En Modo de Defensa
by Daiu Naruhina
Summary: Hinata tuvo que mudarse de Suna, a Konoha, a mitad del año escolar. Allí conoce a Naruto, un chico huérfano y revoltoso, que sufre por el desprecio de sus compañeros y las diarias golpizas que le propina el grupo popular del Instituto. ¿Hinata podrá ayudarlo? ¿Naruto por fin podrá darles su merecido?
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi-Sama...**

 **En Modo** **de Defensa**

 **Prólogo**

Hinata se despertó por un leve golpe en su frente y con mucho dolor corporal fue abriendo los ojos. El auto seguía en movimiento y frotándose un ojo con los dedos se sentó erguida. Bostezó y miró el paisaje que cambió mucho a lo último que había visto antes de despertarse.

—Q-que Bonito..– Murmuró más para ella que para los demás pasajeros.

Altos árboles se alzaban al costado de la carretera, no se podía apreciar mas que un extenso paisaje verde por donde mirará.

—Hinata, buenos días.– La mensionada viró el rostro al asiento del acompañante del viejo auto y le sonrió a su madre.

—Buenos días madre.

—Ya estamos llegando.– Le avisó con una sonrisa la mujer que se parecía mucho físicamente a ella.

Hinata sonrió y volvió a mirar por la ventana, un brillo de tristeza se asomó en los ojos perlas. Se estaban mudando a la ciudad de Konoha por un nuevo trabajo de su padre en la empresa Uchiha. Estaban a mitad de año y no conocía a nadie allí, había tenido que dejar a sus amigos y escuela en Suna, aunque adonde iban, según sus padres, es donde había nacido. Lo cierto es que tenía mucho pánico de sólo pensar en hacer nuevas amistades. Ya de por sí, le había costado hacer amistades, que no eran muchas, en su antigua escuela, pensar en conocer nueva gente en un instituto para ricos le hacía hiperventilar.

Estaban llendo a la casa del hermano gemelo de su padre, Hisashi, y su primo, Neji. Supo que su tío la había anotado a ella y a Hanabi en el Instituto Konohagakure, donde iba Neji; él estaba en el último año. Ella iba a empezar el primer año en preparatoria y Hanabi todavía estaba en primaria.

Volteó su mirada a su hermana pequeña que seguía durmiendo en el asiento de al lado y sonrió con ternura. Su paso por primaria había sido horrible, víctima de bullying por parte de sus compañeras por el color de sus ojos,lo pálida y lo callada que era. Con el paso de tiempo había aprendido y formado un caparazón contra sus burlas. Muchos años se había tragado todo el maltrato de sus compañeros, hasta que conoció a Gaara, su mejor amigo. Él le había hecho entender que no debía dejarse humillar como lo hacían, aunque dudaba de que el cambio de actitud de sus compañeras había sido más bien porque ella se había hecho la mejor amiga del chico callado y popular de la primaria, además de uno de lo más ricos.

Pero su hermana Hanabi era muy diferente a ella y agradecía por ello. Nunca se dejó pisotear por nadie y una par de veces sus padres habían tenido que ir a la escuela por peleas en que se metía su hermanita menor. Era decidida y fuerte apesar de su corta edad.

Neji, por lo que le habían dicho sus padres, era un prodigio en la escuela y en Karate. Él estaba por graduarse de la escuela con escasos 16 años y era cinturón negro en Karate, dudaba mucho que haya sido víctima de bullying como ella.

El auto se detuvo en el portón de una gran casa y Hinata con la boca levemente abierta vió la "mansión" que se erguia majestuosa destras de esas rejas.

—Bien, llegamos.– Anuncio Hiashi, el jefe de la familia.

—Hanabi... Hanabi, despierta.– Su madre intentó despertarla y con un quejidos la más pequeña de la familia abrió los ojos perezosamente.

—¿Y-ya llegamos?– Preguntó con la voz adormilada.

La reja se abrió sola y su padre entró adentro del terreno de la casa Hyūga.

—¡Increíble!– Gritó Hanabi pegandose en el vidrio del auto.

Su padre se estacionó al costado la puerta de la casa y bajó, siendo recibido por un hombre prácticamente igual a él. Su madre también bajo y Hanabi salió casi corriendo del auto para saludar a su tío. Hinata fue la última en salir y se quedó observando desde atrás como su familia se saludaban.

—¿Hinata?– Preguntó su tío asombrado.

Ella sonrió y recibió el abrazo del hermano de su padre gustosa.

—¡Como has crecido, Hinata!¡Eres igual de hermosa que tu madre!– Le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—G-gracias..– La oji perla sintió como sus mejillas ardían, pero estaba feliz del cumplido que le había hecho su tío.

—¡Mira Neji!¡Es la pequeña Hinata!– Su tío se movió a un costado para dejar ver a un chico alto, de pelo largo y castaño oscuro, el mismo color perla en los ojos y muy apuesto.

—¡Wow! Hinata. ¿Cómo estás?– Saludo su primo que hace muchos años no veía y se abrazaron.

—B-bien y ¿tú Neji?

 **0**

Naruto corría lo más rápido que podía, su respiración era descontrolada entre el miedo y la adrenalina. Podía escuchar los pasos de los que le seguían y las risas de los dos chicos que lo perseguían. Sabía lo que le esperaba si lo alcanzaban y no quería recibir más golpes.

Se metió en un callejón que tarde se dió cuenta que no tenía salidad. Miró para todos lados buscando una salida, pero ni siquiera había puertas. Pudo ver unos tachos de basura y quiso subirse a ellos para trepar el muro, pero alguien lo agarró de la remera y lo tiró al suelo, golpeándose la nuca al impactar. El dolor lo dejó algo mareado, pero se levantó con una mueca de dolor.

—¿Adónde creés que vas idiota?– Le dijo el de pelo celeste con una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes afilados.

Naruto tragó saliva y miró a sus dos compañeros de clases y se puso en posición de guardia, no sabía pelear pero se defendería como diera lugar. Una carcajada irónica salió de los labios del peliceleste al observarlo y el corpulento de pelo anaranjado lo miró con una sonrisa ladeada. Justo en ese momento entro en el callejón el culpable de que se encontrara en esa situación. Con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de primera marca y sin muestra de sentimientos en el pálido rostro, ni brillo en los oscuros ojos.

—¿Planes pelear Dobe?– Le dijo en ese tono único que no expresaba nada.

—¡Ya te lo e dicho Teme! ¡Eres un maldito niño mimado dattebayo!– Le gritó Naruto señalandolo con el dedo índice.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a Sasuke-Sama?– Le dijo el anaranjado apretando el puño en su mano abierta, haciéndose sonar los dedos.

El rubio volvió a bajar el brazo para volver a levantar los puños en señal de defensa. Los dos perros de Sasuke miraron al azabache.

—Hmp.– Fue la señal que les dió para que se abalazaran ambos contra Naruto.

Jūgo lo golpeó con el puño en la mejilla, sin que el rubio pudiera defenderse. Calló con el cuerpo ladeado a un costado y quiso levantarse a pesar del dolor, pero antes de ponerse de pie recibió una patada de Seigutsu en el estómago que le sacó todo el aire. Se llevó una mano al estómago y toseo sin poder evitarlo, volteó el cuerpo quedado tendido boca arriba. Su cuerpo ya estaba cansado por la corrida y la golpiza del día anterior.

—¿No ibas a defenderte idiota?– Le preguntó con mofa el peliceleste y volvió a patearle en las costillas.

Naruto se quejó por el golpe, pero no quería moverse más. Escuchó los pasos de las zapatillas caras de Sasuke en el asfalto de ese callejón. Abrió un ojo y el rostro serio del peli negro lo miraba.

—No vales la pena Uzumaki. Después de todo eres un huérfano que no tiene dónde caerse muerto. No entiendo por qué Sarutobi te tiene en su casa aún.

Naruto apretó la mandíbula y el puño, antes de darse cuenta se había abalanzado contra Sasuke, tirándolo en el sucio suelo y golpeándolo con un puño en el lado derecho de su cara. Antes de golpearlo de nuevo Jūgo ya le había pateado en el pecho, callendo nuevamente en el piso y Seigutsu lo golpeó hasta cansarse.

—¡Maldito!¡Bastardo!– Le gritaba una y otra vez mientras le deformaba el rostro.

 **Más tarde**

—¿Naruto?¿Vas a cenar?

El rubio miró la puerta de su habitación donde se escuchaba la voz de Hiruzen Sarutobi, su tutor.

—No viejo, no tengo hambre.– Mintió descaradamente, ya que se moría de hambre pero los moretones empezaban a notarae en su rostro y no quería preocupar de mas a Hiruzen.

Naruto escuchó el suspiro de su tutor y los pasos alejándose de la puerta. Al sentir que había terminado de bajar de las escaleras volvió a mirarse en el espejo y se colocó la mitad de la papa en el ojo hinchado.

—Lo siento viejo.– Susurró al aire, terminando la frase con una mueca de dolor al sentir el ardor en su labio inferior roto.


	2. Primera vez

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi-Sama...**

 **Hola a todos!! Muchas gracias por sus favoritos y que sigan la historia. Hace rato la tenía escrita pero algo me instó a subirla ahora. Agradezco tambien los review, aunque no aparescan los e leído al llegarme el correo. Espero que les guste éste capítulo...**

 _Lo que está escrito de ésta forma son recuerdo..._

 **Sin más que aclarar...**

 **A leer!!**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Primera vez**

Hinata miraba con recelo el gran instituto a cual debería ir hasta que terminara la preparatoria. Entró por la puerta principal y pronto se dió cuenta que todas las miradas fueron dirigidas a ella y su primo Neji, el cual le acompañaría a la dirección para que hablara con la directora. Apretó la manija del portafolio que llevaba en sus manos y bajó la mirada, sonrojada, nunca le gustó ser el centro de atención. Caminaron por varios salones sin hablar y Hinata levantó la vista al escuchar unas escandalosas risas dentro de una de las aulas. Se detuvo en la puerta al ver una aglomeración de alunmos y se quedó mirando, sin darse cuenta que Neji seguía caminando sin ella.

El círculo de alumnos se apartó al caer el chico al cual estaban molestando. Hinata vió con horror cuando el chico rubio levantaba la vista y se podía apreciar en su rostro bronceado algunos moretones y una curita en su labio inferior. La oji perla sintió que algo le apretaba el pecho al ver el dolor e impotencia que transmitía la mirada azulada del chico. El rubio pareció no prestarle atención al levantarse y volver al grupo.

—¡Idiotas!¡Ustedes qué saben dattebayo!– Grito con todas sus fuerzas y empezó a correr a la puerta donde ella estaba.

Hinata no podía moverse y el chico no levantaba la vista del suelo al correr. Justo antes de él la chocara, alguien la tomó del brazo y la corrió del camino del rubio. Miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par a su primo que la había salvado de ser chocada, él no la miraba, veía correr al alumno.

—Debes tener cuidado Hinata.

Ella también miró la espalda del rubio.— Pero...– Susurró.

—No debes juntarte con Uzumaki si quieres encajar en ésta escuela.– Hinata miró asombrada a su primo que se ponía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—¿P-por qué?

— Sólo no lo hagas.– Fue su única explicación al hacerle señas con la cabeza para que empezara a caminar con él.

Hinata volvió a mirar por donde el chico ya se había ido, apretando otra vez las manijas. Al ver ese chico le hizo acordar cuando ella era acosada por sus compañeras y le dolió ver en la misma situación al rubio, aún que no lo conociera...

 _—¡Qué miras estúpida!_

 _Hinata bajó la mirada al suelo al ser rodeada por tres de sus compañeras de clase, apretó sus manos sintiéndose temblar._

 _—L-lo s-sien-to..– Tartamudeo con un tono de voz muy baja._

 _La ojiperla sintió como una de las chicas le estrellaba un huevo en su cabeza y las lágrimas empezaron a caer sin esfuerzo. El pegajoso líquido corría por su pelo azulado corto mientras las risas de sus compañeras se escuchaban.._

—Hinata.– El llamado de su primo la trajo al presente nuevamente y empezó a caminar, siguiéndolo.

 **0**

Naruto salió del baño de chicos después de lavarse el rostro para borrar todo indicio de lágrimas. Odiaba los lunes, empezar la escuela con los acosos de sus compañeros le arruinaba todas las mañanas.

Todo había empezado ese mismo año al ingresar a esa escuela de riquillos. Hiruzen había insistido en que él debía estudiar en la mejor preparatoria y la odiaba con toda su alma. Escuchó el tiembre que indicaba que debían estar en los salones y con paso desganado empezó a dirigirse nuevamente al suyo. No entendía porque Sasuke Uchiha se había ensañado con él, pero toda la escuela hacía lo que él decía. Era el segundo hijo del uno de los empresarios más ricos de Konoha y por eso él creía que podía hacer lo que quisiera. Todo había pasado de una forma muy tonta, pensaba el rubio, ya que fue por chocarlo en la cafetería de la escuela. Naruto estaba haciendo bromas con el balón de baloncesto, como de costumbre a sus compañeros, y el azabache justo pasó cuando al rubio se le escapó la pelota, golpeando en el almuerzo de éste...

 _—Lo siento amigo..– Dijo el rubio al ver que el jugo se había caído sobre la campera negra del azabache._

 _Sasuke subió la mirada con odio hacia él, y apretó los dientes al mirarse nuevamente la campera._

 _—Dobe, fíjate lo que haces.– Le reclamó con enfado al sacudirse la ropa._

 _Naruto trataba de aguantarse la risa, pero al escuchar el insulto su entrecejo se frunció._

 _—Ya te he dicho que lo siento'ttebayo..._

 _—¡No es suficiente!– Le cortó el azabache._

 _El rubio se dió cuenta que el ambiente se había vuelto denso y miró a toda la cafetería, todos los miraban. Los zafiros también notaron a dos chicos tras Sasuke, Seigutsu y Jūgo, los amigos de éste que lo seguían a sol y sombra; los dos tenían sonrisas burlonas. Naruto no dijo nada y eso pareció molestar más al azabache._

 _—¡Límpialo!– Le exigió señalando el suelo donde estaba desperdigada toda la comida._

 _—Limpialo tú, Teme.– Le contestó Naruto sin dudar un segundo._

 _El rubio escuchó las exclamaciones de los alumnos y los murmuros que invadieron la cafetería._

 _—¿Qué dijiste?– Susurró Sasuke._

 _Naruto hizo un paso a su dirección, para quedar frente a frente y le devolvió la mirada de odio._

 _—Lim-pia-lo tú.– Le dijo y con la última palabra golpeó su dedo índice con el pecho del chico._

 _Antes de poder separar la mano Sasuke se la agarró, volteandola con fuerza y le dió un puñetazo en el rostro. Naruto retrocedió un paso con el rostro ladeado una vez que el azabache le soltara del agarre, apretó el puño y no le importó sentir el fuerte dolor en la mandíbula, iba a devolverle el golpe. El rubio nunca había peleado en su vida, pero no creía que fuera difícil, estiró el brazo para golpearlo con el puño en el rostro a Sasuke pero él lo bloqueo con el antebrazo y se agachó sólo un poco para darle un golpe en la boca del estómago para dejarlo prácticamente sin aire. Aprovechando la conmoción del rubio, Uchiha hizo una patada circular en su cabeza, tirándolo al suelo, justo sobre el almuerzo de éste. Naruto apretó los puños al escuchar las risas de los amigos de Sasuke..._

—Uzumaki, ¿Entrarás a clases o estarás en el pasillo todo el día?

Naruto parpadeo al darse cuenta que estaba apoyado al lado de la puerta de su salón y el maestro Iruka le hablaba.

—Lo siento, sensei.– Dijo al entrar al aula con una sonrisa, aún que todos lo molestaran él nunca dejaría que vieran su debilidad.

Naruto se sentó al final del aula de lado de la pared, sacó de bajo de la mesa su cuaderno y lapiceras. Se recostó sobre la mesa apoyando su cabeza en la palma de la mano y miró desganado al frente.

Al parecer, ése sería otro lunes aburrido...

 **0**

Hinata se mordió el labio nerviosa al seguir la espalda de la directora Tsunade Senju. Cuando la rubia se detuvo en una de las puertas cerradas del aula, la ojiperla sintió como su corazón empezó a galopar. Tsunade golpeó levemente la puerta de madera y una vez que recibió el permiso desde adentro, corrió la puerta.

—Espera aquí Hinata– Le indicó y ella asintió.

—¡Buenos días!– Saludo la rubia al entrar y Hinata empezó a morderse la uña del dedo pulgar, como siempre que estaba nerviosa.

—¡Buenos días directora Senju!– Dijeron en unisono todos los alumnos al levantarse de sus asientos.

—Pueden sentarse.– Les indicó y esperó a que cada uno acatará su orden para seguir hablando.— Se preguntarán que me trae éste lunes a hablar con ustedes.– Le directora hizo silencio, pero nadie hizo ningún ruido.— Pues, hay una alumna nueva.– La ojiperla respiró profundamente al escuchar uno que otro susurro.— Hinata, por favor pasa.

La mensionada entró al aula con paso lento y algo dudosa, su rostro estaba rojo como cual tomate y tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo.

—Ella, es Hinata Hyūga. Viene de Suna y estudiara con ustedes.– Le presento Tsunade.

La oji perla levantó la vista y al ver muchos pares de ojos clavados en ella le fue imposible no morderse el labio, pero no bajó la mirada.

—Mu-mucho gusto.– Dijo con un tono de voz bajo y haciendo una reverencia.

— Él será tu Sensei, Hinata.– Le explicó la directora señalando al hombre parado a un lado del escritorio, con una sonrisa y una cicatriz horizontal sobre la nariz.

—Mi nombre es Iruka, Hinata, es un gusto. Bienvenida.

—G-gra-cias Iruka-Sensei.– Le dijo al hacerle otra reverencia.

—¡Bien Hinata!Te dejó en buenas manos.– La directora salió del salón después de decir aquello y la ojiperla quedó estática sin saber que hacer.

—¿Dónde puedes sentarte Hinata?– Pregunto Iruka más para él, que para otra persona, escudriñando con la mirada el salón.— ¡Oh! Mira justo en la última fila, al lado de Uzumaki...

Hinata abrió los ojos levemente al escuchar ese apellido y miró a donde le señalaba su nuevo sensei.

—Naruto, por favor, levántate.

El salón se llenó de murmuraciones cuando la silla se arrastró en el suelo haciendo un ruido metálico. Hinata empezó a caminar, sin mirar a nadie en particular y cuando llegó adonde estaba el rubio levantado, tragó saliva y lo miró. Naruto le sonrió, mostrándole con el dedo la silla que estaba a la derecha de ella. Hinata le hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y se sentó apurada y nerviosa a más no poder.

La clase empezó después de que ella se acomodara en su lugar. El profesor estaba escribiendo en el pizarrón y ella ladeó el rostro a un costado al sentir una mirada sobre ella. Un par de ojos azules profundos y limpios la miraban intensamente. Sintió sus mejillas arder cuando el rubio le sonrió, apesar del moretón de su ojo y la curita del labio, el chico parecía muy amable. Ella elevó una comisura de sus labios, intentando sonreir y, rápido, volvió la vista al frente.

La clase terminó más rápido de lo que Hinata había esperado y todos empezaron a salir del salón a dirección del comedor, sin siquiera mirarla, como si ella no existiera. Después de guardar las cosas, cuando estaba por levantarse se dió cuenta que el chico rubio salía del aula y era chocado intencionalmente por el hombro de una chica de pelo rosa.

—Ten cuidado idiota.– Le dice ella enojada para luego darle la espalda.

Naruto miró a la chica asombrado, pero luego bajó la mirada al suelo y salió por la puerta. Hinata apretó el puño con total impunidad, todavía no podía creer que todo el aula halla tomado de punto al rubio para molestarlo. Ella también se fue del salón, sin siquiera mirar al grupo de chicas que al parecer querían hablarle. Algo en su interior se prendió y sentía un fuego que le instaba a buscar a Uzumaki, para demostrarle que no estaría sólo. Ella sabía lo que sentía ser apartada, rechazada, ser el centro de la burla y descargo, y se prometió no dejar que nadie pasará por lo mismo una vez que se hizo amiga de Gaara. El pelirrojo le había enseñado a defenderse, le dijo que su voz y la de cualquiera debía ser escuchada, le hizo prometer que nunca permitiría una injusticia como tal. Al entrar al comedor, justo fue testigo como un grupo de tres chicos se acercaban al rubio y el de pelo celeste golpeaba en la bandeja de éste, tirando su comida al suelo. Hinata iba a caminar hacia ellos, estaba decidida, pero alguien la detuvo agarrándola del brazo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?– Le susurró su primo.

La oji perla lo miró con el entrecejo levemente fruncido.—A ayudar al rubio, ¿no ves que lo están molestando?– Le preguntó entre enojada e incrédula.

Neji levantó una ceja, hace mucho no veía a su prima, pero jamás la había visto enojada y eso lo asombraba.

—Ya te lo he dicho...– Las palabras de Neji fueron interrumpidas por la acción de la oji perla al safarse de su agarre con un tirón de su brazo.

—No permitiré una injisticia primo.

El castaño vio a su prima caminar al centro de la cafetería donde estaba por empezar otra pelea habitual.

 **0**

Naruto volvió a ver a Seigutsu frente a él, bajó la mirada a la comida tirada en el suelo y justo en ese momento no estaba de humor. La noche anterior no había comido y a la mañana no había desayunado al salir antes de que Hiruzen se despertara para que no lo viera.

Un empujón del peliceleste lo trajo al presente nuevamente.

—No quiero pelear dattebayo..– susurró desganado mirando la sonrisa burlona del de dientes afilados.

—¡Ja!¿¡Quién lo diría!? ¿Te rindes Uzumaki?– Le pregunto con mofa.

Naruto bajó la mirada y la verdad que no quería más problemas, siempre habia aguantado las burlas o golpes de los demás, pero al ver que hasta Sakura Hanuro, la chica que le gustaba, se sumaba a las personas que lo trataban mal no le daban animos de seguir peleando contra nadie. Estaba apunto de decir que se rendía y pedir disculpas a Sasuke Uchiha, cuando alguien más habló por él.

—¡Déjalo en paz!

Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par y miró a un lado a la chica nueva de hermosos ojos perlas. Su mirada ya no era timida, como cuando la vio en el salón, ahora transmitía un fuego que le instaba a no rendirse.

—¿Quién eres?– Preguntó molesto Seigutsu.

Ella no contestó a su pregunta y caminó hasta ponerse entre el peliceste y Naruto, como queriendolo proteger; el rubio no podía reaccionar al estar tan anonadado por las acciones de la chica.

—¡Eso no te importa!¡Eres un abusivo!

—¿Disculpa?– Seigutsu estaba tan o más estupefacto que Naruto.

—¡Te dije que lo dejarás en paz!– Volvió a reclamar la chica al cruzarse de brazos.

Seigutsu rió divertido y es que hasta Naruto lo hubiera hecho al no estar tan sorprendido. La chica era casi por una cabeza mas baja que ellos dos, además de que era delgada y daba la impresión de que si la hagarraban bruscamente podrían quebrarla. Daba un aspecto que te instaba a protegerla y no todo lo contrario.

—¿De qué te ríes, idiota?– Preguntó ella.

El peliceleste empezó a estallar en risas y Naruto sintió su cara arder al ver cómo Seigutsu lo apuntaba con el dedo índice.

— Te pregunté ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso, cabeza hueca?– Volvió a preguntar la oji perla.

—N-no sa-bia que... te-ni-as un nue-vo guardaspaldas Uzumaki..– Le dijo entre risas.

Naruto apretó los puños, una vez que la sorpresa empezaba a irse, la vergüenza empezaba a instalarse en él.

—¡Te dije que...!

—¡¡Basta!!– El rubio interrumpio cualquier cosa que iba a decir la chica con su grito.

Hinata lo miró por encima del hombro, entre sorprendida y dolida y algo se removió en su pecho al cruzar miradas con ella. Naruto no sabía cómo sentirse, por fin alguien había saltado a defenderlo, pero por qué una chica como la oji perla, se preguntaba. Eso lo hacía mucho más patético de lo que ya era.

—Diablos.– Susurró al darse medía vuelta e irse del comedor, con las carcajadas de Seigutsu en su cabeza.

Salió al patio, dando grandes zancadas, alejadose lo más que podía de la escandalosa risa de uno de los perros de Sasuke. Llego al borde que estaba rodeado de árboles y golpeó con un puño la cortesa de uno. Estaba furioso, y el dolor en sus nudillo lo hizo quejarse, pero volvió a golpear al árbol. Hizo una mueca al mirar su mano, se había cortado el nudillo del dedo medio y le ardía, se mordió el labio al abrir y cerrar la mano. Escuchó a su espalda como alguien llegaba corriendo a él, pero Naruto no quería ver a nadie en ese momento. Le dolía la cabeza por la falta de comida y se sentía tan patético por ser defendido por una niña.

—Di-disculpa..– Escuchó el susurro atrás de él de esa voz suave y tímida que hace sólo unos momentos había sonado tan segura de ella misma.

Naruto apretó los puños, pero no la miró.—¿Qué quieres?– Preguntó bruscamente.

—Eeeh... Yo...

Naruto la miró por encima del hombro con el entrecejo fruncido y es que la presencia de la chica, justo en ese momento, le molestaba de más. Vio como ella bajaba la mirada, con un sonrojo muy notorio en su rostro y el rubio bajo la mirada a sus manos que extendía hacia él, donde había un bento color blanco con flores lilas. Levantó sus cejas, relajando su rostro enfadado para mostrar la sorpresa. La chica nueva además de haberlo defendido ¿Le ofrecía su almuerzo?¿Podía haber alguien más patético en ese momento? Pensó el rubio. Bufó molesto y volvió su mirada al árbol, masajeandose la frente con la mano sana.

—No debiste haberte metido...– Susurró.

—¿Q-qué?

Naruto se volteó para ponerse frente a la chica que había bajado las manos y lo miraba incrédula.

—Que no debiste haberte metido.— Repitió fuerte y claro mirando a los ojos perlas que se abrieron levemente por la sorpresa que le produjo sus palabras.

—P-pero...— Dijo la chica desviando la mirada a un costado y apretando el bento en su pecho. —Y-yo...

Naruto suspiró con fuerza, ¿Acaso esa chica tenía doble personalidad? A Seigutsu lo había insultado y gritado sin problemas, pero cuando hablaba con él tartamudeaba con timidez.

—Mira, — El rubio cortó las cavilaciones de la chica produciendo que lo mirara atentamente.— si no quieres que te molesten te sugiero que no vuelvas a meterte con Seigutsu. Ni...que vuelvas... a defenderme.– Le última oración fue apenas un leve murmuro y Naruto sintió sus mejillas arder al desviar la mirada a un lado.

—Eso no me importa.— El rubio la miró asombrado, porque volvía a mostar la seguridad en sus palabras.— Me parece una injusticia lo que te hacen y y-yo...— Las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron con fuerza y al mirar al costado sonrió con dulzura, provocando algo extraño en el pecho del chico.—Yo... prometí a una persona importante para mí, que... que no permitiría e-eso...

—Escucha, no sabes en lo que te metes. Toda la escuela estara contra ti y...

—Ya te lo he dicho, no me importa.— Le interrumpió ella y Naruto sintió que perdía todo el aire al ella sonreirle.

Un silenvio se coló entre ellos, que por unos segundos se quedaron mirando, como si el tiempo se detuviera y sólo el viento mecía suavemente los cabellos de ambos.

— Tómalo, p-por favor.— Dijo ella roja como un tomate al extenderle nuevamente el bento.

Naruto dudo unos segundos, turnando su mirada entre el bento y la chica, pero finalmente lo tomó con una de sus manos y se lo quedó mirando cuando lo tuvo entre ambas. Desde que había llegado a esa escuela, nunca nadie le había convidado su almuerzo y mucho menos después de la pelea que había tenido con el Uchiha. Levantó la vista para ver como la chica le sonreía y de repente se sintió muy nervioso. Se rascó la nuca, algo incómodo, sin saber muy bien que decir.

—G-gracias dattebayo...

—No hay de qué.– Le contestó rápido, apretando ambas manos a la altura de la falda del uniforma.

—Pero..¿Qué comerás tu?

—No te hagas problema por ello...

—¿Q-quie-res...– El nerviosismo era palpable en la voz del rubio y carraspeó, más incómodo al saber lo que diría.— Podemos comerlo juntos.

La ojiperla abrió los ojos, pero después de unos segundos volvió a sonreír y asintió con la cabeza. La sonrisa de Naruto hace mucho no había sido tan sincera como la de ese momento. Ambos se sentaron abajo del árbol que los protegía de los fuertes rayos de sol y se dispusieron a comer la delidelisiosa comida que había llevado la chica.

 **0**

Hinata escuchaba atentamente todo parloteo del rubio, que no le importaba tener la boca llena de arroz. Ella sonreía al verlo tan animado y es que era al primer chico que ayudaba y se sentía tan bien con ella misma que le era imposible no reír con las incoherencias del rubio. Después de terminar la comida Naruto le agradeció y le contó que no había podido comer ni desayunar esa mañana, entonces ella prometió, que si no le molestaba a él, ella traería el amuerzo para ambos al siguiente día. Hinata sintió como su corazón se inflaba al ver la enorme sonrisa que le mostró el chico.

Ambos se dirigían al salón nuevamente y la oji perla sentía las miradas sobre ellos, pero a ella no le importaba. Era como si su timidez se hubiera ido lejos y una seguridad se instalara en su lugar. Vió el asombro en el rostro de su compañera de pelo rosado al entrar junto al rubio, sonriendo por alguna broma que decía él y algo le molestó en el pecho al ver cuando Naruto miró a la chica con dolor en sus zafiros.

Se sentó en su asiento y guardo el bento que había compartido con el rubio, que después de mirar a la pelirrosa había cambiado su expresión despreocupada por una dolida. ¿Será que ellos eran algo? No le creía ya que ella lo había tratado mal antes del almuerzo. Antes de pensar otra cosa el maestro entro nuevamente al aula y la clase comenzó.


	3. No serás el único

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi-Sama...**

 **Bien voy a contestar a los Review...**

 **Shion145: Puedes unirte al club querido Shion! Yo también e sufrido de Bullying en la primaria. Era muy callada y demasiado aplicada con los estudios y justo en el momento donde necesitaba a mis padres ellos se separaron. Mi madre se fue de casa y no tuve amigos hasta tal vez... 6 grado. Creo que en un momento me hizo un click en la cabeza porque cambie completamente mi forma de ser... Tal vez necesite ir al Psicólogo, hehe XD. Te diría para que fueras tú, pero éstas muy lejos :'(... Espero te guste éste capítulo.**

 **Robin Flare: Hola! cómo estás? Muchas gracias por tus ánimos!!! Aquí te traje el siguiente capítulo, espero poder leer otro review tuyo diciéndome que te pareció.**

 **Sin más...**

 **A leer!!**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **No serás el único**

Naruto guardo sus cosas mucho antes de que el timbre sonara y una vez que lo escuchó, se levantó poniendose en un hombro la mochila. Miró a Hinata que se asombró por su rápido movimiento y él le sonrió.

—¡Nos vemos Hinata!– La saludo con una mano para salir casi corriendo del salón sin esperar respuesta.

Es que sabía lo que pasaría a la salida y no quería arruinar el buen lunes que había empezado después del almuerzo. Corrió a la entrada, entre medio de los demás estudiantes y respiró más tranquilo al estar a las afueras de la escuela y no haberse cruzado con el Uchiha. Pero aún así su corrida no había terminado, de nuevo emprendió la huida para llegar a su casa. Sabía que estaba siendo cobarde, pero es que estaba cansado de las golpizas y como dice un dicho :" Soldado que huye, sirve para otra guerra" y él quería tener todas las fuerzas recompuestas para el día de mañana, ya que se lo veía venir.

Después de estar corriendo al rededor de 20 minutos llegó a su casa, su respiración era normal al estar acostumbrado ya a esa carrera y sacó del bolsillo del pantalón negro del uniforme sus llaves. Abrió la puerta y sintió como alguien lo tacleaba haciéndolo caer de espaldas al suelo.

—Ite, ¿Pero qué...?– Su pregunta quedó incompleta al ver a Konohamaru sobre pecho.

—¡Hey! ¡Jefe Naruto!

El rubio sonrió al escuchar el saludo del nieto de Heruzen.

—¡Konohamaru!¡Bájate!

El chico revoltoso se bajo de su pecho y sonrió pícaramente al ayudarlo a levantarlo. Ambos entraron a la casa, encontrándose con Sarutobi leyendo el periódico en el sofá de la sala de estar.

—¡Viejo! Vamos al cuarto.– Dijo Naruto al pasar por el marco de la sala sin detenerse para que su tutor no notará las marcas de la pelea del día anterior.

—¡Naruto!– Lo llamó y el rubio se detuvo de golpe, pero sin voltearse. No le contestó, pero su cuerpo se tenso al escuchar como Hiruzen se levantaba del sofá y caminaba hacia él. —¿Volviste a pelear?— El rubio bajó la mirada, y siguió en silencio. Escuchó claramente el suspiro del hombre mayor.—¿Qué haré con tigo Naruto?– Le preguntó con la voz notablemente cansada.

El rubio apretó las manos en puños, sabía que su tutor no debía alterarse, después de todo era un hombre de la tercera edad. Por eso él nunca le había dicho de sus problemas en la escuela y tampoco planeaba hacerlo. Quería liberarse de ese asunto él sólo, después de todo él ya era lo suficientemente grande para que un anciano lo protegiera de sus propios compañeros. Naruto soltó aire retenido y empezó a caminar a dirección de las escaleras sin contestar a las preguntas de Hiruzen, sin prestar atención a la mirada del pequeño nieto de su tutor que miraba a su abuelo con la preocupación pintada en su rostro.

Una vez en su habitación, se sacó la mochila y la tiró en una esquina donde tenía un montículo de ropa sucia, que hace varios días había prometido limpiar. Se desiso de su uniforme, qué consistía en una arrugada camisa blanca, del saco que hace varias semanas ya no llevaba al haber sido descocido en varios lugares y el pantalón negro, lleno de tierra. Cuando levantó el pantalón, despues de ponerse una bermuda cómoda, algo cayó al suelo del bolsillo. Naruto arrugó la frente al agacharse para tomar lo que se había caido y sonrió al ver el envoltorio blanco del caramelo que le había regalado Hinata.

En cuclillas aún, examinó el dulce, pensando en realidad en la oji perla. Esa chica lo había defendido. Sin saber nada de él, sin saber si sus compañeros tenían alguna razón para molestarlo de esa manera. Una chica nueva, timida y gentil, se había puesto contra toda la escuela, sólo para estar de su lado.

—Hinata..– Susurró, saboreando cada una de las letras de ese nombre. Se sentó en el suelo y sonrió más al recordar sus sonrojos y cómo podía ser segura con algunas cosa y con otras totalmente retraída.

Se sobresaltó cuando alguien le sacó el pequeño caramelo de los dedos y con entrecejo fruncido miró al chico que observaba el caramelo como si fuera a salir una cabeza de él.

—¿Quién es Hinata?¿Tú novia?– Preguntó con inocencia al mirar al rubio nuevamente.

—¡Dame eso'ttebayo!– Le gritó queriendo sacarle el dulce, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. El intento fue totalmente un fracaso al separarse rápidamente del rubio.

— ¡Oh! Ya veo.. Así que es un regalito de tu...– Terminó la frase alzando sólo el dedo meñique.

—¡No es mi novia!– Gritó al tirar a Konohamaru al suelo para arrebatarle el caramero.— Es mi nueva amiga dattebayo– Dijo con una sonrisa, al tener en su mano nuevamente el regalo.

 **0**

Hinata sintió el repentino picor en sus fosas nasales y le fue imposible no estorbudar.

—Salud, hija.

La oji perla sonrió a su madre Hikari con los ojos levementes llorosos por la reacción de su nariz.

—Gracias madre.

— Cuéntame Hina-chan. ¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela?¿Ya has hecho amigos?

Hinata sonrió al pasarle un par de papas a su madre, que en ese momento estaban en la cocina preparando la cena.

—Por esa sonrisa parece que sí..– Le dijo con picardía Hikari al tomar las papas.

La menor se sonrojó un poco y miró a su madre. —Tengo un nuevo amigo.– Le contó como si estuviera orgullosa de eso y es que en realidad lo estaba.

—Oh ¿Amigo?– Preguntó como no queriendo.

—Si, su nombre es Naruto.– Hinata se volteó a la heladera para sacar un par de verduras más.

—Naruto...– Repitió su madre, como memorizadose el nombre.—¿Y es amable?– Le preguntó con una sonrisa tierna en sus labios una vez que la hija dejó todos los vegetales sobre la mesada.

—Es un revoltoso.– Contestó una voz trás ellas y Hinata volteó con el entrecejo fruncido a su primo.

—¡Neji-nii!– Le dijo en forma reprobatoria.

Por toda repuesta él se encogió de hombros y sacó un baso de la repisa para servirse agua de la jarra de la heladera. Hikari sonrió, ya que esa actitud le hacía acordar a su esposo más que a su cuñado.

—¿Cómo un revoltoso?– Le preguntó a Neji queriendo parecer seria.

— Es un hiperactivo, que siempre está metido en líos..

—Es un chico muy amable y alegre.– Le cortó Hinata resaltando las dos cualidades.— Además él no se mete en líos, lo meten que es distinto.– Aclaro alzando el dedo índice.

Hikari se mostró claramente confundida.—¿Cómo que lo meten?

—Claro.– Contestó ella totalmente confiada en lo que decía. Neji al pasar a su lado para lavar el baso le empujo con el dedo en la sien.—¡Neji!– Le gritó al darle un leve empujón en el hombro con la mano.

—Ni lo conoces Hinata...

—Ese no es el punto.– Le interrumpió la ojiperla menor.

Hikari sonrió al ver como Neji ponía los ojos en blanco al secar el baso y dejarlo en la repisa nuevamente.

—¿Y cuál es el punto Hina-Chan?– Le preguntó su madre.

—El punto es que unos abusivos lo molestan y toda la escuela le hace bullying. Sabes madre que esas cosas no me gustan, y-yo...– Hinata bajó la mirada con un deje de tristeza en sus ojos.

—Hinata. – La llamó su madre con un tono serio, el tono que siempre usaba para decirle cosas importantes y ella levantó la vista para conectar sus ojos con unos iguales a los suyos; ella había dejado las verduras a un lado para concentrarse en los dos jóvenes.— Nuncas permitas eso, nunca debes dejar a nadie solo. Las personas que se abusan de su poder y maltratan a los demás sólo por ser mas debiles, más inteligentes, con mayor peso, menor altura o demaciada de ésta, sólo lo hacen para no centarse en su verdadera debilidad. Nadie, escucha bien. ¡Nadie tiene el derecho de tratar mal a nadie!— Hinata sonrió con las palabras de su madre y Neji abrió levemente los ojos al escuchar a su tía, descruzando sus brazos apoyado en el marco de la puerta.— Todos somos humanos y si nos trataramos bien entre nosotros el mundo sería muy distinto.— Hikari suspiró.— Pero desgraciadamente siempre han habido y siempre habrá los que se creen mejor o simplemente con el derecho de abusar del más débil. Pero recuerda ésto Hinata, a uno pueden vencer, pero mientras tú éste allí, junto a Naruto o junto a cualquiera, les costará mucho más. ¿Sabes por qué?– Hinata negó con la cabeza levemente, mientras Neji no perdía ni un detalle de la conversación.— Porque si él cae, tú estarás para ayudarlo a levantarse y viceversa.— Le dijo con una sonrisa al ver el asombro de su hija mayor.

—Mamá..– Susurró al sentir un picor en los ojos, que lo apartó al parpadear varias veces.

—Asi que estoy muy orgullosa de ti, hija. Me gustaría conocer algún día a ese chico, debe ser muy bueno.— Terminó de hablar su madre con una sonrisa y volviendo a las verduras.

Neji vió como su prima asentía con una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro levemente sonrojado y bajó la mirada. Recordando los abusos que recibió en la primaria de Suna al ser más inteligente que sus compañeros y tener un color de ojos extraños. Después de llegar un día con varios moretones en la cara su padre le insistió para que le contara sobre lo que había pasado y apretó los puños al recordar como él había llorado pidiéndole que lo sacará de la escuela. Hisashi así lo hizo y ahí fue cuando se mudaron a Konoha de nuevo, pero nada cambio, seguía siendo lo mismo aún que peor al no tener amigos. Su padre lo inscribió en Karate y ahí fue donde aprendió a defenderse. Su carácter se hizo fuerte, frío y lejano con sus compañeros, entonces se centro mucho mas en el estudio, alejándose de los demás. Sí, era un genio, pero uno solitario ya que no tenía amigos...

—¿Neji?– La pregunta de su prima lo trajo a la cocina de nuevo y sonrió, algo forzado, para no preocuparla.

—Debo irme.— Dijo al ver que su tía también se había volteado a mirarlo.

Las palabras de su tía habían removido la llaga de una herida que no quería recordar, con paso apurado subió a su cuarto y se encerró a pensar bien detenidamente en lo que había escuchado.

 **0**

Naruto trago con dificultad al verse rodeado de nuevo por los dos perros de Sasuke y el mismísimo Uchiha.

Él había llegado con una sonrisa a la escuela, recordando que tendría con quien hablar y además de que Hinata le traería el almuerzo. Pero toda felicidad se borró una vez que entro al terreno instituto y vio a ese trío parado en la puerta de entrada. Apretó la cinta que llevaba en su hombro de la mochila y quiso caminar despreocupado al lado de ellos. No sabía por qué había sido tan ingenuo al pensar que no le dirían nada. En un parpadeó ya estaba rodeado de esos tres que mostraban esa asquerosa sonrisa burlesca, que el rubio aprendió a odiar.

Naruto miró con despreció al azabache, sabiendo bien que una aglomeración de alumnos se estaba juntando a su alrededor.

—¿Qué quieres Teme?

Sasuke por toda respuesta elevó la comusira de sus labios, en una sonrisa ladeada.

—Me a contado Suigetsu que una ñina te defendió ayer Dobe.– Le dijo en su habitual tono seco, aunque pudo apreciar un toque de mofa en sus palabras.

Naruto sonrió mirando al peliceleste.— No dudaba que tu perrito faldero te iría con el chisme.

Suigetsu frunció el entrecejo y dió un paso a su dirección, pero cortó todo movimiento al azabache levantar la mano para deterlo.

—Asi que es verdad.— Siguió hablando el Uchiha, el rubio lo miró de mala manera. — Deberíamos enseñarle a esa niña que no debe meternos con nosotros.

Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver de nuevo la sonrisa en el peliceste. — ¡Déjala en paz!¡Si llegan a hacerle algo te juro que ...!

—¿Qué?– Le preguntó Sasuke cortando la exclamación del alterado rubio.

El ojiazul bajó la mirada, apretando los puños ya que sabía que nunca podría enfrentarlos a los tres, nunca había podido y hasta ahora no había cambiado nada.

—¡Hinata!¿¡Qué haces!?– escuchó el grito en su espalda y se volteó con los ojos abiertos de par en par al ver a su nueva amiga caminar hacía él y colocarse a su lado.

—¿Hinata..?– Murmuró aún asombrado.

Ella no lo miró, miraba al Uchiha con el mismo fuego que había visto al peliceste al día anterior. Sasuke elevó una ceja, pero no apartó la mirada, Suigetsu le susurró algo al oido y la comisura del labio del azabache se volvió a alzar.

—Asique,– Dijo arrastrando las palabras.— tú eres la defensora de pobres.

Hinata frunció mucho más el entrecejo, pero siguió sin hablar, provocando a la poca paciencia del azabache.

—¿Qué pasa niña?¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?

—¡Déjala en paz'ttebayo!

—¡Tú no te metas!– Le gritó Sasuke, señalandolo con el índice y dando un paso a la chica que no se achicó ni un segundo, manteniendo una lucha de miradas.

Negro y perla se cruzaron, fuego contra frialdad, sin dejar de acuchillarse con los ojos. Naruto nunca había sentido el ambiente más denso que en ese momento, sentía que hasta había dejado de respirar y todos los espectadores también.

—¿¡QUÉ PASA AQUÍ!?— El grito del preceptor Ibiki hizo a saltar todos y rompio el tenso ambiente.

Naruto miró con agradecimiento profundo al duro semblante del preceptor, que hizo que todo los chismosos se fueran y el grupo popular se dió medía vuelta sin prestar atención a Ibiki, que parecía querer comerlos crudos, mientras los seguía. Naruto miró a la oji perla que no sacó su vista furiosa de la espalda del Uchiha hasta que desapareció al entrar en su salón. Una vez que eso pasó, ella suspiró relajando completamente el cuerpo y levantó la mirada para cruzarla con la del rubio. Él no podía dejar de sonreírle, jamás había visto a una chica más valiente que Hinata y agradecía al cielo que ella fuera su nueva amiga.

—Hola. – La saludo sin sacar su sonrisa y ella también sonrió, aunque con un poco de timidez.

—¿C-cómo estás N-Naruto?

Al rubio le fue imposible no reír, ya que le daba mucha gracia ver cómo podía enfrentar a los otros segura, pero cuando hablaba normalmente tartamudeaba.

—¡Bien dattebayo!– Le contestó y se puso ambas manos tras la nuca para empezar a caminar por los pasillos de la escuela con ella a su lado.

Ella sonrió de esa manera dulce que a Naruto le ponía algo nervioso y caminaron en silencio hasta su aula. El rubio se apuró en correrle la puerta y hacerse a un lado para que ella pasará primero. Hinata con una sonrisa aceptó su invitación y después él entró, sintiendo como todas las malas miradas eran dirigidas a ambos, pero estaba vez no le importo. Se sentaron, cada uno en su pupitre y Naruto miró con una sonrisa a la oji perla.

Nunca más estaría solo.

Lo presentía...

 **0**

Hinata miró a Naruto jugando al baloncesto, en la clase de gimnasia.

—¡Hyūga!¡No te distrigas!– Le gritó su sensei Anko.

—¡S-si!– Contestó totalmente roja por haber sido descubierta y comenzo a correr otra vez.

La clase ya estaba por terminar, pero la mirada aperlada de Hinata se volvió a cruzar con una roja como la lava. Desvío rápidamente la mirada de la chica que siempre la estaba observando, algo no le gustaba de ella y era esa mirada maquiavélica que le dedicaba. El silbato de Anko-Sensei sonó, haciendo que todas dejaran de correr y ordenó que elongaran para después ir a las duchas.

Hinata así lo hizo, completamente sola y no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a sus compañeras las cuales estaban todas en grupo. Su corazón se encogió un poco al sentirse sola, pero miró al campo donde los chicos hacían lo mismo y noto que Naruto estaba igual que ella, totalmente apartado. Sonrió e hizo que su expresión se endureciera, ella debía ser fuerte por Naruto, para ayudarlo a él. Y mientras enlogaban sus miradas se cruzaron, ella le sonrió y el rostro del chico se iluminó para alzar la mano y sacudirla en forma de saludo.

Hinata entró a las duchas, para asearse un poco y cambiarse el uniforme de gimnasia. Estaba preparando su ropa para entrar a uno de los cubículos con ducha, cuando agua helada cayó encima de ella provocando que gritara, al sentir el frío colarse hasta sus huesos. Levantó la vista al escuchar unas risas y vió con asombro a la chica de lentes, cabello y ojos rojos mirándola con mofa rodeada de cinco chicas más.

—¿Q-qué...?– Preguntó al mirarse completamente mojada y ver a su uniforme normal que también lo estaba.

Pero eso no fue todo ya que un polvo blanco la rodeó y cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir el golpe que le dió la harina cuando se lo tiraban. Por un momento se sintió en la primaria, las risas de esas chicas retumbando en su cabeza y dejó caer la ropa al suelo al apretar las manos con fuerza. Mantuvo los parpados apretados, hasta que dejó de sentir que le tiraban la harina y al abrirlos tuvo que frotarse con fuerza para sacar el menjunje que se había formado en sus pestañas que no la dejaban ver bien. Miró con furia al grupo frente a ella y la pelirroja levantó la barbilla con una mano en su cadera, queriendo demostrar que era mejor que ella.

Hinata miró alrededor, buscando a ver si alguna de las chicas la ayudarían, pero su rostro mostró tristeza al ver que la mayoría sonreía y las que no lo hacían miraban tímidamente, queriendo mantenerse al margen.

—Eso te enseñará a no meterte con Sasuke-Kun, estúpida– Escupió la colorada llamando la atención de la ojiperla.

Hinata sintió sus ojos arder al escuchar más risas, su vista se estaba nublando debido a las lágrimas contenidas. Se mordió con fuerza el labio hasta sentir ese gusto metálica y apretó más los puños hasta que las uñas se le clavaron en la palma. Una ira no conocida hasta ahora la dominó y sin pensarlo se tiró sobre la chica, las dos cayendo al suelo pegajoso por la mezcla de agua y harina. Tomó los mechones colorados desde casi la raíz y comenzó a tironearselo sin piedad. Escuchó los alaridos de su compañera y los gritos de sus amigas, hasta que alguien la tomó de la cola de caballo y la tironeo con tal fuerza que tuvo que soltar los mechones para agarrar su propio pelo con un grito de dolor. Desde ese momento lo unico que sintió fueron golpes en su cuerpo, mezclas de cachetadas con patadas, el dolor era insoportable y las lágrimas salían solas. Lloró, gimoteo, pero nunca pidió que pararán.

Si, en la primaria se habían burlado de ella, hecho bromas pasadas de pesadas, pero nunca llegaban a la violencia como en ese momento. Una vez que sus compañeras se cansaron la dejaron tirada en el piso, en posición fetal llorando como una pequeña. En el silencio del baño, sólo escuchando sus hipeos, supo que la que cometió el error había sido ella. Ella había caido ante la ira y había usado la violencia, aunque bien sabía que violencia traía más violencia.

Cuando se sintió con algo de fuerza se sentó y miró su uniforme que estaba tirado en medio del baño, completamente sucio y roto. ¿Qué debía hacer? Se tenía que bañar pero no tenía que ponerse. Entonces se apoyó en la pared aún sentada y escondió su rostro en sus rodillas levantadas.

Para llorar, sola...

 **0**

Naruto volvió a mirar la puerta del vestuario de las chicas, se removía algo nervioso con su pequeño bolso donde llevaba su uniforme de gimnasia. Llevaba mas de diez minutos esperándola después de que las demás chicas salieron. A él le había parecido extraño cuando nadie lo molesto en la ducha, pero estaba muy contento al salir.

Pero ahora estaba preocupado por Hinata, había visto salir a Karin con una sonrisa maliciosa y él sabía que ella era otro perrito faldero del Uchiha. Con el corazón que le salía por la boca corrió lentamente la puerta y asomó la cabeza, aunque tapandose los ojos con una mano.

—¿Hinata?¿Estás vestida?– Dijo dentro de las duchas, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Levantó dos dedos para asomar un ojo y se sacó completamente la mano y corrió adentró al ver una bolita llena de harina en el rincón.

—¡¡Hinata!!– Al gritar su nombre cuando entraba, ella elevó apenas sus ojos.

En el medio del baño, Naruto sintió como su pies se resbaló con algo pegajoso y cayó de cola al suelo con un ruido seco.

—¡Ite!¡Ite!– Se quejó por el dolor.

—¡Naruto!– Gritó en forma ahogada ella y él levantó la vista para ver a su amiga parada, completamente cubierta de la misma cosa pegajosa con la que él había caido.

—Hinata...— Susurró el rubio asombrado.— ¿¡Qué pasó dattebayo!?

Naruto vio como ella desviaba la mirada a un lado mientras él se levantaba con cuidado, para no caerse nuevamente.

—Uhmm... b-bueno...

—¡No me digas nada!– Cortó el rubio exaltado.—¿Fue Karin?¿Cierto?— Naruto la tomó de los hombros al preguntarle y ella asintió sin mirarlo. Él pudo sentir el leve temblor del cuerpo de su amiga y la abrazó sin importarle que se ensuciará el uniforme.

—¡N-Naruto!– Gritó intentando apartarlo.

Al rubio le dolió esa reacción de ella, tal vez, al experimentar en primera persona el abuso que él sufría diario, ya no quería ser su amigo. Él aflojó suavemente sus brazos y la miró, sin dusimular su tristeza.

—T-te v-voy a en-ensuciar el uni...— Naruto no la dejó terminar al volver a abrazarla con fuerza mientras una risa se escaba de sus labios.

—¡No me importa el tonto uniforme'ttebayo!– Grito felíz.

La aclaración de por qué ella quería alejarlo lo había llenado de una enorme alegría. Su pecho dolía, pero estaba contento, era tan extraño y cuando se separó sólo un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos, quedó congelado. No era consciente de la cercanía de sus rostros, lo único que entendía era que el corazón le retumbaba en las orejas y un extraño sentimiento en su estómago, como si algo le apretara las entrañas. Miró los ojos vidriosos de su amiga, y en medio de la pegajosa mezcla pudo ver el intenso sonrojó de sus mejillas.

—¿¡¡QUÉ DIABLOS HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ!!?– El gritó de la sensei Anko hizo que se asustaran y como consecuencia se separarán rápidamente.

Naruto sentía su cara arder con la mirada enojada de Anko sobre él y ahí fue consciente que se daba a mala interpretaciones encontrar a una chica y chico solos en el vestuario, cuando las clases ya habían terminado y la mayoría de los alumnos se iban a sus casas.

—¿Y bien Uzumaki?– Le insistió la sensei.

Naruto se hizo a un lado para que Anko pudiera ver la condición de la oji perla y los ojos de la sensei mostraron una enorme sorpresa.

—¿Hyūga?– Preguntó confundida.


	4. Ataque

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi-Sama...**

 **Robin Flare: Cómo estás? Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo a mi también me encantó la reacción creo que era la más lógica... Y la lucha de miradas fue fantástica a mi me encantó. Me la imaginé en mi cabeza, la cara de frustración de Sasuke!! jaja XD... Generalmente no tardo mucho en actualizar y esta historia me apasiona tanto que no creo poder tardar mucho. Espero que este capítulo también te guste. Nos leemos!!**

 **Shion145: Y ahora las cosas están mas violentas que cuando iban a la primaria. Más cuando pones resistencia, te cuento que yo empezé con el kung-fu Shaolin por eso mismo. Si la historia de los abusadores también va estar en unos capítulos más adelante, Espero que te guste éste capitulo querido Shion!! Nos leemos!**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Ataque**

Hinata terminó de doblar el pantalón de gimnasia verde oscuro de la escuela. El pantalón era mucho más grande que su talla y la razón era simple, no era suyo. Lo miró con añoranza y sintió sus mejillas arder al recordar lo cerca que Naruto había estado de su rostro, el palpitar descontrolado de su corazón y los profundos zafiros que la miraban intensamente. Tal vez si Anko-Sensei no entraba en ese momento...

Hinata negó con fuerza y se acostó en su cama boca arriba mirando el techo.

 _—¿Hyūga?– Preguntó confundida._

 _Hinata se animó a levantar la mirada a su sensei, totalmente apenada por la situación. Anko se acercó a ella y maldijo en voz alta al casi caer con el mismo material pegajoso con el que cayó Naruto._

 _—¿Quién te hizo ésto, Hyūga?– Pregunto la castaña. Pero Hinata no llegó a contestar, ya que rápidamente agregó.—No importa, ve a bañarte._

 _—P-pero Sensei...– Susurró la oji perla._

 _—¿Qué pasa?– Le preguntó Anko, apurada por el silencio de su alumna._

 _—N-no ten-go r-ropa que po-ponerme..._

 _La castaña suspiró, y miró a Naruto, que pegó un pequeño salto al tener los ojos de la dura Sensei sobre él._

 _—¡Uzumaki!_

 _—¿S-si?– Contestó nervioso y retrocediendo un paso._

 _—¿Qué llevás allí?– Señaló un pequeño bolsito que tenía colgado en su hombro._

 _—¿Uh?— Naruto miró el bolsito y fue como si una lamparita se prendiera en su cabeza. En un rápido movimiento se sacó el bolso y se lo extendió a Hinata.— Tómalo Hinata.– La oji perla observó al bolso y luego a su amigo sin comprender.— Es el uniforme de gimnasia. Tal vez no está muy limpio, y de seguro te ira grande. Pero puedes usarla dattebayo._

 _Hinata sonrió al tomar el bolso y Anko-Sensei prácticamente hecho a Naruto para que ella pudiera bañarse._

La oji perla apoyó su antebrazo sobre la frente y suspiró, se pasó la lengua por el reseco y cortado labio, pensado que al día siguiente tenían que ir sus padres a hablar con la directora. Obviamente ella le había contado todo a su madre y tío, porque su padre aún no había vuelto del trabajo. Su tío la felicitó por defenderse, mientras su madre la reprendió por recurrir a la violencia.

Un leve golpe en la puerta de su habitación la hizo sentarse rápidamente.

—¿Hinata?– Escuchó detrás de la puerta la voz de su padre.

No le dió tiempo ni de pararse al él entrar a la habitación, la oji perla observó al hombre frente a ella con algo de temor. El pelo largo y lacio de un color castaño, la piel pálida y casi grisácea, unos pares de ojos perlas con la mirada dura y fría. Ella se levantó de la cama para hacer una pequeña reverencia en forma de respeto.

—B-buenas noches, padre.

Cuando ella volvió a levantar la mirada, se dió cuenta que su padre estaba asombrado, seguramente había visto los signos que la pelea dejó en ella. El labio inferior roto y algo hinchado un rasguño, aunque superficial, en la mejilla y los brazos.

— Siéntate Hinata.— Dijo al poner amabas manos trás la espalda y endurecer el semblante.— Quiero que me expliques desde el principio todo lo que pasó.

Hinata tragó saliva al sentarse y escuchar el tono autoritario de su padre, pero aún así, le contó completamente todo. Sobre Naruto, los abusos al cual era sometido sin tener alguna culpa, las veces que ella lo defendió sin dudar. Su padre escuchó todo sin interrumpirla, ni mostrando ningúna clase de emoción en su rostro.

—Eso fue lo que pasó.—Termino de decir con un gran suspiro. Su padre se la quedó mirando por unos minutos que para Hinata fueron eternos.

—¿Planeas seguir siendo amiga de ese muchacho revoltoso?

—Si – Fue su única respuesta, sin titubear.

—¿Estás consiente que es el segundo día en la escuela y ya estás envuelta en problemas?– Hinata asintió.— Ni siquiera Hanabi a tenido problemas tan rápidamente. ¿Sabes que la forma en la que actuaste fue una ofensa para el apellido Hyūga?– Le preguntó en forma más dura y ella bajó la cabeza al asentir. — ¡ Si inicias una pelea debes ganarla!– Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par para ver a su padre con una sonrisa ladeada y ella también sonrió al asentir. — Tu madre ira mañana junto con tu tío a hablar con la directora Tsunade, yo estoy muy ocupado en mi trabajo.

—Si padre.– Hinata vió a su progenitor darse media vuelta y empezar a salir de su habitación.

—Buenas noches, hija.

—Buenas noches.— Susurró ella al tiempo que Hiashi cerraba la puerta.

Hinata volvió a tumbarse boca arriba y sonrió aún más. Su padre aveces era duro con ellas, pero su madre siempre lograba ablandarlo, pero esta vez estaba prácticamente segura que las palabras que le dijo habían salido de él. Pensando en todo lo que tenía que hacer al día siguiente se quedó completamente dormida

 **0**

Hiashi bajó de las escaleras y encontró a su hermano y esposa en la cocina. Hisashi tomaba una taza de té y Hikari le preparaba una para él. El padre de Hinata se sentó a un lado de su hermano gemelo y agradeció amablemente a su esposa cuando le entregó el té.

—¿Qué le has dicho?– Le preguntó su esposa al sentarse frente a los hermanos con una taza para ella.

Hiashi suspiró al tomar un poco del líquido caliente, que lo confortaba. — La e reprendido.– Mintió con el semblante serio, y no quiso sonreír cuando escuchó el bufido de su hermano y mantuvo la mirada con su esposa, que lo observaba entre asombrada y enojada.

—Ella no tuvo la culpa.– Dijo Hisashi, sin mirarlo.

—Lo sé.– Tomó un poco más

—¿Entonces por qué la has retado?– Le preguntó molesto.

—Hisashi, ella no es un hombre, no puede estar metiéndose en peleas. Es una mujer, mi primogénita y debe comportarse como la señorita que es. – Contestó mirando a su hermano. —Hanabi tiene un carácter explosivo y siempre tuvimos esta clases de problemas con ella, pero Hinata era diferente. Ella es aplicada en los estudios y nunca trajo problemas a casa. Ese muchacho es una mala influencia para ell...

Un fuerte golpe en la mesa hizo parar el monólogo de Hiashi y vió con asombro a su esposa que se había parado y lo observaba furiosa.

—Ese muchacho sufre de bullying Hiashi. — Le dijo en tono serio y con esa mirada dura que ponía su esposa cuando defendía algo que creía con todo su ser. — Hinata lo defenderá sea contra quien sea, de eso estoy segura. No importa si tú se lo prohibes, ella no lo dejará sólo. Ella quiere ayudarlo y nunca creí que tú...

—No le he prohibido que siga siendo su amiga.—La interrumpió su esposo después de tomar otro sorbo del té y mirándola con una sonrisa, que extraño a Hikari.

—P-pero tú...— Tartamudeo sin entender.

—Le he preguntado si seguirá siendo su amiga y ella me a dicho que lo será. Aunque sea su padre, no tengo derecho de decirle que no se junte con alguien porque ella lo hará igual.— Hikari volvió a sentarse cuando su esposo bajó la mirada a la taza. — Por un momento me pareció verte Hikari, en su mirada cuando me dijo que sí.— Le contó con una sonrisa y ella se sonrojó con fuerza, ya que es sonrisa ponía cada vez que le decía te amo y siempre le aceleraba el corazón, a pesar de los años que ya llevaban juntos.

—Eso también lo he notado, Hikari– Habló Hisashi.— Hinata no sólo se parece físicamente hablando a ti, sino que tiene tu carácter gentil y es una defensora de pobres.— Dijo riendo y ganándose una sonrisa de su cuñada y una mala mirada de su hermano.— Nunca olvidaré el día que nos defendiste de los abusivos en la primaria. ¿Recuerdas Hiashi?– Dijo con una sonrisa palmeando el hombro de Hiashi mientras él bufaba molesto ya que no le gustaba recordar esos días.

 **0**

Naruto llegó muy temprano a la escuela, estaba bastante preocupado por Hinata ya que ayer no lo habían dejado quedarse cuando ella fue a dirección. Pero la Sensei Anko le dijo que lo más probable era que citarán a sus padres para que hablara con la directora Tsunade. Entró al instituto y no había ni un alma de los estudiantes allí, con paso tranquilo empezó a caminar a la dirección para ver si Hinata ya había llegado.

Estaba cerca de la puerta cuando escucho un grito de un hombre.

—¡Eso no es escusa!

Naruto tragó saliva con dificultad al escuchar ese tono duro y demandante, imaginado que era el padre de su amiga. Se acercó un poco más a la puerta para escuchar mejor la conversación.

— Tranquilícese señor Hyūga, le aseguro que es la primera vez que...

—Debe ser la primera vez que ustede se entera Señora Senju, porque por lo que me ha dicho mi hija, hay un joven al cual molestan sin recibir castigo alguno.

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendidos, sin duda era la madre de Hinata. Su voz era dulce, como la de su compañera, pero también dura, como cuando discutió con Suigetsu.

—Ooh... y-yo...— Tartamudeo la directora.

—Veo que es la primera vez que lo escucha.— Habló el hombre. —Deberia estar más atenta a los chicos de la institución y ser mano dura con esas personas. Castigarlos o.. no sé llevarlos al psicólogo.

—Lo importante aquí es que mi hija fue agredida y merecemos que esa persona sea castigada, no puede quedar impune.

—Le aseguro señora Hyūga que vamos a castigar a la señorita Taka sin duda.

Naruto escucho el ruido metálico que produce las sillas cuando las corres y miró a todas direcciones para buscar una salida. No había lugar donde esconderse, así que rápido, empezó a correr lejos de la puerta. No se detuvo hasta estar otra vez en la puerta del instituto, soltó el aire que la adrenalina le había provocado aguantar y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

Subió la mirada para ver el cielo despejado de un hermoso color celeste, sin ninguna nube surcando el cielo y sonrió. Definitivamente la llegada de Hinata cambiaría todo.

—Gracias...– Susurró cuando sintió que el viento lo abrazó, pensando que tal vez sus palabras llegarían a sus padres, que noche trás noche les había pedido desbordado en lágrimas que le ayudarán y no dudaba que ellos habían puesto en su camino a la oji perla.

—¿Naruto?

Volteó al reconocer la voz de su salvadora con una sonrisa deslumbrante, que se la borró al ver el entrecejo fruncido del hombre que era mayor en altura a él y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al ver la sonrisa de la mujer.

—H-Hola..– Fue lo único que salió de su lengua trabada.

Un silencio bastante incómodo para el rubio se instaló entre ellos, que sólo era interrumpido por el murmullo del viento que pasaba entre las hojas de los árboles que estaban cerca de la entrada. Miró a Hinata y fue allí cuando se dió cuenta que tenía el labio partido y una curita en la mejilla, se maldijo mentalmente ya que él sentía que por su culpa se habían agarrado con ella.

—¡Discúlpame Hinata dattebayo!– Gritó haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

La oji perla abrió los ojos asombrada y se ruborizó con fuerza, miró a su madre que sonreía y a su tío que estaba igual de asombrado que ella.

—Na-Naruto, no debes disculparte.– Le dijo avergonzada, intentando que de ese modo el rubio dejará de inclinarse.

Naruto apretó los puños con fuerza, pero no se movió de su posición.

—A sido mi culpa Hinata, si tú no...

—¿Tú has mojado, y humillado a Hinata?– Preguntó el hombre con voz enojada.

Naruto elevó sólo la cabeza para mirar al hombre con el entecejo fruncido.

—¡Claro que no'ttebayo!

—Entonces no te disculpes hijo.— Le dijo con una sonrisa maternal la mujer ganándose la atención del rubio.

Naruto desiso la reverencia y miró algo apenado a las tres personas frente a él, pero luego sonrió.

—¿Entonces tú eres el famoso Naruto?– Preguntó la mujer, llamando la atención del rubio que estaba sonriendo a Hinata para después mirarla extrañado.

—¿Famoso?– Preguntó confuso.

—¡Mamá!– Gritó Hinata roja como un tomate.

—Hinata nos a hablado de ti.– Dijo el hombre alargando la mano para que Naruto la extrachara, él así lo hizo aunque no salía de su asombro aún.

—¿De mi?– El hombre sonrió.

—Mi nombre es Hisashi y soy el tío de Hinata.

—Naruto Uzumaki señor, es un gusto.— Se presento queriendo parecer serio.

—Mi nombre es Hikari cariño, el gusto es nuestro.— Le dijo la mujer al tomar su mano también para estrecharla.

Naruto se sonrojo con fuerza, ya que nadie le había hablado de esa manera alguna vez. Se rascó la nuca con una mano, sin saber que más decir. Hisashi miró su relog de pulcera.

—Muy bien, cuñada debemos irnos se nos hará tarde.— Habló el de pelo largo mientras empezó a caminar.— Nos vemos en casa pequeña Hinata.— Saludo con la mano a su sobrina y ella le devolvió el gesto —Adios, Naruto.

El rubio movió la cabeza en forma de despedida. Hikari beso en la frente de su hija.

— Cuídate Hina-Chan.

—S-si mamá.— Contestó la oji perla. La madre de ésta miró al rubio y sonrió.

— Te la encargo Naruto.— El rubio abrió ligeramente los ojos y desvío la mirada a Hinata, sintiendo como su sentimiento de sobreprotección crecía mucho más para ella.

—Si señora Hikari.– Contestó mirándola nuevamente transmitiendo su determinación por su mirada.

Ella por toda respuesta sonrió y salieron del instituto. El rubio y la oji perla quedaron allí, en silencio, sin saber qué más decir. Hinata estaba avergonzada porque Naruto se había enterado de que ella hablaba de él y el rubio se sentía incómodo por el extraño momento.

Naruto se rascó con el dedo índice la mejilla, mirando a cualquier lugar, buscando algo que decir; pero su corta imaginación no le aportó nada.

—¡Ah!¡Cierto!– Dijo Hinata llamando su atención y miró que le extendía una bolsa que tenía entre las manos.

El rubio la tomó algo extrañado.—¿Y esto?¿Qué es?

—Tu... uniforme de gimnasia... Gracias.

Naruto alzó ambas cejas y miró adentro de la bolsa, un exquisito olor a lavanda le llenó las fosas nasales y vió con asombro su ropa, que nunca había estado tan limpia.

—¿L-lo la-lavaste?– Sacó el pantalón, sin cerrar la boca por la impresión, y se dió cuenta que hasta lo había cosido en los lugares que estaba roto o desgastado.

—Bu-bueno... En teoría lo hizo el lavarropas.— Le dijo con un sonrojo y desviando la mirada a un lado.

—¿El lavarropas también lo cosió?— Le preguntó en broma y ella empezó a jugar con sus dedos índices, golpeándolos sin mirarlo. Para Naruto, nunca había visto una chica más tierna.

—¡Mira a quien tenemos por aquí!¡La parejita del instituto!

Naruto se volteó con rapidez para encontrarse con Suigetsu y Jūgo, el peliceleste con su típica sonrisa y el anaranjado serio. La mirada de Jūgo fue hacía Hinata, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el rubio, que se puso frente a ella.

—¿Qué quieren?– Preguntó abruptamente el ojiazul.

—Veniamos a preguntarle a la niña cómo estaba. Nos enteramos que tuviste un percanse en los vestidores.— Dijo con mofa el de dientes puntiagudos, simulando inocencia

—¡Déjenla en paz!¡Su problema es con migo no...!

—Ella desafio a Sasuke, ella sola se metió en el problema.— Lo corto Suigetsu.

Naruto sintió la mano de Hinata en su brazo y la miró, ella le sonrió tiernamente y se colocó a su lado endureciendo su rostro.

— Escúchame mesajero, — Dijo Hinata llamando la atención de los dos perros del Uchiha. — Dile a tu patrón que no le será fácil, nosotros no nos doblegaremos ante él...

—¡Niña!— Le interrumpió Suigetsu con una vena marcada en su frente.

—No le tenemos miedo.— Fue lo último que dijo Hinata para voltearse y empezar a caminar, arrastrando a un mudo rubio, al salón que compartían.

Naruto miró por encima del hombro a los dos chicos que quedaron congelados por la actitud de su amiga y sonrió mostrando sus dientes.

Definitivamente, las cosas cambiarían...

 **0**

Con el paso de los días las cosas fueron mejorando. A Karin y sus amigas las castigaron por una semana a limpiar los baños y la directora Tsunade advirtió que si se llegaba a enterar de otra clase de abusos a cualquier alumno, ella misma se encargaría del castigo del abusador.

Las cosas fueron relativamente diferentes, las malas miradas seguían allí y de vez en cuando alguien molestaba a Naruto o a Hinata, pero nunca pasaba a mayores.

Hinata pudo adaptarse perfectamente a la escuela y era una con los mejores promedios del salón. El rubio, con mucha ayuda de Hinata empezó a ser más aplicado en las materias, sus notas no eran tan altas, pero eran mucho mejores comparadas con las del primer trimestre.

Su amistad se fue afianzando más y más, y ya para fin de año eran inseparables. Iban y salian juntos de la escuela, los trabajos y estudios para exámenes los hacían juntos. Hinata había conocido al tutor de Naruto y la historia de la muerte de sus padres, el rubio también iba a la casa de la oji perla, jugaba los vídeojuegos con Hanabi y se llevaba muy bien con la madre de ella y su tío. Al único que no terminaba de agradar era a Neji, que descubrió que era muy sobreprotector con sus primas. Naruto todavía no había conocido al padre de la ojiperla, ya que él se la pasaba trabajando, pero no le molestaba. Habían ido a festivales con la familia de Hinata y Naruto se sentía parte de la familia y se había olvidado completamente de los primeros meses en la preparatoria, que habían sido un infierno para él.

Las clases habían terminado y ambos habían salido para festejar que los dos habían pasado de año.

 **0**

Hinata caminaba junto a Naruto, el domingo estaba llegando a su final ya que el sol se ocultaba pintando el cielo de un extraño color, entre anaranjado y violacio. La ojiperla comía un algodón de azúcar y el rubio una manzana acarmelada, en silencio, ya que los momentos donde ninguno hablaba ya no le ponían nerviosos. Habían ido a una feria que era nueva en Konoha, aprovechando el inició de las vacaciones.

Naruto terminó de comer su manzana y tiró el palito en un tacho de basura.

—Oi Hinata.

—¿Mm?– Ella lo miró mientras masticaba parte de su algodón.

—Me e enterado de un nuevo lugar donde venden el mejor ramen.¡Podríamos ir a probar dattebayo!– Le dice emocionado.

—¿Ahora?– Le pregunta ella sin creerlo. Por toda repuesta el rubio asiente varias veces con los ojos brillosos de la emoción.

Hinata mira a su algodón a medio comer y sonríe triste, ya que ella no le puede decir que no a su mejor amigo. Justo en ese momento ve venir a ellos una niña de unos 5 años de la mano con su mamá. La oji perla ve como la mirada de la niña respaldece al ver el algodón y ella también se percatan que al parecer no tenían mucho dinero, por su vestimenta. Se detiene, extrañanado al rubio que también lo hace y ella se agacha para ofrecerle el dulce a la niña.

—¿Quieres bonita?– Le pregunta cuando la madre se detiene con la nena.

La niña de enormes ojos negros mira a su madre, como pidiéndole permiso y ella asiente con una sonrisa. La pequeña manito de la chiquita toma el palito del algodón y mira a Hinata con sus regordetas mejillas rojas.

—Gracias señorita.– Le dice con una voz angela.

Hinata sonríe y le acaricia la cabeza, revolviéndole solo un poco los risos castaños. La ojiperla se incorpora y mira a la madre con la misma sonrisa que miró a la hija, y ésta le agradece con la mirada. Ellas emprende denuevo su camino y cuando Hinata vuelve a mirar a su amigo lo ve con los ojos bien abiertos y algo sonrojado, y frunce el entrecejo.

—¿Qué sucede?– Le pregunta confusa.

—N-nada..– Contesta él casi sin voz y se aclara la garganta.—¿Vamos?

Hinata alza una ceja por el extraño comportamiento de Naruto, pero asiente.

 **0**

La noche ya estaba entrada cuando ambos salieron de Ichiraku, el restaurante, con los estómagos llenos de Ramen.

— Definitivamente, es muy bueno el ramen.– Comenta Hinata, después de caminar par de cuadras.

—No tanto como el que cocinas tú Hinata dattebayo, pero es muy bueno.— Contesta el rubio, mientras se coloca las manos en los bolsillos.

La oji perla agradece la oscuridad de la noche, ya que Naruto no puede ver el inmenso sonrojo que su cumplido provoco en ella. Empiezan a caminar a la dirección de la casa de la ojiperla, pero se dan cuenta que la mayoría de los negocios están cerrados dando un aire tenebroso a las calles. Hinata se acerca un poco más al lado de Naruto inconscientemente, por un escalofrío que corrió por su espalda. Los dos aminoran el paso al ver salir un grupo bastante grande de chicos de un local de pool. Naruto casi se pega prácticamente a Hinata cuando están cerca y la oji perla abre los ojos de par en par al ver al cabecilla, que cruzó miradas con ellos.

Naruto hace que se detenga cuando, Sasuke Uchiha se para frente a ellos, con sus dos amigos atrás y otros cinco chicos que no conocían. Hinata se prende del brazo de su amigo ya que la mirada del Uchiha le provoca un extraño sentimiento.

—Mira, mira a quienes tenemos aquí.– Dice el azabache arrastrando las palabras.

Hinata siente como el cuerpo de Naruto se tensa y saca las manos de los bolsillos.

—¿Están en una cita?¿Noviecitos?– Pregunta con mofa Suigetsu.

Ninguno contesta nada, por unos segundos que fueron eternos para Hinata, sólo se miraban, podía sentir como el ambiente cada vez se ponía mas y mas denso, haciendo que le costará respirar. Estaba asustada, ellos estaban en la calle no en la escuela. La oji perla sabía que el Uchiha se había acostumbrado a golpear a Naruto los domingos o cualquier día que lo encontrara en la calle antes de que ella llegara. Pero después de la amenaza de la directora el azabache ya casi no lo molestaba. Pero ahora las clases habían acabado y estaban solos, una noche de domingo con la calle desierta.

El viento movió los cabellos sueltos de Hinata y en un rápido movimiento Naruto empieza a correr en dirección contraria al grupo que los acosaba teniendo de la mano a la ojiperla, que apenas podía seguirle el paso. Hinata siente su corazón golpear en su pecho con fuerza y las sangre de sus venas corren tan rápido como ellos en ese momento. Escucha risas a su espalda y con horror ve sobre su hombro que todos corren trás ellos. Por mirar atrás casi cae, si no fuera porque Naruto la sostenía con mucho más fuerza de lo normal, hubiera terminado en el suelo. Pasaron por el negocio de ramen que ya estaba cerrado, aunque Hinata tenía la esperanza de encontrar alguien allí.

Naruto la hace doblar en un callejón, bastante largo y oscuro. Siente piedras volando a su alrededor y cree que son esos chicos que se la tiran. Uno de los proyectiles golpea a Naruto en el brazo, pero él sigue corriendo. Antes de llegar al final del callejón, el rubio se detiene y mira a una muy agitada Hinata que le cuesta mantener la respiración.

—¡Corre Hinata!¡Busca ayuda!

—¡N-No!– Dice aferrándose más a su brazo, con la garganta quemándole cada vez que el aire entraba forzosamente por su boca.

Naruto mira hacia atrás y ella también, faltaba poco para que llegarán.

—Yo los detendré. No te seguirán. ¡Ve Hinata!– Grita empujándola.

La ojiperla siente las lágrimas que corrian por sus mejillas y es que estaba muy asustada, nunca se había sentido así. Las piernas apenas le contestaron cuando empezó a correr otra vez. Salió del callejón, mirando sobre el hombro como Naruto era rodeado por el grupo de chicos.

—¡¡AUXILIÓ!!¡¡AYUDA!!– Gritaba una y otra vez.

Se detuvo después de haber corrido una cuadra, apoyando sus manos en las rodillas e intentando recuperar un poco del aire. Miró hacía un costado y al medio de la cuadra pudo ver el cartel de un negocio lumínico y su mirada se iluminó. Empezó a correr a esa dirección, rezando a Dios que Naruto estuviera bien y pudiera aguantar que ella llegara con la ayuda.

Ni siquiera miró lo que era y entró al local abriendo la puerta de golpe.

—¡¡POR FAVOR!!¡¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!!— Gritó desesperada y desbordada en llanto al correr a lo que parecía una repisa.

Un hombre de una 30 años estaba sentado allí, el pelo de un color naranja rojizo y sus ojos rojos la miraron como si le hubiera pedido la hora. Hinata se apoyó en la repisa y miró al hombre, con la boca abierta intentado tomar muchas bocanadas de aire.

—¡P-por fa-vor!¡A mi a-migo...!

—¿Qué quieres niña?– Le cortó el hombre para desviar la mirada al libro que al parecer estaba leyendo antes de que la oji perla irrumpiera en el lugar.

—¡U-unos chicos e-estan golpeando a...!

—Yo no saldré– Volvió a interrumpirle el hombre haciéndole una seña con la mano para que se fuera.

Hinata quedó congelada con lo que escuchaba y rápido se acordó que Naruto necesitaba su ayuda. Golpeó la repisa llamando así la atención del hombre pelirrojo nuevamente.

—¡Mi amigo neceita ayuda!

—Pues yo no se la daré.– Le dijo devolviéndole la mirada dura.—¡Vete!

Hinata apretó el puño con fuerza y furiosa salió del local, corriendo.

Debía ayudar a Naruto.

 **0**

El pelirrojo levantó la mirada de su libro al ver como la chica salía del local y un movimiento en la parte de atrás de él llamó su atención.

—¿Quién era Kurama?– Preguntó un hombre de 50 años, con cabello largo color blanco atado en una coleta baja.

—Tsk, una niña que dice que su amigo está en problemas.

El peliblanco lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido y se acercó a la puerta del local. Kurama dejó el libro en la repisa y se levantó a ver también. Justo en el momento en que estaban cerca de la puerta de vidrio escucharon el grito de la chica.

—¡¡NARUTO!!

Segundos después la chica que había entrado en su local pasaba corriendo para la derecha, perseguida por dos chicos de pelo negro. El peliblanco salió a la vereda, seguido de Kurama. Vieron como en la dirección contraria unos cinco chicos corrian a otro.

—Kurama ayuda a la chica.– Le dijo para empezar a correr a la dirección del muchacho en problemas.

—¡Jiraiya!– Gritó fastidiado, pero el hombre ya no lo escuchaba. Bufó molesto y empezó a correr con una sonrisa en los labios.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no peleaba.


	5. Celos

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi-Sama...**

 **Contestó Review...**

 **Shion145: Al emo no le dieron, pero sí a sus amigos!! Xd Muchas gracias por tus consejos de ortografía, la verdad es que no soy muy buena en esas cosas. Una pregunta Aunque se escribe todo junto ¿no? Gracias querido Shion!!**

 **Robin Flare: Hola! espero que te mejores pronto!! Todas mis fuerzas para ti!! Ya te e traido el siguiente capítulo. Tal vez más adelante Hinata y Sasuke se vuelvan a enfrentar. Yo amo a Kurama y me encanta que aparezca en la historia!!!**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Celos**

Hinata tropezó, cayendo al piso de una forma muy dolorosa. Le costaba respirar, el pecho le ardía y no veía bien por las lágrimas que le nublaban la vista. Cuando estuvo por levantarse, sintió un dolor desgarrador en el tobillo que la tiro al suelo devuelta. Las risas de los dos chicos le provocó el peor de los temores, pero lo que mas le preocupaba era su amigo Naruto. Cuando lo vió, después de salir de ese maldito local, su boca sangraba igual de su nariz. Pero no pudo llegar a él porque esos dos, que en ese momento los tenía al frente, corrieron hacía ella.

Se sentó en el suelo y empezó a arrastrarse para atrás con la ayuda de sus manos y el pie sano, arrastrando el otro lastimado. Los chicos la miraban con una mirada terrorífica para ella y una sonrisa torcida. Su espalda chocó contra la pared y levantó una de las manos temblorosa, sabían que eso no los detendría, pero su miedo era tal que no la dejaba pensar.

Uno de los chicos tomó su muñeca alzada y la apretó de tal forma que a Hinata se le escapó un alarido de dolor. El otro se puso en cuchillas a un lado de ella y pasó una mano callosa y helada por la mejilla de la oji perla que apartó la cara en un brusco movimiento.

—Eres muy bonita reina.– Habló el que estaba a su lado y ella lo miró con asco.

— Es una pena que tan hermosa carita quede marcada.– Le dijo el otro, apretando más fuerte su muñeca, provocando que la ojiperla gimiera más alto del dolor.

El de cuclillas la tomo del cabello de la nuca y lo tironeo para él con fuerza, aunque Hinata quiso resistirse, le fue imposible no ladear el rostro. Miro la cara del chico y con horror en sus ojos se dió cuenta que quería besarla, la tenía sujeta tan fuerte de la nuca que no podía hacer ningún movimiento.

—N-no por favor..– Sollozo. Una sonrisa torcida del moreno fue su contestación, ella cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir el aliento golpeando contra sus labios.

—¡¡HEY!!

Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa al sentir como su mano quedaba liberada igual que su nuca. Al chico que la tenía de la mano le dieron una patada circular en la cabeza, tirándolo al suelo, un par de pasos lejos de ella. El otro que estaba a cuclillas se levantó al soltarla, para enfrentar al hombre que había llegado a su defensa.

Su atacante arremetió contra su salvador, que no podía verlo claramente, con varias patada dirigidas a su cabeza; pero el hombre las esquivó casi sin esfuerzo. El moreno largó insultos mientras intentaba golpearlo una o tra vez. Al que había pateado se levantó y se unió a su amigo para golpear al hombre sólo. Fue allí que Hinata reconoció al hombre del local, al pelirrojo, con una sonrisa ladeada al ponerse en una extraña posición frente a los dos chicos. No era la normal de lucha, uno de sus brazos extendido, a la mitad de su pecho y el otro en forma de puño pegado al centro de su torax; sus piernas apenas flexionadas y separadas.

El pelirrojo esquivaba las piñas y patadas con la mano extendida y apenas haciendo pequeños pasos a los lados. Cuando el moreno quiso patearlo, él paró su patada con su propio pie, clavando su talón contra la pantorrilla del otro. El alarido del moreno fue desgarrador y en una distracción del otro que se asustó al ver a su amigo cuando calló al suelo, el pelirrojo golpeó el centro de su pecho con el puño que no había movido desde que había iniciado la pelea. Hinata se asombró al ver como el chico volaba casi dos pasos hacia atras y caía al suelo.

El moreno seguía quejándose en el suelo, agarrando su pantorrilla pateada y el otro se levantó frotándose adonde lo había golpeado. Hinata pudo escuchar el suspiró del pelirrojo y vió como volvía a ponerse en esa extraña posición. Ahora con un poco mas de miedo, el chico se acercó al pelirrojo que estaba con expresión aburrida en el rostro. Casi con cautela, el chico lanzó un puño al rostro del hombre, que él esquivo con el brazo extendido y moviendolo como si de una serpiente se tratara, agarró la muñeca del azabache y le encastró el puño en el rostro. Cuando el pelirrojo soltó la muñeca, el azabache cayó al suelo totalmente inconsciente y se acercó a Hinata.

La ojiperla estaba congelada, completamente anonadada con lo que había visto y aún sin poder moverse, siguió mirando el rostro del pelirrojo que se puso en cuclillas frente a ella.

—¿Estás bien?— Hinata abrió la boca, pero ningúna palabra salió de ella.—¿Puedes caminar?

—M-mi to-tobillo— Pudo apenas murmurar la ojiperla, moviendo sólo un poco la pierna lastimada.

El pelirrojo bajó la mirada al tobillo y lo tomó con una mano, para revisarlo con quejidos de la ojiperla. Apenas lo palpo con los dedos y Hinata se quejó.

—No parece que lo tengas quebrado. Puede ser un esguince.— Le explicó el hombre.

Hinata miró su tobillo y como si un balde de agua callera sobre ella recordó a Naruto.

—M-mi amigo...

—Ya alguien fue a ayudarlo. No temas. – Le dijo al alzarla casi sin esfuerzo entre sus brazos.

—Naruto...— Susurró mirando al cielo y pidiendo que por favor la ayuda alla llegado a tiempo para él.

 **0**

Naruto sentía como si estuviera flotando y una extraña opresión en el estómago.

Lo cierto es que después que corrió, queriendo huir de sus perseguidores y de haber visto a Hinata ser seguida por dos de los chicos que lo habían golpeado no pudo concentrarse mucho. Quería volver a proteger a su amiga, que él de inmediato supo que estaba aterrorizada. Pero fue alcanzado sin siquiera darse cuenta y después de recibir más golpes, uno de ellos lo dejó totalmente inconsciente después de murmurar el nombre de su mejor amiga.

Ahora sentía que alguien lo cargaba y lo llevaba a algún lado. No sabía si eran los amigos de Sasuke o alguien más, pero cuando se despertó del todo golpeó con el codo en la cara de la persona que lo llevaba al hombro y en consecuencia, éste lo tiro al piso.

—¡Diablos!¿¡Pero qué carajo..!?– Gritó el afectado y Naruto lo miró desde el suelo ya que no identificó la voz.

Un hombre de unos 50 años, con el cabello largo y blanco atado en una coleta estaba frente a él agarrándose la nariz.

—Oye chico, ésta es tu forma de agradecer que te salvara el culo.— Dice con la voz extraña por apretar las fosas nasales.

Naruto frunce el entrecejo al levantarse y mirar a todos lados, sin encontrar a ninguno de sus atacantes. Al pararse erguido siente una punzada en la cabeza y lleva la mano a la zona afectada con una mueca de dolor. Al sentir su pelo humedo, baja la mano y sus ojos muestran sorpresa al ver sangre en ellas.

—Maldición...— Susurra al sentir el dolor volver a recorrerle cada músculo de su cuerpo.

— Déjame ver eso muchacho.— Dice el hombre al acercarse y examinar su cabeza. Naruto se deja hacer. —¿Puedes caminar?

—Si. — Contesta, aunque le costaba mucho mantenerse en pie.—¿Quién eres, viejo?

El peliblanco lo mira mal.—¿Cómo viejo?¡Niño idiota!¿Crees que un viejo puede acabar en un siantamen a los cinco chicos que te golpeaban?

Naruto alza ambas cejas y en su rostro se muestra la incredulidad.—¿Acabaste con todos dattebayo?

El hombre se golpea el pecho, inflandolo con orgullo.

—¡Obvio que sí! Mi nombre es Jiraiya. ¿Tú eres Naruto, verdad?— Pregunta algo nervioso.

El rubio extrañado por su reacción, frunce la frente. —Aja..

El hombre suelta un bufido de alivió. — Tenía miedo de haberme equivocado.— Naruto no entendía nada y Jiraiya debió darse cuenta, ya le explicó el porque de su alivio. — Una niña nos pidió ayuda a mi y a un amigo y...

—¿¡Hinata!?¿¡Ella está bien viejo!?— Le interrumpe muy preocupado al recordar el peligro que ella también corría.

Jiraiya pasó por alto que lo volviera a llamar de esa manera.— No te preocupes. Kurama es muy bueno peleando.

—¿Kurama?– Pregunta sin comprender.

—Ven. Debo curarte esa cabeza. Kurama seguro llevará a tu amiga allí.

Naruto siguió algo desconfiado al hombre y entraron a un local al doblar la esquina. Apenas cruzó la puerta vió a su amiga subida a una repisa con su cabello revuelto y enmarañado. Los ojos hinchados por el llanto y un fuerte sonrojó en su rostro ya que un hombre pelirrojo le rajaba el pantalón en la parte de la pantorrilla justo cuando él entraba. Naruto sintió que lava le corría por la venas y fulminó con la mirada la nuca del pelirrojo de pelo corto.

—¡Hey!¡Maldito!¡Aléjate de ella'ttebayo!– Gritó mientras se acercaba apresurado.

Hinata levantó su mirada a él con alivio al principio para después mostrar preocupación. Pero el rubio estaba concentrado en el pelirrojo que lo miró sobre el hombro con expresión aburrida en unos ojos rojos y rasgados. Naruto siguió mirando de forma desafiante al hombre y no se dió cuenta como el ambiente se iba poniendo tenso.

—Na-Naruto...– Susurró la oji perla.

Una risa escandalosa hizo voltear al rubio y vió como el peliblanco se decostillaba de risa.

—¿¡Por qué te ries viejo!?– Le gritó Naruto, que terminó la pregunta con una mueca de dolor.

— Él es Kurama, niño.– Le explica Jiraiya al señar al pelirrojo que seguía en la misma posición.— Kurama ayudo a tu novia.

Naruto sintió sus mejillas arder y desvío la mirada.— Hinata es mi amiga.— Susurró.

En el rostro del peli blanco se mostró la sorpresa, pero luego sonrió. —Bien, vamos a revisarte esa cabeza hueca.— Señaló la silla que estaba atrás de la repisa y Naruto caminó hacia ella.

Ahí fue cuando el rubio pudo apreciar el tobillo de su amiga muy hinchado y se colocó en cuclillas al lado del pelirrojo, para mirar de cerca. Kurama empezó a palpar con los dedos desde abajo de la rodilla la pierna de la ojiperla, bajo una atenta y amenazante mirada azulada. Jiraiya se metió por una puerta al fondo del local y Naruto miro a su amiga. Hinata observaba a Kurama y eso molestó mucho al rubio, aunque no supo porque, entonces decidió hablar.

—¿Te lastimaron Hinata?– Preguntó sintiéndose culpable de no haber podido defender a su amiga. La oji perla desvío la mirada al rubio y le sonrió.

—No. Gracias a el señor Kurama.— Y cuando dijo el nombre del pelirrojo lo miró y a Naruto le pareció ver una mirada llena de admiración.

Se llevó una mano al pecho al sentir una punzada, el dolor en su cuerpo ya no le importaba y las palabras de Hinata sumada con la mirada que había dirigido a su salvador, fue como si algo se hubiera clavado en su corazón.

—Ya... ya veo..— Susurró bajando la mirada al tobillo que seguía siendo revisado por el pelirrojo.

Naruto pudo ver de más cerca al hombre, un rostro definido y varonil con una sonbra de barba de unos días, el cabello muy corto a los lados y la parte de arriba algo largo y lacio, le sacaba un par de años. Los brazos estaban al descubierto, mostrando unos no muy grandes pero si definidos musculos, con unos tatuajes de triviales. Por un momento tuvo envidia de Kurama al haber podido salvar a Hinata, cuando él siempre había sido salvado por ella. La oji perla cuando más lo había necesitado, él no estuvo y empezó a sentirse un inútil.

—¿Q-qué tiene?– Le preguntó a Kurama al saber que no aguantaría ver la mirada de su amiga otra vez.

El pelirrojo apretó los dedos en donde estaba el tobillo en teoría, porque ahora había una enorme bola inflada y morada. Hinata se quejó cuando él lo hizo y empezó a moverle de un lado al otro el pie con más protestas de la chica.

—Parece un esguince. — Le contestó al rubio sin mirarlo, para luego levantar la vista a la oji perla.— Necesitarás ir al médico Hinata.

Naruto frunció el labio al escuchar que la llamaba por su nombre y se arrepintió al mirar a su amiga asentir, ya que estaba sonrojaba con fuerza. ¿Por qué le enojaba tanto?, se preguntaba. Antes de encontrar alguna respuesta Jiraiya volvió a salir, por la puerta donde había entrado, con una palangana con agua y unas toallas.

—¿Qué esperas muchacho? Siéntate.— Le dijo al apoyar el recipiente sobre la repisa a un lado de Hinata.

Naruto se levantó desganado e hizo caso. Jiraiya se dedicó a limpiar la herida del rubio, con algunas quejas del mismo. Naruto miraba como ahora Kurama vendaba el tobillo de su amiga, una vez que terminó, él se levantó.

— Iré a ver si tengo algún analgésico, además de hielo para que te pongas en el pie. — Le dijo para marcharse por la misma puerta que antes había entrado el peliblanco.

Después de que Kurama se marcho, recién ahí fue cuando Hinata se volteó a verlo. Él, sintiéndose enojado, desvío la mirada frunciendo la frente. Se sentía furioso, pero no sabía por qué, ni tampoco con quién. ¿Con Kurama?¿Con Hinata? o ¿Con él mismo? No entendía la maraña de sentimientos que se formo en su pecho.

—¿Naruto?– Él no pudo evitar mirarla.—¿Te duele mucho?

«Me duele demasiado» Era lo que quería contestar, pero se limitó a negar con la cabeza y bajar la mirada. De repente unas enormes ganas se apoderaron de él, queria tomar de los hombros a su amiga, para sacudirle, gritarle que ella no tenía que mirar con esos ojos a ese hombre. Pero se limitó a cerras los puños con fuerza, igual que los ojos al sentir un picor en ellos.

 **0**

Hinata miró preocupada a su amigo, se dió cuenta que él se hacía el fuerte, pero ella se imaginaba que debía dolerle todos los golpes que tenía marcados en el rostro. La ceja rota, con sangre seca, el pómulo algo hinchado y morado. El labio inferior roto del lado derecho y el superior en el izquierdo. El señor Jiraiya limpiando un pequeño corte cerca de la nuca. A ella no podía engañarla, más cuando en su rotro se mostro un dolor que debía ser insoportable por su expresión.

La oji perla suspiró y volvió a mirar su tobillo, sintiéndose una tonta al haberse lastimado; Naruto estaba mucho peor que ella y él no se quejaba. En ese momento Kurama volvió a salir del fondo del local, con una compresa fría y una taza de agua. Hinata miró como el pelirrojo dejaba el agua a un lado de ella y le agradeció cuando le entregó el hielo y la pastilla. Después de eso se sintió muy nerviosa ya que el se la quedó mirando seriamente y con los brazos cruzados. Su piel muy blanca hacía de gran contraste para los tatuajes negros que poseía en sus brazos y Hinata sintió toda su cara arder por darse cuenta que se había dejado alzar por un desconocido.

—¿Por qué los golpearon?– Preguntó Jiraiya al terminar de poner una gasa en la nuca del rubio.

— Dos de los que me seguían eran nuestros compañeros de clases.— Empezó a explicar Naruto con la mirada perdida en el suelo.— Durante todo el año nos molestaban, pero estaban amenazados, por decirlo de una forma, por la directora...— El rubio se encogió de hombros.

—Aprovecharon que las clases acabaron y que los encontraron solos, un domingo.— Terminó por él, el peliblanco.

Hinata y Naruto asintieron. Kurama y Jiraiya se miraron por unos segundos, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Ya es tarde, deberían irse a casa.— Habló el pelirrojo llamando la atención de ambos chicos.— Puedo llevarte a tu casa Hinata, teng...

—¡Hinata no ira contigo'ttebayo!– Lo interrumpió Naruto al levantarse abruptamente.

La ojiperla miró asombrada a su amigo, que estaba en una lucha de miradas con los ojos rojos y rasgados del pelirrojo. No entendía por qué reaccionaba así...

—Yo tengo una motocicleta, no puedo llevarlo a ambos. Hinat...– Le quiso explicar Kurama, con la voz carente de sentimientos.

—Ella no se irá contigo.— Volvió a interrumpirle rodeando la repisa para quedar frente a él y aun lado de su amiga.

—N-Naruto, n-no...— La oji perla quería explicarle a su amigo que no iría a ningún lado sin él, pero la mirada furiosa que le dedicó el rubio en ese momento la dejó muda.

—No irás con él Hinata, yo te llevaré...

—¿Planeas hacerla caminar?– Dice Kurama llamando la atención de ambos.— Ella tiene el tobillo esguinsado, Hin...

—Entonces llamaremos a un taxi.— Le volvió a interrumpir Naruto.

Hinata miraba, sin saber que decir y Jiraiya sonreía divertido con el espectáculo.

—¿A ésta hora? No pasa nadie por aquí.

—¡Tranquilos!– Por fin habló el peliblanco, arrastrando las palabras, los tres lo miraron.— No se peleen, porque él que llevara a la pequeña Hinata seré yo.— Dijo señalándose con el dedo pulgar y una sonrisa encantadora mostrando unos perfectos dientes blancos.

Hinata se sonrojó con fuerza y prácticamente podía sentir el humo salir de sus orejas.

—Mejor iremos todos en tu auto Jiraiya.— Dijo Kurama mirándolo mal.

—Me parece una buena decisión.— Le contestó éste. Agarró unas llaves que estaban colgadas al lado de la puerta del fondo del local y antes de salir los miró a los tres. — Sacaré el auto. Kurama cierra.

Hinata escuchó el bufido del pelirrojo y Jiraiya se perdió tras la puerta. Kurama se acercó a ella y la oji perla lo miró nerviosa.

— Vamos, te llevaré.— Le dijo extendiendo los brazos para alzarla, pero una mano en su brazo lo detuvo.

Hinata miró a su amigo, que sostenía el brazo del pelirrojo, con el semblante más serio que le había visto alguna vez.

—Yo la ayudaré.

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos, hasta que Kurama se encogió de hombros y se retiró. Hinata no podía más de la vergüenza de tener que ser alzada, todo por culpa de su tobillo. Naruto le dio la espalda, levemente encorvado y con los brazos ahuecados a su costado para que ella enganchará sus piernas. La ojiperla se acomodó en la espalda de su amigo, con el corazón golpeando fuertemente en el pecho. No sabía cuál opción era peor, le daba mucha pena que el pelirrojo la alzará como si de una princesa se tratara, pero le ponía muy nerviosa estar tan cerca de su amigo. Después del incidente en el vestuario, el día que la molestó Karin, siempre habían respetado el espacio personal de cada uno y se sentía raro cuando estaban tan cerca como en ese momento.

Naruto la llevó al auto que esperaba en la acera, mientras el pelirrojo cerraba el local. Su amigo la ayudo a sentarse en el asiento al lado del conductor y luego él subió atrás, esperaron que Kurama subiera al auto mientras Naruto le explicaba a Jiraiya cómo llegar a la casa de la oji perla.

 **0**

Después de explicarles qué había pasado a la familia de la ojiperla, Kurama y Jiraiya volvieron a la casa, que estaba atrás del local que compartían ambos. El rubio, que había estado todo el viaje y el tiempo que estuvieron en la casa de Hinata, dedicándole una mirada asesina al pelirrojo se había quedado con su amiga.

—¿Qué opinas Kurama?– Preguntó el peliblanco mientras conducía.

—¿De qué?– Le contesta sin despegar la mirada de la ventana.

—De los muchachos idiota.

Kurama mira a su amigo con el entrecejo levemente fruncido, sin entender a que se refería. Jiraiya suspira, al entender la expresión del pelirrojo.

—El muchacho parece tener buena resistencia, cualquier hubiera quedado inconsciente cuando lo golpearon las primeras veces. ¿Qué opinas de la chica?

Kurama pensó un momento y recordó la mirada de la oji perla al enojarse cuando él no había querido salir a ayudar.

—Parece que es decidida...

—¿Qué te parece, entonces?– Volvió a preguntar.

—¿El qué? Jiraiya.– Le dice sin entender aún.

—¡Entrenarlos!

Kurama alza ambas cejas, sorprendido por la sugerencia de su amigo.

—Yo podría entrenar al muchacho, estoy seguro que puede ser muy bueno. Sabes que tengo buen ojo con eso.— Una risita escapa de sus labios,todo sin despegar la mirada del camino.— Tú podrías entrenar a la chica...

—Ella no puede hacer actividad física, su tobillo...

—Si, lo sé, por eso digo que lo hagas tú. Para entrenar con el muñeco de madera no necesita forzar el tobillo.

Kurama se queda en silencio, mirando por la ventana. Hacía mucho tiempo que no entrenaba y mucho mas que no enseñaba, no sabía si podría.

—Recuerda, no siempre encontrarán a alguien para que los ayude.

Las palabras de Jiraiya le hicieron mirarlo, y es que él tenia razón. No podía olvidar la mirada de miedo de la chica cuando la encontró en esa calle, apunto de ser besada por el bastardo al cual le quebró la pantorrilla; que sólo lo hizo por haber actuado tan bajo al quererse aprobechar de una chica que no podía defenderse. Cuando había tenido esa escena alfrente de sus ojos un sentimiento de sobreprotección le nació para con Hinata. También se había dado cuenta de los celos que despertaba en el "amigo" de ella, cosa que más que molestarlo lo divertía. Pensó que tal vez no estaría mal enseñarle un par de cosas y de pasó molestar a ese chico.

Miró con una sonrisa ladeada a su viejo amigo cuando éste estacionó el auto y Jiraiya entendió enseguida esa señal.

 **0**

 **NOTAS: Ya sé que pensarán, ¿Qué pasó con Sasuke? Ya que dos siguieron a Hinata y cinco a Naruto. Obvio Sasuke no se "mancharia" las manos con ellos... Pero eso lo vamos a explicar más adelante...**

 **Nos leemos!!**


	6. Cambiando el rumbo Motivación

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi-Sama...**

 **Shion145: Pues ahora vemos en acción a los nuevos senseis, si bien tienes razón que un buen sensei es estricto también debe ser comprensible al explicar los conceptos. Mi Shifu es duro en el entrenamiento pero es super amable fuera de las clases. Yo al ayudarlo en las clases de los más pequeños también lo soy. Pero bueno eso es otra cosa jaja XD... Creó que apartir de ahora se viene lo mejor, ¿tu que crees querido Shion? :)**

 **... : Mmm pues creo que no aparecen Itachi e Izumi... o por lo menos no lo e pensado.**

 **Robin Flare: Que bueno que te encuentres mejor! En mi pais el clima está loco ante ayer hizo un calor de locos, ayer estaba lloviendo con un super viento y hoy hace mucha humedad... Creo que yo también voy a enfermarme :(... Con respecto a los celos de Naruto los creí necesarios ya que él estaba acostumbrado a que la atención de Hinata sólo fuera para él y no compartirla con nadie. No creo que haya sido tanto como por "amor"... por ahora creo que tendrá que esperar ese asunto, después de todo las cosas van a empezar a cambiar apartir de ahora. No quiero adelantar nada aún... :)... Hinata para mi sera despiadada jajaja o por lo menos me gustaría XD. pero ya veremos qué pasará...**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Cambiando** **el rumbo**

 **Motivación**

Naruto caminaba algo distraído, se dirigía a la casa de su amiga a visitarla, ya había pasado casi tres semanas del ataque que habían sufrido a manos del Uchiha. Hinata ya se encontraba mucho mejor de su tobillo y sus marcas de la terrible golpiza que había recibido ya casi no existían.

Un auto freno por donde él iba y sus ojos miraron asustado al conductor, hasta que lo reconoció.

—¿Viejo?– Preguntó acercándose a la ventanilla del conductor.

Jiraiya que lo había estado mirando con una sonrisa, frunció la frente enseguida.

—Oye chico, estoy pensando seriamente en darte a una golpiza para que aprendas a respetar.

Naruto se rascó la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa. — Lo siento vie... Jiraiya.– Se corrigió antes de volver a meter la pata.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo?– Le preguntó con la sonrisa otra vez en sus labios.

— Iva a ver a mi amiga..

—¡Oh!¿Cómo se encuentra ella?– Le interrumpe mostrando verdadero interés.

—Mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar. Además me había olvidado completamente de agradecerle por haberme ayudado el otro día.— Le dijo algo apenado.

—No te preocupes. Estábamos pensando en ir a visitar a tu amiga también.— Naruto alzó ambas cejas.

—¿Estaban?– Preguntó al escuchar que usaba el plural en su oración. Entonces se agachó un poco y pudo ver que sentado en el asiento del copiloto estaba Kurama, que lo miraba con los ojos inexpresivos.

Su frente se arrugó de inmediato, y es que ese hombre no le caía para nada bien. Hinata le había contado lo que los amigos de Sasuke habían intentado con ella y también como el pelirrojo la había defendido. Se sentía agradecido porque él alla llegado a tiempo, porque Naruto nunca se hubiera perdonado si algo le llegaba a pasar a su preciada amiga; pero odiaba la admiración que había nacido en ella por él, le ponía los pelos de punta.

—Hmp.– Kurama lo saludo con un movimiento de cabeza y Naruto también lo hizo, pero sin dejar de mirarlo mal.

—¿Quieres que te llevemos chico?— Preguntó Jiraiya, haciéndose el desentendido por la mala vibra que había entre esos dos.

Naruto lo dudo unos segundos, pero terminó accediendo, se subió en el asiento de atrás y el peliblanco empezó a conducir de nuevo. La mirada azulada del rubio estaba clavando dagas en la nuca del pelirrojo, hasta que Jiraiya interrumpió el denso silencio que se había instalado en el auto.

—¡Oye niño!¿Que edad tienes?

— Cumpliré 16 en unos meses.– Le contestó al desviar la mirada al retrovisor.

—¿Y dime Naruto?¿Alguna vez habías entrenado en algo?

—¿Entrenar?– Preguntó confundido.

—Claro, algun arte marcial.– Le dijo despreocupado.

—No, no es que no quisiera, pero mi tutor no tiene el dinero suficiente como para anotarme en un dojo.— Naruto se encogió de hombros, para no darle importancia y miró por la ventana.

—¿Y te gustaría aprender?– Le pregunta llamando de inmediato la atención del rubio.

—Obvio que si dattebayo.— Dijo emocionado, al intuir lo que le iba a decir Jiraiya.

El peliblanco estacionó el auto en la reja de la casa Hyūga y se volteó a ver al rubio con una gran sonrisa.

—Yo puedo enseñarte si quieres.— A Naruto los ojos le brillaron de la emoción, pero pronto se desanimó.

—No tengo dinero para pa...— Un golpe en su cabeza lo interrumpió y vió con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, agarrándose el lugar afectado, a Jiraiya.

—No dije que iba a pedirte dinero mocoso.— Le dijo algo enojado y luego se bajó del auto seguido por el rubio. —Puedo enseñarte un par de cosas muchacho..— Se acercó a él y tapó su boca para decirle algo para que sólo el rubio escuchara, ya que Kurama tocaba el timbre de la reja.—Así podrás ser el héroe de tu amiga.– Y le guiñó el ojo.

Naruto sintió sus mejillas arder mientras miraba al peliblaco que estaba con una sonrisa y mostrándole el pulgar. No contestó pero la idea le gustó bastante, así él lograría ser admirado por su amiga. Las rejas se abrieron y los tres entraron, el rubio totalmente perdido en sus fantasías de que la mirada de su amiga resplandeciera cada vez que lo viera.

 **0**

Hinata estaba sentada en el patio trasero de la casa, en una reposera mientras leía un libro que le habían mandado leer de la escuela como tarea. Ya la mayoría de los trabajos lo había terminado junto con Naruto y el libro era lo último que faltaba. Ya faltaba poco para el inicio de clases nuevamente y se preguntaba por qué en Konoha sólo tenía 5 semanas de vacaciones, cuando su hermana Hanabi la llamó.

—¡Hinata!¡Hinata!

La oji perla vió por encima de su hombro con una sonrisa a su hermana, sabiendo que su amigo de seguro ya había llegado; pero sus ojos se abrieron de par en par por el asombro al ver también allí a Jiraiya y Kurama, atras del rubio. Recién pudo reaccionar cuando los tenía justo al lado, se levantó, dejando al libro sobre la mesita donde había unos dulces.

—Hola señor Jiraiya, señor Kurama.— Saludo haciendo una reverencia a cada uno.

Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa que le daba el peliblanco, pero cuando miró al pelirrojo sintió sus mejillas arder, es que en la mirada rasgada de él la ponía nerviosa. Además de estar sumamente agradecida por como la había salvado, a pesar que al principio prácticamente lo odiaba porque no había querido ayudarla.

—P-por favor, Si- siéntensen– Les ofreció los asientos que rodeaban la pequeña mesa.

—Oh, Gracias pequeña Hinata.– Le dijo Jiraiya al sentarse y Kurama le regaló una media sonrisa.

La oji perla sonrió y escuchó un carraspeó, miró a la dirección de su amigo que parecía algo molesto.

—Naruto, si-sientate, por favor.— El rubio sonrió y se sentó en el asiento que estaba ella antes, al lado del pelirrojo.

Hinata no prestó atención a eso y le pidió a su hermana que trajera té, para darle a los invitados; cosa que Hanabi hizo sin chistar. Una vez que la pequeña se fue, la oji perla se sentó junto con su amigo y miró a sus inesperados invitados...

Hinata parpadeo varias veces al escuchar lo que le habia dicho Kurama.

—¿C-cómo..?

—¿Si te gustaría que te entrene?

Hinata miró a Naruto, él se había atragantado con un dulce y Jiraiya reía mientras el rubio se ponía casi azúl.

—Pu-pues... y-yo..— La ojiperla empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

Aprender a defenderse era lo que más quería, después de haberse sentido inútil cuando los atacaron esa noche de domingo.

—¿Y por qué tienes que ser tú dattebayo?– Le preguntó Naruto después de tomar un poco de té frío.

—Es simple, ella tienen el tobillo lastimado y no debe forzarlo. El estilo de arte marcial que utilizó no necesita, por lo menos al principio forzar las piernas.— Explicó Kurama, pero con los ojos profundos y rojos clavados en los perlas de Hinata.

La oji perla sintió la seguridad del pelirrojo y miró a su amigo que la observaba con el entrecejo levemente fruncido. Ella se había prometido no dejar sólo a Naruto y si él iba aprender con Jiraiya, ella no quería quedar atrás y ser siempre la damisela que tenía que ser defendida. Volvió la mirada al pelirrojo con el fuego que la caracterizaba cuando estaba convencida, sin pizca de temor.

—Si quiero que me enseñe señor Kurama.

—Pero Hinata...– Quiso protestar su amigo.

—Quiero aprender Naruto.— Le interrumpió segura de sus palabras pero sin perder ese toque de amabilidad que siempre tenía con él.

El rubio bajo la mirada por unos segundos, como pensando si la decisión de su amiga era la correcta y cuando la levantó le sonrió, en señal de apoyó.

—¡Bien! Está decidido. Mañana empezaremos con el entrenamiento..– Habló Jiraiya.

—¿Mañana?– Dijo la oji perla sorprendida.

—Tu tobillo ya debe estar mejor ¿o no?– Le preguntó Kurama.

—S-si.

—Entonces no hay motivo para esperar mas. Mañana traeré lo necesario para que empieces.– Le dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento el pelirrojo.

El peli blanco también se levantó y le extendió una tarjeta a Naruto, que el rubio lo tomó algo dudoso.

—Mañana a las 5 AM allí..

—¡¿5 AM?!– Preguntó sorprendido el rubio al levantar la mirada del papel.

—Tenemos poco tiempo y mucho que hacer muchacho. Prepárate.– Hinata y Naruto tragaron con dificultad al ver la sonrisa macabra de Jiraiya, aunque la oji perla lo hizo más que nada al estar preocupada por su amigo.

—Yo vendré a la misma hora Hinata.– Le dijo Kurama llamando su atención.— Descansen bien ésta noche que mañana empieza su infierno.— Los dos volvieron a tragar con dificultad.

¿A dónde se habían metido?

 **0**

Naruto observó el parque donde Jiraiya lo había hecho ir, miró su relog de muñeca y ya eran las 5:10Am y ni señal del peliblanco. El rubio se cubrió otra vez la cabeza con la capucha de su campera negra y naranja. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y empezó a caminar mirando al rededor para intentar encontrar a Jiraiya. El sol ya se asomaba en el horizonte, el pasto estaba levemente mojado por el rocío matutino y el viento helado golpeaba el rostro bronceado del oji azúl. Escucho unas ruedas por su espalda, ya que el ser seguido por varios meses cada vez que salía, le había desarrollado más los sentidos. Entonces distinguió que el peliblanco se acercaba en una bicicleta y frenaba justo frente a él.

—Disculpa la tardanza muchacho. Tuve que ayudar a Kurama con el muñeco de madera...

—¿Muñeco?– Preguntó Naruto alzando una ceja y cruzadose de brazos.

— Bueno eso no importa— Jiraiya salió de la bicicleta y caminó a un banco, se sentó dejando la bicicleta apoyada en el mismo e instó a que el rubio lo haga a su lado.— Dime algo Naruto.— Él asintió para que siguiera hablando–¿Por qué quieres entrenar?

—¿Por qué?— Definitivamente levantarse temprano no ayudaba a las neuronas del oji azúl.

— Si, ¿Cuál es tu motivación?¿Cuál es tu propósito?¿Para qué quieres aprender a pelear?

Naruto se quedó mirando unos segundos el semblante serio de Jiraiya. Si le hubiera preguntado hace unos meses él no dudaría en decirle que quería darle su merecido a sus compañeros por lo que le habían hecho pasar, pero después del ataque que habían sufrido con Hinata era otra su respuesta.

—Quiero proteger a mis seres queridos.— Le contestó devolviéndole la mirada seria.

El peliblanco sonrió al escuchar esas palabras y es que esa era su primera prueba y el rubio la había pasado sin siquiera saberlo.

—Buena respuesta muchacho.– Le dijo al palmear su hombro.— Nunca olvides tu motivación, eso es lo que siempre te va a ayudar a pasar tu límite. — Naruto sonrió de lado y asintió. — El Kung-Fu además de ser un arte marcial es un estilo de vida. Nosostros no peleamos por venganza o reconocimiento. La disciplina y el respeto es lo primero, recuerda la violencia nunca es una buena opción. Si tus problemas puedes resolverlos hablando, házlo. Pelear con los puños es nuestro último recurso, nosotros queremos la paz no la guerra. Pero también sabemos que en algún momento de la vida, gente que es sorda a las palabras de la conciencia aparecen. Es por eso que entrenamos.— Naruto volvió a asentir prestando atención a cada una de las palabras que salían de su ahora Sensei. — Proteger a las personas preciadas es la mejor motivación, porque la gente que pelea por uno mismo no puede obtener la verdadera fuerza que viene de aquí.– Y le señaló el corazón.

El rubio bajo la mirada a su propio pecho y recordó esa noche en el callejón cuando Hinata fue a buscar ayuda. Él recibió muchos más golpes de lo que hubiera aguantado alguna vez y todo lo hizo porque sabía que su amiga necesitaba de él. Jiraiya se levantó y él lo imitó, el peliblanco volvió a subirse a la bicicleta.

—¡Bien!¡A correr!– Y empezó a andar sin esperar a Naruto.

—¡Hey viejo!¡Espera!– El rubio comenzó a correr tras él.

 **0**

Hinata se acomodó la ropa que había traido Kurama para que entrenará. Se sentía incómoda con la musculosa ajustada, pero le gustaba el pantalón bastante suelto con un elástico en los tobillos. Ladeó el rostro al ver en su patio trasero una madera, como un tronco de arbol, con varios palos sobresaliendo de la parte de arriba y abajo. Hinata se acercó al pelirrojo que le daba la espalda.

—Kurama-Sensei.– Le llamó ella, haciéndolo voltear.

Hinata sintió estar frente a un enorme árbol, nunca lo había visto tan alto e imponente y sólo tenía una musculosa suelta negra con la cara de un zorro con la sonrisa malévola y los pantalones era iguales que los que usaba ella. Kurama unió sus manos en su espalda y quedó mirando a Hinata que bajó la mirada al sentirse nerviosa.

— Dime Hinata. ¿Cuál es tu motivación para hacer ésto?

La oji perla levantó la mirada al escuchar el tono duro del pelirrojo. Ella quería demostrar que iba a ser una digna alumna, así que se propuso dejar de ponerse nerviosa con el pelirrojo por más que su mirada aveces le causara escalofríos.

—Quiero proteger a mis seres queridos.— Contestó sin dudar.

La oji perla sonrió al ver la media sonrisa de su sensei.

— Así que quieres proteger a Naruto.– Más que una pregunta fue una afirmación.

—¿Eh? Y-yo , n-no...— Hinata sintió su cara arder y la seguridad se perdió al dar paso al nerviosismo que era palpable.

Una carcajada del pelirrojo hizo que la oji perla lo viera con los labios fruncidos, al darse cuenta que él estaba jugando con ella.

—¡S-sensei!

—Bien, bien.– Dijo cortando su expresión divertida.—¿Sabes qué es esto?– Le preguntó señalando el trozo de madera que estaba clavado a una plataforma.

Hinata lo miró, y la verdad que nunca había visto eso, así que miró a su sensei negando con la cabeza. Kurama suspiró y caminó hasta la madera y posó una mano sobre ésta.

—Esto es un dummy o muñeco de madera y con ésto entrenaras.— La oji perla levantó ambas cejas.— Lo que te enseñaré se llama Wing Chun. ¿Haz escuchado hablar, alguna vez, del Wing Chun?

—Se me hace conocido Sensei, pero no. Lo siento.– E hizo una reverencia.

—Bien, te contaré la leyenda, siéntate.— Hinata se colocó en el suelo y cruzó las piernas en forma de buda para escuchar la historia, mientras Kurama se sentaba en la plataforma del muñeco de madera.

—Se dice que después que el gobernante Qing destrullera los templos Shaolin del sur por promover la "rebeldía",– Hizo las comillas con sus dedos.— Una hermosa doncella llamada Yim Wing Chun tenía muchas propuestas de matrimonio, pero ella sólo quería casarse con un solo hombre.—Hinata sonrió– Pero había un señor feudal que insistía mucho en que se casará con ella. Yim Wing Chun se cansó de su insistencia y le dijo que si él lograba ganarle en un combate, ella aceptaría su propuesta.– La oji perla alzó ambas cejas, asombrada por el valor de la chica.— Pero había un problema, Yim Wing Chun no sabía pelear o no tan bien como para ganarle...

—¿Entonces por qué dijo eso?– Le interrumpió Hinata sin poder evitarlo ya que le ganó la curiosida.

—De seguro era muy testaruda y tenía fe en ella.— Le contestó Kurama mostrando una sonrisa.— Sigamos con la historia, un día Yim Wing Chun se cruzó con una sobreviviente del templo Shaolin. El nombre de la monja era Ng Mui y ella le pidió, por favor, que le enseñara un estilo de arte marcial para poder ganar al señor feudal que era muy fuerte. La monja le enseñó un estilo que ella misma había creado, que se centraba en atacar con la defensa...

—¿Atacar con la defensa?– Preguntó confudida la oji perla.

—Dejame terminar Hinata.– Le dijo Kurama suspirando.

— Lo siento Sensei.

— Bueno, en teoría gracias a ese estilo, que aún no tenía nombre, Yim pudo ganarle al feudal y se casó con el hombre que amaba. Luego ella le enseño a su marido y de ella tomaron el nombre Wing Chun. Está es una leyenda, ciertamente no se sabe el origen de este arte marcial. Ahora te explicaré porqué ataca con la defensa.— Le dijo al levantarse y colocarse al lado del muñeco de madera.— Éste arte marcial se utiliza los puños,– Golpeó con su mano cerrada contra el tronco, bastante fuerte para Hinata, aunque él no mostró signo de dolor.— También golpes con la palma. – Volvió a golpear el tronco con la otra mano abierta con la misma intensidad que la primera vez.— Desvíos, agarres, luxaciones y lanzamiento. ¿Por qué no utiliza bloqueos? te preguntarás. — Hinata asintió.— Pues, **La defensa siempre es un tipo de ataque**.

La oji perla abrió levemente los ojos con la sonrisa de Kurama.

—Bien, arriba.— Le dijo el pelirrojo y ella se levantó del suelo y se subió a la plataforma junto con él.— Primero trabajaremos en tus antebrazos. Quiero que pases los brazos, uno por uno, por aquí.— Kurama le mostro la parte del tronco donde sobresalían dos más chicos y un poco separado de cada uno. Si lo miraba de costado tenía una separación de 45 grados.— Simulando que golpeas a alguien. O sea, no pases el brazo desganado, hazlo con fuerza.

Hinata pasó el brazo como le había pedido su sensei y enseguida sintió el dolor en sus antebrazo al golpearlos contra las maderas, aunque no quiso demostrarlo. Lo hizo con el otro brazo y sintió el mismo dolor. Para el tercer golpe los pequeños brazos de Hinata ya estaban rojizos y ella se quejaba, pero seguía haciéndolo.

 **0**

 **Nadie te dijo que te enfrentarás a la verdad solo, tienes el poder para empezar.**

Naruto cayó al suelo boca arriba, casi sin aire, llevaba casi una hora corriendo muy fuerte atrás de Jiraiya y aún así no había logrado alcanzarlo. Sus piernas le fallaron patéticamete y su garganta le quemaba, definitivamente había llegado a su límite.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Naruto apenas pudo levantar un poco la cabeza al ver al peli blanco frenando la bicicleta cerca de sus pies, ya que había vuelto al notar que el rubio había caido al suelo.

—N-no... pue-do... más..– Le dijo Naruto aún intentando recuperar el aire.

—¡Valla! Creí que podías alcanzarme.– Dijo Jiraiya sorprendido. Se bajó de la bicicleta y la dejo en el suelo, se acercó a un árbol y cortó una rama fina y sacó todas las hojas.— De acuerdo, aprovechemos que estas en el suelo. Abdominales, dame 50...

—¿¡¡50!!?— Gritó sorprendido el rubio.

— Si vuelves a quejarte serán 100.— Naruto frunció el labio, pero no dijo nada.— Apresúrate.

El rubio subió las rodillas apoyando los pies en suelo y comenzó, hizo tres en silencio y recibió un golpe en la nuca con la rama.

—¡¿Ahora que hice?!– Gritó enojado por el inesperado golpe que le picó bastante.

—Cuenta en voz alta..

—¿Para qué?—Jiraiya suspiró.

— Contar en voz alta mientras haces el ejercicio ayuda a que aprendas a respirar adecuadamente, además que te fuerza a llegar al límite.— Naruto asintió con la determinación en sus ojos azules.

—1, 2, 3, 4, 5...

 **Asómbrate, deja que tu espíritu encuentre la manera, y alcanza la fuerza de tu interior.**

 **0**

 **No tienes porque dejar que la gente te limite, levántate y lucha por lo que eres.**

Hinata sentía el picor en las palmas de sus manos, golpeaba una y otra vez al tronco. No quería parar a verse las palmas ya que estaba segura que estarían rojas, además que al lado suyo estaba Kurama observando atentamente todas las facciones que ella hacía. Después de estar al rededor de 15 minutos golpeando al muñeco, el pelirrojo hizo que parará.

— Escuchá Hinata, cuando golpeas siento que lo haces enserio, pero teniendo la boca cerrada nunca sacaras la verdadera fuerza.

—¿Bo-boca cerrada?– Preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Cada vez que golpeas haz un Fa-chi.— Kurama se dió cuenta que no entendió que era lo que había dicho y la corrió del frente del muñeco de madera. — Debes colocarte en posición Mapú. – Le mostró las piernas separadas a la altura de los hombros y flexionadas, como si estuviera por sentarse en una silla invisible.— Y cada vez que golpees, saca tus manos desde aquí.– Le mostró los dos puños que estaban pegados a la altura de su cadera.— Y cuando estes por tocar la madera, grita. ¡¡HA!!– golpeó a la madera haciendo temblar la plataforma.

—¡Si!

—El Fa-Chi debe salir de aquí.– Apretó con una mano la boca del estómago de la oji perla, justo debajo del diafragma.

—¡S-si!– Le contestó Hinata algo nerviosa ya que no estaba acostumbrada a la cercanía de Kurama.

Su sensei se movió, dándole espacio para que se acomodora como él había dicho y empezó de nuevo.

—¡HA!.. ¡HA!..¡HA!

 **Tu mayor reto es el que se encuentra dentro de ti, saber por qué estás peleando.**

 **0**

 **Nunca te rindas ante lo que nubla tu mente. ¡No te apartes de lo que eres!**

Naruto cayó boca abajo al terminar las flexiones de brazos( o lagartijas), 50 seguidas lo había obligado Jiraiya. Sus brazos era una gelatina y sentía el vientre completamente duro, resultado de los abdominales.

El peliblanco levantó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo mientras el rubio hacía los ejercicios y sonrió al ver la cara de cansancio en él.

—¡Muy bien arriba!– Le dijo cerrando el libro y dejandolo en el canasto de la bicicleta. Suspiró al ver como tardaba el rubio en levantarse.— Bien ahora te enseñaré cómo bloquear.¡Párate derecho!– Le gritó mientras lo golpeaba en el pecho con la fina rama.

—¡Ite!– Se quejó, pero irguió todo el cuerpo.

 **0**

Naruto se sentó con gran dificultad sobre la cama después del baño. Los brazos le dolían, las piernas le pesaban más de 100 toneladas. Tenía algunas marcas en la espalda y pecho debido a los latigazos que le había dado Jiraiya para acomodarle la postura. Ya eran cerca de las 8 de la noche y recién llegaba a su casa. Si bien se habían detenido varias veces, para comer o elongar, el peliblanco era muy exigente.

Cuando se acostó de golpe sobre la espalda sintió un fuerte tirón en su estómago. Con una mueca de dolor quiso relajar el tercer calabre que tenía desde que había llegado. Había cenado bastanate bien, ya que después de un arduo entrenamiento, Jiraiya le había dicho que debía alimentarse, no algo muy pesado pero si consiso.

Esperando que Hinata se encontrara mucho mejor que él se durmió profundamente sin siquiera abrir las sábanas. Al otro día, a la misma hora, debía estar en el parque para su segundo día de entrenamiento.

 **0**

Hinata miró a su madre que le ponía una venda en su brazo después del baño. Un quejido se le escapó cuando ella le apretó un poco más.

—Lo siento hija.— Se disculpó Hikari con el semblante abatido.

—No pasa nada mamá.— Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Hikari terminó de colocarsela y miró a su hija preocupada.

—Hinata ¿Estás segura de ésto? Sé que quieres ayudar a Naruto, pero...

—Si, mamá estoy completamente segura de ésto.— Le interrumpió la menor.— Tal vez me cueste un poco, pero estoy segura que Naruto se esfuerza mucho más que yo.— Dijo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

Hikari le devolvió la sonrisa, si bien estaba preocupada por su hija estaba más que orgullosa por su actitud. Conocía a Naruto y le había tomado mucho cariño. Era un muchacho alegre y algo ruidoso, pero muy amable y considerado. Después que ellos aparecieron lastimados por los ataques de los otros chicos, ella quiso hacer la denuncia formal. Pero Naruto le hizo prometer que no lo haría. ¿La razón? Su esposo, Hiashi, trabajaba en la empresa Uchiha y el rubio tenía miedo que tomarán represalias contra él. Desde ese día no dejaba que se fueran solos a ningún lado, y agradeció al cielo que esos dos hombres hayan aparecido para salvarlos de algo peor.

Después de una semana de lo que había pasado, el señor Jiraiya había ido a su casa a hablar con ella. Pedirle el permiso para entrenar a ellos dos. Ella lo dudo bastante, hasta que su marido y cuñado la convencieron.

Esperaba no cometer un error...

 **El amor es magia que te hace seguir, seguir y seguir. Saber porque estas peleando.**

 **Aferra la meta en tus ojos, mantén el fuejo al rojo vivo, tienes que hacerlo realidad.**

 **Sólo con este poder podrás crecer...**

 **0**

 **NOTAS: Bueno muchachos y muchachas quiero contarles algo y es que...**

 **¡HOY ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS!**

 **Espero sus saluditos...**

 **Nos leemos!!**


	7. Primera Prueba

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi-Sama...**

 **Primero que nada, Muchas gracias por sus saludos y felicitaciones...**

 **JuuHinamori: Hola!Gracias por tu saludo!! Que bueno que te guste la historia espero que este capítulo también te guste!!**

 **Shion145: Somos parecidos Querido Shion! Je :3 Felicidades atrasado!! jeje. Pues yo haciendo combate con mi Shifu me lastimé bastante mal la pantorrilla por una mal bloqueo. Estuve como un mes sin poder entrenar :( Pero ahí mi Shifu me enseño Wing Chun y me enamoré de ese arte. A Naruto no e decidido bien que ponerle, el del mono es muy bueno pero cuesta alcanzarlo así que iré viendo que sale.**

 **Robin Flare: Obvio que están comprometidos para los saludos!!XD jaja Naa... Igual muchas gracias!!! Gracias por tu abrazo!!...Yo también no veo la hora de que nuestros personajes muestren lo que están aprendiendo!!! Kurama poco a poco ira molestando al Narutin, mientras más avance la relación que tiene con Hinata como alumna, va a tener más confianza para molestarlo :3**

 **Lilium en el espejo: Muchas gracias por tus saludos y por las felicitaciones!!...Las palabras escritas en negritas del capítulo anterior era lo que nos decía nuestro maestro para motivarnos antes de un torneo y creo que siempre funciona! Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo!!**

 **Luisa: Hola!! Felicidades atrasadas y gracias por comentar. Me pone muy feliz que lo consideres como un regalo!!!**

 **Sin mas nada que agregar que gracias a los que siguen a la historia y le ponen favoritos...**

 **A leer!!**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Primera Prueba**

 ** _1)Pisar_** ** _fuerte como dragón_**

Ya había pasado dos semanas de que había empezado a entrenar con Jiraiya, era Sábado y Naruto esperaba a el peliblanco nuevamente en el parque desierto. Se sentó en un banco del parque y esperó la aparición de Jiraiya.

Había avanzado bastante, su velocidad para correr la había aumentado, igual que sus abdominales y flexiones de brazos. Nunca había creído que podía tener la velocidad que tenía, prácticamente pasaba a Jiraiya cuando éste andaba en la bicicleta poniendo lo mejor de él para que el rubio no lo alcanzará. Las lagartijas seguía haciendo 50 pero con un brazo aguantando todo su peso. Los abdominales los hacía colgado de cabeza en uno de los juegos del parque. Había aprendido a golpear correctamente y a bloquear, aunque ésta última le costaba un poco más. Era bueno saltando y esquivando más que bloqueando.

Con una media sonrisa por sus avances vió el auto de su Sensei estacionar a un lado del parque, se asombro ya que él siempre iba en bicicleta. Pero mas grande fue su sorpresa al ver bajar a Hinata y Kurama del auto, aparte de Jiraiya.

—¡Hinata!– Saludo alzando una mano y parándose del banco.

La ojiperla le sonrió y corrió a él. Desde que habían empezado a entrenar no se habían visto, sólo se hacían cortas llamadas para ver cómo estaba cada uno a la noche y antes de dormir. Se habían centrado en antrenar cada uno por su lado.

—Hola Naruto.– Dijo ella cuando llegó al frente de él.

—¿Qué sucedió que vinieron aquí?– Preguntó algo confuso.

Hinata por toda respuesta se encogió de hombros y miró a los Senseis que iban hacia ellos. Naruto también los miró ya que Jiraiya no le había dicho nada de que se juntarían todos a entrenar. El rubio miró de reojo a Hinata y se dió cuenta que ella llevaba ropa para entrenar, una musculosa negra y un pantalón ancho, igual que el pelirrojo sólo que él tenía en la musculosa la cara de un zorro. Se miró a si mismo y se dió cuenta que él llevaba una bermuda negra y una remera naranja bastante descolorida y era lo que él había elegido para entrenar porque sabía que andaría tirado en el suelo y debía estar cómodo. Se cruzó de brazos al ver que Hinata tenía tipo un uniforme y él no, decidió que luego le reclamaría a su Sensei.

— ¿Cómo estás Naruto?– Habló Jiraiya una vez que ambos estuvieron frente de cada uno.— Se preguntarán por qué estamos los cuatro hoy juntos..

Ambos amigos asintieron con la cabeza y el peli blanco miró al pelirrojo.

—Hoy compararemos su avance.– Dijo Kurama ganándose que los dos alumnos lo mirarán sorprendidos.— Hinata no ha trabajado mucho en velocidad, debido a su tobillo, pero algo a hecho. El doctor ya le dió el alta para empezar a correr y trabajar con la pierna. Sabemos que ese percance no lo ha tenido Naruto..

—Pero bueno, eso no importa.– Interrumpió Jiraiya. —A correr.

Naruto miró a Hinata con una sonrisa mientras ella hacía lo mismo y ambos emprendieron la carrera.

 **0**

 ** _2)Actuar_** ** _con la velocidad de un rayo_**

Hinata se detuvo abruptamente con las manos en las rodillas y repirando superficialmente. Sus pies no querían moverse más y el aire entraba a su garganta como si fuera un bollo de alambre con púas. Levantó la vista y vió muy lejos a Naruto aún corriendo y también como Kurama volvía a ella trotando.

—¿Llegaste a tu límite?– Le preguntó cuando estuvo frente a ella, pero sin dejar de trotar en su lugar.

Hinata al no poder hablar asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien, estira.– Fue lo único que dijo para empezar a correr con mucha más velocidad para poder alcanzar a Naruto.

Cuando sintió que el aire ya no le quemaba y que poco a poco respiraba mejor, Hinata comenzó a caminar a donde estaba Jiraiya escribiendo en un cuaderno. Comenzó a estirar los cuádriceps observando la carrera que estaban haciendo su Sensei y su amigo. Estiró de ambas piernas y se dispuso a ver atentamente la carrera.

Naruto corría a una velocidad impresionante intentando mantener la ventaja que le había sacado a Kurama cuando él retrocedió para hablar con la oji perla. El pelirrojo corría atrás de él por pocos pasos y la sonrisa que tenían ambos le asombró a Hinata. Sin lugar a dudas su amigo se había esforzado mucho esos días donde no se habían visto.

 **0**

 ** _3)Ser_** ** _agresivo como un tigre_**

Naruto tomó un poco de agua sintiéndose un poco frustrado ya que Kurama había logrado alcanzarlo y pasarlo. Se acercó a elongar a donde estaban los demás y después de ello el pelirrojo dijo que le dieran 50 flexiones de brazos.

Ambos se tiraron al suelo y comenzaron, Naruto miró de reojo a Hinata que no se esforzaba para hacer las lagartijas, entonces él decidió hacer de un brazo. Sonrió de lado al ver como ella fruncía el labio por ver que el rubio seguía pasándolo en fuerza.

 **0**

 ** _4)Ser_** ** _sutil como un gato_**

Hinata vió como su amigo se colgaba boca abajo de uno de los juegos del parque con una gran habilidad y empezaba los abdominales.

—Eso no es justo..– Susurró al sentirse débil al lado de Naruto.

Ella se tiró al suelo y comenzó los 50 abdomiles. Definitivamente habían empezado un juego de quién era mejor en lo que hacían.

 **0**

 ** _5)Ser_** ** _flexible como el ala de la libélula_**

Naruto sintió el estirón en el interior de sus piernas al intentar llegar al suelo abriéndolas. Jiraiya apoyaba ambas manos en sus hombros, empujándolo varias veces hacía abajo. El rubio sentía que se partiría a la mitad, tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, intentando respirar con calma para lograr flexibilidad, pero no quería quejarse.

Naruto abrió los ojos al escuchar la risita de su amiga y la miró con ambas cejas levantadas. Ella tenía las piernas totalmente abiertas apoyadas en el suelo, las dos manos agarrando la planta del pie derecho y su cabeza apoyada en la rodilla. La sonrisa que le dedicaba la ojiperla era deslumbrante.

Ella había ganado esa partida.

—¡Que elasticidad Hinata-Chan!– Gritó Jiraiya.

Ella sonrió en respuesta y Kurama, que estaba atrás de Hinata con los brazos cruzados miró mal al peliblanco.

—Es lo mejor de las chicas muchacho.– Le susurró su Sensei al oido con la voz llena de perversidad y Naruto también lo miró mal.

 **0**

 ** _6)Ser_** ** _firme como clavo_**

Hinata escucho el latigazo que hizo en la espalda del rubio cuando la rama lo golpeó. Ambos estaban en posición Mabú hace ya 15 minutos y de seguro que Naruto había perdido la postura. La oji perla no quiso mirarlo y se concentró en su respiración. Las piernas empezaban a ormiguearle y sentía fuego en sus muslos, pero concentró su mirada en un punto fijo, como le había enseñado Kurama y respiró lo más ondo que podía, intentando mandar fuerzas a sus piernas que faltaba poco para que empezaran a temblar.

Sintió los pasos de su sensei cerca de ella y sabía que estaba observando su postura. Puso su mejor cara de seriedad cuando el rostro del pelirrojo apareció en su campo de visión y los brazos empezaron a temblarle. Kurama hizo que mantuviera los brazos extendidos y derechos, las manos en puños y sólo el dedo índice y pulgar alzados. El pelirrojo observó su relog de pulsera y volvió a mirarla con una sonrisa de lado.

Hinata cerró los ojos al volver a escuchar el latigazo, agradeciendo que Kurama no sea tan estricto con ella.

 **0**

 ** _7)Gritar_** ** _con la fuerza de un trueno_**.

Kurama observó la postura de lucha del Wing Chun que le había explicado a su alumna y la guardia alzada del rubio.

—¿No le has enseñado ningún estilo aún?— Le preguntó en un susurro al peliblanco mientras éste miraba a su alumno con seriedad.

—Estoy observando sus movimientos y todavía no tengo muy claro cuál darle. Es bueno en las piruetas, pensaba darle el del mono, pero sabes que lleva muchos años lograrlo. Pero también es rápido, tal vez primero le enseñe el de la pantera.

Kurama volvió su atención a los dos alumnos y caminó hacía ellos.

—¡Bien! Haremos un combate, sin contacto al principio.– Aclaró al ver la cara de preocupación de ambos.— Cuando les de la orden será con contacto. ¿Entendido?– Los dos alumnos asintieron.— ¡I ou Bei!(Saludo)— Los dos se inclinaron con una mano en puño apoyada en la otra en forma de respeto hacia el pelirrojo y luego hacia ellos.—¡Ibe!(preparados)...– Volvieron a sus poses de lucha mirándose con una sonrisa ladeada.—¡Tso!(Ahora)

Hinata se quedó completamente quieta esperando la primera acción de su amigos, pero Naruto estaba igual. El rubio miró a su Sensei y él asintió con la cabeza, entonces Naruto comenzó a lanzar patadas circulares cerradas a la cabeza de la oji perla que ella bloqueaba sin llegar a tocar la pierna de su amigo. Naruto se volteó y lanzó otra patada de caballo al estómago de su amiga y ella saltó hacía atrás. Cuando el rubio avanzó tratando de darle un gancho en el rostro a Hinata ella se agacho y tiró varios golpes con Fa-chi(Gritos) al estómago de su amigo con las palmas, cosa que si estuvieran con contacto lo hubiera golpeado...

 ** _8)Ser_** ** _duro con el hierro_**

—¡Alto!¡Alto!– Grito Jiraiya acercándose a los dos alumnos.— Hagamos esto con contacto, pero no muy rudo. Acuerdate Naruto que Hinata es mujer...— El rubio asentía con cada palabra de su Sensei, pero Hinata miró a Kurama con el seño fruncido, cosa que él hacia lo mismo con su amigo.

—Hinata puede ser mujer pero esta siendo entrenada por mi, Jiraiya.– Le interrumpió algo molesto.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, Kurama.

— Disculpe, Jiraiya-Sensei. Yo quiero que sea un verdadero combate...– Dijo la oji perla ganado que todos la miraran

—Hinata...— Quiso protestar el rubio.

—No te contengas, Naruto. – Le interrumpió ella con una sonrisa de confianza y colocándose en su modo de lucha.

El rubio miró a su Sensei como pidiéndole que la haga cambiar de opinión, pero éste sólo se encogió de hombros.

—¡Muy Bien! Empecemos... Ibe... Tso..– Dió las ordenes el pelirrojo

Naruto observó el fuego en los ojos de su amiga y supo que ella no se contendría, pero él tenía miedo de dañarla así que había decidido ir despacio. Volvió a lanzar la misma patada del combate anterior y ella lo detuvo con el antebrazo. Naruto sintió como si hubiera golpeado algo duro y no el delicado brazo de su amiga. Abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir la palmada en la boca del estómago que lo dejó sin aire con el grito que hizo su amiga.

—¿Qué decías?– Le susurró Kurama al peliblanco que estaba igual de sorprendido que su alumno.

 **0**

Hinata sacó la canasta de camping del auto de Jiraiya que ella misma había preparado. Kurama si le había dicho que pasarían el día junto a Naruto y su Sensei, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que iban a comparar sus avances. El pelirrojo sacó la conservadora y empezaron a caminar adonde estaban los otros dos sentados en una manta bajo un árbol.

—¡Muero de hambre dattebayo!— Se quejó Naruto con una mano en su estómago, cuando ella se sentó a su lado.

La ojiperla sonrió y sacó los cuatro bentos que había preparado.

—¡Gracias Hinata! Ya extrañaba tu comida'ttebayo– El rubio abrió el bento y lo olió sin prestar atención al gran sonrojo de Hinata que ya le estaba entregando el bento al pelirrojo.

—Muchas gracias princesa.– Le dijo Kurama y Naruto se atragantó con un poco de arroz mientras la oji perla sentía que se moría de vergüenza.

Jiraiya se rió con todas las ganas al ver la expresión del rubio.

—¿Pri-pri-princesa?– Tratamudeo Naruto mirando a la oji perla que en cualquier momento le saldría humo por las orejas y a Kurama que sonreía de lado.

—Oye muchacho no es para tanto.– Trato de tranquilizar el peliblanco con la boca llena de arroz.— ¡Mmm! Esto está delicioso Hinata-Chan.

—Gra-gracias...

 ** _9)Ser blando como el algodón_**

Naruto se dedicó a comer algo enojado, pero en cuestión de minutos ya se le había pasado. Después de terminar la comida los Senseis salieron a caminar y los dos amigos quedaron solos. Los dos se acostaron mirando las nubes surcar el cielo, uno al lado del otro y en silencio, hasta que el rubio habló.

—¿Hinata?

—¿Si?– Le contestó ella sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

— Eres muy buena en combate.– Dijo con una sonrisa recordando los varios golpes que ella había podido darle.

—¿Encerio?– Preguntó esperanzada.

— Claro que si'ttebayo...

—Tu eres muy fuerte..– Dijo ella algo tímida jugando con sus dedos y agradeciendo que ambos miraran al cielo y él no se diera cuenta de su color grana.

—¿Eso crees?– En las mejillas del rubio apareció un casi imperceptible sonrojo.

—¡Obvio que si!– Dijo muy segura.

Naruto mostró una gran sonrisa por ser alagado por su amiga. Iba a decir algo más cuando escuchó el golpe de algo sobre el pasto cerca de ellos.

—¡Cuidado!

Antes de saber que era Naruto ya había alzado la mano y logró agarrar la pelota de fútbol que iba dirigida a la cara de su amiga.

—¿Estás bien Hinata?– Preguntó preocupado al incorporarse un poco para mirar a la ojiperla.

Hinata tenía los ojos abiertos, totalmente congelada y lo primero que hizo fue parpadear varías veces.

—¡Hey!¡Disculpa!¿Están bien?– Un chico llegó a ellos corriendo y Naruto lo miró mal.

—¡Ten más cuidado dattebayo!– Le gritó al tirarle la pelota.

—¡Lo siento!– Dijo algo nervioso y se fue así como llegó.

El rubio volvió a mirar a su amiga y sonrió al ver que se había cubierto la cara con ambas manos, pero aún así se notaba lo roja que estaba. Él volvió a acostarse, mirando el cielo celeste apoyando sus manos como almohadas.

 **0**

 ** _10) Ser suave como la seda_**

Kurama y Jiraiya observaban a sus alumnos sentados en forma de buda, con los ojos cerradas y la respiración apusada; ambas manos apoyadas en las rodillas conectando el dedo índice con el pulgar y manteniendo los otros dedos extendidos. Hace 20 minutos que estaban meditando y ninguno hacía señas de estar desconcentrado. Tanto Naruto como Hinata tenía el rostro totalmente sereno ya que su cuerpo debía ser duro y fuerte, pero su mente ágil y despierta.

Kurama sonrió a Jiraiya y él le devolvió el gesto, ya que ambos chicos recien empezaban un camino que no era fácil, pero se notaba que les apasionaba y que si invertian tiempo y fuerzas, lograrían ser muy buenos.

Tal vez mejor que ellos...

 **0**

 ** _11) Ser pesado como la montaña_**

Naruto bajo del auto de Jiraiya y miró al instituto, después de un saludo a su sensei se dirigió a las rejas donde debía esperar a su amiga. Se apoyó en la pared con una mano metida en el bolsillo.

Todos los días, llueva, truene o haga calor, Jiraiya lo había hecho ir a entrenar a ese parque. A la escuela entraba a las 7 AM, aún así, el peli blanco hizo que fuera a correr a las 5 Am como lo había estado haciendo esas dos semanas. Esta vez sólo corrió por una hora y media, hizo que fuera a bañarse en la casa de su Sensei y él mismo lo trajo a la escuela.

El ruido escandaloso de una motocicleta hizo que levantara la mirada y con un gran asombro vio que el que manejaba la moto negra con tintes anaranjados frente a él era nada más ni menos que Kurama, el sensei de su amiga. Más grande fue su estupefacción al ver bajar a Hinata de la moto. Ella se sacó el casco negro y la cascada negra azulada que era su cabello calló a su espalda. Le entregó el casco a su Sensei y le hizo una reverencia antes de darse media vuelta hacia el rubio.

Naruto vió que Kurama lo saludaba con la cabeza con una sonrisa burlona antes de ponerse nuevamente el casco y encajar el que le había dado la oji perla en el codo; la moto arrancó, haciendo un ruido ensordecedor. El rubio se dió cuenta que todos los del instituto miraban, con curiosidad los chicos y las chicas con los ojos brillosos, seguramente admirando al conductor. Hinata comenzo a acercarse a él y Naruto sintió como la boca se le secaba.

—¡Hola Naruto!– Lo saludo ella una vez que estaba frente a él, con una enorme sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

—¿Cómo estás Hinata?– El rubio se llevó la mano a la nuca y sonrió.

—Bien ¿y tú?– Le pregunto mientras empezaban a caminar a la entrada del instituto.

—Muy bien ttebayo.

Naruto observó que varios lo miraban, mas que nada con curiosidad, pero no presto atención a ello y ambos caminaron al teatro de la escuela, ya que todos los inicios de clases la directora hablaba con los alumnos, además que daban la lista de salones y clases.

El rubio pudo observar claramente a Suigetsu y Jūgo parados a un lado de la puerta, con varios de sus amigos. Naruto en seguida se puso alerta, sintió como Hinata también lo hacía y sacó la mano del bolsillo, para tener mejor movilidad. El rubio clavó la mirada en el peli azul, una intensa y retadora; si bien Jiraiya le había explicado que no debía buscar pelea, no pudo evitarlo, quería devolverles todo lo que le habían hecho. Apretó sus puños al pasar cerca, se percató que todos lo miraron y una vez adentro le pareció extraño que no allan dicho nada. Miró a Hinata y ella estaba igual de asombrada que él, pero cuando la oji perla sonrió él no pudo evitar imitarla.

El discurso fue bastante sorpresivo, la directora Tsunade dijo que debía asentuarse por un tiempo indeterminado y que dejaba a cargo al nuevo director, Danzō Shimura. Un hombre bastante mayor, con cara de haber chupado un limón (Así pensaba Naruto) de ojos negros y el cabello del mismo color.

Después de eso ambos amigos se dirigieron a ver las listas de salones en donde estarían y si compartirían aula. Enorme fue la decepción de los dos al ver que se encontrarían en salones distintos. Pero se consolaron diciendo que seguirían compartiendo los recreos juntos.

Naruto acompañó a su amiga a su aula y luego fue a la suya. Entró algo nervioso, después de todo, no olvidaba sus malas experiencias en los salones. Su mirada azulada se cruzo con unos ojos jades que hace mucho no se posaban en él. Sakura Haruno, la chica que le gustaba desde que había entrado a ese tonto instituto. Sonrió, queriendo ser simpático, ella se mostró algo incómoda pero alzó una de la comisura de sus labios en una media sonrisa. Rápidamente volvió a desviar la mirada cuando Naruto sintió que alguien le chocaba el hombro.

Su mirada se dirigió a una azul intenso y frunció el entrecejo al no saber quién era.

— Fíjate por donde vas idiota.– Le dijo el chico de pelo largo y rubio.

—¿Tú quién eres?– Preguntó Naruto curioso.

—No te interesa.– Fue la única contestación del chico antes de irse a la otra punta del salón.

Naruto se lo quedó mirando por unos segundos, después de encogerse los hombros, empezó a caminar al final del aula para sentarse.

 **0**

Hinata se sentó en uno de los primeros pupitres, estaba más que nerviosa ya que sentía las miradas clavadas en ella. Además que no conocía a nadie allí, el año anterior sólo había hecho amistad con Naruto por obvias razones.

Sintió que algo golpeaba su nuca y se volteó a ver quién había tirado la bolita de papel. Su mirada se cruzó con una con lentes y ojos rojos, le dedicó una mirada amenazadora a Karin y se volteó. Resopló al darse cuenta que tenía que aguantar a la pelirroja en su aula...

Hinata sacó ambos bento a la hora del almuerzo, ya había sido una costumbre que llevará la comida para su amigo y ella. Miró a un lado al escuchar risas ya conocidas para ella, viendo como Karin hablaba con sus amigas mientras la miraban. Algo no le gustó a Hinata en la mirada de la pelirroja pero salió del aula.

Naruto la esperaba apoyado en la pared totalmente despreocupado y con una sonrisa apenas la vio. Ella le dió el bento que era de él y comenzaron a caminar al comedor. Hinata se quejó con Naruto por tener de compañera a Karin y el rubio le había dicho que tenía un compañero nuevo llamado Deidara que parecía ser un busca pleitos.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa que el año pasado habían usado para almorzar. Estuvieron charlando sobre sus entrenamientos tranquilos hasta que Hinata sintió como algo pegajoso caía por su pelo. Naruto se levantó enseguida antes de que el juego cayera sobre él y la ojiperla se volteó a ver quién se lo había tirado. Risas estallaron en el comedor cuando los dos vieron a Karin con una falso semblante de angustia.

—¡Oh! Lo siento, me resbalé.– Una sonrisa burlona se asomó en los labios de la pelirroja.

Hinata apretó los puños y vió como Naruto mataba con la mirada a la chica de lentes. Junto su bento y Hinata se levantó para quedar frente a frente a la chica, la oji perla la miro detenidamente, se dió cuenta como Karin empezaba a ponerse nerviosa al ella no decir nada. Hinata se sintió poderosa cuando los ojos rojos rehuyeron de su mirada y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Vamos Naruto.– Dijo sin dejar de mirar a la pelirroja.

—Si.

Después de que el rubio tomara en sus manos el bento comenzaron a caminar de nuevo, sin antes Hinata chocar intensionalmente su hombro con el de su compañera. Los dos se dirigieron al pateo, sintiendo las miradas de todos sobre ellos. La oji perla antes fue al baño a lavarse el cabello y después fueron a sentarse bajo un árbol.

 **0**

 **NOTAS:Hola a todos!!**

 **Se preguntarán qué son los 11 puntos que puse en letritas negras ... Bueno esos son los 11 Preseptos para ser Shaolin.**

 **Sé que los nombre son Japoneses pero yo no sé nada de Karate así que decidí dirigirme al Kung Fu al cual estudio, igual que el Wing Chun... Asi que espero no les moleste ;)...**

 **Nos leemos!!**


	8. Detrás de nuestras máscaras

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi-Sama...**

 **Luisa: ¿Cómo estás? En éste capítulo va a haber muchas respuestas, y sorpresas! Espero que te guste ;)...**

 **NOTAS: Hola a todos voy a experimentar con una nueva forma de escribir, en primera persona. Espero no les moleste...**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Detrás** **de nuestras máscaras**

 _Pov. Naruto_

Mire a mi vecina y compañera de clase cuando estaba llegando a su casa. Recordaba cuando éramos pequeños y habíamos jugado siendo que sus padres eran conocidos del viejo Hiruzen. Ellos se habían mudado e ido del barrio cuando yo tenía tal vez unos 8 años. Me entristeció no saber más de ella pero aún recuerdo cuando la volví a ver en el instituto el año pasado. Me detuve ya que ella vivía a un par de cuadras antes que mi casa. Me sentí un acosador, pero definitivamente era una chica muy bonita y no podía olvidar que ella había sido mi amiga de la infancia.

Sakura Haruno. Ella era hermosa, su cabello fue lo primero que me llamó la atención cuando habíamos sido chicos y por eso me acerque a ella. Ese día la había visto llorando, por lo que recordaba, unas chicas la habían molestado y cargado porque, en teoría, tenía la frente grande. Cuando la ví, supe que era verdad, pero no le quedaba feo, es más la hacía mas bonita con sus enormes ojos verdes. Recuerdo que fuimos inseparables y hacíamos muchas travesuras, después de todo éramos niños.

Cuando ella se fue me enojé mucho, ya que sentía que me quitaban a mi unica amiga, pero, después de años sin verla la había vuelto a ver. El primer día que la vi en el instituto me llamó de nuevo la atención su hermosa cabellera rosa y es que era perfecta. Después de unos días ella me reconoció, estuvimos hablando unos días hasta el fatídico día de la pelea con Uchica. Ella empezó a evitarme, no era tonto y había decidido dejar que fuera así ya que si no la molestarían a ella y obviamente yo no lo quería.

Comencé a caminar con mis manos en mis bolsillos después de ver que entraba a su casa. Me había sentido fatal cuando ella me trató mal una vez, nunca lo había hecho y eso me partió el corazón. Lo hubiera esperado de cualquiera menos de ella, pero luego ella no lo volvió a hacer. Pase mi mano por mis cabellos y levanté la vista del suelo, la apreciaba, después de todo fue mi primer amiga. Pero no me mentiría a mi mismo, me gustaba.

Aunque...

Suspiré ya que mis sentimientos estaban confusos, a mi me gustaba Sakura, pero Hinata era mi nueva amiga y nunca le había dicho lo que sentía por la pelirrosa. No sé por qué no lo hago, simplemente no puedo. Nosotros nos contamos todo... Bueno casi todo, yo no sé qué haría si Hinata me dijera que le gusta alguien...

Apreté mis puños con la sola idea de que mi mejor amiga estuviera interesada en alguien. Saber que las atenciones que ella me da, serían para alguien más no me gusta nada.

Por eso no me gusta Kurama, sé que él nunca la vería como alguien como para una relación...

¡¡DIOS!!¡Ella podía ser su sobrina tranquilamente!

Negué con la cabeza con fuerza sin importarme parecer un loco en medio de la vereda. Hinata tal vez podía sentir... ¿Administración?... Sí, eso. Administración. Kurama la entrenaba para que ella fuera más fuerte, no es como que mi amiga de 15 años se iba a interesar en alguien que le doblaba la edad... ¿O no?

—¡Aashhh!

No pude evitar gritar y tironearme de los pelos por la frustración.

¡Hinata era MI amiga!

Ella me ayudo cuando no tenía a nadie. Ella quiso ser mi amiga cuando los demás huían de mi. ¿Cómo no cuidarla? Ella es preciada para mi...

Me detuve en la puerta de mi casa y refunfuñando por la idea de Hinata lejos de mi, abrí la puerta. Como siempre el viejo Hiruzen leyendo el diario. Camine hacia la puerta de la sala y lo vi, sus arrugas eran cada vez más notorias igual que algunas que otras marcas que tenía en el rostro.

—¡Viejo! Ya estoy en casa.

Levanté mi mano cuando él alzó el rostro a mi dirección, pude darme cuenta que su preocupación se esfumó al verme llegar tal como me había ido.

—Hola Naruto. ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día?

Me encogí de hombros al sacarme la mochila y tirarla a una esquina.

—Como siempre...— Susurré al tirarme en el sofa de dos cuerpos algo roto y con falta de relleno.

—¿Cómo está Hinata? Hace tiempo que no viene a visitarme.

Sonreí de medio lado, Hiruzen adoraba a mi amiga de ojos perlados. ¿Quién no? Ella era amable y siempre atenta a todos los detalles...

— Bien dattebayo. Sabes que estás dos semanas estuvimos entrenando para cuando volvieramos a clases.– Le recordé y el viejo sonrió. Fruncí el entrecejo al recordar algo muy importante.— Pero ella no estará en la misma aula que yo.

—¡Oh!Que pena..– Mensiono Hiruzen volviendo la atención al periódico.

Resoplé desinflandome, Hinata era la única que me hablaba y era aburrido no estar con ella en el salón; recién había pasado un día y ya extrañaba nuestras sonrisas cómplices cuando algo nos parecía gracioso y que ella me ayudará con los apuntes. Ahora tenía que poner más atención, después de todo no quiero defraudar a mi amiga con las notas.

Además me preocupaba que tuviera a Karin como compañera, hoy había sido el primer día y la loca ya la había molestado. Mi cara debió ser un poema cuando la ví. La odié cuando ensució con jugo al sedoso pelo de Hinata, era obvio que le tenía envidia. Hinata era inteligente, buena chica, educada y refinada. Karin, en cambio, era una bruja que se quería hacer la diosa y quería llamar la atención del Teme emo.

Fruncí de nuevo mi frente al recordar que no había visto al Uchiha ese día...

El teléfono sonando me sacó de mis pensamientos y me levanté después de darme cuenta que el viejo no hacía ademán de levantarse.

—¿Hola?– Dije al tener el teléfono en mi oido.

 _—¿Naruto?–_ Alcé mis cejas al reconocer la voz de la mamá de mi amiga del otro lado.

—¡Ah! Hola señora Hikari..

 _—¿Cómo estás cariño?_

Sentí mis mejillas arder, aún no me acostumbraba a la forma de hablar de la mamá de Hinata, era algo incómodo pero sentía una calidez en el pecho que me hacía sentir bien.

— Bien. ¿Cómo está usted?

 _—Algo preocupada.¿Hinata está contigo?_

Ahora yo empecé a preocuparme.

—No. ¿No ha vuelto a casa?– Después de preguntarlo quise golpearme la frente. ¡Obvio que no había llegado!O sino no estaría llamándome..

 _—No querido, creí que estaría contigo. ¿No sabés dónde podría haber ido?_

Me mordí el labio intentado recordar si ella me había mencionado algo de ir a otro lado, pero no recordé nada fuera de lo común.

—Lo siento, Hikari. No me dijo nada.

 _—¡Oh! Bueno...—_ Su voz sono desilusionada, si yo fuera ella también lo estaría _.— Esperaré que llegue a casa. Tal vez se entretuvo en el camino.._

—Puede ser..– Quise sonar normal, pero mi nerviosismo era evidente.— Tal vez vió un gatito subido a un árbol, sabe como es, no se preocupe.— La risa nerviosa se me escapó. Espero que no se haya dado cuenta que era de preocupación.

 _—Tienes razón. Si sabes algo de ella por favor llámame.._

—No se preocupe, será lo primero que haga.

Ella cortó el teléfono y yo también lo hice. Corrí a mi habitación, debía cambiarme y salir a buscar a Hinata. Estaba enojado, cómo podía no volver a su casa después de las clases. Yo la acompañé hasta donde nuestros caminos se dividían y ella caminó sin vacilar a la dirección de su casa. No entiendo, ella ya tendría que haber llegado hace rato.

¡Diablos!

¡Justo hoy tenía la bermuda colgada y mojada!

¡Bien! Busqué otro pantalón cómodo y me lo puse, tire la camisa del uniforme al piso para ponerme mi remera gris. Bajé corriendo al piso de abajo y cuando estaba llegando a la puerta le avisé a Hifuzen que me iba. No espere respuesta al cerrarla de un portazo y comenzar a correr.

¡Ok! Primero iría a lo del viejo pervertido de Jiraiya, él me ayudaría y si estaba Kurama seguro que también. Hice una mueca con mi labio al pensar en el pelirrojo de nuevo...

¡Maldición!¡Eso no importaba!...

 **0**

 _Pov. Sasuke_

¡Maldita casa! La odió, no puedo estar un segundo más aquí.

Abrí de una manera brusca la puerta de mi habitación, pero me importó muy poco. Ví cuando una de las sirvientas saltó al escuchar mi estrenduosa salida y cuando ella me miró, llena de pavor arrugue la frente. En respuesta ella agachó la mirada rápidamente...

¡Diablos!

¡Odiaba eso!¡Odiaba que la gente no me mirará a los ojos! Eran unos cobardes, todos. Apreté mis puños escondidos en mi bolsillo y comencé a bajar las enormes escaleras que llevaban al vestíbulo de la mansión. Todavía me preguntó por qué mi tío no había vendido esta porquería de casa. ¡Oh!¡Si!...

Sentimentalismo.

Pare en secó al ver la foto de mis padres abrazados en la mesita donde dejabamos un par de chucherías. Tomé el marco y lo acerqué a mi rostro, mi madre con una hermosa sonrisa resplandeciente. Piel pálida y ojos negros con un largo cabello negro. La extrañaba, demasiado.

Pero cuando miré a mi padre a un lado de ella estampé la foto contra la mesa. A él lo odiaba, lo odiaba por haber dejado a mi madre morir. ¡Todo había sido su culpa! De él y de Itachi por dejarme solo. ¡Los odio a ambos!

Salí de esa maldita prisión y el aire me golpeó con fuerza al salir por la puerta. No me había levantado con animos de ir a la escuela, por más que Madara me tirará toda esa mierda después. Me valía muy poco su interés y toda esa cháchara de que debía ser tal como Itachi. Por mi los dos podían irse a la mierda.

Empezé a caminar, voy a aprovechar que Obito aún no estaba en casa para irme por ahí. A él tampoco lo aguantó. Siempre queriendose meter donde no lo llaman, queriendo hacer el papel de padre que nadie le dió. Agradezco que Fukaku muriera en ese choque de autos también. Él no servía para nada, fue un maldito borracho que tuvo que vender la mitad de las acciones de la empresa a un amigo de él que poco después murió. Eso era lo único bueno, la empresa seguía siendo Uchiha y no de un extraño.

Después de la muerte de mis padres Obito se hizo cargo de nosotros, mi hermano mayor Itachi y de mi. Mi otro tío se hacía cargo de la empresa que mi padre casi dejaba en ruinas y con el ingreso de Madara empezó a remontar. Al poco tiempo de la muerte de mis padres Itachi se fue de la mansión a estudiar al extranjero. Mi odio hacia él fue porque me dejó solo, solo con un idiota y un maldito maniático. Mi tío Obito nunca estava en casa, ya que se encargaba de las empresas del exterior, eso ya lo hacía mucho antes de que mis padres murieran. Cuando él no estaba tenía que aguantar a Madara, el maldito loco que me hacía entrenar horas y horas, también tenía problemas con el alcohol, de seguro era algo de familia. Se la pasaba demigrandome, diciendo que era débil como una mujer, que era un estúpido a comparación del primogénito.

¡Ya estoy cansado de toda esa mierda!

 **0**

 _Pov. Kurama_

Sonreí al ver el resplandor en el rostro de mi alumna. Lo sabía, a ella le encantaría éste lugar. Me senté sobre el césped, bajo un árbol a apreciar la hermosa vista de la cascada.

—¡Que bonito lugar Kurama-Sensei!– Me dijo Hinata alegré y sentándose a mi lado.

—¿Verdad que sí?– Mi sonrisa se agrandó al ver que ella asentía y se quedaba perdida en el paisaje.

Yo también miré el lugar, hace años que no iba ya que recordar me dolía, pero esa noche había tenido un sueño con mi prima en ese mismo lugar. Miré el perfil del rostro de Hinata y por un momento juré verla a ella. Con su largo cabello rojo, su sonrisa resplandeciente y sus ojos violetas. La última vez que habíamos estado allí con ella, Kushina tenía la misma edad que Hinata.

Kushina había sido mi prima, una que se hicieron cargo mis padres cuando los de ella murieron por un terremoto que destruyó toda la ciudad donde vivían. Ella se había mudado con nosotros cuando tenía unos 10 años y yo 15. Ella siempre había sido muy fuerte, con un carácter explosivo pero extremadamente buena. Mentiría si no dijiera que ella me cambió completamente. Yo pasaba por una etapa difícil de la adolescencia, la típica rebeldía. Mis amigos eran unos buenos para nada, nos gustaba pelear y armar problemas. Tomábamos a pesar de nuestra corta edad y mis padres un par de veces tuvieron que irme a buscar a la comisaría por "travesuras" que hacíamos. Kushina llegó para sacarme la venda de los ojos, ya que mis padres no sabían que más hacer conmigo.

Una noche que habíamos salido con mis amigos a buscar problemas, ella fue a buscarme sin prestar atención a mis padres que le habían prohibido que fuera. Kushina llegó cuando estábamos en medio de una pelea contra una banda contraria. Ella salió lastimada por defenderme y yo enfurecí, recuerdo que mis amigos tuvieron que sacarme de encima de ese muchacho que casi mato. Desde ahí ella siempre andaba trás mio,sin importarle las amenazas que le hacía para que me dejará en paz. En sólo un año yo había dejado a mis amigos, sólo para que ella ya no me siguiera y rápido me di cuenta que había sido lo mejor.

Cuando cumplí 20 decidí hacer un viaje por el mundo, buscando el camino que debía ser mío. Durante esos cuatro años fuimos inseparables, veníamos muy seguido a la casacada. Ella me contaba todo, después de todo era como su hermano mayor...

Pasé la mano por mis cabellos para volver a mirar a Hinata. Ella no se parecía físicamente a Kushina, pero nunca olvidaría el fuego en los ojos de mi hermana y era el mismo que tiene ahora mi alumna. Guíe mi vista al agua que daba un tranquilizador arrullo al recordar lo que me había dicho Kushina en mi sueño.

 _Búscalo..._

Sé a que se refiere. Ella quería que busque al hijo que había tenido con un bastardo que no conocí. El maldito la había dejado embarazada y por su familia no le dió el apellido al hijo que habían tenido. Por lo que me había enterado cuando iban a hacerlo tuvieron un accidente de auto y ambos murieron. Dejando al niño totalmente solo. Yo había llegado hace muy poco de nuevo a Konoha y enterarme de la muerte de mi hermana y después de mis padres no había sido algo muy bueno que digamos. Agradezco que Jiraiya halla venido conmigo, porque o sino estaría completamente perdido.

A las pocas semanas pasó lo de Hinata y Naruto. No puedo negar que cuando ella golpeó la mesa y me miró con sus ojos perlados con furia, por unos segundos creí ver a Kushina cuandos se enojaba conmigo. Por eso no había querido ayudarlos tal vez, estaba encerrado en mi dolor por haber perdido a mi amada hermana y a su hijo, ya que no tenía pistas de él y tampoco podía estar registrado el apellido de todos los pelirrojos del pueblo.

Resople sin siquiera darme cuenta y eso provocó que Hinata me mirará curiosa.

—¿Sucede algo Sensei?

Dude, dude en decirle lo que me pasaba después de todo yo era su maestro no su amigo. Pero tal vez Hinata supiera de alguien con apellido Uzumaki.

—Hinata.– La llamé y ella me miró con toda su atención. —¿Sa...

—¡¡HINATA!!

Ambos nos sobresaltamos al escuchar la escandalosa voz del rubio amigo de mi alumna. Cuando miré por encima de mi hombro lo ví, corriendo hacia nosotros con el rostro bastante enojado, cabe aclarar.

 **0**

 _Pov. Hinata_

¡Oh Dios!

Naruto estaba furioso y me dí cuenta de ello. Me levanté siendo completamente torpe.

—¿N-Naruto?

Mi lengua estaba completamente trabada cuando los zafiros de mi amigo me miraron furioso.

—¿¡Por qué diablos no avisas que saldrías!?¡Tonta!

Temblé al sentir sus grandes manos sobre mis hombros y el apretón que me dió. ¡Carajo! Él tenía razón, no había avisado a mí madre y de seguro ella pensó que estaba con él.

—¿M-mi ma-madre...?– Quise preguntar, pero la electrizante mirada de Naruto no me dejó terminar.

—Hikari ya sabe dónde estás y con quien.

Tragué con dificultad al ver la mirada asesina que le dedicó mi amigo a mi Sensei al decir las últimas palabras. Kurama se levantó del suelo cuando Naruto lo miró y en los finos labios del pelirrojo se dibujo una media sonrisa.

—Me disculparé con la madre de Hinata. Fue claramente mi error...

—¡Obvio que si'ttebayo!– Gritó mi amigo al soltarme y enfrentar a Kurama. —¿Para qué la traes aquí?

Me mordí el labio al ver que mi Sensei largaba una carcajada y pude apreciar que Naruto apretaba las manos en puños. ¿Debía interferir?

— Quería pasar un momento con ella. ¿Tiene algo de malo?

¡¡Oh Dios!! Mis ojos se abrieron con las palabras de mi sensei, igual que los de mi amigo. Llevé mis manos a mis mejillas al sentir mi cara hervir, de seguro que estaba más roja que un tomate.

—¡Claro que si dattebayo!– Le dijo Naruto cuando se recuperó del asombro. ¿Tan rápido? Yo aún estaba congelada. —¡Le doblas la edad!

¡¡Hay dios!! ¿¡¡Pero qué carajos...!!?

— Sólo tengo 40 años..– Kurama se encogió de hombros al decir eso y yo lo miré anonadada.

¿40? Pense que tenía 30...

—¡Eres un viejo pervertido!– Naruto lo señaló con un dedo cuando le grito y mi Sensei lo miro de mala manera.

—El que tiene una mente enferma eres tú.– Le contestó enojado al darle un manotazo en el dedo.

Yo estaba al borde del desmayo. Naruto estaba dando a entender... que yo... y Kurama-Sensei...

Agite mis manos para tirarme aire al rostro, esto era muy vergonzoso.

—Na-Naruto...– Llamé a mi amigo que volteó el rostro hacia mi sin dejar de fruncir las finas cejas rubias.— No...no es lo que pi-piensas.

No podía mantenerle la vista, miré sus zapatillas negras y mordí mi uña del dedo pulgar. Estaba nerviosa y era muy vergonzoso, ¿Cómo mi amigo iba a pensar ello? Sentí como Naruto tomaba de mi mano y me empujaba lejos de mi Sensei. Lo seguí, pero antes mire para atrás y Kurama sonreía saludandome con la mano.

Salimos del pequeño bosque y Naruto siguió tironeandome de la muñeca en dirección para mi casa.

—N-naruto...

Lo llamé y miré a su rostro, seguía furioso y no me contestó, mucho menos me habló y eso me molestó a mi. Me ancle al suelo con mis tobillos y aparté la mano de su agarre. Tarde caí en cuenta lo que había pasado...

¿Cómo iba a hablarle asi a Kurama-Sensei? Él nunca se había querido propasar conmigo ni nada por el estilo. Es más, me trataba como si fuera una hija y tranquilamente podría serlo ahora que sabía su edad.

Naruto me miró entre sorprendido y enojado. Bien, tenía razón al estar enojado, ya que yo no le había avisado a mi madre. Pero estaba con mi Sensei, no iba a pasarme nada malo.

—¿Qué significó eso?– Le pregunté sintiendo mi cara arder entre la vergüenza y lo furiosa que estaba.

—Tu madre me llama preocupada de que no volviste después de clases y me pregunta si estas conmigo. ¿Sabes lo que sentí?— Maldeci para mis adentros al bajar la mirada. ¡Soy una tonta!— Yo... no quiero que te pase nada Hinata dattebayo.

Mi corazón empezó a galopar como caballo descontrolado con la angustia que pude distinguir en la voz de mi amigo. Empezé a jugar con mis dedos al no saber qué contestar.

—Eres mi mejor amiga Hinata.– Siguió hablando Naruto, y yo sentía que con cada palabra mi corazón se estrujaba más. —¡Dios! ¡Me asusté tonta!

Sentí un picor en mis ojos al tiempo que Naruto me abrazaba y apretaba contra su pecho. De seguro preocupé a todos en mi casa. Si que soy tonta...

 **0**

 _Pov. Sasuke_

Sentí mis uñas clavarse en mi palma mientras veía la postal que tenía al frente al detenerse el auto en un semáforo. Uzumaki, el chico al cual me divertía molestar, abrazaba a la chica que no tenía miedo de enfrentarme.

Nunca admitiría en voz alta la envidia que les tenía. Uzumaki a pesar de ser igual que yo, sin padres, nunca estaba triste. Siempre con esa estúpida sonrisa en los labios. Yo sólo quería ver el día que sus ojos mostraran la frialdad que mostraban los míos. El día que se diera cuenta que estaba solo, igual que yo. Pero cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo, Hyūga apareció.

La pequeña Hyūga.

Mientras yo me sentía más solo que nunca, Uzumaki estaba más rodeado de gente. Desvíe la mirada a un lado y el auto arrancó,¡Que bien! no tenía ganas de seguir viéndolos. Y es que me daba asco, rechazó. ¿Cómo una niña como Hyūga podía ser amiga del Dobe? Ella era de una buena familia, su padre trabajaba en la empresa de mi familia y ganaba muy bien. Además era una chica valiente, no puedo olvidar el fuego de su mirada perlada cuando me enfrentó el primer día que la ví.

El día, cuando terminaron las clases y me los cruce, sentí una rabia indomable. ¿Por qué seguían juntos?¿Por qué ella siempre estaba con él? Quise alejarlos con ese susto que le íbamos a dar. Pero eso sólo logró unirlos más.

Tenía que encontrar la manera de separarlos como diera lugar.

—Detente. – Le ordené al chofer cuando pasabamos por el parque donde iba con mi madre.

Bajé del auto con mi mal humor mucho más arriba que cuando salí de mi casa. Comencé a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos, miré como niños jugaban en el parque con sus madres, tal como lo había hecho alguna vez yo...

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar en mi bolsillo trasero y lo saqué para ver el número.

¡Mierda!

—Madara..– Atendí ya que si no lo hacía sería peor.

 _—Idiota, ¿Dónde demonios estás?–_ La voz profunda y sin sentimientos de mi tío se escuchó del otro lado.

— Salí.

¿Qué más quería que le diga?¿Que estoy arto de que me basuree cada vez que me ve?

 _—Vuelve de inmediato estúpido. Tienes cosas que hacer..._

—Ya he entrenado.– No recordé que me haya dicho que haga algo más.

 _—¿Cuánto?¿De verdad crees que eso es entrenar? Además me a llamado Danzō y no has ido al instituto.—_ Aquí vamos... _– Quieres que deje de compararte con Itachi, pero la verdad es que no le llegas ni a los talones. Ni en fuerza ni en intelento. Eres tan inútil como lo era tu madre, desviste ser mujer..._

Mordí mi labio para no mandarlo a donde tenía que ir ese hijo de perra por hablar de mi madre. Sentí el gusto metalico de la sangre y respiré profundo, intentando no reventar en ese momento.

 _—¡Ven ahora mismo! Imbécil..._

La llamada se cortó y mire mi teléfono al apretarlo en mi mano.

—Vete a la mierda hijo de puta.

Me sentí más estúpido al hablarle a mi teléfono, pero una sola vez enfrente a mi tío por su forma de hablar de mi madre y estuve con un yeso en mi brazo por un par de meses. Quería tirar todo a la mierda...

Subí al auto y el chófer comenzó a llevarme a mi casa.

Estaba volviendo a mi infierno particular...

 **0**

 **NOTAS: Hola a todos y todas!!**

 **Cuantas sorpresas en éste capítulo no??**

 **Esperó que les haya gustado, en el próximo capítulo voy a volver a la narración de siempre y tal vez más adelante haga otro capítulo de estos, me pareció muy entretenido hacerlo, aunque al principio me costó...**

 **¿Quedo bien? Mmmm..**

 **Espero que sí y que se haya entendido.**

 **Nos leemos!!**


	9. La liga de la Justicia

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi-Sama...**

 **Luisa:** **Es verdad Luisa, El querido Uchiha necesita ayuda urgente, pero es tan orgulloso que creo que le costará mucho aceptarla si en algún momento se la quieren dar. Por ahora no se sabe nada de la relación sanguínea que tienen Kurama y Naruto, pero estoy ansiosa por escribirlo. Espero que esté capítulo también te haya gustado... FELIZ NAVIDAD adelantado!**

 **Lilium en el espejo:** **Hola Cómo estas? GRACIAS por comentar, tal vez más adelante sepamos que fue lo que les hizo Jiraiya al grupo de amigos de Sasuke. Cuando Jiraiya pueda relatar una de las veces, te aseguro no falta mucho ;) Espero te guste el capítulo!! FELIZ NAVIDAD adelantado XD .**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **"La liga de la Justicia"**

Dos meses habían pasado desde el inicio de clases. Hinata estaba trotando en la clase de gimnasia mientras pensaba que se acercaba el cumpleaños de Naruto y todavía no se le ocurría qué regalarle.

En la escuela iba todo más que bien, aunque ella seguía teniendo "bromas" por parte del grupo de Karin. Pero hace un par de días que la habían dejado de molestar y eso le parecía extraño, pero tampoco le desagradaba. Naruto seguía teniendo problemas con el grupo del Uchiha, pero ya no se dejaba golpear ya que sabía defenderse. Pero sólo hacía eso, nada de golpear y menos en la escuela.

Hinata se detuvo al escuchar el silbato de Anko-Sensei y se dispusieron a elongar. No tenían otros amigos, sólo eran ella y Naruto y por eso ella hacía casi todas las tareas sola. Cuando el profesor mandaba un trabajo en grupo, él siempre tenía que colocarla en alguno ya que nadie la quería en suyo.

El nuevo director era estricto, pero Hinata se dió cuenta que hacía la vista gorda con los más adinerados y eso le molestaba de más, ya que esos eran Uchiha con su grupo y Karin con el suyo. Era totalmente injusto y por eso ellos no se preocupaban a molestar a mas alumnos.

Una vez que la clase termino la oji perla se fue a las duchas, fue la última ya que la Sensei le había pedido que la ayude con los materiales. Al entrar escucho las risas que odiaba y pudo apreciar que una chica de cabello castaño claro era mojada con baldasos de agua helada. La chica lloraba y pedía que la dejaran en paz, cuando se acercó pudo distinguir a Tamaki, una chica que había entrado por una beca, por lo tanto su familia era muy humilde. Varias veces se había dado cuenta que la cargaban porque su uniforme era algo viejo y desteñido. Por lo que sabía iba al aula de su amigo Naruto.

Cuando Karin la empujó diciéndole algo que no llegó a oir, apretó sus puños y fue a ayudarla. Ella no dejaría que molestaran a nadie frente a ella.

—¡Hey!¡Déjala Karin!– Su grito fue fuerte y estaba justo detrás de la pelirroja.

Tamaki levantó los ojos color miel con asombro y agradeciendo hacia ella, y Karin la miro por encima del hombro confundida.

—No te metas rarita.– Le contestó ella para darse vuelta de nuevo hacia la castaña.

—Basta Karin.– Volvió a repetir.

La pelirroja se volteó con gesto de cansancio y cuando la miró, sonrió de medio lado colocándose una mano en la cadera.

—¿Quieres recibir otra lección?– Apenas terminó de hablar hizo un gesto con la mano a sus amigas y dos quisieron agarrarla de los brazos.

Apenas las chicas dieron un paso a su dirección, Hinata se puso en guardia. Cuando la primera la agarro del brazo que tenía extendido ella movió su muñeca prococando que los roles se reviertan y empujó a la que tenía agarrada con la otra. Una pelinegra aprovecho que había quedado atrás, la tomó de la cola de caballo y tironeo de su pelo. A Hinata la tomó desprevenida y gritó al sentir el dolor en el cuero cabelludo. Llevó su mano derecha para agarrar la mano de la chica que la sostenía del pelo y giro el cuerpo con rapidez para no darle tiempo a pensar, levantó su cabeza provocando que un alarido saliera de la pelinegra que la soltó de inmediato al sentir el dolor en su brazo por la llave que le hizo. Se volteó de nuevo al sentir que alguien se acerca a su espalda y agachándose pudo esquivar la patada que iba a su cabeza. Cuando se estaba irguiendo hizo un paso hacia el frente y con todas sus fuerza plantó su palma en el estomago de la chica, que se calló de espaldas mientras tosia para recuperar un poco de aire que Hinata le había sacado. La oji perla vió a Karin que tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par junto con su amiga rubia. Hinata sonrió de lado y la pelirroja la miró con furia en los ojos rojos.

—Vamonos. – Dijo Karin sin dejar de mirar a la oji perla. —Esto no queda así...

La pelirroja comenzó a caminar seguida de sus amigas, aunque a la última le costaba caminar mientras se sostenía el estómago. Hinata no dejó de mirarlas hasta que salieron de las duchas y entonces dirigió su mirada a la chica que parecía un pollito mojado. Se acercó a ella y le sonrió.

—¿Estás bien?– Le preguntó casi con ternura.

Tamaki se sonrojó con fuerza y trató de sonreír.

—G-Gracias...– Susurró al bajar la mirada.

—No te preocupes.– Dijo haciendo un ademán con mano restándole importancia. —¿Tienes para cambiarte Tamaki?– La chica escurría agua por todos lados.

—Bu-bueno... y-yo...

Hinata sonrió al sentirse tan identificada con la castaña, pensó que le hubiera gustado que alguien la haya defendido cuando fue atacada esa vez.

—Toma. – Le extendió su bolsito con su uniforme del instituto con una gran sonrisa.

Tamaki abrió los ojos de par en par y no dejaba de temblar abrazada a ella misma.

—¡Vamos! Acéptalo..

La vio dudar unos segundos y terminó extendiendo la mano para tomar lo que ella le ofrecía. Tamaki la vio con los ojos brillos y sonrió.

—Gracias.

Hinata ensanchó más su sonrisa y se llevó ambas manos a su espalda.

— Báñate, si quieres te espero afuera.

—Pe-pero tú...

—¡Vamos!Ya te he dicho que no me molesta.

Hinata comenzó a caminar afuera de las duchas sintiéndose eufórica con ella misma. Se sentía tan bien ayudar a alguien al cual molestaban y decidió que tampoco dejaría sola a Tamaki.

 **0**

Varios días después se podía ver a los tres entrando por la puerta del instituto. Hinata, Naruto y Tamaki. Las dos chicas se hicieron buenas amigas y ya el rubio no se aburría tanto en clase al tener una amiga más.

Pronto en la escuela se corría el rumor que Hinata había peleado con las amigas de Karin y les había ganado. A ella le decía de una forma que no le gustaba y a Naruto le gustaba cargarla con ese sobrenombre.

La mujer maravilla...

—¡Naruto-Kun! Te dije que no me digas así...

Se quejó Hinata con un adorable puchero y las mejillas apenas teñidas de un rosa, mientras el rubio se reía a carcajadas y una risita se le escapaba a Tamaki.

—Es que te queda muy bien Hinata, dattebayo.– Le dijo Naruto cuando pudo calmar un poco su risa.

Los tres estaban en el comedor a la hora del almuerzo. Hinata por toda respuesta miró a su amigo intentando parecer mala y él sonrió más.

—No me engañas Hinata..– Le dijo él sin dejar de reír.

Tamaki no aguanto la risa y comenzo a carcajear sin poder evitarlo, estar con ellos dos era lo mejor que le había pasado desde que había recibido la beca.

—¡Tamaki! Tú también..– Se quejó la oji perla.

—Lo siento Hinata-Chan..– Una vez que la risa se le calmó le pidió disculpas.

Hinata frunció el labio e iba continuar con la comida cuando varios gritos se escucharon desde la puerta del comedor que daba al patio. Los tres miraron a esa dirección.

—¿Qué sucede?– Preguntó Hinata algo asustada al ver una aglomeración de alumnos.

—Vamos a ver.– Dijo Naruto al levantarse totalmente serio.

Las dos chicas también se levantaron y siguieron al rubio. Los gritos empezaron a ser más entendibles.

—¡Pelea!¡Pelea!– Coreaba una y otra vez todos los alumnos.

Los tres se hicieron espacio para llegar al centro. Los amigos miraron con horror como golpeaban a dos chicos, Naruto y Hinata se miraron sólo unos segundos y ambos fueron a ayudar a los dos que recibían una golpiza. Hinata fue directo al peliceleste que tenía agarrado a un chico del cuello de la camisa, mientras éste estaba tirado en el suelo y le daba puños en el rostro una y otra vez. Naruto fue hacia el moreno que estaba a horcajadas del otro chico que se cubría con los brazos para no recibir golpes en el rostro como su amigo.

Hinata le pegó una patada en el costado a Suigetsu para sacarlo de encima del chico que tenía gafas ya rotas. El peliceste se cayó de lado y la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Naruto agarró al moreno desde las axilas y lo tiró a un lado también. Ambos se pusieron al frente de cada uno que defendía, con fuego en sus miradas.

—¡Basta!– Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

El moreno se levantó y golpeó a Naruto en el estómago con un puño, pero el rubio ni se inmutó. Naruto lo observó con una sonrisa ladeada cuando el otro lo observó casi con miedo. Naruto le pegó una patada en el centro del pecho tirándolo unos pasos hacía atrás. Mientras Suigetsu también se había levantado, pero sólo miraba a Hinata, no se había acercado. Después de que ella le tirará una mirada de advertencia, la oji perla se agachó para ayudar al chico que estaba semi inconsciente. Pero pudo ver de reojo la intención de Suigetsu de atacar a Naruto por la espalda, entonces cuando se acercaba a su amigo ella le hizo una barrida tirándolo al suelo de nuevo. Justo en ese momento un par de preceptores hicieron acto de presencia, dispersando a la aglomeración. Tanto Naruto como Hinata se ofrecieron a llevar a los dos chicos heridos a la enfermería y los preceptores llevaron a los culpables de la pelea a dirección.

Tamaki ayudó a Hinata a levantar al chico de pelo negro, ojos pequeños y piel blanca, aunque ahora su cara estaba con varios moretones y el labio roto y sangrando. Naruto ayudo a levantarse a el castaño de ojos marrones, que no estaba tan mal que el otro chico, pero le sangraba la nariz. Una vez que llegaron a enfermería Hinata pudo identificar al par de amigos. Eran sus compañeros de aula, Shino y Kiba.

—Gracias.– Dijo Kiba que era el que mejor estaba cuando salió de la enfermería.

Tanto Naruto como Tamaki se habían ido a clases, mientras la oji perla se quedó con los dos chicos. Hinata sonrió al castaño que se veía muy avergonzado.

—No hay de que Kiba.– Le contestó y él la miró asombrado.

—¿Sa-sabes mi nombre?– Preguntó al salir un poco de la conmoción.

—¡Claro! Somos compañeros de aula. ¿Cómo está Shino?– La preocupación era real ya que de verdad le angustiaba como había quedado el chico de gafas.

—Amm, bien en lo que se puede decir.— le dijo al sentarse a su lado afuera de la enfermería.

Hinata sonrió algo triste y le extendió las gafas rotas que tenía en la mano, ya que las había levantado. Kiba le mostró una mueca parecida a una sonrisa también y las tomó.

— Está será la segunda que le rompen en el año.– Comentó sin siquiera darse cuenta y Hinata lo miró asombrada.

—¿Por qué?¿Los molestan mucho?

El castaño suspiró y miró la ventana que estaba frente a él con la mirada algo perdida.

—Con Shino nos conocemos desde niños, no somos muy parecidos, más bien somos todo lo contrario.— Dijo con una sonrisa y la oji perla no pudo evitar imitarlo. — A mi no me molestan, pero a Shino sí, es muy inteligente y callado. Es algo raro, le gustan los bichos y cosas así. Yo soy más temperamental, me gusta hacer deporte y los perros. Como verás no nos parecemos.— A Hinata se le escapó una risita.

—Pero son buenos amigos– No fue una pregunta, obviamente fue una observación. Kiba asintió.

—La pelea empezó por mi culpa al empujar al chico moreno que molestaba a Shino. No me aguanto que hablen mal de mis amigos.– La oji perla asintió, completamente de acuerdo con lo que decía.— De la nada apareció Suigetsu cuando me estaba peleando con el otro y golpeó a Shino. Él es cero violencia y no sabe defenderse, para nada y yo me distraje al querer ayudarlo y bueno...– Se encogió de hombros.— Nos dieron una golpiza hasta que llegaron ustedes.– Dijo mirándola al fin.

Hinata sonrió cerrando los ojos y el chico bufo molesto, entonces ella lo miró algo extrañada.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Es que...– Kiba se rascó la cabeza con decepción en sus ojos.— No creó que sea muy bueno para mi reputación que la Mujer Maravilla del instituto me haya salvado el trasero.

Hinata hizo una mueca al escuchar su apodo, pero río al escuchar lo último que él dijo.

—En todo caso el que te salvo fue Naruto, yo ayudé a Shino.– Le corrigió ella.

—¡Peor!– Dijo elevando las manos al cielo, como pidiendo clemencia y Hinata frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Por qué?

—Obviamente es porque...– Kiba se detuvo abruptamente al mirar de nuevo a la oji perla y su mirada denotaba advertencia.– Olvídalo.– Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

 **0**

Naruto estaba en la puerta del instituto con Tamaki, esperando que Hinata apareciera para irse a sus casa. Y quedo algo sorprendido al ver que su amiga iba hacía ellos, aunque acompañada por los dos chicos que habían ayudado ese mismo día. Naruto frunció un poco el entrecejo al ver como el castaño acariciaba la cabeza de Hinata como si fuera un perrito y ella reía. ¿Desde cuándo eran tan amigos? No pudo evitar preguntase.

—¡Hola Chicos!– Saludo Hinata cuando ya estaban cerca y Tamaki sonrió mientras el rubio hacía una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.— Quiero precentarles a mis compañeros de aula. El es Kiba– Señaló al castaño que saludo con la cabeza en una pose despreocupada.— Y él es Shino.– El chico de pelo negro hizo la misma seña que el anterior.— Ellos son mis amigos.– les habló a los dos chicos.— Ella es Tamaki y él es Naruto.

—¿Qué hay?– Preguntó el rubio intentando ser amigable.

—Oye Naruto...– Dijo Kiba rascándose la nuca y sin mirarlo.— Gracias por lo de hoy.– Le dijo en un susurro.

El rubio sonrió y le extendió la mano, el castaño enmarcó una ceja y lo miró. Luego observó a Shino que asintió con la cabeza, Kiba estrechó su mano y los dos sonrieron.

Dos más se unieron al grupo.

 **0**

Los rumores empezaron a ser cada vez más fuertes y esta vez incluían al rubio. Hinata estaba junto a Tamaki, habían ido a comprar unas sodas para el almuerzo y escucharon hablar a dos chicas frente a ellas...

— E escuchado que el rubio tiene un abdomen muy duro o así dijo Yuki..

—¿Y cómo sabe eso ella?

—¿No recuerdas que ella es amiga del chico que golpeó a Naruto?

Hinata alzó ambas cejas y prestó más atención a lo que decían, igual que Tamaki.

—Ah, es cierto...– Le dijo pensativa la amiga.

—Bueno el chico dice que lo golpeó con fuerza pero que su estómago era tan duro como golpear una madera...– Le contó más que emocionada, Hinata sintió sus mejillas arder ya que había visto a su amigo sin remera un par de veces grácias a sus entrenamientos y la verdad es que lo tenía como si estuviera tallado a mano.

—¡Wow!– Dijo impresionada la otra.

—¡Si!¡Wow!– La secundio al avanzar en la cola y comprar sus cosas.

—Debe ser muy fuerte...– Pensó en voz alta.

—Si la chica de pelo negro es la mujer maravilla, él debe ser Superman.– Dijo con una risita medio tonta pensó Hinata.

—No le quedaría mal, tiene lindos ojos.– Comentó la otra con la misma risita antes de irse.

Hinata frunció los labios mientras miraba como las dos chicas se iban, no le había gustado nada lo que habían dicho de su amigo. Tamaki sonrió y compró las sodas ya que la oji perla estaba muy pensativa.

 **0**

Naruto se dió cuenta que algo molestaba a su amiga ya que ni lo miraba ni hablaba. Le hizo una seña a Tamaki, preguntándole con la mirada que le pasaba a la oji perla y ella por toda respuesta se encogió de hombro y siguió hablando con los otros dos. Naruto se acercó un poco más a la distraida de su amiga hasta que ella noto su presencia y voteo el rostro para verlo.

—¿Qué sucede?– Le preguntó él algo preocupado y en voz baja.

Hinata sonrió algo desgana y negó con la cabeza, preocupando más al rubio.

—¿Segura?– le dijo acercándose un poco más, clavando sus ojos azules con los perlas de ella.

Ella no contestó, se quedó completamente congelada y Naruto tragó con dificultad al sentir como su corazón empezó a bombear con más fuerza. De pronto las voces que llenaban el comedor empezaron a apagarse y sólo era consciente de ellos dos. De como las mejillas de Hinata comenzaron a colorearse de rojo y su respiración empezaba a ser más superficial. También él empezó a sentir más calor, sus manos empezaron a sudarle sin razón aparente y sentía que su corazón en cualquier momento haría un agujero en el pecho por la forma que lo golpeaba.

—N-No... es na-nada..– Tartamudeo ella y Naruto guío su vista a los labios de su amiga.

¿Siempre fueron tan rosas y regordetes? Se preguntó. Vio como ella se mordía el labio inferior y la idea loca de querer saber su sabor paso por su cabeza, pero rápido la desecho y volvió a mirarla a los ojos con una sonrisa.

—Bien.– Lo único que fue capaz de decir, para volver al votaear el rotro y tomar de un sólo trago el resto de gaseosa al sentir su garganta seca.

El bullicio del comedor le llegó a los oidos al desviar la vista de su amiga y aunque ya no la estaba mirando sintió a su corazón como si hubiera terminado de entrenar con Jiraiya. No entendía lo que le quería decir su cuerpo con esas reacciones. Estuvo algo pensativo hasta que Kiba le habló.

—¿Sabes que he escuchado Naruto?– Le preguntó con un tono de burla y el rubio negó con la cabeza. — ¿Sabes cómo empezaron a decirte?– Volvió a preguntar con el mismo tono. Naruto elevó una ceja completamente interesado.

—¿Cómo?

— Superman..– Dijo con una risa que denotaba que el sobrenombre, para el castaño,no le pegaba en lo más mínimo.

—¿Eeh?

Shino se subio las gafas con el dedo índice viendo al rubio que tenía una expresión incrédula.

—Yo también lo he escuchado. Dicen que es porque tienes el cuerpo de hierro..

Naruto abrió los ojos y un rojo intenso se coló en sus mejillas.

—Nosotras hemos escuchado lo mismo ¿no Hina?– Dijo Tamaki con una sonrisa mirando a la mencionada, pero ésta estaba con la mirada perdida y no había escuhado nada lo que decían.—¿Hina?

Naruto también miró a la oji perla que seguía sin prestar atención.

—¡Hinata!– Gritó Kiba haciéndola reaccionar con un pequeño saltito en su asiento.

—¿Qué?¿Qué pasa?– Preguntó algo perdida aún mirando a sus amigos.

—Eso deberíamos preguntarte nosotros. ¿Qué te pasa? Te estamos hablando y tú estás en otro mundo.– Le reclamó algo enojado por la falta de atención de la chica.

Las mejillas de la oji perla se tiñeron de un rojo intenso y bajó la mirada.

—Pe-perdón, no estaba escuchando...

—Ya nos hemos dado cuenta de ello..– Observó Shino con su tono de siempre.

Hinata sonrió algo apenada. —¿De... de qué hablaban?

—¿Te acuerdas Hina lo que dijeron las chicas frente a nosotras hace sólo unos momentos?– Preguntó Tamaki un poco más animada al ver a su amiga que había vuelto a la normalidad.

Naruto se dió cuenta que los labios de Hinata hicieron una pequeña mueca mientras intentaba sonreír.

—Oh si, lo de Superman..– Susurró la oji perla.

El rubio se sintió inmensamente incómodo por el sobrenombre que le habían dado y más aún cuando Kiba estalló en risas.

—¡No es gracioso'ttebayo!– Se quejó él.

Al castaño no le importó ya que siguió riendo acompañado de una risita por Tamaki. Naruto los miró algo enojado con un leve sonrojo y miró a Shino pidiendo ayuda.

—Creo que ya es suficiente Kiba.– Le dijo el de gafas intentando calmar a su amigo de la infancia.

El castaño se limpió las lágrimas que se acumularon en los ojos por la risa e intentó calmarse.

—¿Verdad que ustedes entrenan Naruto?– Preguntó la de ojos miel.

El rubio miró a su amiga oji perla y ella sonreía de nuevo.

—Si, desde antes que empiecen las clases.– Le contestó él.

—¡Oh!¡Yo también quiero!– Gritó Kiba totalmente emocionado.

—Pues no es tan fácil como crees...– Dijo algo pensativo el rubio mientras se rascaba la mejilla con el dedo.

—¿Por qué?– Le ganó la pregunta Tamaki.

—Es... mucho esfuerzo.– Eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió para explicar a Naruto.

Sus tres amigos lo miraban con incredulidad y él entrecerró los ojos, ya que entendió la indirecta que daba su mirada.

—Debes estar decidido, no es fácil.– Habló Hinata llamando la atención de los cuatro.— Es un camino difícil y nunca dejas de aprender o entrenar, siempre hay algo para mejorar. ¿No Naruto?– Le preguntó mirando al rubio con una sonrisa y él asintió completamente de acuerdo con ella.

—¿Pero qué entrenan?– Se interesó Shino.

—Yo estudió Kung-Fu Shaolin– Naruto lo dijo muy orgulloso de eso.

—Y yo Wing Chun.– Mencionó la oji perla.

—¡uuh! Yo quiero Kung Fu.– Kiba estaba bastante emocionado con la idea.

— Tendría que preguntarle a Jiraiya-Sensei..– Naruto miró a su amiga que asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Cuándo entrenan?– Preguntó Tamaki, ya que la escuela tenía talleres especiales los sábados a la mañana y ambos asistían, además que mandaban tanta tarea que por lo menos ella se pasaba casi todo el domingo haciéndolo.

—Todos los días.– Contestó Hinata sin dudar.

—¿Todos los días?– Repitió Shino alzando una ceja.

—Si, yo voy a correr a las 5 AM con mi Sensei y Hinata entrena en su casa. Los fines de semana nos reunimos en la casa de Hinata para entrenar los dos juntos.– Contó Naruto como si fuera algo normal.

—Wow...– Susurró la oji miel, mientras los otros dos los miraban asombrados.

 **0**

El sábado llegó bastante rápido y habían arreglado con sus tres amigos que ellos iban a ir a la casa de la oji perla después del taller para presenciar un entrenamiento de ellos.

Naruto estaba junto a Hinata esperando que sus amigos salieran de su taller. Ambos estaban sentados bajo un árbol, mientras la oji perla comía una golosina el rubio jugaba un juego en el celular que le habían dado a Hinata después del incidente de haberse ido con Kurama sin avisar. Naruto sintió la cercanía de su amiga mientras jugaba un juego de pelea y se puso algo nervioso al sentir como ella se pegaba a él para ver como jugaba.Sus dedos se volvieron algo torpes cuando sintió algo acolchonado y suave sobre brazo. Miro de reojo y se puso de todos los colores al darse cuenta que eran los pechos de Hinata. Por esa distracción perdió, ganando que su amiga se riera de él y le sacará el celular para ahora jugar ella. Pudo respirar mejor cuando ella volvió a su lugar, aunque el repiqueteo de su corazón no se había detenido.

—Mira, mira a quién tenemos aquí...

La voz fría de Sasuke les hizo levantar la mirada a ambos y se dieron cuenta que iba acompañado de Jūgo. Naruto miró de reojo a su amiga que bloqueba el celular, sin terminar la partida y lo guardaba en el bolsillo de la falda de la escuela. El rubio miró desafiante a los ojos negros y fríos del Uchiha, pero su entrecejo se frunció más al darse cuenta que éste observaba sólo a Hinata.

—¿Qué quieres Teme?– Preguntó queriendo llamar su atención pero éste no desviaba la mirada de su amiga.

Tanto Naruto como Hinata se levantaron y el rubio se dió cuenta que una lucha de miradas comenzo de nuevo. Peleaban por saber quién iba a desviar la mirada primero y poco a poco empezó a sentirse un poco nervioso.

—Hyūga...– Susurró el azabche haciendo un paso a la dirección de Hinata.

Naruto se alertó enseguida y vió como Hinata se cruzaba de brazos. Volvió la mirada al azabache que empezó a rebajar con la mirada a su amiga. Él apretó las manos en puños, ¿Qué tanto la miraba?

—¿Qué quieres Uchiha?– Preguntó al fin Hinata.

Sasuke elevó una comisura del labio, mostrando una media sonrisa de superioridad y la oji perla rodo los ojos. Él volvió a hacer un paso a su dirección, pero Hinata nunca retrocedió. Ya estaban muy cerca, o eso pensaba el rubio. El azabache alzó una mano, ni muy rapido ni lento, hacía el rostro de su amiga. Ella quiso darle un manotazo para que no la tocará y él la tomó de la muñeca. Naruto se quiso acercar pero Jūgo le impidió el paso con un brazo, él se quedó mirando confiando que su amiga podría defenderse hasta que él se desiciera del anaranjado.

Naruto pudo apreciar que el Uchiha le susurró algo al oido a su amiga y vió como la soltaba. Sasuke lo miró a él después de alejarse un poco de la oji perla y sonrió con burla. Jūgo también se alejó de el rubio y empezaron a caminar lejos de donde estaban. El rubio tensó la mandíbula al verlos caminar tranquilamente y giró su rostro a su amiga que había quedado algo congelada con la vista perdida. Hizo unos pasos hacía ella y la tomó del brazo con delicadeza, para que ella lo mirará.

—¿Qué te dijo?– Quiso saber él.

El rubio sintió como su amiga se tensaba bajo su mano y desviaba la mirada a un lado.

—Nada importante...

Naruto frunció las cejas y el labio, y es que era obvio que lo que sea que le haya dicho el Uchiha le afectó. Iba a insistir para saberlo cuando escucharon el llamado de sus amigos que iban hacia ellos.

 **0**

Hinata tomó un poco de la botella de agua al terminar de elongar y sonrió un poco al ver la agitación de Kiba que transpiraba mares al lado de Naruto que lo miraba con burla. Estaban en el petio trasero de su casa en la mitad de su entrenamiento. Kiba había insistido tanto a Jiraiya que le enseñara que él terminó aceptando con la condición de que siguiera el paso, obviamente él no pudo, pero se esforzaba al máximo y para el peli blanco eso era bueno. Mientras Tamaki y Shino estaban sentados bajo un árbol con varios libros desperdigados en la mesa, mirando el entrenamiento y estudiando a la vez.

Hinata volvió a mirar a Naruto mientras su sonrisa se borraba de apoco. No podía olvidar lo que le había dicho el Uchiha y se mordió el labio, queriendose convencer que lo había dicho solo para molestarla.

 _No siempre estará a tú lado..._

¿Qué había querido decir con eso? No estaba muy segura, pero en todo caso le preocupaba. Naruto empezaba a ser popular con las chicas y eso le daba un sentimiento agridulce. Si bien su amigo se sentía algo incómodo con la repentina atención de chicas del primer año, no era mal educado y saluda a quien le hablará. Se sentía feliz que ya no le molestaran, pero no le gustaba la forma que ellas miraban a su amigo. Tal vez lo que le había dicho el Uchiha tenía que ver con eso, de que tal vez Naruto tendría una novia y a ella la dejaría de costado. El corazón se le apretó con sólo pensar en eso y su rostro mostró su dolor, llamando la atención del Sensei que la había estado viendo.

Kurama se acercó a ella y le toco el hombro, haciendo que Hinata dejará de lado sus pensamientos para ver al pelirrojo.

—¿Qué pasa Hinata?

La oji perla se mordió el labio inferior al sentir un picor en sus ojos y negó con la cabeza. El sólo sentir que su mejor amigo la dejara de lado le dolía mucho más de que lo que pudo soportar y abrazo sorpresivamente a su Sensei. Kurama quedó algo congelado por la reacción de su alumna, pero después de unos segundos también la abrazó, sintiendo que era lo que ella necesitaba. Hinata lo abrazó con más fuerza intentando borrar de su cabeza a un Naruto que la miraba fríamente y se alejaba de ella de la mano con otra chica que no tenía rostro. Pero no pudo retenerlo más cuando por su cabeza pasó otra imagen del rubio besándose con alguien más.

Sus hipeos llegaron a donde estaba Naruto que se reía por como Kiba había quedado acostado en el suelo sin poder hacer más que respirar. Volteó su rostro al igual que los demás y sintió como se le movía el piso al ver a su amiga abrazada con Kurama y llorando un mar de lágrimas. La preocupación se pinto en rostro de él mientras se levantaba e iba corriendo a ella.

—¿Hinata?– La llamó sintiendo su pecho doler por como estaba ella.

Naruto notó como la oji perla escondía más su rostro en el pecho de Kurama y lo abrazaba con mas fuerza.

—¿Qué le pasó?– Le preguntó al pelirrojo al no recibir respuesta de su amiga.

Kurama lo miró mal, como si él tuviera la culpa ya que algo presentía y el rubio no entendía nada.De un momento para otro, Hinata se soltó de los brazos del pelirrojo y salió corriendo a la dirección de la puerta de su casa. Naruto había quedado congelado por unos segundos, mirando por donde ella había entrado y cuando reaccionó quiso ir trás ella, pero Kurama no lo dejó. Justo cuando el rubio le iba a reclamar al Sensei de su amiga, Tamaki pasó corriendo y también entró en la casa.

—¡Déjame pasar dattebayo!– Le reclamó con una fiereza en su mirada azula.

Kurama lo miró detenidamente, y apretó la mandíbula al imaginar que él la había hecho algo a su querida alumna, ya que fue inevitable para él encariñarse con ella. El pelirrojo tomó del brazo de Naruto cuando éste quiso volver a pasar, mientras él lo miraba cada vez más enojado.

— Tenemos que hablar.– Le dijo serio y empezó a caminar arrastrando a Naruto lejos de la casa y de los demás.

 **0**

Hinata respiraba con dificultad al secarse las lágrimas con el pañuelo que le había dado Tamaki. Levantó la vista enrojecida para mirar a su madre y amiga que la miraban preocupadas. Agradecía al cielo que sólo su mamá haya estado ese día para verla en un estado tan deplorable. Nunca se sintió tan tonta como para llorar por cosas que se imaginaba y ahora que estaba más tranquila estaba segura que Naruto no haría esas cosas...

Pero su cabeza seguía diciéndole que podía ser una posibilidad.

—¿Qué pasó Hina-Chan? – Le preguntó su madre con el tono maternal que siempre usaba cuando quería consolar a alguien.

La oji perla apretó los labios, sin saber muy bien como explicar el porqué de su comportamiento sin parecer egoísta. Pero una vez que estuvo mas tranquila le explicó a ambas que era lo que le había dolido tanto y se asombró al ver que Tamaki y su madre se miraban con una sonrisa.

Hikari sorpresivamente la abrazó con fuerza.

—¿Cuándo has crecido tan rápido hija mía?– Le susurró con una gran sonrisa.

Hinata no entendía nada y miró a su amiga que sonreía casi con lágrimas en los ojos. Ahora estaba más confundida que nunca. Hikari se separó de ella, pero la sostuvo de los hombros para que conectará sus ojos con los de ella.

— Estás enamorada de Naruto.

Hinata abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se sonrojó hasta la raíz. Su madre no lo había preguntado, lo había confirmado, pero aún así ella negó con la cabeza ya que las palabras no podían salir de su cabeza. Hikari sonrió con ternura.

—Estas celosa Hinata. No quieres que él se valla de tu lado, quieres estar siempre con él. ¿No te dice nada eso?

Hinata bajo la mirada, reflexionando las palabras de su madre. Recordando como su día se alegraba cada vez que lo veía o escuchaba su voz. Como su corazón se descontrolaba cada vez que lo tenía muy cerca y esa quemazón que sentía cada vez que él la tocaba...

Abrió los ojos de par en par al caer en cuenta que su madre tenía razón.

Ella estaba celosa de que otra chica lo mirará de una forma que no fuera fraternal.

Hinata estaba enamorada de Naruto...

 **0**

Naruto se safo del agarre del pelirrojo y lo miró de mala manera.

—¿Qué le sucedió a Hinata?– Le preguntó en forma acusadora.

— Eso mismo quería preguntarte.– Le dijo en el mismo tono que el rubio.

—¿Yo?– Se señaló sorprendido de que le dijera eso.—¿Cómo voy a saberlo'ttebayo?

Kurama lo observó por unos segundos hasta que resopló y se pasó la manos por los mechones pelirrojos que ya le llegaban al ojo, tirándolos para atrás.

— Sinceramente, no sé qué tiene Hinata.– Contesto al mirarlo de nuevo.

—¿Y entonces por qué no me dejas ir con ella?

—Porque sé que tiene que ver contigo.– Naruto miró incrédulo al pelirrojo.

—¡Yo no le he hecho nada dattevayo!– Gritó ofendido queriendose ir.

Pero Kurama lo tomó del codo y lo detuvo, Naruto volteó la mirada hacia él y por un momento tembló al ver la furia en los ojos rasgados y rojos.

—Ten cuidado con lo que haces– Le advirtió con un leve apretón, para después soltarlo.

Naruto por unos momentos se quedó quieto procesando lo que le había dicho, pero por más que lo pensará y lo pensará no entendía por qué le había dicho eso...

 **0**

 **FELIZ NAVIDAD ADELANTADO!!** (Para los que lo festejan...)

 **XD**

 **Nos leemos!!**


	10. Sueños extraños y Sentimientos confusos

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi-Sama...**

 **Robin Flare: Definitivamente has caido en mi trampa!!! Muajajaja *Alza las manos al cielo mientras caen muchos rayos y relámpagos con una cara tenebrosa y de loca*... XD jaja Naa, estoy bromeando contigo :P . Los mejores deseos para ti también!! No sé si felicitarte por mudarte, pero por si acaso, Felicidades XD.** **Yo también estaba Kyyaa!! Cuando escribí eso, en realidad esa parte la iba a dejar para éste capítulo, pero dije *¿¡Por qué no!?* y seguí escribiendo. Sasuke es un manipulador!! Hasta yo lo odio ya :P *Naaa, mentira. Pero hay momentos que lo quiero acogotar!!* Pues sí, yo también tengo un par de historia dejadas por escribir ésta, pero es que esta me apasiona tanto que termino uno y ya estoy escribiendo el próximo. Ojalá te guste éste..**

 **Shion145: Hola! En definitiva, Kurama refleja en Hinata a Kushina y por eso quiere protegerla. Estaba buscando la forma de decirlo en la historia y esa fue la mejor manera que encontré. Naruto tiene mucho miedo a estar solo, aunque se haga el fuerte es un niño asustado que quiere amigos y eso me provoca mucha ternura. Y Sasuke *Suspira", no quiero hacerlo completamente malo, aunque eso vamos a verlo más adelante. Cabe en la definición que diste, aunque él si va a tener recargo de conciencia. *¡Ups! Hablé mucho XD, en realidad escribí mucho jeje***

 **Obvio que Hinata debe trabajar su inseguridad que viene más que nada por las heridas del bullying que sufrió siendo más chica. Y pues, Naruto es algo cerrado con lo que siente. Tal vez se anime a preguntar a su Sensei con respecto a ello... O tal vez no ... Mmmm ¿Quién sabe?... Ah! Pues yo!! * Levantó la mano* Aaah, pero no te lo diré :P jeje. Ojalá te guste éste capítulo.**

 **TEIET: Hay! ya basta! me sonrojó XD... Muchísima gracias a tí por tus hermosas palabras, alagos y animos. Espero de verdad que puedas disfrutar de éste capítulo nuevo. Me encantaría saber qué piensas. Nos leemos!**

 **Lilium en el espejo: Hola! Si a mi me encantó ponerle más amigos, poco a poco se van haciendo populares, veremos como sigue esto. Gracias por tu comentario!! Y por tus saludos..**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Sueños** **extraños y Sentimientos confusos.**

Naruto apagó el despertador del domingo, con toda pereza se dirigió al baño al lavarse los dientes. Al salir miró con los ojos aún algo perdidos por el sueño al despertador.

9 AM

Maldijo para sus adentros y bajó corriendo por las escaleras sin preocuparse en vestirse. Le iba a reclamar a Hiruzen por haberle cambiado el horario del despertado para el domingo ya que el debía levantarse a las 7 para entrenar. Corrió a la cocina y al no encontrar a nadie se dirigió a la sala.

—¡¡Viejo!!– Gritó frustrado pensando que estaba sentado en el sillón.

En definitiva, Hiruzen estaba allí, pero no solo. Naruto abrió los ojos con horror a ver a sus nuevos amigos, a Jiraiya y Kurama junto a su tutor, todos aguantando la risa de verlo en boxer; con excepción de Tamaki que se tapaba la cara con ambas manos. Escuchó que la puerta de la calle se abría y una risa angelical que conocía muy bien llegó a sus oídos. Volteó con la lentitud de una cámara lenta y los ojos casi se le salen al ver a Hinata acompañada de Konohamaru. Éste último empezó a reirse de una manera escandalosa señalándolo, mientras Hinata se había congelado, completamente pálida. Lo primero que hizo Naruto fue cruzar un brazo a la altura de sus tetillas y ocultar su bulto con la otra mano, queriendo que sus manos crecieran para poder ocultar todo su cuerpo con ellas.

 _"Tragame tierra"_ Fue lo único que pudo pensar en ese momento. Hinata se puso totalmente colorada de golpe y al rubio le pareció hasta ver salir humo de su cabeza. Corrió de nuevo escaleras arriba, importandole muy poco dar una excelente vista de su trasero con el boxer anaranjado. Cerro la puerta de un golpe al escuchar la escandalosa risa de Kiba que se sumaba a la del nieto de su tutor.

Maldijo de nuevo y buscó ropa, preguntándose por qué todos estaban allí ese día y por qué se le había ocurrido salir semi desnudo. Una vez vestido con una bermuda negra con los bolsillos anaranjado y una remera gris suelta, bajó. Escuchó voces en la sala y se acercó muy despacio, temeroso y avergonzado. Apenas asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la sala se dió cuenta que esta estaba decorada con guirnaldas coloridas. Frunció un poco el entrecejo y se adentró a ella como si en cualquier momento le saltara algo en la cara.

—¡Oh!¡El exhibicionista llegó!– Grito Kiba completamente divertido.

Naruto lo miró frunciendo el labio.

—¡Kiba!¡Basta!– Lo reprendió Hinata muy colorada.

—Lo dice de celosos Naruto ¡Estás muy bien entrenado!– Lo ¿"alago"? Jiraiya con una sonrisa pícara.

—¡Jiraiya-Sensei!– La oji perla estaba casi bordo.

Naruto se rascó la nuca muy nervioso y con un intenso rubor en las mejillas. Todos rieron, menos Hinata que se abanicaba el rostro con ambas manos. No tuvo tiempo de enojarse cuando Konohamaru sacó una grande caja de la pequeña mesa ratona que estaba en medio de la sala.

—¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!– Gritaron sus amigos con una gran sonrisa.

Naruto miró sin poder creerlo a la gran torta que estaba escondida bajo la caja que no le había prestado atención. Aún estaba congelado cuando un montón de papeles le calleron en la cara y el cuerpo. Empezó a sentir muchas manos golpeándole la espalda y los brazos, y por fin fue capaz de reaccionar cuando una delicada mano se apoyó en su brazo. Giro su mirada hasta conectar su mirada con unos enormes ojos perla que lo miraban algo confundidos.

—¿Naruto?

El rubio sintió un picor en los ojos y abrazo a su amiga de manera algo brusca. No se dió cuenta del silencio que reino el lugar, ni la tierna escena que brindaba a los demás. Naruto ocultó su rostro en el hombro de Hinata y no le importó que ella se diera cuenta que estaba llorando. La Felicidad era tan abrumadora que no pudo evitarlo y sintió una punzada en su pecho cuando Hinata lo abrazó más fuerta.

 **0**

La noche había llegado entre risas y comida. Todos habían ido a festejar junto con el rubio su cumpleaños y Naruto nunca se había sentido más feliz por ello.

Naruto sonrió al ver a Kiba con las mejillas coloreadas de un rojo intenso y los ojos algo perdidos. Definitivamente no había sido una buena idea permitir que el castaño bebiera Sake. Kiba hablaba de una forma pastosa, arrastrando las palabras y casi no se le entendía las mitad de las palabras. Lo único que habían llegado a entender era que, para el castaño, Tamaki era muy linda y que le gustaba mucho. La chica, después de la repentina confesión de su amigo se sonrojó con fuerza y fue a la cocina junto con Hinata a ayudarla con los trastes.

Jiraiya estaba en unas condiciones parecidas que el castaño, Kurama era el más sobrio de los cuatro ya que no había bebido. El peliblanco había dicho que ya tenía edad para probar el alcohol y prácticamente lo obligo a beber tres medidas de Sake. Naruto se sentía algo mareado, pero demasiado felíz como para prestar atención de ello. El rubio tomó la medida que le ofreció su Sensei Jiraiya, haciendo que ahora fueran cuatro. Se levantó de golpe y sintió como todo empezó a moverse y se agarró del borde de la mesa.

—¿Naruto?¿Te encuentras bien?– La voz de Shino llegó a sus oidos, Aunque algo difusa y lejana.

Entrecerró los ojos al mirar a la dirección de su callado amigo que platicaba con Hiruzen y se extraño al ver dos Shinos.

—Shino...¿Co-como se... llama tu her-manoo?– Preguntó arrastrando la última letra.

El de gafas no pudo evitar sonreir, el estado de ebriedad de su amigo era más que notorio. Aunque Hiruzen estaba algo preocupado, sonreía de haber visto tan felíz a Naruto el día de su cumpleaños. No le extrañaba que el rubio se haya olvidado de que lo era, ya que nunca le había prestado mucha atención porque de pequeño siempre había sufrido al no poder invitar a nadie. Por eso se alegraba tanto de la llegada de la pequeña Hinata a la vida de Naruto, ella había iluminado la vida algo sombría de su casi hijo.

Naruto se agarró de la silla para rodearla y el sonrojó de sus mejillas se hizo más notorio. Sentía las piernas algo pesadas y con mucho calor, escuchó la risita de su amiga y camino zigzaguenate hacía esa dirección. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de la cocina y observó a su amiga que le daba la espalda mientras lavaba, acompañada de Tamaki que secaba. Sintió como su lenguo ormigueba y se la mordió mientras miraba detenidamente a Hinata. Nunca le había prestado atención, ladeo la cabeza al darse cuenta que el pantalón de mezclilla asentuaba su trasero y negó con la cabeza. No estaba bien que él la mirará de esa manera.. ¿No?

—¿Naruto?

El mencionado levanto la mirada al escuchar la voz de su amiga para encontrarla mirando algo confusa; también notó que Tamaki lo miraba con la misma expresión. El rubio movió la boca sin saber que decir y es que ni sabía por qué se había ido a la cocina. Hinata frunció el entrecejo un poco y dejó la esponja en el platillo a un lado de la canilla.

—¿Sucede algo?– Ella quiso saber.

Naruto se pasó la mano por toda la cara al sentirse de nuevo mareado y negó con la cabeza. Empezó a caminar otra vez, quiso hacerlo normar, pero su intento fracasó ridículamente. Tamaki dejó escapar una risita y Hinata la miró en forma reprobatoria, aunque se notaba que algo le divertía el estado del rubio.

Naruto llegó a un lado de Hinata y agarró un baso y se lo mostró.

—Qui-quiero a-agua...– Le costó pedir al sentir de repente mucho calor.

—Cl-claro..– Tartamudo la oji perla.

Cuando ella estaba sirviendo en el baso se escucho un grito de Kiba en la sala. Algo "No sabes.." y "Es mi vida...". Naruto no llegó a entender mucho más, Tamaki después de un suspiró y de susurrarle algo a su amiga salió corriendo a la sala. El rubio había apoyado ambos codos en la mesada y mantenía su cabeza ladeada apoyada en una de sus manos y miraba, o eso intentaba, a Hinata. La oji perla sonrió al ver que su amiga castaña salía de la cocina para socorrer a su amigo.

—Me gu-sta tu sonrisa...– Susurró hipeando Naruto sin darse cuenta.

Hinata abrió grande los ojos y dirigió su mirada a su amigo asombrada por su palabras. Naruto en vez de preocuparse de haber sido descubierro, sonrió zorrunamente, mostrabdo las hileras blancas de sus dientes. El rubio agarró el baso de agua y lo tomó todo de un sorbo y lo dejó sobre la mesada al erguirse. Volvió a mirar a su amiga, que estaba sonrojada con fuerza y él sonrió. Levantó una de sus manos y con su dedo indice acarició una de las mejillas de la oji perla. Sintió el calor que desprendía el rostro de ésta y también su suavidad.

—Eres muuy...– Se detuvo al darse cuenta que sus rostros estaban muy cerca. ¿Cuando había pasado?

Hinata lo miraba totalmente estática, sin siquera parpadear. El dirigió su vista a los labios de su amiga que estaban levemente abiertos. ¿Estaba mal querer probarlos? Porque eso quería hacer en ese momento. Volvió a levantar la vista a los ojos de perla que tenía su preciada amiga y tragó con dificultad. Se humedecio los labios resecos y empezó a sentir mucho más calor, ya estaban en otoño ¿Era normal ese calor?

—¿Hina..?

—¿S-si?– Ella no apartaba la vista de sus ojos y él empezó a sentir como la cocina comenzaba a moverse y pequeñas manchas aparecieron en su campo de visión.

— N-no... no me sien-to bi...

Y todo se volvió negro.

 **0**

 _Naruto_ _miró a Hinata que estaba sentada a un lado de él, sin comprender como ambos habían llegado a su habitación. Observó la ventana y notó que ya era bastante tarde._

 _—¿Hinata?¿No deberías...?– Las dedos posándose en sus labios le hicieron detener la pregunta._

 _Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver que su amiga, muy sonrojada, se acercaba a su rostro muy lentamente. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con locura y no podía moverse._

 _—¿Hinata?– La llamó algo extrañado y nervioso al ver ella cerraba los ojos._

 _La oji perla por toda respuesta llevó la mano a su nuca y acarició con los finos dedos los mechones rubios. Naruto cerró los ojos al sentir una placentera corriente pasar por su cuerpo con esa acción. Pero volvió a abrirlos de golpe al sentir algo suave sobre sus labios._

 _Hinata estaba besándolo._

 _Sintió como el extraño calor aumentaba a casi insoportable, y al sentir el leve masaje que le daban los labios de su amiga cerró los ojos. Tomó con ambas manos las mejillas de Hinata y se dispuso a devolverle el beso._

 _De un momento a otro las cosas empezaron a subir más de tono. Naruto empezó a mordisquear el labio inferior de la oji perla y ella gimio en su boca, provocando un estremecimiento placentero en el cuerpo del rubio. Sin darse cuenta, las manos de Naruto ya estaban en la cintura de Hinata y ella asomó la lengua entre los labios de él. El rubio se sentía desfallecer por el intenso sabor dulce que lo invadió sumado al calor que empezaba a embargar su cuerpo, además de una punsada nada desagradable en su entrepierna. Sintió como Hinata se movía en sus brazos, ella se había subido a horcajadas sobre él, apretando el cuerpo contra el suyo._

 _Hinata se movió un poco encima de él y Naruto tuvo que cortar el beso para apretar los dientes ante la sensación que lo invadió. Un gemido escapó por los labios del rubio al sentir que los dulces y suaves labios de su amiga ahora besaban su cuello._

 _—Hi... Hinata..– Susurró queriendo detenerla._

 _Eso no estaba bien... ¿O si?_

 _No podía saberlo mientras Hinata se frotaba contra su entrepierna y mordiqueaba su cuello. Un calor embriagador se instaló en su vientre y ya no podía pensar con claridad. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al morderse el labio, las sensaciones eran cada vez mas fuertes y el calor lo estaba ahogando. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que tenía las manos en las caderas de Hinata y la mecía una y otra vez encima de él. Miró el rostro de su amiga y pronto se dió cuenta que había sido un error._

 _Hinata se mordía el labio inchado y algo rojo, sonrojada, algo transpirada, despeinada y con los ojos aperlados fijos en él. Un impulso lo obligó a reclamar de nuevo los labios de su amiga y ella gustosa lo aceptó. Sentía que pronto explotaría si seguía así, pero no podía detenerse. Hinata agarró una de sus manos y con delicadeza la llevó hasta apoyarla en su pecho. Él abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir esa textura suave y firme. Sintió un hormigueo en sus muslos y vientre. Ya no podía aguantar mas._

 _—Hi-Hinata..– Jadeó.— Y-yo... voy a ...– Gimió más audible al sentir que llegaba a su límite..._

Naruto se sentó de golpe en la cama, transpirado, muy agitado y completamente solo. Sintió algo mojado en sus muslos y corrió la frasada, al darse cuenta de la mancha en su boxer sus ojos se agrandaron.

—¿Q-qué pasó?– Se preguntó aún intentando controlar su respiración.

 **0**

Neji miró a Ten-Ten de reojo, su compañera de la universidad. La chica castaña con dos chonguitos en el cabello, era fuerte y decidida, además de muy inteligente. Pero Neji se daba cuenta que el ex novio de ella la molestaba hacía varios días. No entendía por qué le importaba tanto, pero le molestaba mucho, le hacía hervir la sangre cada vez que veía que ella era acosada por él. Apretó con fuerza la bandeja de su almuerzo al ver cómo él se acercaba demasiado y es que Sora era muy insistente.

—¡Hey!¡Neji!

El castaño se volteó a ver a Rock Lee, su único amigo desde que había empezado la universidad, aunque fue más que nada por la insistencia del moreno. Escucho que algo caía al suelo una vez que su amigo estuvo a su lado y ambos voltearon a ver que había pasaso. Neji alzó ambas cejas al ver a Sora en el suelo sentado, mirando furioso a Ten-Ten que le devolvía el mismo gesto. El ex de la castaña se levantó, apretando los dientes y enfrentó a la que había sido su novia. Neji quería interceder, pero en vez de eso comenzó a caminar a esa dirección, pero sólo para sentarse; o eso creía.

Cuando estaba por sentarse, vió como Sora empujaba a Ten-Ten y ésta caía al suelo. Neji sintió como una ira inundó todo su ser y tiró la bandeja a la mesa, haciendo mucho ruido, provocando que Sora lo mirará mal.

—¿Te crees mucha cosa al molestar a una chica?– Le preguntó Neji acercándose con los dientes apretados.

—No te metas niño.– Le contestó de la misma manera ya que él tenía 17 y Sora 19.

Neji miró a Ten-Ten y ella lo miraba a él asombrada y algo preocupada en sus ojos café. Todos sabían que el Hyūga era un genio en la escula, ya que se había graduado en una corta edad y era el más joven de la universidad. Pero él no se achicaba ante nadie y le hizo frente a Sora, que lo pasaba por pocos centímetros.

— Déjala. – Fue lo único que dijo el castaño.

La mirada aperlada que le dedicaba en eso momento podría helar la sangre de cualquier inteligente, pero al parecer Sora no lo era tanto ya que sonrió de lado.

—Esto no quedará así, Hyūga..– Le susurró para después marcharse.

Neji apretó los puños y después de un momento volteó a mirar a la castaña que era ayuda por Rock Lee, para levantarse. Ella le sonrió y él le devolvió el gesto.

 **0**

Naruto miraba el pizarrón con muchos números sin entender nada en sí. Su mente viajaba muy lejos en ese momento. Se mordió las uñas, sin siquiera parpadear. Unas enormes ojeras se habían instalado en su rostro. Cuando sus amigos le habían preguntado por qué estaba en ese estado, él mintió diciendo que era pura resaca. Aunque tal vez lo fuera, lo cierto que después del extraño sueño que había tenido con su amiga, no pudo dormir después del baño frío. Menos cuando fue a la escuela, no podía verla al rostro, se sentía una escoria por haber tenido ese tipo de sueño con su amiga.

No es que nunca los haya tenido, si, muchas veces había soñado cosas subido de tonos; los famosos sueños húmedos. Pero se sentía basura al pensar en su amiga de esa forma y aún más al ver como ella se preocupaba por su salud cuando lo vió. En el almuerzo había evitado estar con Hinata, tal vez ella sospecharía algo, pero él estaba demaciado avergonzado.

 **0**

Para el viernes de esa semana, Hinata se había dado cuenta que Naruto la evitaba. Su semblante estaba algo decaído y no pasaba desapercibido por ninguno de sus amigos, aunque sólo Tamaki sabía la razón.

—¿Hinata-Chan?¿Estás bien?– Le susurró cuando se sentaron en la mesa del comedor solamente ellas dos.

Hinata hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y miró de reojo a Naruto, que charlaba animadamente con Kiba y Shino en la fila para recibir el almuerzo. La oji perla suspiró y es que hasta ya no recibía los bento que ella hacía y estaba de más deprimida por ese repentino cambio del rubio.

—Tamaki.– La llamó haciendo que ella la mirara con preocupación en sus ojos miel.—¿Cre-crees que él... se dió cuenta?– Le preguntó susurrando muy bajo y sintiendo su cara arder.

La castaña miró a la dirección de los chicos, específicamente al causante de que su mejor amiga estuviera en ese estado. Ella misma le había preguntado a Kiba y Shino si sabían sobre el comportamiento extraño de Naruto hacia Hinata, pero ninguno de los dos supo decirles algo. Suspirando negó con la cabeza, estaba segura de que el rubio no se había dado cuenta de que la oji perla estaba enamorada de él, pero no llegaba a saber el por qué de su distanciamiento.

 **0**

Kurama observó a su alumna cuando terminó de practicar con el muñeco. Después del cumpleaños de Naruto la había notado algo distraída y no daba el máximo al entrenar, más bien estaba decaiada y casi no sonreía. También había notado en ese fin de semana como Naruto se ponía nervioso con la proximidad de Hinata y ya no se quedaba después de entrenar, como lo había hecho casi siempre.

Algo, definitivamente, le olía mal...

 **0**

—Naruto, no te vallas. Quiero hablar contigo.

El rubio, algo extrañado, dejó la mochila sobre el suelo y se sentó al frente de Jiraiya, en la mesa del pequeño comedor de él.

—¿Qué sucede Ero-Senin?

— Quería hablar sobre Hinata.– La sola mención del nombre de su amiga lo puso algo nervioso.

—¿Qué... qué sucede con ella?– Le preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.

Jiraiya sonrió, conociendo tan bien a su alumno. —Eso quiero saber.– Naruto tragó saliva con dificultad. —¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes?

—¿Ah?¿No-nosotros?– No quiso que su voz saliera tan nerviosa pero le fue imposible.—¿Q-qué po-podría...?– Naruto no termino la pregunta ya que Jiraiya levantó la mano entre ellos para que el rubio parará con su tartamudeo.

—Es algo obvio Naruto. Kurama a notado a Hinata triste.– El rubio bajó la mirada con dolor en sus zafiros. —Yo también te he notado un poco más dispersó que lo normal...

Naruto se debatía en su interior en contarle a su Sensei sobre su 'dilema' y es que desde esa noche, toda esa semana había soñado con su amiga. Al principio habían sido sólo besos, luego ella ya estaba casi sin ropa y la última noche ya la había visto completamente desnuda, en su sueño obviamente. Pero eso no era lo malo, por decirlo de algún modo. Lo malo era que él antes de dormir quería soñar con ella, por más que para el rubio sea un sacrilegio.

—Y-yo... — Naruto volvió a pasar saliva, necesitaba decírselo a alguien. — La he estado... avitando.– Susurro la última palabra.

El peliblanco alzó ambas cejas por la respuesta de su discípulo, nunca se lo hubiera esperado.

—¿Por qué?– Fue lo único que pudo preguntar.

—Bu-Bueno, yo...– El rubio estaba fuertemente sonrojado y se rascó la nuca al aclararse la gargata.— Es que...

Jiraiya suspiró, nunca había visto a Naruto tan vergonzoso y suponía que debía ser un asunto penoso para él. Cuando el rubio al fin conectó la mirada con la de su Sensei, Jiraiya pareció comprender todo y una sonrisa se colocó en su rostro.

—¡Oh! Entiendo.— Naruto miró de nuevo a su Sensei, la sonrisa de éste no era de burla más bien de comprensión.— Sientes cosas por ella..

—¿¡Ee!?– Le interrumpió con los ojos enormes y transpirando en frío.—¡No es eso dattebayo!

Jiraiya ahora si que no entendía nada, pensó que tal vez él tenía un sentimiento de enamoramiento por su amiga. Obviamente lo entendería si era eso, pero al parecer por la acción de su discípulo, estaba muy lejos de eso.

—¿Entonces qué?

—E estado teniendo... _sueños_ – Cuando dijo esa palabra pareciera que estaba diciendo un secreto en medio de una sala llena de gente.

Jiraiya había tenido que acercarse un poco para entenderlo y su entrecejo se frunció mucho más. ¿Sueños?¿Que tenía de malo soñar con su...?

—Aaah...– Al fin el peliblanco entendió el dilema de su alumno.

Jiraiya se rascó la cabeza algo incómodo al ver a Naruto muy sonrojado. Era algo normal, algo que le pasaba a todos los adolescentes hombres, no era algo extraño, pero él se imaginaba que para el rubio no era tan bueno tener esa experiencia con su apreciada amiga. El peliblanco se aclaró la garganta, buscando una forma de ayudar a su alumno con su... 'Dilema'.

— Bueno, aveces puedes evitar éste tipo de sueños.– La cara de Naruto se iluminó al escuchar esas palabras y lo miró atentamente.

—¿Es verdad Ero-Senin?¿Qué debo hacer'ttebayo?

Jiraiya se sorprendió un poco de que no supiera de esas cosas, ya que era un muchacho de 16, pero también sabía que Hiruzen ya estaba viejo para explicar todo eso y tal vez al rubio le daba pudor hablar de ello con su tutor. Se levantó de su asiento y fue a su biblioteca particular, sacando el libro erótico que él mismo había escrito y se lo dió dejándolo sobre la mesa.

—¿Icha Icha Para... qué?– Preguntó Naruto al leer la tapa del libro.

 **0**

El lunes al fin llegó y Naruto fue de muy buen humor al instituto, ese fin de semana no había soñado con su amiga gracias a los consejos de su Sensei. Al principio se había sorprendido mucho cuando él le contó que escribía ese tipo de libros y más cuando le dijo que el local que tenían, con Kurama, era de eso. Nunca le había prestado atención, tampoco Hinata, pero es que al local sólo habían entrado esa noche del ataque y estaban en otra sintonía ese día para darse cuenta que vendían cosas para adultos.

Vio a Hinata bajar de la motocicleta de Kurama y corrió hacía ella cuando el pelirrojo se marchó.

—¡Hinata!– La llamó levantando una mano cuando estaba cerca.

La oji perla se sobresaltó y lo miró asombrada de que la esperará.

—¿Cómo estás dattebayo?– Le preguntó con su sonrisa zorruna.

Hinata parecía algo confusa, ya que la semana pasada el rubio o llegaba sobre la hora o iba directo a su aula sin esperarla y verlo allí, tan sonriente como si nada, le hacía extraño. Pero después del asombro, sonrió, ya que le hacía feliz ver que él volvía a ser el de siempre.

—Bien ¿Y tú, Naruto?

El rubio se colocó ambas manos en la nuca y comenzaron a caminar adentro del instituto.

—Bien ttabayo. Algo ocupado con los trabajos.– Le contó poniendo su típica cara de fastidió.

—Yo también.– Le dijo Hinata sin borrar su sonrisa.—Hoy tengo que ir a la biblioteca en el almuerzo, para terminar uno con Kiba y Shino.

—¿Ah, si?– Naruto no pudo disimular su tono de decepción, ya que la semana pasada la había evitado hasta en el almuerzo, pero lo cierto era que la extrañaba mucho.

Iba a decir algo más cuando miró a un costado y vió a su compañera Sakura acompañada de Deidara. Se extrañó al verlos tan juntos, se detuvo sin darse cuenta que Hinata seguía caminando. Parecía como que estaban en una discusión y no le gusto nada cuando el rubio de pelo largo la agarró del brazo.

—¿Naruto?– El rubio miró a su amiga que estaba a un par de pasos de él. Ella lo miraba con la cabeza ladeada y con su frente levemente arrugada.

Naruto volvió a mirar a Sakura sin contestar a su amiga, quería intervenir, pero no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando. Apretó lo puños al ver que Deidara la soltaba de mala manera y se iba. Sakura se había quedado frotando el brazo y sus miradas se cruzaron. Los ojos jades se abrieron cuando se dieron cuenta que Naruto los estaba viendo y desvío la mirada a un lado algo sonrojada. El rubio no sabía muy bien que significaba eso, pero creyó que era una buena señal y sonrió.

—Ahora vuelvo Hinata.– Le avisó a la oji perla y salió corriendo a la dirección de la pelirrosa.

 **0**

Hinata tragó con dificultad el nudo que se le hizo en la garganta cuando vió correr a su amigo a la dirección de Sakura Haruno. Quería irse adentro, pero sus pies no se movían. Vio cuando Naruto llegó al frente de la chica y como ambos estaban de perfil a ella, notó el leve sonrojo de su amigo al saludarla rascándose la nuca y ahora el nudo se instaló en su pecho.

Nunca le había querido preguntar a Naruto que tipo de relación tenía con la pelirrosa, pero era obvio que él le importaba mucho. Siempre le importaba todo lo que ella hacía y cuando ella se animó a preguntar sobre sus compañeros el año pasado, no olvidaba como la cara del rubio se había iluminado al hablar de la chica.

Sus pies por fin reaccionaron cuando Sakura le sonrió, no quería ver esas cosas, le molestaba. Ella no creía que era una chica celosa, pero se dió cuenta que sí lo era. Se volteó y cuando se proponía empezar a caminar se enfrentó con un par de ojos negros y fríos que la miraban. Hinata apretó las manijas de su portafolio escolar al ver al Uchiha con ambas manos en su bolsillo mirándola intensamente, sin una pizca de vergüenza. Ella apartó los sentimientos que se le habían hecho una bola en el pecho para poner una expresión dura, no dejaría que él la viera mal.

—Hyūga.

Hinata alzó una ceja, Sasuke la había saludado, sus palabras parecería que no tenían otro propósito.

—Uchiha.

Él levantó la mirada y la dirigió a su espalda, donde ella creía que seguían Naruto y Sakura hablando.

— Hacen bonita pareja¿No crees?

Hinata bajó la mirada al morderse el labio, no quería contestar eso.

—Con permiso..– Dijo al empezar a caminar, pero cuando pasó a un lado de el, se sorprendió ya que la había agarrado del brazo.

La oji perla miró la mano vendada del azabache y luego levantó la mirada hasta conectarla con los ojos negros, profundos y sin brillo. Por un momento se asombró, ya que le pareció ver mucho dolor en su mirada. Sasuke hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y la soltó.

Hinata volvió a quedarse como estatua mientras veía caminar a Sasuke. ¿Por qué le pareció que le pidió ayuda de algún modo?¿Era otra artimaña?¿Qué buscaba comportándose de ese modo con ella?¿Por qué tenía la mano vendada?

De repente se sentía muy confundida...

 **0**

 **Espero que la pasen bien éste fin de año. Con las personas que son importantes en su vida y que sean tranquilas.** **Nos leemos!!**


	11. Noticias ¿Buenas o Malas?

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi-Sama...**

 **Primero que nada, mis disculpas por tardar en actualizar. Estube repleta de trabajo con ésto de que la gente empieza con las vacaciones y debo cubrir algunos turnos de más. Además que no puedo descuidar de mi casita, así que ahora me he tomado un tiempo para ustedes (y para mi , porque me encanta escribir) y eh subido el capítulo. Espero que les guste. Los que lean "Trastornos.."... Bueno, sé que no actualicé más y es que entre en un bache algo difícil y sigo averiguando cosas. Pero con el corto espacio de tiempo se me complica. Pero no lo dejaré... Muy bien ahora a los Review.**

 **Shion145:** **Hola querido Shion! Mmm si, definitivamente alguien debe decirle o explicarle mejor dicho a Naruto que significan esas cosas. Y Jiraiya en vez de ayudarlo lo confundió más me parece jaja. Ahora, con lo que veras en éste capítulo, le costará mucho a Hinata decir lo que siente, tal vez más adelante. Obviamente Sasuke no es un pan de dios, pero como vos dijiste tampoco es malo, es incomprendido. Tal vez apartir de éste capítulo las cosas cambien con respecto a el Uchiha.**

 **Luisa:** **Hola Luisa! Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Para mi es un regalo muy preciado cada uno de sus Review, ya que inspiran a seguir. Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para hacerlo. Si! Hinata está atrapada en las redes del amor y Narutin está muy confundido con sus sentimientos. Veremos veremos que pasará apartir de ahora.**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Noticias** **¿Buenas o Malas?**

Después de un mes del cumpleaños del rubio, todos los alumnos estaban muy concentrados en los trabajos que daban en el instituto. Más los exámenes que se avecinaban a las vacaciones de invierno.

Hinata sonrió al ver al grupo de sus amigos esperándola en la puerta de la escuela. Kiba hablaba con Tamaki, ambos abrazados ya que hacía poco que el castaño le había pedido que fueran novios a su mejor amiga; y Naruto hablando sin cesar a un atento Shino que hacía pocos comentarios. La peliazul sintió una fría ventisca y tuvo que aferrarse más a su saco de uniforme, pensando que ya debería traer una campera más abrigada.

—Hola chicos.– Saludo al ver que ninguno se había dado cuenta de su llegada.

Todos la saludaron con una gran sonrisa y al estar todo el grupo presente empezaron a adentrarse a la escuela. Era una postal común ya ver a los cinco caminando juntos. Los de primer año los veían con admiración, mientras que los demás se mantenía al margen.

—¡Naruto-Senpai!– Gritó un grupito de chicas de priner año.

Hinata observó algo curiosa a las chicas, con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas y una sonrisa algo tonta para el gusto de la peliazul. Su amigo las saludaba con la mano algo incómodo, después de todo no podía aún acostumbrarse a la atención de ese pequeña grupo de admiradoras. Hinata siguió caminando, intentando parecer indiferente a esos chillidos de júbilo que daban las chicas por la atención que les daba su amigo. Algo molesta entró seguida por sus amigos que ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de su repentino cambio de humor.

 **0**

Hinata jugaba con los palillos con el resto de su almuerzo, levanto la vista para ver en otra mesa cerca de ella a su amigo Naruto junto con Sakura y Tamaki. En teoría, entendía que debían terminar un trabajo, pero sus labios se fruncían al ver como el rubio le hacía bromas a la pelirrosa y ella muy campamte sonreía sin parar. Sabía que no tenía derecho a enojarse con su amigo, después de todo él era eso, sólo su amigo y aunque, hipotéticamente hablando, tuviera algo más, ella no era quién para decirle lo que tenía que hacer.

Desvío su vista al sentir un brazo pasarse por sus hombros y lo primero que vió fue la enorme sonrisa de Kiba.

—Hey Hina, lo gastaras si sigues viéndolo así..– Se burló de ella.

Hinata entre cerró los ojos. —Yo no lo estoy viendo.– Luego de decirlo se sintió muy obvia y enrojeció hasta la raíz.

La escandalosa risa de Kiba hizo que oculatara su rostro entre sus manos.

—Kiba, ya déjala tranquila.– Le reprimió Shino sentado a un lado del castaño.

Hinata levanto un poco la vista, aunque seguía sintiendo su rostro arder y notó que Tamaki los miraba con una sonrisa; pero Naruto deboraba con la mirada a Kiba y ella se apartó rápidamente de él, al darse cuenta que él seguía colgado de sus hombros. Se paró de golpe y miró a todos lados, sin saber para donde huir.

—De-debo... debo ir... ¡Ir al baño!¡Eso!– Se aclaró la garganta y se volvió a mirar a sus dos amigos que la miraban algo confusos. Ella sonrió tratando de tranquilizarse.— Tengo que ir al baño.– Aclaró con su voz más normal.

Salió corriendo del comedor, pero cuando estaba por llegar a la salida se chocó contra alguien que casi la tira.

—Lo si-siento.– Dijo algo apenada al levantar la vista.

Sus ojos se abrieron asombrados al ver a quien había chocado. Sasuke Uchiha la miraba con una expresión que no supo identificar, pero se puso más tensa al notar que iba acompañado de Suigetsu y Jūgo.

—Eso crees que es una disculpa Hyūga.– Dijo el peliceleste mostrando su sonrisa burlona.

Hinata entrecerró los ojos mirando los afiliados colmillos que se asomaban. Luego desvío su atención al azabache que no había cambiado su expresión, pero algo le parecía extraño, como si él no quisiera pelear.

—¡Discúlpate!

Parpadeó al escuchar la orden de Suigetsu, ya que no se había dado cuenta que se había quedado viendo al Uchiha mucho tiempo.

—Ya pedí disculpas.– Contestó con el mismo tono y mirando al peliceleste.

Suigetsu frunció el entrecejo y miró al azabache que no dejaba de ver a Hinata, entonces él miró al anaranjado que estaba en las mismas condiciones.

—¡No oiste!¡Dijeron que te disculpes Hyūga!

Hinata no tuvo que girar para saber a quién le pertenecía esa voz, pero igual lo hizo, encontrándose con Karin y sus cinco amigas. La oji perla se cruzó de brazos, mirando desafiante a la pelirroja. Estaba tan concentrada en su lucha de miradas que no se había percatado en el silencio que se había apoderado del comedor y como sus amigos se pararon, atentos a cualquier acción del grupo que acosaba a la chica.

—Nadie te llamó Taka.– Le contestó Hinata levantando la barbilla.

Karin se mordió el labio y apretó los puños, no se había olvidado de la humillación que había tenido por culpa de la ojiperla y su grupito tampoco.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a Karin?– Dijo una de sus amigas de pelo negro en una trenza.

Hinata miró a la chica y sonrió, la pelinegra se adelantó y la empujó, el movimiento fue totalmente inesperado para la oji perla que perdió estabilidad y fue para atrás. Pero devuelta fue empujada por Suigetsu hacía adelante. En ese momento sintió que las cosas pasaban en cámara lenta, vió como la pelinegra iba a darle una cachetada y cuando estaba por golpearla por puro instinto se agachó anclando sus pies en suelo y adelantó la palma de su mano, golpeando a la chica en el estómago, tirándola al suelo.

Hinata se quedó estática al darse cuenta lo que había hecho y soltó todo el aire que tenía retenido despacio. Vio a la chica toser y por un momento se sintió culpable, pero una fuerte mano la agarro del brazo y volteó la mirada para encontrarse con Jūgo. Ella quiso safarse, pero por el movimiento él la agarró mucho más fuerte. Pudo escuchar a su espalda el grito con su nombre de Naruto y Kiba, ella se tensó al ver la expresión del anaranjado, como si quisiera golpearla. Pero sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver que Uchiha golpeaba en la cara a su amigo, que éste la soltó inmediatamente.

—¿Sasuke?/¿Sasuke-Kun?– Suigetsu y Karin hablaron al mismo tiempo tan asombrados como ella.

Jūgo había caído al suelo sentado, se llevó una mano a la mejilla y levantó la vista a su "amigo", que se había puesto a espaldas de la oji perla y miraba al anaranjado con los puños apretados.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer.– Pudo escuchar Hinata que el azabache le susurraba a Jūgo.

El anaranjado se levantó aún con la mano en la mejilla y bajó la mirada. La oji perla estaba más anonadada si se podía estar, Uchiha además de no pelearle... ¿La había defendido? Sasuke metió las manos en los bolsillos y empezó a caminar, al no sentir que nadie lo seguía miró por encima de su hombro.

—No tengo hambre, vámonos.

 **0**

Hinata se acostó en su cama boca arriba, todavía pensando en el extraño comportamiento del Uchiha. ¿Qué era lo que ganaba él si actuaba de esa forma?¿Por qué la defendió? Si cuando tuvieron el ataque no se preocuparon si ella estaba ahí. ¿Qué había cambiado ahora? ¿Estaba tratando de decirle algo?

Suspiró y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, estaba mareada de tantas preguntas. Se sentó de golpe cuando alguien entró a su habitación.

—¡Hinata!

Sonrió al ver a su hermana pequeña entrar a su habitación hecha un remolino. ¿Nunca se cansaba esa niña?

—Hanabi ¿Cómo estás?– Le preguntó palmeando la cama a su lado.

Su hermana no tardo nada en aceptar su invitación.

—Bien ¿Y tú?¿Cuándo vendrá Naruto-Nii?

Hinata sonrió, de seguro que su hermana extrañaba cuando el rubio iba a su casa y jugaba con ella. La ojiperla llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza de su hermana y la despeinó un poco.

—Esta estudiando mucho y con los entrenamientos no le queda casi tiempo...

—Pero le dirás que venga ¿No?– Preguntó con los ojitos brillosos.

—Claro.– Le contestó con una sonrisa llena de ternura que le provocaba las actitudes de la pequeña Hanabi.

 **0**

Sasuke abrió los ojos muy despacio al escuchar el sonido de su celular sonar y sonar. Miró al relog que tenía sobre la mesita de luz y maldijo para sus adentros al ver la hora.

3:45 AM.

¿Quién lo llamaría a esa condenada hora?

Tomó el celular cuando volvió a sonar y sin siquiera ver de quién se trataba, contestó.

—Espero que sea importante.– Dijo en tono seco y amenazante.

 _—¿Sasuke?_

El azabache abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al sentarse de golpe en la cama y sintió su corazón golpear fuerte en su pecho. Esa voz...

 _— Disculpa Sasuke. Sé que es algo tarde allá..._ – El azabache seguía sin habla, movía la boca como pez fuera del agua sin poder articular palabra. _— Mmm... Bueno. Sasuke, quería avisarte que he terminado los estudios. Tal vez en unas semanas éste allí. ¿Cómo está todo por casa?_

Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir sus ojos arder. Después de estar tantos años lejos, sin siquiera una llamada, su hermano se dignaba a aparecer y a preguntar cómo estaban las cosas. ¿Era una broma?

—Es tarde Itachi. Mañana tengo escuela.– Dijo sin contestar a su pregunta.

Escuchó una risa algo nerviosa del otro lado. _—¡Oh si! Lo lamento hermano. Te llamaré en otro momento... Cuídate._

Sasuke cortó la llamada sin despedirse, tiró el celular a un costado y se dejó caer con fuerza en la cama. Su sueño se había ido por completo.

Itachi. Su hermano, de vuelta en casa...

Sin siquiera proponérselo una media sonrisa se asomó por sus finos labios.

 **0**

—¡Encerio Sakura-Chan! Ero-Senin es un verdadero pervertido ttebayo.– Naruto observó la sonrisa de la pelirrosa y le fue imposible no reír también.

Sí, hacía más de media hora que ya habian terminado el trabajo que tenían juntos con Tamaki. Su amiga de ojos miel estaba con Kiba, en la mesa donde estaban sentados los demás amigos, pero él seguía allí, hablando con Sakura como si su amistad de la infancia nunca se hubiera interrumpido.

—¿Pero supongo que es muy bueno enseñándote?– Le preguntó con la cabeza ladeada, llena de curiosidad.

—¡Oh!¡Si! Es el mejor dattebayo.

Naruto sintió sus mejillas arder al ver la calida sonrisa que le dedicó Sakura, ni en sus mejores sueños hubiera imaginado tal actitud. Pero la pequeña burbuja donde creía estar se reventó de sopeton cuando un brazo paso por encima de los hombre de la pelirrosa. Naruto borró su sonrisa de inmediato y abrió los ojos asombrado al ver que Deidara le daba en beso en la mejilla a Sakura. Mayor fue su estupefacción al ver que ella, en vez de enojarse o algo por el estilo, se sonrojaba y sonreía de una forma especial, aceptando gustosa el cariñoso gesto.

Todo color que había en su rostro se borró de inmediato y su entrecejo se frunció, cuando el rubio de pelo largo lo miró con una sonrisa burlona, como tirándole en cara que él estaba con la pelirrosa.

—Oh, Uzumaki, no te había notado.– Dijo con un tono falso de culpa.

Naruto no contestó y apretó el puño, ese chico era un busca pleitos y nunca se imaginó que Sakura le gustaría un patán como él. Hacía unos días había visto como peleaban, gracias a eso él se había animado a volver a hablar con ella, pero Naruto pensó que lo que sea que los unía se había roto ese día.

—¿Naruto?

Desvío su mirada del chico que lo miraba desafiante y miró a la pelirrosa, que estaba preocupada por su repentino silencio. Relajó su expresión y sonrió algo tenso, no quería ser muy obvio.

—¡Ah!¡Mira!– Dijo levantándose de repente.— Creó que Hinata me está llamando.

La pareja volteó la mirada a la mesa que ocupaba la susodicha y Naruto agradeció que en ese precisó momento, su amiga estuviera mirando a esa dirección.

—La mujer maravilla. Es muy buena ¿A que no, Uzumaki?

Naruto borró su sonrisa falsa de inmediato al sentir un tono extraño en la manera de hablar de Deidara y lo miró de mala manera.

—Deidara, basta.– Le pidió Sakura, pero a Naruto ya empezaba a hervirle la sangre, nunca aguantaría que nadie hablará mal de sus amigos, mucho menos de la oji perla.

—¿Qué quieres decir?– Le preguntó entre dientes.

—¡Oh vamos!– Exclamó el rubio de coleta, separándose un poco de Sakura. Naruto en respuesta frunció mucho más su frente y sintió un calor subirle desde el estómago. Deidara sonrió mucho más al darse cuenta cuando afectaba al ojiazul la sola mención de Hinata. — Se dice que el hombre que la trae en moto todas las mañana es su novio.

Naruto quiso reír en ese momento, y así lo hizo, no pudo evitarlo.—¿Hinata y Kurama?¡Por favor!

Bien por un momento se sintió patético, ya que esa idea si había pasado por su cabeza, pero ya había borrado todo eso de su mente. Eso le había pasado al principio y ya no pensaba lo mismo.

—Naruto ¿Todo bien?

El rubio se volteó a mirar a su amiga que se había acercado cuando sintió incómodo al ojiazul. Él sonrió, ya que ella siempre estaba cuando creía que él estaba en problemas, era como si tuviera una bola mágica.

—¡Oh!¡La mujer maravilla!

Hinata frunció la frente al escuchar el apodo que le había puesto en la escuela y miró de mala manera a Deidara. Éste sonreía de lado.

—Deidara, por favor.– Le volvió a pedir Sakura y Naruto sintió una opresión en el pecho.

—Naruto vamos.– Hinata lo tomó del brazo y empezó a empujarlo del brazo hacia la mesa que siempre habían ocupado, mientras él no despegaba su azulada mirada de la cabellera rosa.

Pero parpadeó extraño al notar que no habían detenido en la mesa, Hinata siguió guiandolo hasta llegar al borde del instituto, donde recordaba perfectamente que ella le había ofrecido su almuerzo después de defenderlo de Suigetsu. Había pasado bastante tiempo de eso y sonrió recordandolo, apoyándose en ese árbol donde habían compartido el primero de muchos almuerzos. Miró a su amiga con una sonrisa, queriendo recordar los días que eran ellos solos contra el grupo popular, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver que la oji perla lo miraba seria.

—¿Qué pasa?

Vio a Hinata tomar aire, dándose valor para decir algo. Sintió que los minutos pasaban lentos y tortuosos,se notaba que ella quería decir algo importante.

—¿Te gusta Sakura?– Le preguntó de golpe.

Naruto abrió sus ojos y su boca en una perfecta O. Eso era algo obvio, o así lo pensaba él, pero nunca creyó que ella lo preguntará. Nunca había hablado de esas cosas con ella, ni Hinata tampoco le había dicho si le gustaba alguien en sí. Era un tema tabú para ellos, a él lo ponía completamente nervioso decir esas cosas frente a ella, pero también sabía que no podía mentir a su amiga, así que sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza gacha y levemente sonrojado.

Tímidamente, levantó la vista para encontrar la de su amiga. Ella no lo miraba, observaba el mismo tronco en el que el rubio se había apoyado. Su mirada era algo melancólica y por un momento se sintió culpable sin saber el por qué. Una sonrisa algo desgranada apareció en los carnosos labios de su amiga y sintió una punzada en su pecho.

—E-espero... que te... corresponda.– Susurro lo último, bajando la mirada al suelo.

Naruto no sabía qué decir, sonrió un poco y cuando iba a decir algo el timbre del fin del descanso sonó. Hinata se disculpó de una manera rápida y salió corriendo adentro del instituto. El rubio se quedó estático, mirando el pelo negro azulado de su amiga mecerse de un lado a otro hasta entrar. Por fin había sido sincero con sus sentimientos, pero...

¿Por qué sentía ese extraño sentimiento de que algo no lo dejaba respirar?

 **0**

Hinata cerró la puerta del baño de chicas de golpe y puso la traba. Su corazón latía desenfrenado y le dolía como si algo se hubiera clavado en el. Cuando Naruto asintió con su cabeza la sospecha que tenía hacia mucho tiempo, fue como si su amigo metiera la mano en medio de su pecho, tomara su corazón con fuerza y se lo arrancará.

Se llevó una mano a ese lugar donde sentía que le dolía horrores, creyendo que estaría mojado por la sangre de la herida, pero estaba completamente seco. Apretó la camisa y se mordió el labio por fuerza cuando las primeras lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Apoyó su espalda contra la puerta y sintió un nudo enorme en medio de su gargata, amenazando con dejarla sin aire. Inhaló con todas sus fuerzas y un quejido se escapó de su garganta cuando más lágrimas cayeron al suelo.

¿Por qué le dolía tanto?

¿Por qué dolía tanto amar a alguien que no te correspondía?

Culpaba a las novelas que había leido tan animadamente, esas misma que le criticaba Naruto por leer. Diciéndole que eran cuento de rosas, que esas cosas nunca pasaban en la vida real. Cuánta razón tenía su amigo, ella nunca tendría más que fraternidad por parte de Naruto. Él la veía como una gran amiga, nada más.

Sólo podía ver en forma borrosa el suelo, mientras lágrimas y lágrimas caían, una tras otra. Se dejó caer al suelo, sentándose ya que sus piernas no soportaban el peso de su cuerpo, que después de esa confesión, pesaba mucho más de 100 toneladas. Había querido ser fuerte, había querido sonreír, no mostrar singo de dolor por saber que el amor del chico que le robaba el sueño era para otra.

Jadeó, varias veces, porque el aire no entraba ni salía. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e inhaló todo el aire que pudo y lo retuvo. Colocó sus piernas cruzadas, en forma de loto y comenzó a concentrarse en respirar. En su cabeza se repetía la frase una y otra vez.

 _Todo estará bien..._

Las lágrimas dejaron de brotar de sus ojos y su respiración empezó a acompasarse. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, en el baño encerrada, cuando por fin se sintió más calmada. Sólo fue algo que sabía tarde o temprano que pasaría, ella se había enamorado de su amigo por su fuerza de salir adelante y siempre tener una sonrisa. Ella debía ser como él, ella debía sonreír, mientras Naruto fuera felíz, ella debía serlo; eso pensaba una y otra vez.

Después de exhalar la última vez con fuerza abrió los ojos, se los talló con fuerza con los dedos y sonrió. Que Naruto estuviera enamorado de Sakura no sería el fin del mundo, mientras él siguiera siendo su amigo, ella no caería, tenía más amigos además. Estaba Tamaki, Shino y Kiba, además de su Sensei Kurama, su familia. Ella no estaba sola para que le agarrará ese ataque por Naruto.

Le dolió un poco el pecho y borró su sonrisa, pero negó con fuerza con la cabeza al sentir sus ojos picar. Se levantó del piso y destrabó la puerta del cubículo, salió y se miró en el espejo del baño. Sus ojos rojos y nariz le delataban que había estado llorando, así que abrió la canilla y empezó a lavarse la cara.

 **0**

Los días siguieron, Hinata no cambio su actitud con Naruto, ya que para ella el rubio no tenía culpa de enamorarse de otra persona; después de todo en el corazón nadie mandaba.

Los entrenamientos con Kurama poco a poco fueron siendo cada vez más fuertes. Primero le había hecho hacer unos ejercicios golpeando una pila de diarios con las manos en distintas posiciones. Luego empezó con arena mojada y después seca. Ahora estaba golpeando madera, le molestaba un poco pero era algo que ella podía aguantar fácilmente.

Con respecto a los fines de semana, sólo se reunían con Naruto, Kiba y Jiraiya una vez por mes para ir comparando los avances. Los domingos entrenaba a la mañana y por las tardes salía con sus amigos o estudiaban juntos.

Los exámenes llegaron muy rápido para la oji perla, ya que estaba tan concentrada manteniéndose ocupada con los entrenamientos, los trabajos de la escuela y sus amigos, que ni siquiera se percató de que Diciembre ya había llegado.

 **0**

Naruto tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, las palmas de las manos juntas y murmuraba palabras incomprendibles una y otra vez. Estaban entregando el último resultado de los exámenes y si aprobaba ese no tendría que hacer ningún curso durante las vacaciones de invierno. Segun él había hecho todo bien, pero luego de preguntarle a Tamaki que había contestado en algunas preguntas se dió cuenta que en algunas había contestado mal.

Escuchó los pasos de su Sensei cerca, pasaba dejando las hojas. Sintió cuando la hoja fue dejada en su mesa y poco a poco abrió los ojos, transpirando frío y los latidos de su corazón demasiado lentos. Jiraiya le había advertido que si no aprobaba todos los exámenes, esas vacaciones no lo entrenaría y esa era su mayor preocupación.

El examen estaba en su mesa dado vuelta y con manos temblorosas lo tomó. Teniendo un tic en el ojo mientras lo daba vuelta, retuvo la respiración y lo volteó por completo.

—¡¡OH SIII!!– Grito mientras se paraba y extendía las manos al cielo.

Un 8,75 era suficiente para aprobar.

—¡Uzumaki!¡Dejé de hacer escándalo!– Lo reprendió el maestro.

—Lo siento Yamato-Sensei.– Hizo una pequeña reverencia algo torpe y se sentó.

Naruto buscó la mirada miel de su amiga y ella le preguntó con un gesto cómo le había ido. El rubio con una sonrisa zorruna alzó el dedo pulgar y le mostró el examen con la nota. El rostro de Tamaki también se iluminó y le hizo la misma seña con el dedo, felicitándolo.

 **0**

Cuando la clase terminó, prácticamente salieron corriendo del aula. Naruto se subió el cierre de su campera negra con naranja, la que le había regalado Hinata y salió junto a Tamaki para darle la buena noticia a sus demás amigos. Pero antes de salir, dirigió su mirada a su compañera pelirrosa que estaba en una esquina junto con Deidara. Se detuvo al ver que el rubio de pelo largo acomodaba un par de mechones rosas tras la oreja de Sakura y sintió su estómago revuelto cuando Deidara lo vio de reojo con una sonrisa de burla. Comenzó a caminar apretando la manija de su mochila con más fuerza. Tamaki ya se había adelantado a la salida y vió que esraba junto a los demás, esperándolo.

—¡Naruto-Senpai!

Cuando estaba a unos pasos de sus amigos una chica rubia lo llamó. El rubio se detuvo mirandola con intriga, la chica era de primer año y se detuvo frente a él extendiéndole un sobre rosa. Naruto miró a la chica sin comprender aún, ella tenía unos ojos violetas claro y sus mejillas estaban algo coloreadas.

—Por favor aceptelo.

Naruto se rascó la cabeza, muy incómodo y tomó el sobre, cuando le iba a preguntar a la chica qué era, ella ya había salido corriendo como alma que lo lleva el diablo. El rubio se encogió de hombros y guardo el sobre en el bolsillo, pensando que lo leería más tarde.

—¡Hey chicos!¡Esperenme dattebayo!– Gritó al voltear, empezando a correr al ver que sus amigos habían empezado a caminar.

—Felicidades Naruto.– Le dijo Hinata una vez que los alcanzó.

—Gracias Hina, estaba muy preocupado ttebayo.– Le contó al ponerse a su lado. Miró a Kiba y la castaña que estaban abrazados y cuchichiando cosas por lo bajo y se sintió incómodo.– No podrían esperar a estar solos para esas cosas.– Se burló.

Kiba lo miró de mala manera, mientras Tamaki se sonrojaba con violencia.—¡Cállate Uzumaki! Tú cuando estás todo meloso con Hinata no te décimos nada.

Naruto sintió sus mejillas arder y miró de reojo a la oji perla que estaba igual de roja que la ojimiel.

—¡Yo no ando todo meloso ttebayo!– Le dijo con un mohin. La única respuesta de Kiba fue sacarle la lengua, que hasta para Naruto fue algo infantil.

El rubio debía admitir que aveces le gustaba cargosear a su mejor amiga. Le gustaba ver como se ponía como tómate cada vez que él la abrazaba o pasaba uno de los brazos por sus hombros para tenerla junto a él. Pero también lo hacía con una razón escondida, se había dado cuenta que había un par de chicos que miraban mucho a Hinata y no le gustaba. Se dió cuenta que ellos huían despavoridos si él hacía esas cosas y como su mejor amiga no se quejaba, él lo seguía haciendo.


	12. Verdades

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi-Sama...**

 **Hola a todos/as , discukpas nuevamente por tardar tanto. Si digo que se me corto un poco la inspiración no es mentira, sumado a la escasez de tiempo. Pero ahora que estoy en cama por temas de salud :( bueno me he propuesto hacer unos capítulos de las historias que no he terminado.**

 **Bien! vamos a los Review.**

 **Luisa: Eso es verdad, unos siempre sufre en una decepción amorosa. Gracias por entender, espero que la espera valga la pena XD**

 **Emma.Nohara: Hola! Son super tiernos y bueno Naruto es demasiado despistado!! No me gusta hacer sufrir a Hinata, pero me encanta el drama jaja**

 **Shion 145: Yo pienso lo mismo querido Shion! Necesitan aclarar sus ideas y yo creo que pronto algo les pasará para que al fin se den cuenta! Y Sasuke es muy listo, pero Hinata se va a dar cuenta de algo en este capítulo de él. Veremos cómo lo toman ambos...**

 **Sin más que agradecer a todos lo que leen y en especial a los que me dejan sus comentarios que me ayudan e instan a seguir!**

 **Comienza la lectura!!**

 **Capítulo 11**

 ** _Verdades_**

Hinata parpadeo sorprendida mirando a Kurama.

—¿Q-qué?

—Estas vacaciones debo irme, si quieres puedes entrenar con Jiraiya y los chicos.— Dijo él mientras se colocaba la mochila al hombro.

A la oji perla no le gustaba mucho saber que su Sensei se iría, pero el hecho de que no dijera nada al respecto le preocupaba ya que él le había dicho eso demaciado serio.

—¿Sucede algo Kurama-Sensei?– le preguntó algo tímida, por inmiscuirse en sus asuntos.

El pelirrojo se rascó la cabeza algo dubitativo sobre decirle los motivos de su pronta partida.

—Nada en realidad. Nada importante. Debo hacer unas cosas, papeleos sin importancia pero que debo terminar lo antes posibles.– Le explicó con una sonrisa.

Hinata también sonrió, después de todo si él decía eso, debía ser así.

—De acuerdo Sensei.– Le dijo y empezó a dirigirse a su motocicleta.

—Nos veremos dentro de unas semanas.– Le saludo mientras se subía y colocaba el casco.

Hinata lo saludo con la mano en el marco de la puerta y Kurama arrancó la moto y se fue. Ella cerró la puerta de su casa y empezó a caminar a la dirección de la cocina. Todavía llevaba la ropa de su entrenamiento, se encontró con su madre haciendo la cena y le sonrió cuando abrió la heladera para servirse algo de agua.

—¿Cómo va todo Hina-Chan?– Le preguntó mientras cortaba verduras y un exquisito olor inundaba el ambiente.

—Bien, supongo– Le contestó encogiéndose los hombros.

Hikari dejó de cortar al escuchar el todo de voz de su hija, la miró para encontrarla perdida en sus pensamientos mientras miraba el vaso de agua vacío.

—¿Pasa algo?

Hinata le dió la espalda para lavar el vaso y es que no le había contado a su Sensei que no quería entrenar con Naruto. Estaba decidida a olvidar ese amor que había nacido para con él ese invierno, por más que le costará el corazón. Ella sabía que el rubio estaba prendido de la pelirrosa y no quería sufrir cuando supiera que estaban juntos o cuando él estuviera con otra. Hinata pensaba que siempre sería su amiga, casi una hermana, ya que esas habían sido las palabras de él.

 _"Eres como mi hermanita menor, Hinata_ _ttebayo"_

Él se lo había dicho con una hermosa sonrisa resplandeciente y ella no pudo más que sonreír ante ese comentario que le había roto toda esperanza. Pero ella no tenía la culpa de que su corazón se haya enamorado de su mejor amigo y tal vez si Naruto se enterará se enojaría por traicionar de ese modo su amistad.

Una mano en su hombro la trajo nuevamente a la cocina y miró a su madre con los ojos brillosos, mientras ella la observaba con preocupación. La oji perla menor no necesito decir nada, su madre la abrazó, llenandola de fuerzas. Hinata no quería dejar su amistad, solamente quería espacio para aclararse las ideas en su cabeza, pero viéndolo todos los días era lo que menos haría.

 **0**

Hinata subió a su habitación después de la cena y prendió su compitadora para adelantar unos trabajos de la escuela. Cuando estaba por entrar en el famoso buscador una ventanita se abrió, llamando su atención.

 _Hinata Hyūga tienes 1 Correo sin leer._

Alzó ambas cejas, algo sorprendida y lo abrió. Casi pega un grito de emoción al ver el remitente.

 _Sabaku no Gaara._

Lo abrió lo más rápido que pudo y se dispuso a leer con una enorme sonrisa.

 _Hola Hinata, ¿Cómo has estado?_

 _Hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos, espero que de verdad estés bien en tu nueva escuela y que tengas muchos amigos. Aquí la escuela no es lo mismo sin tí, me resulta sofocante recibir tanta atención de gente que no conozco. Contigo era diferente, sabes de lo que hablo._

Hinata tomó su teléfono al ver que él le había dejado su número y rápidamente le escribió un mensaje.

 ** _Hinata_**

 _Hola Gaara, recién he leído tu correo. ¿Cómo estás? Yo estoy muy bien. ¿Cómo va todo por allá?_

Dejó el teléfono a un lado mientras entraba al buscador y buscaba sus hojas para tomar notas. El celular vibró y la oji perla se apuró en leer el mensaje.

 **Gaara**

 _¡Hinata_ _! Qué bueno saber de ti. Yo estoy muy bien también, que bueno que tú lo estés también. ¿Cómo va todo en tu vida?_

Sonrió y se dispuso a contestar.

 ** _Hinata_**

 _Muy bien por suerte, Gaara. He empezado a entrenar Win Chung ya que tenía un amigo que lo molestaban mucho en la escuela. Tú sabes que te hice la promesa de no dejar que nadie maltratara a otra persona frente mío. Pues entonces me he hecho muy buena amiga de éste chico y ahora somos inseparables._

Volvió a dejar el celular y empezó a buscar información, pero se dió cuenta que no prestaba nada de atención a lo que estaba buscando. Decidió apagar la computadora y tirarse a la cama a esperar respuesta de su amigo de Suna, que no tardo mucho tiempo.

 **Gaara**

 _Me alegro de verdad Hinata, sé que eres una chica muy fuerte y sabía perfectamente que tú podrías ayudar a mucha gente. Sólo necesitabas un pequeño empujón._

 ** _Hinata_**

 _Y te lo debo todo a ti Gaara, si no hubieras sido mi amigo creo que no hubiera cambiado en nada. Muchas gracias._

 **Gaara**

 _Eso no es verdad Hina, tú siempre haz sido fuerte._ _Tú me ayusaste más a mi, que yo a ti. Muchas Gracias._

 ** _Hinata_**

 _Y cuéntame Gaara, ¿Cómo va todo por allá?_

La oji perla estuvo hasta muy tarde hablando por mensaje con su amigo de Suna, cuando quedó completamente dormida con el celular en la mano.

 **0**

Hinata se despertó al sentir que los rayos del sol golpeaba contra su rostro. Se dió media vuelta buscando otra posición para seguir durmiendo, pero ya no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Bostezó y tomó el relog de su mesita para ver la hora.

9:12 AM

Se sentó de golpe, sintiéndose culpable de levantarse a esa hora y no a las 5 como siempre hacía. Pero cuando pudo hilar pensamiento, recordó que Kurama había ido de viaje y ella no había arreglado aún con Jiraiya. Además que había estado hasta las 4 AM hablando por mensaje con Gaara. Arrastrando los pies fue hacia el baño para darse una ducha y cepillarse los dientes.

Totalmente nueva bajo a la cocina, con una sonrisa y de mejor humor de lo que se había ido a acostar. Cuando terminó de servirse el desayuno, su madre entró por la puerta de la cocina con unas bolsas.

—¡Oh!Hina-Chan Buenos días.

—¡Buenos días madre!¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?

Hikari dejó las bolsas sobre la mesada y se quedó mirando la sonrisa que tenía su hija. Ese día parecía muy animada y se aventuró a preguntar el por qué.

—Anoche me ha mandado un correo Gaara. Estubimos hablando hasta tarde por mensaje, recordando anécdotas y contándonos lo que pasamos éste tiempo que no nos hablamos.– Le contó muy contenta la oji perla menor.

—¡Que bueno Hija!

 **0**

Jiraiya sonrió de medio lado, con los brazos cruzados en su pecho al ver al rubio saltar esquivando los obstáculos del parque. Kiba estaba a un lado de él haciendo los abdominales de castigo por haber faltado el respeto a Naruto, que mientras entrenaban era como su hermano mayor, por tener más conocimiento.

Naruto saltó las rejas de donde estaban los juegos y corrió para tirarse al suelo y pasar rodando de costado por bajo de los columpios. Se levantó y siguió su carrera, subiendo por la resbaladilla del togogan y saltando cuando llegaba arriba haciendo un giro en el aire y una patada circular antes de caer al suelo de cuclillas. Saltó, apoyando una mano en los tambores que había para que los niños jugarán a la comparsa y tomo carrera para, de un sólo salto, pasar por arriba del arenero. Apoyó las manos en el suelo, al borde de la arena e hizo una vuelta de carnero al caer y de un empujón se levantó corriendo. Saltó para agarrarse del pasamanos y de dos en dos, llegó a agarrarse del último y se impulsó para de un salto terminar arriba de éste. De allí saltó para agarrarse del caño de arriba de los columpios e hizo dos vueltas completas para terminar saltando, con dos vueltas al aire y terminar en el suelo con sus dos pies. Corrió de nuevo a las rejas y las saltó para llegar de nuevo al frente de su maestro, con la respiración algo agitada, pero con una sonrisa que siempre lo caracterizaba cuando entrenaba y algo le salía bien.

Jiraiya los mandó a ambos a elongar, pero sin sacar su vista del rubio de su alumno. El día anterior había descubierto que Naruto era el hijo de la prima de Kurama y el peliblaco había corrido a contárselo. Parecía una broma que después de tanto tiempo, la persona que tanto habían buscado con su viejo amigo, haya estado al frente de ellos todo ese tiempo.

Naruto aún no sabía nada de eso, y Kurama lo prefería así hasta que consiguiera la pruebas que estaba buscando. Con lo revoltoso que era el rubio, no sabían cómo se tomaría ésta inesperada noticia. Vio sonreír al rubio por algo que le comentaba a Kiba y él también lo hizo, le había tomado mucho apreció, casi como su fuera un hijo.

 **0**

—¡Hey Hinata!¿Esa no es Sakura-San?

La oji perla miró a la dirección que le apuntaba Tamaki, ellas estaban almorzando en el centro, comprando los regalos para Navidad y ropa nueva. Sakura estaba aferrada al brazo del Deidara y sonreía mientras le hablaba. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y parecía que de verdad disfrutaba estando al lado de él. Pero el rostro del rubio era de desinterés total, no la miraba y hacía caras de fastidio cuando observaba a otro lugar. Hinata frunció el entrecejo, no llegaba a entender que le había visto la pelirrosa a ese rubio de cabello largo. Se notaba desde lejos que él era un patán y que no la quería, pero ella se preguntaba, por qué él estaba con Sakura.

Volvió la mirada a su amiga y alzó ambas cejas.

—Si, parece que está en una cita...– Le dijo ella sin importarle mucho mientras tomaba su hamburguesa y le daba un mordisco.

— Él no parece muy feliz...– Comenta la castaña haciendo lo mismo y mirando a la pareja de soslayo.

Hinata se encoge de hombros y no comenta nada más, por más que ella estaba enamorada de Naruto, le molestaba que la chica al cual él quería, no se diera cuenta de los sentimientos de el rubio. Aunque eso de seguro le rompería el corazón, serviría para no darse falsas esperanzas e intentar olvidar el profundo amor que tenía por su mejor amigo.

 **0**

 **Dos semanas después...**

 _"Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí... :("_

Hinata guardo su celular después de mandarle el mensaje a Naruto. Estaba bastante aburrida en la fiesta de Navidad de la empresa Uchiha. Era obligación de su padre asistir a esa clase de eventos junto con su familia. Desgraciadamente, sólo podían asistir familiares directos de los empleados de la empresa y Hinata no podía sentirse más fuera de lugar. Rodeada de lujo en la casa de los Uchiha, si bien ella estaba vestida como daba la oportunidad, sus modales no eran tan refinados como los que estaban allí.

Su hermana Hanabi estaba junto a su madre y juntas habían ido al baño. Su padre, Hiashi estaba no muy lejos hablando con compañeros de trabajo. Ella no quería mirar a nadie en particular, todos los que lo observaban, mayormente compañeros de clase, la rebajaban. Su teléfono vibró en el bolsillo de su vestido y ella apresurada lo tomó.

 ** _Naruto_**

 _Me gustaría también estar contigo. No me quiero ni imaginar lo aburrido que debe estar eso ttebayo..._

Hinata sonrió al leer el mensaje de su amigo. Hacia unos pocos días, Hiruzen, le había regalado un celular a Naruto y no había día que no se mensajearan.

 _"Es peor de lo que te imaginas. Aquí esta Karin, Suigetsu, Jūgo y hasta Sasuke. No puedo creer tener tanta mala suerte. :'("_

La oji perla levantó la mirada de su celular al sentir que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Lo miró algo curiosa sin poder saber quién era. Un chico con traje negro impecable, una coleta alta y ojos de aburrimiento total la miró.

—Aburrido ¿Verdad?

Hinata se sonrojo un poco y asintió, el chico parecía ser de su edad pero no lo había visto en el instituto.

—Mi nombre es Shikamaru Nara.— Le dijo extendiendo la mano para que ella lo estrechará.— Tú eres Hinata, La Mujer Maravilla ¿No?

La oji perla aceptó su saludo, pero al escuchar ese apodo hizo un mohin, nunca se iba a acostumbrar a ese tonto sobrenombre. Shikamaru sonrió.

— Vamos al mismo instituto, sólo que soy compañero del tonto de Naruto.

Elevó una ceja al escuchar como le decía a su mejor amigo y su cara debe haber mostrado su desagrado ya que él sonrió algo nervioso.

—No lo tomes a mal, es un buen muchacho.– Se apresuró a aclarar.— Sólo algo ruidoso.

—S-si..– Ella tenía que darle la razón en ello, su amigo era de todo menos silencioso.

—Tu padre está en economía ¿No?– Le preguntó mirando a la dirección de Hiashi.

—A-asi es..— Hinata se quedó un momento en silencio, pero para no ser mal educada decidió devolverle la pregunta.— Y.. ¿E-el tuyo?

—Mi padre está en estrategias de venta. Se lleva muy bien con el tuyo.– Comentó señalando con el pulgar a un hombre muy parecido a él hablando con Hiashi y riéndose.

El celular de Hinata volvió a vibrar y lo miró disimuladamente.

 ** _Naruto_**

 _Si llegan a molestarte los mataré._ ( Carita roja de enojado)

Hinata no pudo evitar que una risita saliera de sus labios, llamando la atención del peinado de piña. La oji perla, inconsciente de ésto, se apresuró a contestar.

 _"No creó que hagan nada, están sus padres también. ¿Conoces a Shikamaru Nara?_ ( Carita pensante)

Él elevó una ceja al leer lo que había escrito, pero decidió no decir nada al respecto.

— Así que...– Dijo arrastrando las palabras y acomodandose en el asiento nuevamente.—¿Eres muy amiga de Naruto?

Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse con fuerza por la pregunta, ya que sintió que iba en otro sentido.

—Mmm, Si. So-somos muy a-amigos..

— Él a cambiado bastante desde que son amigos. No sólo él, creo que todos han cambiado desde tu llegada.

Él desvío la mirada a un costado y la oji perla la siguió. Allí estaba Sasuke junto con sus amigos, los tres mirando a su dirección. Se preguntó a qué se refería, pero Shikamaru se paró antes de que pudiera decir algo.

—Nos vemos Hinata.– Le saludo con mano antes de irse caminando con las dos manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

La oji perla quedó, prácticamente, congelada y consternada. Volvió a mirar a la dirección del azabache y éste ya no la miraba, al parecer estaba peleando con un hombre muy parecido a él, sólo con el cabello muy largo y punteagudo. Cuando pudo ver el rostro de éste, lo reconoció como el dueño de la empresa, el tío de Sasuke, Madara. El hombre parecía bastante molesto y la mirada que le daba al menor no le agradó nada a Hinata. Pero se sintió peor al notar como el orgulloso Sasuke bajaba la mirada, nunca se imaginó poder ver al gran Uchiha ser reprendido y que éste se quedará callado. Su celular volvió a vibrar, pero no le prestó atención, estaba concentrada en la escena que se daba a unos pasos de ella. No supo que fue, a ella no le caía bien Sasuke, pero en su interior nacieron las ganas de ayudarlo. Se levantó y sin saber muy bien que debía hacer se acercó a ellos.

—U-Uchiha-San.

Los dos la miraron, el mayor con algo de curiosidad y el menor con fastidio.

—Hola señorita, usted debe ser la hija de Hyūga-San ¿No es así?– Le dijo con una sonrisa que le provocó un escalofrío a Hinata en la espina dorsal, ese hombre le daba mala espina.

—Mu-Mucho gusto.– Dijo con una reverencia respetuosa

— Es mi compañera en el instituto.— Aclaró Sasuke mirando a su tío.— Hyūga, él es mi tío, Madara.– Le presentó.

—El gusto es todo mío señorita.– Le volvió a sonreír de esa forma que le ponía los pelos de pinta y evitó hacer una mueca de desagrado.— Bueno, querido Sasuke, te dejó con buena compañía.– Le dijo, pero con una mirada de advertencia y sin más, se marchó a otro lado del gran salón.

Hinata cuando no lo vió más, largó el aire que había contenido por la atmósfera tan pesada y miró de reojo al azabache. Sasuke la observaba, sin hacer ningún tipo de mueca, su rostro era totalmente inexpresivo. Ella ya no sabía que hacer, su motivo principal había sido apartar a Madara del azabache, y ya lo había logrado. Pero tampoco quería ser mal educada y marcharse sin decir nada al respecto.

—No tenías que hacerlo.

Hinata levantó levemente las cejas al escuchar a Sasuke decir eso, tal vez era como un agradecimiento disfrazado. Ella iba a sonreír, pero cuando conectó con la mirada negra ésta la miraba con odio y rencor. Tragó en seco, tal vez no había actuado tan bien y él no neceitaba su ayuda. En un rápido movimiento, Sasuke la tomó del brazo y la tironeo hacia la cocina. La oji perla no quería hacer un escándalo y por eso no se soltó del agarren, aunque él estaba ejerciendo demasiada fuerza en el, de seguro le dejaría una marca.

El azabache abrió la puerta y sin importale las miradas curiosos de los empleados que iban de un lado hacia otro, la siguió arrastrando hasta salir a la oscura y fría noche. La soltó de la misma manera brusca, empujándola contra la dura pared. Hinata se tomó el brazo y se lo frotó, mientras lo miraba con el cejo arrugado.

—¿Qué crees que haces?– le preguntó con la mirada clavada en los ojos perlas de ella.—¿Crees que soy el imbécil del Dobe que vienes a querer ayudarme?¿Te has tomado muy encerio tu papel de mujer maravilla o qué?

Hinata abrió la boca, totalmente anonada por las palabras que prácticamente escupió el Uchiha en su cara. Cuando el asombro empezó a disiparse, lo miró furiosa y no dudo en empujarlo con ambas manos, haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos.

—Eres un idiota.– le dijo para marcharse de allí.

Sasuke se quedó quieto, sin seguirla ni hacer algún ademán de deternala. Pero si lo hubiera intentando, la oji perla si hubiera reaccionado, porque estaba muy enojada. Su propósito era una buena acción, ella noto el abuso que estaba ejerciendo Madara contra su sobrino, no lo hizo para hacerse notar ni nada por el estilo.

Salió de la cocina con la cara de pocos amigos y pudo distinguir que su madre la buscaba entre la multitud. Por suerte ya se iban de esa desagradable casa, porque si fuera por ella, nunca volvería a pisarla.

 **0**

Naruto miró la caja con envoltorio violeta y el moño blanco, mientras esperaba que le habrán la puerta de la casa de su amiga. Ese día era el cumpleaños de Hinata y habían arreglado ir a verla para festejarlo todos juntos. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una pequeña Hanabi que sonreía de oreja a oreja al verlo.

—¡Naruto-Niichan!– Gritó al tirarse a sus brazos mientras el rubio reía por lo efusiva que era la hermana menor de su amiga.

—¿Cómo estás Hanabi?¿Y Hinata?– Preguntó mientras entraba a la casa.

—Ella está en su habitación, sube. Yo estoy haciendo el pastel con mamá.– Le contó emocionada al cerrar la puerta.

—De acuerdo, subiré ttebayo.— Le dijo apuntando con un dedo las escaleras y la pequeña Hyūga se fue corriendo a la cocina después de asentir con la cabeza.

Naruto subio las escaleras y escondió el regalo en su espalda al estar cerca de la puerta de su amiga. Cuando iba a tocar la puerta se dió cuenta que esta estaba entre abierta y escuchó la risa de Hinata. Le pareció raro que Hanabi no le haya dicho que estaba acompañada y asomó un poco la cabeza. Se quedó quieto al darse cuenta que ella le daba la espalda mientras mantenía el celular frente a ella y le pareció escuchar la voz de alguien.

—¡Muchas gracias Tamari-San!

El rubio se dió cuenta que estaba hablando por vídeo llamada y no quería interrumpirla, así que se estaba por ir. Pero lo que dijo Hinata lo detuvo en seco.

—¡Si!¡Obvio que quiero hablar con Gaara-Kun!

Naruto frunció el entrecejo y agudizó el oido.¿Quién era Gaara? y ¿Por qué ella quería hablar con él?

 _—Hola Hinata. Feliz cumpleaños.–_ escuchó perfectamente la voz de un chico, bastante grave y algo seca.

—Gracias Gaara-Kun. ¡Estoy muy feliz de verte!, por lo menos por celular.– Hinata río un poco.

 _—Yo también lo estoy.–_ Naruto alzó una ceja al escuchar, la voz del chico no demostraba mucho. _— Aunque me gustaría que estuvieramos juntos, como el año pasado._

El rubio se mordió fuerte el labio, un sentimiento extraño le nació del pecho.

—A mi también me gustaría que estuvieras aquí...

Naruto abrió grande los ojos y sintió como si una cuchilla se le clavará en el pecho, más al escuchar la notable tristeza en la voz de su amiga.

—¡¡Hinata!!– El grito de Hikari desde el borde de las escaleras lo hizo saltar y se escondió tras la pared para que su amiga no notará su presencia.

—Gaara-Kun, debo irme, me están llamado.– Escuchó que decía ella. No pudo escuchar la respuesta de él, pero sí lo que dijo la oji perla.— Si no te preocupes, más tarde te mandaré mensaje.– Hinata se río de nuevo.— Sí, gracias de nuevo Gaara-Kun. ¡Adiós!

Naruto preso del pánico porque lo descubrieran se apresuró a tocar la puerta antes de que ella saliera. La sorpresa en el rostro de Hinata fue evidante cuando lo vió allí.

—Naruto-Kun...– Susurró.

El rubio sonrió algo tenso y le extendió el regalo que ya no le preocupaba ocultar. Hinata volvió a sonreír y apurada rompió en envoltorio.

—¡Muchas gracias Naruto-Kun!– Le dijo con los ojos brillosos al ver el broche para el cabello de una flor de loto.

Naruto no dijo nada, estaba totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos. En lo único que podía pensar era en ¿quién era Gaara?¿Por qué se mandaban mensajes? y ¿Qué clase de relación tenía con Hinata?


	13. Conflicto

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi-Sama...**

 **Capítulo 12**

 ** _Conflicto_**

 _"¡Vamos!¡Será una buena idea ttebayo!"_

Hinata ya no estaba tan contenta con la idea de su mejor amigo. Miró desconfiada a la pista de hielo que estaba delante de ella y se aferró al barandal, sin animarse a entrar.

Cuando era niña había aprendido a patinar con rueditas, pero para ella era muy distinto con la cuchilla. Camino aferrándose al barandal y un mohin se instaló en sus labios al ver que el rubio la miraba con mofa en la pista

—¡Vamos Hinata!– Le animó al acercarse a la entrada de la pista.

La oji perla miró adentro de ésta, donde Tamaki con Kiba patinaban agarrados de la mano. Ellos no tenían problemas porque se habían criado allí, pero Hinata había vivido en Suna, un lugar caluroso que nunca nevaba. Tamaki le había aconsejado que fuera con una calsa abrigada, para no pasar frío y tener mejor movilidad. Miró a su amigo que le seguía sonriendo y sintió sus mejillas arder.

—¡No sé si es una buena idea Naruto!– Se quejó cuando casi se cae y todavía no había apoyado los pies en el hielo.

Naruto se carcajeo y se acercó más a ella, extendiéndole la mano. Hinata abrió los ojos y miró la grande y bronceada mano del rubio y levantó la mirada para conectarlo con sus ojos. Los zafiros brillaban con intensidad y se sintió atrapada en ellos por unos segundos. Estos le transmitían seguridad y las palabras de su amigo la hicieron sonrojarse con fuerza.

—Toma de mi mano Hinata. Yo no dejaré que te pase nada malo ttebayo.

Algo temerosa tomó la calida mano de su amigo y él la aferró con fuerza para que ella pudiera entrar a la pista. Cuando tuvo los dos pies sobre la hielo sintió que se separaba de más y juntó las rodillas de pura inercia. Naruto volvió a reírse, mientras patinaba para atrás y a ella la impulsaba hacia adelante. Hinata se agarró con las dos manos de la de su amigo y lo miró llega de pánico. Pero poco a poco la mirada de Naruto fue relajandola y se dejó guiar por él.

Al poco tiempo, ya estaba patinando al lado de él, pero sin soltarle la mano. Hinata sentía que estaba viviendo un sueño al estar junto al rubio y que su amigo riera a todo pulmón por las cosas que hacían. Pero de un momento a otro, Naruto empezó a patinar con más fuerza, prácticamente arrastrándola, porque no le soltaba la mano.

—¡Na..Naruto!– Le quiso regañar ella por la velocidad, mientras el reía.

En un movimiento rápido, Naruto la impulso hacía adelante y le soltó la mano.

—¡¡Kiiaaa!!– Gritó Hinata al ver que iba a chocar con el barandal.

Tal vez había aprendido a mantenerse de pie y algo a patinar, pero no sabía cómo detenerse. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, antes de chocar, esperando el golpe. Pero sintió que alguien la tomaba de la mano y la desviaba a un costado donde seguía la pista. Abrió los ojos al momento que se detuvieron y miró a su salvador. Naruto la miraba con la misma sonrisa soncarrona y ella tuvo una mezcla de sentimientos. Por un lado quería abrazarle y agradecerle por haberle salvado y por otro quería golpearlo por hacerle ese broma de mal gusto. Cuando se había decidido en darle un buen golpe en el hombro, él apretó un poco su mano y sonrió de una forma cálida, deteniendo todo pensamiento de la oji perla, que lo quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Te dije que no dejaría que te pasará nada malo...

Hinata se coloreó hasta la raíz de su cabello, su amigo no sabía lo que le provocaba a su corazón con esa mirada y esas palabras que le aceleró los latidos y le cortó la respiración. Por un momento, sintió que toda la gente de la pista desaparecía de su alrededor y sólo existían ellos dos, tomados de la mano y mirándose a los ojos de una forma intensa. Pero su burbuja se rompió cuando Naruto desvío la mirada con el entrecejo fruncido, mirando para todos lados. Hinata elevó ambas cejas y cuando se percató que su amigo se había quedado mirando a un lugar fijo ella guío su visión allí también, con entrecejo fruncido.

Su corazón dolió de una forma cruel cuando se dió cuenta que su amigo se había percatado de la presencia de Sakura. Llegó a sus oidos la risa de ella, que patinaba de una forma casi profecional con su amiga rubia, Ino, la compañera de ellos. Volvió su vista a Naruto, para sentir que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al ver la sonrisa de él, ésta, para ella, era distinta de alguna forma a la que le dedicaba a la oji perla. Bajó su mirada a la mano de él, al sentir que aflojaba su agarré y sintió pánico al notar que una lágrima traicionera bajaba por su mejilla. La limpió con la mano libre y se separó de Naruto para empezar a patinar lejos de él, no quería volver a mirar esa sonrisa ni la expresión que se apoderaba de él cuando veía a la pelirrosa. Patino hasta donde vió a Tamaki y se aferró de ella al darse cuenta que patinaban separados de Kiba.

—¿Que pasó Hinata?– Le preguntó preocupada la castaña al ver la expresión de su amiga.

Hinata negó con la cabeza y ocultó sus ojos bajo su flequillo, no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de lo sensible que se ponía al ver algo tan "insignificante". Naruto llegó a ellos a los pocos minutos, con el entrecejo fruncido, pero no había dicho nada al respecto y Tamaki decidió que después le preguntaría a su mejor amiga por qué estaba así.

 **0**

—¡Es un imbécil!– Se quejó Tamaki cuando ambas amigas estaban en el baño del Macdonald.

Hinata se lavó la cara varias veces, ya que le había afectado de más esa escena. Ya había salido de la pista de hielo y habían ido a comer unas hamburguesas. Naruto y Kiba se encargaban de los pedido y ellas habían aprovechado a ir al baño, allí la castaña la acorraló para que le dijera que le había paso en la pista con el rubio y Hinata, sintiéndose atrapada por su amiga, se lo contó todo.

La oji perla negó con la cabeza después de secarse y sonrió de una forma decaída.

—Naruto no tiene la culpa de que yo sienta otras cosas por él. Él me había dicho que yo era su me-mejor amiga, ca-casi una hermana. Yo con-confundí las co-cosas.– Lo escudo la oji perla y Tamaki la miró de forma reprobatoria.

La castaña se había percatado de la mirada que le daba Naruto aveces a la oji perla. Sabía que a el rubio sentía algo más que amistad por ella, porque el oji azul era demasiado transparente, igual que Hinata. Pero ambos eran tan despistados que no se daban cuenta que los dos se gustaban. Tamaki suspiró, ya que ella quería decirle eso a su amiga, pero Kiba le había prohibido meterse. Le había explicado que eso era algo que ellos debían darse cuenta y que ella no podía meterse en sus vidas.

Hinata y la castaña salieron del baño y buscaron a los chicos entre las mesas. Kiba les hizo una seña con los brazos y se dirigieron a ellos. Pero antes de llegar, la oji perla miró a un costado y vió a Shikamaru Nara. Se detuvo cuando él le hizo una señal con la pera en forma de saludo.

—Ya voy Tamaki.– Le aviso a su amiga al dirigirse al lugar donde estaba el de peinado de piña.

Sonrió al llegar a la mesa donde estaba éste con un chico robusto que deboraba una hamburguesa como si no fuera mañana.

—Hola Shikamaru-San.

—Hinata.– Le saludo de forma peresosa y la oji perla miró al castaño con pequeños ojos.— Él es Choji, un amigo.

—Hola. – Saludo él con una gran sonrisa después de tragar lo que tenía en la boca.—¡Oye!¡Yo te conozco!¡ Eres la mujer maravilla del instituto!– Gritó él llamando la atención de la mayoría de las personas que estaban comiendo allí.

Hinata se sonrojó con fuerza y sonrió de una forma incómoda.

—Choji, que problemático que eres.– Se quejó el de peinado de piña. — A Hinata no le gusta que le digan así.– Le explicó.

—¡Oh! Lo siento mucho.– Se disculpó mostrando verdadero arrepentido y la oji perla sonrió.

—No te preocupes... ¿Aprovechando los últimos días de vacaciones?– preguntó buscando una escusa para mantenerse alejada un poco más del rubio. Aún estaba dolida por lo que había paso en la pista.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza, pero no dijeron nada más, ya que Choji había empezado a devorar la hamburguesa nuevamente y el de peinado de piña comía despreocupado unas papas fritas. Hinata sonrió de forma tensa, removiendose un poco, allí parada y miró de reojo a la mesa de sus amigos. Tamaki y Kiba hablaban despreocupadamente, mientras Naruto miraba a su dirección, poniéndola más nerviosa.

Shikamaru era un joven algo perezoso, pero era muy observador e inteligente y se dió cuenta de las miradas que se daban los dos amigos. La situación le parecía un fastidio, pero noto que las miradas eran algo tensas.

—¿Viniste con tus amigos Hinata?– La pregunta era demasiado obvia, pero la oji perla sonrió aliviada de que pudiera decir algo más.

—¡Oh! sí. Hemos ido a la pista de hielo a patinar un poco, la verdad es que nunca lo había hecho. — Contó juntando ambas manos y balanceándose un poco sobre sus pies.– Ya que viví mi infamcia en Suna y allí no hace frío, no como aquí. Pero a sido una experiencia... agradable.

Hinata nunca había sido una persona de mucho hablar, más bien era timida y retraída con personas que no conocía. Pero Shikamaru parecía ser buen muchacho y además Naruto le había pegado un poco lo de charlatan.

 **0**

Naruto bufó por tercera vez, mientras miraba a Hinata charlar animadamente con Nara y Aquimichi. Miró con fastidio a la parejita de amigos que tenían que se habían tomado de la mano, sobre la mesa y hablaban como si él no estuviera. Miró a su amiga nuevamente, pero ella no hacía ademán de terminar la charla y ya que Kiba y Tamaki estaban muy concentrados en lo suyo, tomó su bandeja y la de la oji perla y caminó a su dirección.

—Tu comida se enfría Hinata.– Le dijo cuando llegó a su espalda y ella saltó asustada para voltearse a mirarlo.

—Na-Naruto.

El rubio le extendió la bandeja y ella lo tomó con ambas manos. Él miró a direcciones de sus compañeros de salón y los saludo con la cabeza. Naruto nunca había tratado con ellos, no les caían mal, ya que nunca lo habían molestado o algo por el estilo, Nara prácticamente no existía en el salón y Aquimichi siempre estaba pegado a él. Eran como uña y mugre, siempre juntos.

—¿Que hay Naruto?– Saludo el corpulento castaño.

—¿Todo bien Choji?– Respondió éste. —¿Podemos sentar con ustedes?– Preguntó aunque ya había tomado una silla y se sentó al lado de Choji.—La parejitas, me está dando náuseas.– Contó señalando con el pulgar la mesa donde estaban sus amigos, aún hablando.

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros, igual que el castaño. Hinata dejó la bandeja con su hamburguesa, papas y bebida, al lado de él y Nara, corrió la silla y se sentó. Por momentos Naruto sólo se dedicó a comer y escuchar la conversación que tenía el de peinado de piña con su amiga, pero no se metía mucho. Le dolió ver que ella ni siquiera le había dado una mirada durante el almuerzo y que tampoco le había dirigido la palabra. La idea loca de que ella estuviera enojada con él la pasó por la cabeza, pero la desechó enseguida, aunque no del todo.

Luego de que Shikamaru y Choji se fueron, ellos se quedaron un rato callados, él comiendo lo que le quedaba de papás y ella tomando la soda. Entonces decidió que estaba cansado de la situación.

—¿Pasa algo Hinata?– Preguntó de una forma demasiado directa y casi su voz sonó molesta.

La oji perla saltó nerviosa en su asiento y bajó la mirada, ocultandola en la sombra de su flequillo. Pero de un momento a otro levantó la cara a él con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.

—No.

Naruto alzó una ceja, ya que no le creía absolutamente nada, además la conocía, sabía que si no le dijo lo que le molestaba en ese momento, no se lo diría. Le dolió darse cuenta de ello, pero decidió no insistir.

 **0**

Hiashi se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a su esposa, era sábado y no quería molestarla diciéndole que le hiciera el desayuno. Después de vestirse y darle un tierno beso en la frente se dispuso a bajar a la cocina. La casa se mantenía caliente gracias a la calefacción de ésta y agradecía ello, ya que se notaba que afuera estaba helando. Entró a la cocina para hacerse un café y preparó todo para ello, pero unos ruidos le llamaron la atención. Se acercó a la ventana que daba al patio trasero y abrió sus ojos con asombro para luego sonreír con orgullo. Su hija mayor, Hinata, estaba entrenando con el Dimmu, sin importarle las bajas temperaturas, aún así estaba bien abrigada.

Observó a su hija mientras el café se calentaba, los ojos de ella brillaban con determinación y su ceño estaba fruncido. Debía admitir que el entrenar Win Chung le había dado un mejor caracter, era más determinada y tal vez un poco mas extrovertido. Aunque debía admitir que todo había sido gracias a su inesperada amistad con el rubio revoltoso. No había tenido oportunidad de hablar mucho con el muchachos, pero no parecía ser un mal chico.

La cafetera hizo un pitido habisado que se apagaba y fue a servirse un poco del café. Aveces se arrepentía de trabajar tanto tiempo, pero últimamente se había percatado ciertos movimientos raros por parte del jefe de la empresa, Madara. Estos se relacionaban con la ganacia de la empresa y además estaba lo del acreedor fantasma de más de la mitad de la empresa. Hiashi había sido contratado por Obito y éste le había pedido que investigará los movimientos de su hermano mayor, ya que estaba preocupado por la empresa que había sido de Fukaku. Ahora debía investigar, sin levantar sospechas, quién era ese fantasma y si es que alguien podía sacarle el control a Madara.

La puerta del patio se abrió, entrando una ráfaga helada y Hiashi tembló un poco al no esperar la intromisión. La puerta volvió a cerrarse y él se volteó para encontrase con su hija que se abarzaba a ella misma con sus brazos. Hinata abrió levemente los ojos al darse cuenta de la presencia de su padre, pero luego sonrió con una pequeña reverencia.

—Buenos días padre.

—Buenos días Hinata.– Le contestó.— Estás entrenando mucho, últimamente.– Su hija por toda respuesta asintió mientras tamaba un poco de agua.— No he visto a tu sensei tampoco..

La oji perla menor bajó la mirada por unos segundos y luego volvió a mirarlo con una sonrisa apenas perceptible.

—A tenido que hacer unas cosas me ha dicho, pero dijo que volvería pronto.– Le contó encogiéndose un hombro.

—Ya veo..– Susurró Hiashi para tomar lo que le quedaba de café para poder marcharse al trabajo. Pero antes de salir por la puerta se volteó y vió a su hija.— Trata de no enfermarte Hinata.– Ella lo miró sorprendida y antes de recuperarse él volvió a hablar.— Estoy muy orgulloso de tu determinación de querer mejorar hija, pero no te sobreesfuerses.

Hinata parpadeó varias veces y él se volteó con una sonrisa y se fue al trabajo.

 **0**

Las clases habían empezado de una forma normal, con revuelo y risas por aca y por allá. El grupo de amigos que le decían "La liga de la justicia" siempre era observado cada vez que llegaba al instituto. Las cosas eran como siempre, una que otra enfrentamiento contra el grupo de Sasuke o de Karin. Las semanas pasaron, pero poco a poco el grupo del azabache comenzó a quedar opacado por el grupo de Deidara, que se dedicaba a molestar a los chicos de primer año. Naruto comenzó a tener cierta rivalidad contra el rubio de pelo largo y un mes después del comienzo de las clases las cosas empeoraron.

Naruto caminaba con su bandeja del almuerzo, vió a Kiba y Shino y se dirigió a ellos. Pero antes se percató de Sakura, ella estaba discutiendo con Deidara, mientras él tenía a sus cinco amigos atrás de él. No quiso prestar mucha atención, ya que sabía que la pelirrosa estaba de novia con el problemático. Pero un comentario del rubio de coleta lo hizo detenerse en seco.

—¡No me jodas Sakura!¡Sólo fue sexo!

Naruto apretó la bandeja con fuerza al ver la mueca de dolor de la pelirrosa y como los ojos jades se llenaban de lágrimas.

—¡Entonces era verdad!– Grito furiosa la chica con los ojos brillosos.

Todo el comedor estaba en silencio, pero se escuchó las risas de Deidara con sus amigos. La pelirrosa sentía tanta importancia que agarró la bandeja del almuerzo del chico y lo tiró en su pecho, provocando que el rubio de coleta dejará de reír.

—No lo tomes personal Sakura.– Dijo con ironía.— Sólo serviste para divertirme un poco.– Sonrió mientras se sacaba un poco de la comida.

Naruto sintió su sangre hervir, no se percató que Sakura tenía los puños apretados con fuerza y quería golpear a su ex novio. Pero él tiró la bandeja sobre la mesa vacia que estaba cerca de ellos llamando la atención de la pareja que discutía. La pelirrosa lo vió con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mientras que el chico fruncio el ceño a su dirección.

—¡Oye tú! ¿Qué clase de hombre eres Deidara?– Le preguntó con los dientes apretados y caminando hacia él.

—Ha-ha..– Sonrió el rubio de coleta en forma irónica.—¿Quién te llamó a la fiesta Uzumaki?

Naruto estaba a unos pasos de Deidara, sin mirar a Sakura y prácticamente podía atravesar con la mirada al otro.

—¡Ah! Cierto que siempre has estado atrás de Sakura como perrito faltero.– El ojiazul cerró los puños con fuerza.— Si la quieres puedes tomarla, ya no me interesa..– Le dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano, como sacándole importancia y miraba a sus amigos con una sonrisa burlona, que le devolvían el mismo gesto.

—¡Tú...! ¡¡No hables de esa forma de Sakura-Chan ttebayo!!

Deidara rió un poco más y lo miró como provocándolo.

—¿Qué harás al respecto?– Le preguntó empujándolo con ambas manos.

Naruto sabía que si peleaba no le agradaría mucho a la dirección del instituto, pero no podía dejar que las cosas quedarán así. Deidara volvió a empujarlo, buscando la manera que él reaccionará. Cuando volvió a empujarlo por tercera vez Naruto lo agarró de ambas muñecas con fuerza, el de coleta intentó librarse sin borrar el gesto burlón, pero luego del segundo intento ya empezaba a molestarse; y cuando el oji azul lo soltó, éste por la fuerza que había aplicado, se fue dos pasos hacia atrás, provocando la risa de los alumnos espectadores.

Deidara miró iracundo a los que se rieron, provocando que cerrara la boca de manera brusca y en un rápido movimiento intento golpear a Naruto en el rostro con un puño. El rubio de pelo corto lo detuvo con el antebrazo y con la mano que tenía libre le propinó un certero golpe en la mejilla, haciendo que casi cayera, si no fuera por los amigos que lo sostuvieron. Deidera lo miraba asombrado, pero rápido cambio su expresión tirándose para teclear a Naruto contra la misma mesa que él había tirado su bandeja.

—¡Maldito!– Gritó el de coleta cuando pudo golpear un puño en el pómulo del rubio.

A Naruto lo había tomado totalmente desprevenido, pero agarró la muñeca de la mano que quería volver a golpearlo y se corrió del lugar devolviéndole el golpe, tirandolo al costado.

—¡Cuidado!

Naruto escuchó la voz de Kiba, pero ya se había percatado que uno de los amigos de Deidara se tiraba contra él desde atrás, cuando se había levantado de la mesa. Sin pensarlo mucho pateó una patada de burro, encastrando su pie el el pecho del chico y éste cayó de espaldas. Naruto miró a la dirección donde sintió otro movimiento y se agachó justo a tiempo para esquivar un gancho justo a su mandíbula. Encajó su puño en la mandíbula del que le quiso dar el golpe y tiró una silla para el que se acercaba por el otro lado, haciéndolo tropezar. Con gran agilidad, rodó por la mesa y se cubrió con está, mientras uno de los amigos de Deidara quiso agarrarlo. Pero no se dió cuenta que el de coleta estaba bajo la mesa y agarró su tobillo para tirarlo al suelo. Naruto sintió el tirón y cayó al suelo, pero así como su espalda lo tocó se levantó de un salto, asombrando a todos los alumnos que no habían tardado, algunos, en sacar sus celulares para filmar la pelea.

Naruto volvió a ponerse en posición de pelea y no tardó en patear a uno, que tenía cerca, en la cara. Se volteó al escuchar el grito de Deidara y esquivó los golpes que le tiraba una y otra vez. Derecha, izquierda, derecha, abajo, el de coleta era muy predecible ya que Jiraiya le había enseñado que cuando la ira cegaba a alguien, él podría leer sus movimientos con tranquilada. Naruto iba retrocediendo mientras esquivaba, hasta que golpeó parte trasera con otra mesa. Siguió bloqueandolo con los brazos, ya que él no quería volver a golpear a Deidara, pero se dio cuenta que él no desistirá. Así que cuando bloqueó el último, le hizo un agarre, torciendole el brazo con fuerza. El de coleta gimió del dolor y cayó de rodillas cuando Naruto forzó un poco más el agarre. Queriendo ver en los ojos de Deidara el mismo dolor que había visto en los de Sakura.

—¡Naruto!– Gritó Hinata.

El ojiazul parpadeo al darse cuenta que casi le rompe el brazo a Deidara y lo soltó de golpe.

—¿¡Qué diablos pasa aquí!?– Justo en ese momento se escuchó el grito de la profesora Anko.

Naruto observó a su alrededor, los amigos del de coleta se levantaban con muecas de dolor y el rubio vió admiración en la mayoría de los espectadores. Pero sus ojos se agrandaron al ver a Sakura, exactamente en la misma posición que estaba antes de que él la defendiera. Su ceño estaba fruncido, pero lentamente lo relajo mostrando asombro y por último estos brillaron con administración. Naruto sintió su pecho inflarse cuando ella comenzo a sonreirle de una manera distinta, sintió como su mano era tironeada de la profesora de gimnasia y no prestó atención al sermón que le estaba dando, dirigiendolo seguramente a la dirección. Su azulada mirada estaba clavada en la pelirrosa y la de ella en él, hasta que cruzó el umbral de la puerta del comedor. Lo último que vió fue a su mejor amiga, Hinata, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada intensa que nunca le había visto en ella.

Mejor dicho sí la habia visto, pero sólo había sido a los que alguna vez lo habían molestadoa a él.

¿Había hecho algo mal?

 **0**

 **Notas: Hola peques!! Cómo están? si, si lo siento por la demora y todo eso! la verdad es que el capítulo lo tenía hace rato, pero quería agregarle unas cuantas cosa y como mis vacaciones forzadas se acabaron, pues he tardado un poco.**

 **O.O ahora empieza la bueno!! Falta poco para el momento culmine y tal vez por fin logre que Narutin entienda un poco a nuestra querida Hinata...**

 **Muy bien ahora los Review:**

 **Lilium en el espejo: Hola! Muchas gracias por tus fuerzas y halagos! Me impulsan a seguir escribiendo ttebayo jeje. Yo también deseo que Naruto se de cuenta, tal vez muy pronto abra los ojos.**

 **Shion145: Muy cierto querido Shion! Naruto necesita despejar esas dudas que le asaltan, y con Sasuke... pues, yo también me hubiera ido!! jaja aprtir del próximo capítulo las cosas se van a centrar en el de nuevo, veremos qué trae entre manos.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por sus fuerzas!!**

 **Nos leemos!!**


	14. Nuevo comiezo

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi-Sama...**

 **Procastinacion: Hola! La verdad que no creo que haya Sasuhina. Pero van a aparecer un par de muchachos que harán temblar al rubio jeje.**

 **Patohf: Hola! Muchas gracias! Que bueno que te unes a una de mis historias. Eres totalmente bienvenida!! jeje ya empezó está amistad que pedías. En el próximo habrá mas momentos amistoso entre ellos. Nuestro Sasuke comenzará a cambiar un poco gracias a ella. Veremos la dura tarea de Hinata jeje**

 ** _Advertencia: Drama y más drama... No digan que no los advertí..._**

 **Capítulo 13**

 ** _Nuevo comienzo_**

Las cosas fueron mal después de esa pelea en el comedor.

A Naruto lo suspendieron por una semana por golpear a varios compañeros y la amistad de los dos chicos se rajó cuando el rubio volvió y Sakura le quitaba todo el tiempo.

Hinata sólo podía apretar los puños cada vez que veía que su amigo venía a ellos y la pelirrosa lo interceptaba en medio camino, llevándolo hacía otro lado. La oji perla se entristecía cada vez que eso pasaba, pero no podía evitar enojarse también, porque los celos la consumían.

Sasuke por un lado observaba todo de la distancia y estaba cada vez más solitario que de costumbre. Ya no le atraía molestar a los demás y no se sentía muy bien consigo mismo cuando veía los rasgos tristes de Hinata. La prefería cuando ésta lo enfrentaba con el ceño fruncido o cuando sonreía con sus otros amigos. Mientras que en su casa, Madara estaba cada vez de peor humor. Itachi, su hermano había vuelto, pero estaba tan poco en la mansión, que era como si todavía estuviera en el extranjero.

Sakura retomó la vieja amistad que tenía con el rubio, buscando una sobreprotección, que sólo creía encontrarla en él. Después del desengaño amoroso que sufrió gracias a Deidara, creyó que con Naruto lograría superponerse. Se había enterado que su relación con el rubio de coleta había sido todo una farsa, él había apostado con sus amigos que podía llevarla a la cama endulzandole los oídos. Desgraciadamente para ella, Deidara había ganado.

Kurama había vuelto con las pruebas que necesitaba para decirle la verdad a su sobrino. Pero todavía no se animaba a dar el paso, aunque estaba arreglando todo para hablar con Hiruzen. Creía que si primero se lo decía al tutor, que lo conocía mucho mejor que él, junto con Jiraiya, podría decirle sobre su parentesco.

Hiashi seguía trabajando horas extras, buscando la información que Obito le había pedido encontrar. Y por fin había logrado encontrar un viejo recibo al nombre del socio con mayor porcentaje de la empresa. Ahora sólo le quedaba saber si todavía había un familiar directo de Minato Namikaze, para que le sacará el mando a Madara. Y para eso sólo le quedaba preguntar a la única persona que estaba seguro que tendría esa información. Shukaku Nara.

Naruto, tenía una pelea en su interior. Le agradaba pasar tiempo junto con Sakura, después de todo ella era la chica que le gustaba. Pero se sorprendía al darse cuenta, que con la única que quería estar era con Hinata. Pero la pelirrosa se lo dificultaba, ya que siempre que quería ir con sus amigos, ella aparecía diciéndole que estudiará, almorzará, caminará, entrará, salga con ella. Y como él no sabía cómo decirle que quería estar con sus amigos, sin sonar mal educado, siempre accedía.

 **0**

 **Un mes después de la pelea**

Naruto saludó con la mano con una sonrisa algo tensa hasta que Sakura ingreso a su casa. Una vez que la puerta se cerró, relajó los músculos de su rostro y bajó el brazo como si le pesara toneladas. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con la pelirrosa, pero no era como la recordaba o como había imaginado.

Sakura tenía un carácter fuerte y dominante, aveces tenía miedo de decir algo que le molestará, ya que se volvía algo violenta. Al principio creyó que podría haber sido por el engaño de Deidara, pero, en teoría, ella ya se había recuperado y ni siquiera hablaba de él.

Comenzó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos y el retorcijon de su estómago le avisó que la comida que le había hecho Sakura no le había caído bien. Hizo una mueca mientras se tomaba el estómago y seguía caminando. De verdad que el rostro se le había iluminado cuando ella le había dicho que había preparado el bento para él, pero el sabor sólo lo había puesto pálido. Obviamente había comido para no despreciarle el acto, pero definitivamente prefería mil veces la comida que le había preparado Hinata.

Sonrió al recordar la primera vez que Hinata le había ofrecido su almuerzo. El sabor había sido exquisito, tal vez por eso se había acostumbrado a su perfecta sazón.

Siguió caminando, pensando en su amiga que hacía tiempo que no hablaban. Si bien él le había mandado mensajes, ella le contestaba muy pocos y él creía, que tal vez y sólo tal vez, ella estaría enojada con él. Pateó una piedrita y bufó, hacía mucho que le hubiera gustado que Sakura le prestará esa atención que ahora ella le daba. Pero extrañaba en demasía a su amiga.

Llegó a su casa y entró, dejó todas las cosas en una esquina y entró a la sala para saludar a Hiruzen. Se detuvo en seco al ver a Kurama y Jiraiya sentados en el sofa. Sonrió, pero poco a poco su sonrisa se fue al ver sus rostros serios y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué sucede Ttebayo?

—Naruto.. – Hiruzen le hizo una seña para que se sentará en un sofá individual cerca de ellos.— Tenemos que hablar.

El rubio no entendía nada, pero el tono que utilizó su tutor no le gustó mucho. Tomo asiento y miró a los tres hombres frente a él.

— Naruto, el señor Kurama quería hablar contigo.– Le dijo el anciano y el rubio alzó una ceja.

Naruto miró al pelirrojo esperando escuchar lo que sea que tenga que decirle, pero en vez de hablar él le extendió un documento. El rubio lo tomó sin saber qué era, hasta que reconoció que era la identificación del pelirrojo.

—¿Para qué quie...?– La pregunta se le quedó atorada en la boca al leerlo.

 **KURAMA UZUMAKI.**

El oji azul permaneció con la boca abierta, igual que sus ojos. Tal vez podría ser una casualidad, pensó. Levantó la vista, negándose a entender lo que decía el papel.

—Naruto,– Habló Jiraiya llamando su atención.— Kurama es el primo de tu madre.

El rubio quedó congelado, con los ojos desorbitados, casi sin respirar, mirando a Kurama que no había cambiado su expresión. Tantas preguntas volaron por su mente, si bien Hiruzen se había hecho cargo de él, no había conocido a sus padres y no tenía fotos de ellos. El pelirrojo no dijo nada, sólo le extendió otra carpeta, que él tomó con las extremidades temblorosas. Cuando lo abrió, sintió una opresión en su pecho y como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Una mujer muy bonita, de un largo cabello pelirrojo y ojos violetas se veía que sonreía a la cámara. Supo en seguida que esa mujer era su madre y más al verla junto con un hombre rubio, de ojos celestes como los suyos, con una sonrisa calida, que contrarestaba la gran energía que tenía la mujer pelirroja.

—Ella es Kushina.– Habló por primera vez Kurama.— Puede que no te parezcas mucho físicamente, pero puedo asegurarte que tienes un caracter muy parecido.

Naruto alzó la mirada para ver a su tío, sintiendo como su vista se nublaba por las lágrimas que se acoplaron en sus ojos. Parpadeó para sacarlas.

— Físicamente hablando, eres muy parecido a tu padre. Él es Minato Namikaze.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron un poco más al saber el nombre de su padre. Obviamente sabía el de su madre, pero su padre era un completo misterio para él. Sonrió y bajo la mirada a la foto, acariciando con la llema de los dedo los rostros de esa pareja que parecía tan feliz.

—Hay más fotos.– Le avisó Kurama.

Naruto se apresuró en ver la siguiente y allí vió a una versión del Sensei de su amiga más joven junto con su madre. El cabello era levemente parecido y Kushina hacía el signo de paz y amor con las manos, mientras Kurama guiñaba un ojo con una sonrisa que nunca vió. Por un lado se sorprendió, él creía que el pelirrojo no reía de esa forma.

La siguiente foto logró que las lágrimas cayeran en cascada. Sorbiendo la nariz y limpiándose los ojos con la manga de la camisa del instituto, observó la imagen con una sonrisa. Kushina mostraba la hermosa sonrisa que ya había visto, también estaba su padre, pero lo que le hizo llorar más es que él estaba en el medio de ellos. Sus enormes ojos celestes, la pequeña mota rubia y las marcas en las mejillas lo delataban.

—Naruto, hay algo más que quiero decirte..– Susurró Kurama logrando que él lo viera, aunque la sonrisa no se la borraba nadie.— Tu padre, Minato, era un chico de una familia muy poderosa. Tus abuelos no querían que él se hiciera cargo de tí.– El rubio alzó ambas cejas.— Engañaron a tu padre para que dejará a Kushina cuando se enteraron de su relación. Aunque ya era tarde, tú venías en camino, pero eso ellos no lo sabían, ni siquiera tus padres lo sabían.

El oji azul volvió a mirar ls foto de sus padres con él en brazos.

— Cuando Minato se enteró de tu nacimiento, volvió, queriendo quedarse contigo y Kushina. Pero cuando iban a hacerlo legal ocurrió el accidente que ya sabes.

Naruto asintió, sabiendo esa vieja historia y no queriendo recordarla. Preguntas mucho más importantes se acoplaron en su mente de su madre y ahora que tenía quién se las conteste, no dudaría en hacerlas.

 **0**

Hinata terminó la tarea que habían mandado en historia mundial y cerró la carpeta con un suspiro. Ya había anochecido y ya habían cenado temprano aprovechando de que su padre no había hecho horas extras.

Se levantó del escritorio y se tiró en la cama, boca arriba. Con su cabello esparcido por la almohada de cualquier forma y la mirada perdida en el techo se quedó tildada. Su celular vibró y ladeo la cabeza para mirarlo sobre la mesita de noche. No estaba cansada, físicamente hablando, pero si agotada mentalmente. La escuela la ayudaba a estar ocupada, muchas tareas y trabajos prácticos. Para lo único que tenía tiempo era para entrenar con su Sensei a la mañana y le gustaba que Kurama haya vuelto.

Cuando sus ojos se estaban cerrando de nuevo, su celular volvió a vibrar, haciéndola abrir los ojos de nuevo. Con un suspiro colocó su cuerpo de costado y agarro el aparato para ver quién era. Todo su sueño voló lejos cuando vio el remitente.

 ** _Naruto_**

Desbloqueo la pantalla y leyó los mensajes que le había mandado.

 _Hola Hina, ¿Cómo estás?_

 _¿Qué estás haciendo?_

Suspiró y dejó el teléfono nuevamente sobre la mesita, sabía que estaba siendo algo infantil, pero prefería alejarse de él antes de que le contará que salía con la pelirrosa.

Aveces era mejor alejarse cuando aún había tiempo para no salir lastimada.

 **0**

Hinata tomó un poco de agua antes de subir a bañarse para ir a la escuela. Su sensei guardaba las coasa que habían utilizado esa mañana y subió corriendo por las escaleras para aceasarse rápido.

Después de salir de la ducha, ya con el uniforme tomó su celular, después de ponerse la mochila para mirar la hora. Frunció el ceño al ver que tenía un mensaje tan temprano y lo abrió.

 ** _Naruto_**

 _Hina, tengo que contarte algo muy importante.¿Podemos juntarnos para almorzar? En el árbol de siempre.¡Te espero!_

Hinata sintió a su corazón que golpeaba fuerte sobre su pecho e intentó respirar con tranquilidad. Suponía que quería decirle sobre su relación con Hanuro y aunque ella no quería saberlo le contesto.

 _De acuerdo. Nos vemos allí._

Kurama la llevó como siempre y vió como su rubio amigo entraba al instituto con Sakura colgando de su brazo. Desvío la mirada e ingresó a la escuela con la mirada baja. Estaba tan deprimida que no se percató que había alguien frente a ella hasta que lo chocó.

—L-lo siento.– Levantó la mirada sonrojada y abrió los ojos de par en par al ver al chico que había chocado sin querer.

—Hyūga.

Endureció sus rasgos cuando observó la media sonrisa soncarrona de Sasuke. Entrecerró los ojos y esperó algún comentario hiriente de su parte.

—Uchiha.– Lo saludo con frialdad.

La oji perla empezó a sentirse algo incómoda, notaba que los demás estudiantes caminaban a su alrededor y susurraban. Esperó unos minutos, pensado que el azabache diría algo, pero nunca pasó. Abrió los ojos de par en par y se quedó congelada cuando el Uchiha posó una de sus manos en sus cabellos y lo revolvió como si fuera un cachorro.

Frunció el ceño y apartó la mano de un manotazo, mientras los ojos negros de Sasuke brillaban con diversión.

—¿Qué significa esto?– Le preguntó escéptica.

El azabache se encogió de un hombro y escondió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Hinata frunció más en ceño, entrecerró los ojos e hizo una mueca con sus labios. Por más que quisiera no podía entender al azabache.

—No so-soy un cachorro p-para que me toque de ese mo-modo...

—Hmp.

La oji perla hizo un mohin con los labios y apretó los puños a los costados de su cuerpo. Era obvio que estaba buscando enojarla y ella no estaba de un buen humor para aguantar los problemas del azabache.

—Con permiso.– Dijo al hacer un paso al costado para pasar.

Caminó sintiendo la mirada oscura en su nuca y sonrió al ver a sus amigos en la entrada de la escuela. Corrió a ellos y los saludo para ingresar a sus respectivos salones.

La mañana no fue muy buena para Hinata. No pudo concentrarse en lo más mínimo en las clases de física y su mente viajaba lejos de la escuela. Intentando imaginar varias cosas que Naruto le quisiera decir.

Cuando al fin el timbre sonó avisando el descanso, ella respingo en su lugar y, con mucha lentitud, saco el bento y salió a esperar al rubio en el árbol donde habían compartido tantos almuerzo juntos.

El cielo estaba gris, las nuebes obscurecian el día, el viento soplaba suave, haciendo ondear el cabello largo de la ojiperla. Hinata se sentó bajo el árbol desnudo, sin una hoja por el crudo invierno que había azotado ese año. Comió la mitad del bento, esperando a un Naruto que nunca llegó a su encuentro. Algo cansada de espearlo, decidió entrar al comedor cuando los relámpagos del cielo amenazaban con que se acercaba la tormenta. Moentras caminaba algo ida y preguntándose dónde estaría su rubio amigo, escucho a dos chicas hablando muy animadamente al frente de ella.

—Yo creó que hacen una bonita pareja..

—Me han dicho que Hanuro-San y Naruto-Senpai son amigos de la infancia.

—Por eso la habrá defendido de esa forma de su ex ¿no crees?

— Naruto-Senpai ha estado enamorado de ella desde siempre. Es obvio. Ahora ella se dió cuenta de lo que vale. Por eso...

Hinata se quedó quieta en su lugar, justo cuando ya había entrado en el comedor, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Miró a un costado sólo para encontrarse con la escena que no quería ver.

Naruto tomado de la mano de la pelirrosa, que apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él, iban saliendo del comedor para la dirección de los salones. Fue como cuando se imaginó a su amigo siendo alejado por una chica de ella, sólo que ahora esa chica tenía rostro y nombre. Sakura Hanuro. Sólo que nunca creyó que dolería lo que le dolía en ese momento. Se dió media vuelta y empezó a caminar afuera nuevamente.

La lluvia había empezado a caer de forma torrencial y Hinata lo agradecía, así no se notaba las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas por su propia cuenta. Sentía a varios alumnos correr en dirección opuesta de donde ella se dirigía, huyendo del agua, pero Hinata sólo tenía la vista clavada en ese árbol, donde habían pasado tantos buenos momentos con su mejor amigo.

Con su primer amor.

Caminó de una forma autónoma, antes de llegar al gran tronco, alargó la mano, porque lo sentía muy lejos de donde ella estaba en realidad. Una vez que la palma de su mano lo tocó, soltó el bento que cayó al suelo y ella se abrazó al árbol, dando rienda suelta al llanto. Estaba sola, nadie la veía, todos se habían marchado adentro por la fuerte tormenta y ella sólo se estremeció un poco al escuchar el estruendo de un trueno, abrazándose más fuerte al tronco. El nudo en su garganta lastimaba, quería gritar, para poder sacarse ese dolor, pero no podía hacer nada más que llorar en silencio.

Las gotas de lluvia estaban heladas, pero ella no las sentía, su ropa ya escurría agua, pero a ella no le importaba. Su cuerpo temblaba, pero no de frío, no podía sentir nada de lo exterior. Sentía su corazón añicos y ella había creído que no le iba afectar de más saber que Naruto ya se había ganado el amor de la pelirrosa.

Escucho algo lejos el timbre del final del almuerzo,pero ella no se movió, no podía hacerlo. Las gotas de agua golpeaban en su cuerpo, haciéndole saber que no era una pesadilla lo que estaba viviendo.

Se preguntaba una y otra vez, por qué se había enamorado de Naruto. Por qué había permitido que ese amor siguiera creciendo por más que sabía que no tendría oportunidad. Por qué no podía detener ese profundo sentimiento que sentía por él. Por qué él no sentía nada de eso por ella. Qué tenía Sakura que ella no...

Abrió los ojos empañados en lágrimas cuando las gotas de agua dejaron de caer sobre ella. Miró para el cielo y frunció el ceño al ver un paraguas negro. Miró atrás de ella y abrió los ojos de par en par al ver a Sasuke.

El sostenía el paraguas sobre su cabeza, pero no la miraba, tenía una de las manos en el bolsillo y miraba la puerta del comedor, con el gesto serio y tenso. El nudo en la garganta no le dejaba hablar, pero él había sentido su mirada y la observó de reojo.

—Te enfermeras.– Dijo brusco y enojado.

Hinata no dijo nada, sólo lo miraba. Últimamente se sentía muy sola, Tamaki pasaba mucho tiempo con Kiba, Shino se había hecho muy amigo de Shikamaru y Choji al no estar el castaño y Naruto ahora tenía otras preocupaciones. Vio en la mirada fría de Sasuke que tal vez él se sentía igual que ella, sólo, dejado de lado y tal vez algo abandonado. Ella no culpaba a sus amigos, sólo ellos habían crecido y encontrado nuevas ocupaciones, mientras ella seguía esperando que todo fuera como cuando empezó.

Sasuke volvió a mirarla de reojo con fastido.

— Vamos.– Ordenó.

Tal vez esa era señal del final de algo para Hinata, y ella lo tomó de ese modo. Se limpió las lágrimas que aún tenía en las mejillas y asintió, comenzando a seguir al azabache.

Allí, debajo de la lluvia y del árbol que tanto había compartido con su primer amor y mejor amigo, en medio del barro, dejó el bento. Intentando dejar un final para algo que nunca había empezado..

 **0**

 _Discúlpame Hina, no pude ir. ¿Quieres que nos vayamos juntos a casa? Puedo acompañarte._

Naruto terminó de escribir el mensaje justo cuando el profesor entraba al aula y por más que revisaba el celular, la contestación de Hinata nunca llegó.

Cuando las clases al fin terminaron, salió apresurado antes de que Sakura lo agarrara o llamará. Fue al salón de su amiga, cruzándose con Kiba en el camino.

—¡Hey Kiba! ¿Hinata aún sigue allí?– Preguntó mirando al aula.

— Se ha ido hace un momento.– El rubio frunció el ceño.— Uchiha vino a buscarla y ella fue con él.

—¿Qué?¿El Teme?– Su cara no era otra más que de sorpresa.

Kiba se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando para buscar a su novia. Naruto se quedó allí, entre medio del pasillo con un montón de alumnos que caminaban a la dirección de la salida. No podía reaccionar a la información que le había dado el castaño de su amigo.

¿Hinata con Sasuke?

Naruto creía que era una broma de mal gusto y caminó al salón de la oji perla que ya se hayaba vacío. Caminó a la ventana y miró hacia la salida. Sus ojos se agrandaron y sus pupilas temblaron al ver a Hinata subiendo al auto que Sasuke utilizaba para irse a su casa.

—¡Naruto! Te estaba buscando...– El rubio escuchó la voz de Sakura en la puerta del salón, pero no se movió, siguió con la vista clavada en donde había estado el auto.—¿Eh?..¿Qué miras?– La pelirrosa se había colocado a un lado de él y ladeó la cabeza mirando por la ventana.

Naruto bajó la cabeza, logrando tapar sus ojos con la sombra de su cabello.

— Nada... Vámonos.

 **0**

Sasuke dejó a la oji perla en la puerta de su casa y se dirigía a la suya. No habían hablado, él no era una persona sociable y la Hyūga no estaba de humor para ser hipócrita.

El azabache miró por la ventana, a las nubes grices , preguntándose que le había instado a ir al lado de Hinata. A él no le gustaba el drama, no era una persona que oe importará ver a otra llorando, pero algo en la oji perla lo obligó a ir a estar con ella. Tal vez sólo lo había hecho porque ella lo había ayudado con Madara en la fiesta de Navidad. No lo sabía bien. Pero ya lo había hecho.

Se había ofrecido en llevarla a la casa y ella sólo había asentido con la cabeza... Bueno, "ofrecido".

Le había ordenado que le siguiera al auto y la llevó a su casa.

Sasuke había dejado de lado a sus antiguos amigos, Suigetsu y Jūgo, simplemente porque ya no le atraía nada de lo que hacían o decían. Prefería estar solo, observar a su alrededor, sin molestar a nadie y que nadie lo molestara.

Cuando el auto estacionó en la puerta de la mansión Uchiha, él se bajó sin esperar al chofer y entró, llendo directo a su habitación. Pero se detuvo en seco, en medio de la escalera al ver a su hermano mayor, unos escalones arriba de él. La sonrisa de Itachi era calida, aunque sus ojos eran inexpresivos.

—Sasuke.¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela?– Le preguntó ensanchando su sonrisa y ladeando el rostro.

El Uchiha menor apretó la mano que tenía apoyada en el barandal, hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron pálidos. Su hermano había vuelto unos meses atrás y prácticamente no le había hablado, ni prestado la más mínima atención. Ahora, que él estaba confundido con lo que había hecho, su hermano aparecía queriendo conversar.

Apartó la mirada de Itachi, miró los escalones como si fueran las cosas más interesantes del mundo y comenzó a caminar. Pasó a un lado de su hermano, sintiendo como él se asombraba por su indiferencia, pero en ningún momento lo volvió a mirar.

 **0**

Ya era de noche cuando Naruto miraba su celular acostado boca arriba en su habitación. Releyó, una y otra vez, los mensajes que había mandado a su amiga y no había recibido ninguna contestación.

Suspiró y decidió llamarla, sabía que ella estaría enojada por dejarla plantada en el almuerzo, pero colocó en su dispositivo para que no supiera que era él el remitente de la llamada.

Necesitaba explicarle por qué no había ido y contarle sobre Kurama.

El teléfono sonó y sonó, cuando estaba apunto de colgar alguien contestó.

 _—Ho-hola.._ – La voz de Hinata se escuchó del otro lado, pero algo no encajaba en su singular timbre.

No supo por qué se quedó en silencio, escuchabdo una y otra vez a Hinata preguntando si había alguien allí. Y cuando ella iba a colgar pudo hablar.

—¿Hinata?

Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó perfectamente que contenían la respiración y un sepulcral silencio.

—Hinata quería pedirte disculpas dattebayo...– Habló Naruto, esperando que ella dijera que no estaba enojada con él.

Pero nada pasó, el silecio seguía siendo su repuesta.

—Mmm... Mi intención era ir, lo juro ttebayo. Pero ¿Sabes? Sakura es muy intensa y...

 _—No importa._

Naruto alzó una ceja cuando su amiga lo interrumpió, de verdad quería explicarle lo que había pasado y se notaba en su tono que estaba enojada, decepcionada de él.

—Desde que me suspendieron no nos hemos visto o hablado mucho... Lo siento mucho ttebayo. Sakura..

— _De verdad Naruto. No importa_.– Volvió a cortarle ella.

—¡Déjame explicarte dattebayo!– Le dijo desesperado.

No quería perder su preciada amistad, para él era lo más importante. Hinata no dijo nada y él tomó una gran bocana de aire.

—Yo... supe que te fuiste con Uchiha.– No supo por qué había dicho eso y cerró los ojos en una mueca cuando pronunció el nombre del chico que lo había molestado tanto.

 _—Mm-Hm..._

Naruto abrió los ojos al escuchar la corta respuesta afirmativa de su amiga y se sentó de golpe en la cama.

—¿Por qué?– Preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

Hinata no contestó y él se puso mas nervioso. Se le ocurrió que ella tal vez no le diría nada hasta que él le explicará qué había pasado.

—Yo quise ir hoy. Pero Sakura necesitó mi ayuda. Estaba algo deprimida por lo que había pasado con Deidara y se enteró que...– Se detuvo cuando escuchó un bufido del otro lado de la línea.—¿Hinata?

 _—No te preocupes Naruto. No te pedí explicaciones sobre tu relación con Hanuro-San._

—Hinata, pero...

 _—¿Era eso lo que querías decirme hoy?–_ Naruto frunció el ceño. _— Escuché a unas chicas hablar sobre que estabas saliendo con ella. Te fe-felicito.._

El rubio se levantó de la cama y pasó su mano libre por sus cabellos, alborotandolos. Le pareció que con las últimas palabras, la voz de Hinata había temblado.

—Yo no salgo... ella no... – Bufó frustrado al no poder explicarse.— Yo quería contarte algo importante hoy. Kurama es... como mi tío.

 _—¿Qué..?_

—Mmm es algo complicado... Resulta que mi madre era la prima de él... Eh.. sus padres adoptaron a mi madre cuando ella perdió su familia en un terremoto y se criaron juntos...

 _—¿En-n Se-serio...?_

—Pues..– Arrastró las palabras.— Me ha mostrado unas cuantas cosas y sí, es mi pariente más cercano.

 _— Increíble..._ – Susurró.

—Si, yo pensé lo mismo. La cosa es que...

Naruto empezó a contarle todo lo que le había explicado Kurama el día anterior. Estubieron un buen rato hablando, sin volver a tocar el tema de Sakura y Sasuke. Aprovecharon que al otro día no tendrían clases y hablaron hasta tarde.

Por un par de horas su amistad volvió a ser como en los viejos tiempos...

Pero los dos ignoraban que las cosas cambiarían mucho apartir de ese momento...

 **0**

NOTAS: Hello!! No digan que no advertí que no habría drama!! jajaja.

Pensaron que separaría a nuestros protagonistas. No lo crean! Naruto es un cabezón!! jeje No dejará escapar a Hinata tan fácilmente.

Vienen capítulos fuertes. Así que prepárense muchachos y muchachas!!


	15. Amigos

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi-Sama...**

 **Contestaremos los Review primero.**

 **Lilium en el espejo:** Hola! la verdad es que te pido disculpas, me dí cuenta de ello después de subirlo y bueno... después de agarró fiaquitis jejeje. Espero que éste Capítulo te guste ;)

 **Patof:** Holaa! Veras en éste capítulo, Sasuke tiene más protagonismo y poco a poco se va acostumbrado a una muy densa Hinata jajaja y yo también espero que esto le haga reaccionar a éste despistado rubio...

 **Shion 145:** Querido Shion! Gracias, yo también quiero que se sienten y digan de una vez por todas lo que sienten. Creó que dentro de poco podría pasar. Con respecto a Sakura, poco a poco se va a dar cuenta que lo que hace está mal y Sasuke toma mucho protagonismo en éste capítulo. Me gusta, espero que a ti también.

 _ **Advertencia:** Creo que ya estaba cansada del drama. Por eso éste Capítulo creo yo no lo tiene, es más relajado y he podido escribirlo sin problemas. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo._

 **Capítulo 14**

 ** _Amigos_**

Sasuke leía un libro de Biología, para un trabajo de esa materia, en la mesa del comedor, totalmente solo. Le agradaban esos momentos de soledad ya que ahora no estaba Suigetsu, molestándolo con tontos comentarios o la mirada inquisidora de Jūgo en su cabeza. Levantó un pedazo de rollo de huevo con sus palillos y se los llevó a la boca sin apartar la mirada del libro; ser el mejor promedio de la escuela debía mantenerse.

Pero su ceño se frunció al sentir que alguien se sentaba frente a él, con la mejor cara de pocos amigos miró a la persona que se atrevió a interrumpir su momento de estudio. Su frente se arrugó mucho más al encontrar los ojos perlas de Hinata, que le hizo un gesto con la cabeza de saludo y abrio su bento, empezó a comer mientras también hojeaba un libro.

Sasuke pensó si en algún momento él le había dicho que ella pasará tiempo con él, alzó una ceja intentando hacer memoria, pero sabía perfectamente que ellos no eran amigos para que, de pronto, ella se sentará con él. Volvió a mirar a Hinata, pero ella parecía completamente compenetrada con el libro que leía y ni siquiera lo miraba.

Abrió la boca para decir que no quería compañía, pero ninguna palabra salió de ella, boqueando como pez fuera de agua. Decidió cerrarla, haciendo una línea vertical con sus labios, totalmente tenso. Se la quedó mirando un buen rato, hasta que la oji perla sintió su observación y de soslayo lo miró por encima del libro.

Él sólo la miraba con la expresión de _qué hacía ella allí_ , sentada en su mesa. Al parecer Hinata entendió su pregunta silenciosa y se encogió de hombros, no dándole mucha importancia y volviendo a su lectura.

Sasuke volvió a fruncir el ceño al darse cuenta que ella no se iría. Pero internamente, al azabache, no le molestaba su presencia, era medianamente tolerable. Con un suspiro, entre fastidio y resignación, volvió a su lectura.

Lo dejaría pasar por el momento.

 **0**

Sakura comía su ensalada y frunció un poco la frente al darse cuenta del repentino silencio de Naruto. Levantó la mirada, para observarlo y se dió cuenta que miraba a un lado con cara enojada. Siguió su mirada y buscó algo en el enorme comedor que le provocaba a su amigo tener esa expresión. Sus ojos jades buscaron hasta que encontró dos cabellaras negras y azuladas sentadas en la misma mesa, uno frente al otro. Se dió cuenta que una le pertenecía a Hinata, la amiga de Naruto y sus cejas se alzaron al darse cuenta que estaba junto con Sasuke Uchiha, el némesis de su amigo.

Ella mejor que nadie sabía el odio que se tenían esos dos, del acoso que había recibido Naruto por parte del azabache. Estaba más que asombrada al ver a la mejor amiga del rubio, esa que lo defendió a capa y espada, sentada junto al chico que tanto los había molestado a ambos.

—Que extraño...– Susurró.

Volvió a mirar a Naruto, y éste seguía mirando a su amiga, sin cambiar la expresión. Podía entender que le molestará, después de todo le había hecho la vida imposible hacía un par de años, hasta unos meses atrás.

—¿Naruto?– Lo llamó. Él la miró, sin cambiar esa expresión. Los labios tensos en una línea, las cejas fruncidas, los ojos destellando de enojado.

—¿Qué?

Sakura se asombró al escuchar la pregunta escupida de la boca de Naruto, agarrándose con ella por la frustración. Arrugó su frente, enojanda por su forma de hablar.

—Primero y principal, no me contestes de esa forma.– Lo reprendió y él aflojó su postura tensa.— Segundo...¿Desde cuándo tu amiga, Hinata, come con Uchiha-San?

Naruto resopló y volvió su mirada a la pareja que seguía en su lectura y comida, sin prestarse la más mínima atención.

—No lo sé.– Dijo.

Sakura también los observó, pero más que nada al chico de esa mesa. Siempre le había parecido atractivo el Uchiha. Un chico silencioso y solitario, muchos decían que era un patán engreído, ella, en cambio, creía que era incomprendido. Sabía interpretar la mirada fría de dolor del azabache, se daba cuenta de que su vida, tal vez, no era tan fácil como los demás decían.

Sin ir más lejos, todos decían que su vida, como "chica popular" era sencilla. Ella era bonita, atlética e inteligente, podía conseguir todo lo que quisiera, decían.

Nada más alejado de la realidad.

La pelirrosa no se sentía linda, para ella, su frente era muy grande, su cabello era demasiado llamativo, era delgada, no tenía pechos como las demás. Era demasiado bruta, torpe, a veces se parecía un hombre con sus reacciones violentas. Su vida no era un lecho de rosas.

Sus padres peleaban constantemente, su primer novio había jugado con ella y sabía que estaba agarrándose de Naruto como si fuera un salvavidas.

 _Mi vida apesta_ pensó mientras revolvía la ensalada.

 **0**

Sasuke se acomodó la mochila en un hombro mientras esperaba que apareciera el auto para llevarlo a la mansión. Un lunes, dentro de todo, agradable podría decirse. Se sentía de un humor bastante bueno a comparación de otros días.

—¡Uchija!

Se sorprendió al escuchar que alguien lo llamaba y se volteó, pero nada lo preparó al ver que Hinata corría a su dirección. Ella se detuvo frente a él y éste se la quedó mirando, esperando que le diga lo que sea que iba a decirle.

—Vamos.– Le dijo con una sonrisa y sosteniendo su maletín entre sus manos, al frente de su falda.

Sasuke alzó una ceja y la miró escéptico.

—¿Adónde?– Le preguntó sin entender.

La oji perla rodó los ojos y sonrió.

—¿No me llevarás a casa?

Justo en ese momento el auto se detuvo trás él, mientras Hinata esperaba su respuesta. Por un lado no le molestó que ella le acompañará al almuerzo, pero creía que ella había mal interpretado la reacción que había teniado el viernes.

—No.– Fue lo único que le contestó, serio.

Se dió medía vuelta y se metió en el auto, cerrando ante una congelada Hinata que miró todo con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la boca en una perfecta O. El chófer arrancó mientras Sasuke seguía viendo a la chica, aprovechando los vidrios polarizados.

—¡¡ME LAS PAGARÁS UCHIHA!!– Gritó Hinata cuando el auto se había alejado un par de metros.

Sasuke sin darse cuenta soltó una carcajada y se acomodó en el asiento.

La sonrisa que tenía en ese momento no la había visto desde que el joven era un pequeño, pensó su chofer que lo miró por el espejo retrovisor.

Hinata bufó molesta después de ver que el auto de Sasuke doblaba una esquina y comenzó a caminar a la dirección de su casa. Su idea era acompañar al Uchiha, intentar hacerlo más social ya que creía comprender por lo que pasaba. Había hablado con su madre sobre lo que sabía de Sasuke y ella le explicó que generalmente las personas que hacen bullying, también lo sufren en otro lado de la vida. Entonces todo había tenido sentido para Hinata, la escena en la cual había sido testigo el la fiesta de Navidad. Había hablado con Shikamaru por teléfono, preguntándole lo que sabía de Sasuke y todo lo que le había dicho el Nara le destrozó por dentro.

Si bien entendía que el azabache estaba sufriendo, no le daba la razón para que haya molestado a Naruto. Pero entonces se le ocurrió que tal vez ella podía enseñarle que no tenía que estar solo.

Sonriendo, cruzó la calle y se propuso esa nueva meta, eso le ayudaría a dejar de sufrir por amores no correspondidos y, por sobre todas las cosas, ayudaría a alguien que de verdad necesitaba.

 **0**

Naruto llegó a su casa de un humor de perros. No estaba para nada feliz, ni mucho menos. Tiró la mochila con fuerza a la esquina que siempre la dejaba y las carpetas hicieron un ruido seco al golpear contra la pared. Cerró de un portazo y se iba a ir directo a la habitación, cuando Kurama se acercó por la cocina.

—¡Que humor muchacho!– Le dijo apenas lo vió.

Naruto suspiro, pasándose la mano por lo cabellos, intentando tranquilizarse, porque sabía que no debía desquitarse con los demás.

—¿Qué hay _tío_?

El rubio no lo notó, pero Kurama abrió levemente los ojos al escuchar la última palabra y sonrió. Se sentía más relajado al saber que Naruto había tomado bien que él haya aparecido de un momento a otro. Pero también se percató del estado algo decaído de su sobrino y caminó hacia él, apoyando una mano en su hombro para llamar su atención.

—¿Qué sucede Naruto?– Le pregunto con verdadera preocupación.

El rubio tomó bastante aire y lo soltó, un poco más relajado. Pero aún así no quería contarle nada a Kurama.

—Nada..– Quiso marcharse, pero él lo detuvo.

— Ve a cambiarte, vine para llevarte a cenar ramen.

Los ojos de Naruto cambiaron al instante y se alegraron un poco, asintió con la cabeza y subió a su habitación.

Kurama volvió a la cocina donde se encontraba Hiruzen y habían estado charlando hasta que hizo su estruendosa entrada el rubio.

—¿Se volvió a pelear?– Preguntó el anciano cuando el pelirrojo se sentó en el taburete alto.

—No, al parecer estaba enojado, pero entendio la última charla que habíamos tenido con él.

—¡Que bueno que a ustedes los escuche! ...No importaba las veces que hablaba con él, nunca me prestaba atención. Supongo que pasa por una adolescencia difícil. Yo no sé mucho...

—Creo que haz hecho un gran trabajo. – Le interrumpió con una sonrisa.— Yo no hubiera podido críar a Naruto tan bien como lo has hecho tú. Tiene algunos problemitas con su carácter y es muy impulsivo. Pero eso no es tu culpa,– se apresuró a aclarar.— Eso lo heredó de su madre. Kushina era así como él.– Ambos sonrieron.

—¡Ya estoy listo ttebayo!– Naruto entró haciendo un gran escándalo a la cocina, asustando a los dos hombres.

Los dos rieron, dándose cuenta de lo escandaloso que era el adolescente.

 **0**

Hiashi caminaba por los pasillos de la empresa, dirigiéndose a la oficina del encargado de la publicidad. Era el que tenía más años en la empresa y él era el único que quedaba del tiempo que Fukaku era el único líder de la empresa.

Se detuvo en la puerta de la oficina y le aviso a la secretaria que quería hablar con Nara. Ella hizo una llamada por teléfono y en seguida le dijo que pasará. Una vez adentro, pudo ver a Shikaku parado a un lado del escritorio.

—Hyūga-San. Que bueno verlo.– Le dijo al estrechar la mano en forma de saludo.

—Espero no molestarlo Nara-San.

—No, por favor siéntese.– Le pidió mientras él hacía lo mismo.

Hiashi se sentó mirando la oficina con repentino interes, varios títulos colgaban en cuadros a espaldas del hombre de coleta y cicatriz en la cara. Un par de fotos también en su escritorio, pero una le llamó la atención y no pudo evitar tomarla.

—¿Éste hombre...?

—¿Quién?– Shikaku miró al cuadro, ya que había al menos una docena de hombres allí.

Hiashi no podía apartar la mirada de los ojos celestes que sonreían a la camara. Se les hacía muy conocido y cuando se percató de donde, miró a Nara con los ojos abiertos de par en par y boca reseca.

 **0**

Hinata estaba por adentrarse al instituto, después de que Kurama la dejará, pero éste la detuvo. La oji perla se sorprendió de verlo bajar de la moto y mirarla con una sonrisa.

—Me gustaría ir a dirección. ¿Me acompañas?– Le pidió de una forma muy amable y ella no pudo más que asentir con una gran sonrisa.

Kurama enganchó sus cascos en la moto y pasó uno de los brazos por los hombros de Hinata. Ella ni siquiera se sobresaltó, estaba acostumbrada a esas expresiones de afecto que tenía el pelirrojo. Pero mientras más entraban al patio del instituto, más miradas se quedaban en ellos. Kurama le hablaba de algo que ella no entendía, porque poco a poco fue siendo más consciente de la imagen que estaba dando con su Sensei.

—¡¡Kurama!!

Ambos se voltearon al escuchar la voz de Naruto, justo antes de entrar al interior del establecimiento. El rubio venía corriendo y su entrecejo estaba tan fruncido que daba miedo.

—¡Hey Naruto!– Saludo el pelirrojo sin percatarse de lo enojado que estaba su sobrino y lo roja que se puso de repente su alumna.— Le estaba contando a Hina que...

—¡No la agarres de ese modo ttebayo!– Le interrumpió agarrando a su amiga del brazo y de un tirón fue a parar al pecho del rubio.

Kurama primero los miró con las cejas alzadas y cuando reaccionó, las frunció.

—¡Oye mocoso! No me hables de ese modo. Y deja a Hinata en paz.– Lo reprendió agarrando a la oji perla, haciendo el mismo movimiento que había hecho su sobrino.

Pero Hinata quedó entre ambos, ya que Naruto no la había soltado.

—¡Tú déjala ttebayo!– Tironeo de su brazo izquierdo.

—¡Estaba conmigo primero!– Tironeo de su brazo derecho.

—¡Pero es mi amiga!

—¡Es mi alumna y le pedí un favor!

La oji perla se sentía una muñeca de trapo en medio de una pelea de niños mimados y frunció su ceño. Mientras tío y sobrino seguían peleando, tirando de sus brazos vió a Sasuke que no estaba muy lejos, adentro, en medio del pasillo mirando la escena con una ceja alzada.

—¡Sasuke-San!– Gritó para llamarlo.

El azabache se sobresaltó cuando ella dijo su nombre y Kurama y Naruto dejaron de tirar de sus brazos para ver al azabache. Hinata aprovecho la distracción de ambos y corrió a la dirección del Uchiha.

—Hola. Vayamos adentro.– Le dijo cuando llegó al frente de Sasuke y lo tomó del codo para empezar a caminar.

Sasuke la siguió sin oponerse, aunque no entendía nada. Naruto y Kurama quedaron en el marco de la puerta, viendo como Hinata se iba con el azabache.

—¿Quién es?– Preguntó el pelirrojo sin sacar la mirada de pocos amigos de la nuca del menor.

— Sasuke Uchiha.– Contestó entre dientes el rubio.

—Con que Uchiha... ¿eh?– Dijo con una sonrisa siniestra y su sobrino lo miró al escuchar su tono de voz.— Espera un momento...– Dijo pensando.— ¿Ese Sasuke no era...?

—Si,–lo cortó al saber para donde iba su pregunta.— El mismo.

—¡Naruto!

Ambos se voltearon y Kurama alzó una ceja al ver una chica de cabello rosa que corría a la dirección del rubio.

—¿Por qué me dejaste hablando sola?– Le reclamó cuando estuvo al frente de su sobrino.

El pelirrojo observó como Naruto se rascaba la nuca mientras sonreía de una forma nerviosa.

—Lo siento Sakura-Chan.

La pelirrosa no dejaba de mirarlo enojada hasta que se dió cuenta de la presencia del mayor y lo observó con curiosidad. Kurama la seguía mirando, casi sin interes, con su expresión normal, hasta que el rubio se dio cuenta.

— Él es mi tío Kurama. Tío, ella es Sakura-Chan, una amiga.– Los presentó.

—Mucho gusto.– La pelirrosa hizo una reverencia.

—Hmm..

Sakura alzó una ceja al ver algo parecido al despreció en la mirada rasgada del pelirrojo, vestido de cuero como si fuera un motoquero de carretera. Naruto se percató del ambiente tenso que se había instalado con la llegada de su amiga y decidió huir.

—Nos vemos después Tío. Vamos Sakura-Chan.– La tomó de la mano y la arrastró al aula de ambos.

Kurama los observó irse en el marco de la puerta y cuando se perdieron de vista se dió cuenta que había quedado sólo.

—Diablos.– Susurró rascándose la cabeza.—¿Ahora cómo carajo llegó a dirección?– Pensó en voz alta.

 **0**

Sasuke volvió a sentarse en la mesa sólo en la hora del almuerzo y habría su libro de álgebra, para repasar para la prueba que tendría en la próxima hora. Pero entrecerró los ojos cuando sintió un movimiento a su lado. Como se imaginaba, encontró a Hinata allí, abriendo su bento y sacando un libro. La miró con fastido, pero ella sólo sonrió en respuesta, dejándolo sin palabras.

Decidió ignorarla, tal vez si lo hacía por más tiempo, ella se cansaría y lo dejaría sólo. Comenzó a comer su comida y ella también. Quería concentrarse en el libro, pero sin darse cuenta miraba de reojo a la oji perla. En un momento, lo enganchó mirándola y volvió rápido su mirada a los números de su carpeta. Apretó los dientes cuando escucho una risita a su lado, la miró con un profundo odio y ella borró toda señal risueña.

—L-lo siento..– Susurró.

De nuevo volcó toda su atención a álgebra mientras comía un poco de su Onigiri con tomate.

—¡Oh!¿¡Me convidas un Tako-chan!?– Gritó Hinata a su lado, haciendo que su oido zumbara.

La miró tapándose el oído afectado, pero su mirada negra se cruzó con unos zafiros que lo miraban con intensidad, a espaldas de la chica. Prácticamente podía sentir los puñales que quería clavarle Naruto al estar con su amiga y sonrió de lado.

No podía desaprobechar la oportunidad para fastidiar al rubio.

Tomó una de sus salchicas pulpo y se lo ofreció a Hinata, a la boca. La oji perla se asombró y parpadeó varias veces, mirándolo sin poder creerlo. Sasuke siguió sosteniendo el Tako-chan, esperando que ella lo comiera y cuando Hinata finalmente lo hizo, se dió cuenta de reojo que Naruto se había parado de su asiento e iba hacía ellos.

Sonrió, porque por fin iba a poder humillar al rubio al frente de Hinata. Pero Naruto no llegó a ellos al ser interceptado por la pelirrosa amiga de éste. Sasuke frunció el ceño y miró a la chica, ella también le devolvió la mirada desafiante y sintió como su garganta se cerraba al estar, por primera vez, en contacto con los ojos jades de la chica.

— Está delicioso.– Felicito Hinata ajena a la lucha de miradas que había sido partícipe el azabache y siguió con su propio almuerzo.

Sasuke asintió y volvió su vista a su libro, pero en lo único que podía pensar era en los ojos verdes que nunca había visto en esa tonalidad.

 **0**

Hinata iba a salir a buscar al Uchiha, una vez que el timbre sonó. Estaba guardando sus cosas y le pareció raro que la mayoría se haya ido tan rápido. Apuró sus cosas y cuando estaba por salir del salón, en la puerta se le cruzó Karin, con sus amigas.

Miró a la chica de lentes y esta le sonrió de lado, no quería pelear y quiso caminar por el costado que había libre. Pero una de las amigas de Karin volvió a ponerse en su camino. Cuando iba a empezar a discutir un huevo voló a su cabeza. Al no esperarlo, éste se estrelló contra su frente y mientras llevaba una de sus manos a ese lugar, más proyectiles golpearon en todo su cuerpo. Con ambos brazos se tapó la cara y su piel se puso de gallina cuando sintió que le tiraron un líquido por el lado derecho. Miró y una de las amigas de la pelirroja había entrado por la puerta trasera y le había hechado un extraño líquido, con un olor muy horrible pudo sentir Hinata.

La risas no tardaron en estallar y Hinata miró a las chicas que tenía al frente con los ojos vidriosos y mordiéndose el labio.

—¡Aléjate de Sasuke-Kun!– Gritó Karin y luego, tal cobardes, salieron corriendo, todas.

Hinata apretó los puños, sintiendo como la impotencia crecía en ella y sin pensarlo mucho empezó a correr para alcanzar a Karin.

—¡¡KAARIIN!!– Gritó con todas sus fuerzas cuando llegó a la puerta que daba a la salida del instituto.

La pelirroja estaba con sus amigas, en medio del patio riéndose y yéndose. Todos los que aún seguían allí se voltearon, algunos que estaban cerca se tapaban las narices al sentir el olor nauseabundo que tenía la oji perla. Sasuke estaba esperando al auto que lo llevaría y se volteó al escuchar el alboroto. Naruto estaba con Sakura, cerca de Karin y también se volteó al escuchar la voz de su amiga, con los ojos como platos al verla en esa condición.

—Hinata...– Susurró preocupado, sin darse cuenta. Aunque Sakura lo escuchó perfectamente.

Hinata caminaba en dirección a la pelirroja, con los puños apretados. No se dió cuenta de la presencia de su amigo y la pelirrosa, ni de que Sasuke se acercaba al tumulto. Karin miró a todas las direcciones, buscando una forma de escapar de la oji perla y corrió para ponerse trás Suigetsu y Jūgo, que también miraban. Hinata no dudo en ir allí y cuando estuvo al frente de los tres, señaló a la chica.

—¡Sal y enfrenta las consecuencias!¡Cobarde!

—¡Puag!¿Qué es ese olor?– Preguntó el peliceleste tapándose la nariz y mirándola de arriba a abajo.

—¡Es esa zorra! Asi huelen las zorras ¿no?— Se burlo Karin aún protegiéndose trás los dos chicos.

Suigetsu se rió a carcajadas, mientras Jūgo fruncía el ceño. Hinata apretó más fuerte los puños, clavándose las uñas en la palma. Naruto apretó los dientes y fue a ayudar a su amiga.

—Naruto..– Quiso detenerlo Sakura, pero el rubio no le prestó atención.

Sasuke empujó a varios que no lo dejaban ver y una brisa le hizo hacer una mueca de desagrado al sentir un olor a podrido. Se asombró al ver a Hinata con cáscaras de huevo en el pelo y parte del uniforme, y la mitad derecha de éste estaba algo verdoso, como si le hubieran tirado algo viejo y podrido.

—Karin...– Supuso en voz alta y empezó a caminar para ayudar a la oji perla.

—¡Sal de una vez Karin! — Volvió a gritar Hinata.

La pelirroja empujó a ambos chicos a dirección de la pelinegra y el peliceleste volvió a taparse la nariz, mientras el anaranjado hacia una mueca de asco. Hinata estaba que hervía de rabia y miró furiosa al par de amigos. Justo en ese momento Naruto llegó a su derecha y Sasuke a su izquierda.

—Hinata...– Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Los dos chicos se miraron con el entrecejo fruncido. Naruto reclamándole con la mirada que era su amiga y el azabache, que se fuera con su nueva amiga pelirrosa. Hinata, por su lado, parpadeo y miró a sus costados, encontrándose a su rubio amigo y a Sasuke.

—Sasuke-Kun..– Susurró Karin asomándose por la espalda de Suigetsu.

El azabache la miró con el entrecejo fruncido, matandola con la mirada.

— Déjala en paz Karin– le advirtió, señalandola con el índice.— O le contaré a Orochimaru.

Hinata miró a la pelirroja que abrió los ojos a más no poder y luego bajo la mirada, con un pequeño asentimiento. No sólo ella estaba con la boca abierta al ver que el azabache había salido en su defensa, pero el único que parecía molesto era Naruto. El rubio rápido se sacó la campera y se la puso encima a su amiga y lo miró sin cambiar su expresión.

—Vamos Hinata. Te llevaré a casa.– Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, sin que le moleste el olor.

Apoyó amabas manos en los hombros de la oji perla y comenzó a guiarla entre los estudiantes que se corrían para que pase, con muecas y tapándose la nariz y boca. Sasuke observó como ambos amigos se iban y suspiró. Dió una última mirada de advertencia a sus antiguos amigos y se fue a subir al auto que ya lo esperaba.

 **0**

 **NOTAS: Hello**!! Cómo están?!

Espero les haya gustado éste Capítulo.

 **Nos leemos!!**


	16. Mantén a tus enemigos cerca

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi-Sama...**

 **Capítulo 15**

 ** _Mantén a tus enemigos cerca_**

La primavera había empezado y con eso la celebración de los cerezos en flor. La escuela tenía una gran variedad de estos árboles, pintando el patio de un color rosa.

Las cosas estaban más tranquilas en el instituto, eran muy raras las peleas ya. Sasuke comenzó a acostumbrarse con la compañía de Hinata durante los almuerzos. Aunque el que no llegaba a acostumbrarse era Naruto, que no perdía oportunidad para decirle a su amiga que no le caía bien el azabache. Pero La oji perla no le prestaba mucha atención a su rubio amigo sólo por los celos que le causaba verlo con la pelirrosa.

Hinata seguía hablando con Tamaki y sólo a ella le había contado el por qué de su pronta "amistad" con el Uchiha. La castaña entendía las razones de su amiga y había coincidido con ella que, desde que Hinata lo acompañaba, no era tan frío como antes. A veces lo veía sonreír con la ojiperla, así como también hablar, muy poco, pero era algo comparado con la relación que tenía con los demás; considerando que con quien más hablaba antes era con Naruto y sólo para pelear.

Sakura entendía muy bien los celos del rubio, pero aún así no hacía nada para separarse de él. Ino, su amiga rubia, le había dicho que no lo dejaba respirar. La pelirrosa se había enojado con ella cuando se lo dijo, pero en el fondo sabía muy bien que era cierto. Un sentimiento, nada sano, había empezado a nacer en ella, creyendo que estaba naciendo algo más fuerte que una amistad entre ellos dos. Más cuando se enteró que su ex novio, Deidara había empezado a salir con una chica de un instituto distinto al de ellos. Constantemente le pedía a Naruto para salir algún lado, al parque, cine o sólo a caminar. Pero el rubio siempre tenía una escusa para decirle que no. Si no era por los entrenamientos, por su tío o alguna tarea. Poco a poco su paciencia estaba llegando a su límite y ya estaba pensando en decirle los sentimientos que creía tener por él.

En la mansión Uchiha estaban bastante tranquilos, con la llegada de Itachi, a Madara se le complicaba para atosigar al menor. Sasuke, después de mucho tiempo, se sintió tranquilo en su propia casa. Aún así, evitaba cruzarse con Madara y poco a poco, Itachi lo buscaba para hablar. Al menor de los Uchiha le complicaba ser comunicativo, después de todo, desde muy chico había estado solo en esa mansión. Había aprendido a ser silencioso y pensativo. Pero aún así, tenía breves conversaciones con su hermano mayor. Hinata, todos los días sin falta, iba a almorzar con él. Primero sólo compartían la mesa para comer y estudiar, hasta que un día ella le pidió que le explicará sobre una materia que no llegaba a entender del todo. Sasuke, de mala gana, se lo explicó y desde ese día, siempre cruzaban un par de palabras mientras comían. Al azabache le empezó a gustar la compañía de ella, su humor mejoraba notablemente después de charlar con la chica y creía que, sin importar las ganas que tuviera de hablar, Hinata siempre estaba allí. No quería admitirlo, pero de a poco se había encariñado con la oji perla, le agradaba su compañía y le gustaba pelear con ella por tonterías. Cierta hermandad estaba naciendo entre ellos y eso le daba un buen repiro a su vengativo y oscuro corazón.

Naruto, por su lado, no podía más con sus celos al ver a su amiga con el Uchiha. Después del incidente que había protagonizado Hinata con Karin, él le había aconsejado que se alejará del azabache cuando la llevó a su casa. La reacción que había tenido ella lo dejó descolocado. Todavía recordaba cada una de sus palabras.

 _—Naruto..¿Recuerdas el día que Karin y sus amigas me molestaron en el baño después de la clase de gimnasia, el segundo día después que llegué?_

 _El rubio asintió sin entender muy bien por qué lo preguntaba. Ella alzó la vista, clavándole los perlados ojos en los zafiros del chico, con la determinación pintada en su mirada._

 _—Nunca te dejé solo, sin importar que me molestará Karin, Suigetsu o, el mismísimo Sasuke. Yo sé porque me junto con Uchiha y no dejaré de hacerlo, ni por Karin... ni por ti._

Todavía podía sentir el dolor en su corazón al recordar esas palabras. Entonces decidió no volver a decirle esas cosas a ella, sabía lo cabeza dura que era su amiga con respecto a eso y ella no iba a torcer el brazo por nada del mundo.

También estaba Sakura, confundiendo su pobre cabeza. Le había contado a Kurama la clase de amistad que había tenido con la pelirrosa en su niñez, su partida y sus sentimientos por ella. Su tío le había preguntado si ahora eran novios o algo así. Él no dudo en decir que no lo eran, pero su subconsciente le gritó que no quería serlo. Empezó a sentirse muy confundido, ya que cada vez que conocía más a Sakura, más la comparaba con Hinata y sabía que eso no estaba bien. Y todo empeoró cuando ella empezó a atosigarlo para que salga con ella todos los días. Si se lo hubiera preguntado un par de meses atrás, él estaría saltando en una pata, pero ahora sólo inventaba escusas para safar de esas salidas.

Sakura era buena, él lo sabía, inteligente y graciosa, pero ese "amor" que sentía por ella no era con la misma intensidad. Antes, cuando estaba con ella no existía otra cosa, ahora siempre se sorprendía al darse cuenta que siempre estaba buscando a Hinata con la mirada. Y allí volvían los celos, porque en la escuela, la mayoría del tiempo estaba con el Uchiha.

Lo peor era durante sus entrenamientos con Kiba y Jiraiya. El castaño se había tomado la molestia de contarle al peliblanco que Hinata tenía un nuevo "Amigo" y se encargaban de cargarlo cada vez que tenían oportunidad. Naruto agradecía tener a su tío, Kurama, con él podía hablar de esas cosas y el pelirrojo no lo hacía enojar, sólo le explicaba las cosas de puntos distintos.

Y allí estaba, un domingo por la noche jugando con la consola en la habitación del rubio. Kurama logró ganarle en una partida de Mortal Kombat y Naruto gritó revolviéndose los cabellos rubio con ambas manos. El pelirrojo río entre dientes al ver la exagerada reacción de su sobrino por una partida.

—Tsk. No quiero jugar más.– Dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos y guiñando los ojos.

—Que mal perdedor eres mocoso.– Se burlo Kurama, dejando el mandó en el suelo.

Ambos estaban sentados en el suelo, apoyando sus espaldas en el costado de la cama y Naruto desvío la mirada a un lado con un soplido. El mayor se había percatado de que su sobrino estaba medio distraído esa tarde y cansado de las evasivas que le daba decidió enfrentarlo.

—Muy bien, basta de tonterías.– El rubio lo miró.— ¿Qué pasa Naruto?

—¿Con qué? – Se hizo el desentendido.

—No te hagas el tonto. Eres un libro abierto para mi, tienes el mismo carácter de tu madre,–Sonrió de lado— y conocí demasiado bien a Kushina. Dime de una vez qué te pasa.– Le dijo con su aspecto serio.

Naruto aflojó la postura tensa que había adoptado y suspiró mientras se descruzaba los brazos. Si bien quería contarle a su tío lo que lo estaba atormentando, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para que no mal interpretará lo que quería decirle. No quería sonar como un niño mimado o alguien que no sabía lo que quería, pero era así como se sentía.

—Es... complicado.– Contestó pensativo.

Kurama alzó una ceja, al principio sin entender, pero pronto comprendió todo. Su sobrino estaba pasando por la adolescencia, la chica que él creía que le gustaba estaba encima de él como mosca sobre la miel. Pero su mejor amiga estaba con otro chico, que para emporar las cosas había sido su peor enemigo al principio de la preparatoria. Kurama no era tonto, sabía que su sobrino estaba celoso de su alumna, pero él se empecinaba en aclara que no eran celos. Ponía escusas totas de que ella saldría lastimada por las palabras de él o alguna acción.

Entonces decidió ser algo directo.

—¿Éste es un problema de faldas?– Le pregunto.

Naruto ladeo la cabeza mirándolo, con la confusión en su rostro. A veces su sobrino era muy despistado, pero sabía muy bien por qué lo era. Él necesitaba alguien que lo guíe en sus pasos de vida, alguien que lo aconseje para que pueda tonar el camino correcto.

—¿Faldas?– Repitió el rubio sin llegar a entender del todo.

— ¿Tus problemas se llaman Hinata y Sakura?

Las mejillas de Naruto se coloreron con fuerza y abrió los ojos grandes, casi cayendose de espaldas. No había podido evitar esa reacción y aunque hubiera querido negarlo, ya conocía lo suficiente a Kurama para saber que no aceptaría un no como respuesta. Entonces sólo asintió con la cabeza mirando al suelo.

Kurama se cruzó de brazos, mientras pensaba la forma de que su sobrino se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por él mismo; sin la necesidad de que él se lo dijera.

—Primero vamos por partes. ¿vale?– Naruto le prestó toda la atención.—¿Qué sucede con Sakura?

—Bueno... Ella últimamente a estado algo...eh.. insistente...– El pelirrojo alzó una ceja al escuchar los balbuceos de su sobrino.

—¿Insistente?– El rubio asintió, esperando que él le diera la solución.

Kurama se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensando en qué significa eso. Pero la palabra "Insistente" podía aplicarse a muchas cosas. Antes de contestar, recordó todo lo que le había dicho su sobrino sobre ella. La chica había sufrido un engaño de su primer novio, el primero en todo por lo que le había dicho. Se sintió defraudada y Naruto la había defendido de él cuando éste se burlaba de ella. Obviamente la chica veía a su sobrino como su caballero de brillante armadura, porque antes de eso apenas le prestaba atención.

—¿Crees que ella quiera ser tu novia?– Le preguntó para saber qué pensaba él, porque para el pelirrojo era mas que obvio que la respuesta era afirmativa.

Naruto frunció el ceño, y lo miró cómo si le hubiera dicho que los unicornios existían.

—Obvio que no ttebayo. Ella me ve como un amigo...– El rubio negó con la cabeza varias veces.

Kurama suspiró. " _Definitivamente es tu hijo Kushina_ " pensó mirando el techo.

— Pero ¿tú qué harías si ella te lo pidiera?– Volvió a preguntarle.

Naruto quedó con la boca abierta, pensado que esa posibilidad no podía ser cierta.

—No lo creó que lo haga...

—Pero si, sí.– Le interrumpió.

El rubio lo pensó bien y cuando tuvo una respuesta miró a su tío.

—Ella está deprimida por lo que pasó con el innombrable, dattebayo... Si llegará a decirme que en éste poco tiempo que nos hablamos se dió cuenta que.. eh.. siente cosas por mi...– Naruto se quedó tildado. Se imaginaba a una Sakura sonrojada diciéndole que él le gustaba y no pudo continuar con el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Crees que algo verdadero podría salir de una situación así?– Le preguntó Kurama llamando su atención.

—No... lo sé.– Dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

—No soy quien para decirte qué hacer Naruto.– Suspiró el pelirrojo.— Pero puedo esclarecerte las opciones que tienes.

El rubio le prestó toda la atención.

— Número 1.– Dijo alzando el índice.— Sakura parece una buena chica, por lo que me has dicho. El... ex, fue, desgraciadamente importante para ella. Seguramente se enamoró y déjame decirte querido sobrino, que el amor no se puede olvidar fácilmente.

Naruto lo pensó un poco y creyó que tenía razón, asintió.

— Número 2. Ella te tiene como un héroe por lo que hiciste por ella. Sakura se aferra a ti para no caer y de cierta forma, se aprovecha de tu bondad.– El rubio frunció el ceño y estaba por interrumpir, pero Kurama alzó la mano, deteniéndolo.— No, escucha y lo entenderás. Contigo sonríe y la haces sentirse bien, protegida, que-ri-da.– Le remarcó.

Naruto alzó ambas cejas, entendiendo el punto.

—No digo que ella de verdad no pueda llegar a sentir algo por tí. Pero, tal vez, ella en éste momento esta buscando una forma de escapar a la realidad.– Su sobrino bajó la mirada y Kurama se dió cuenta que él entendió lo que decía.— Obviamente si quieres probar al salir con ella, puedes hacerlo. Ambos son jóvenes y les falta pasar por muchas cosas, pero tal vez puedan salir lastimados los dos.

Naruto no dijo nada, simplemente pensó en ello. Todavía dudaba que ella le dijera algo así. Pero ya sabía la respuesta si, por alguna de esas locas razones, ella le decía algo por el estilo.

— Bien, aclarado lo de Sakura. Pasemos a lo de Hinata.– Dijo Kurama después de unos minutos donde el silencio ocupó el lugar.

Su sobrino alzó la mirada para mirarlo. El pelirrojo lo observaba con la muda pregunta en sus ojos rasgados, queriendo saber lo que le pasaba a su alumna.

—Bueno... es que, no sé. Ella se la pasa con Uchiha todo el tiempo. Hinata dice que quiere ser su amiga y todavía no la entiendo. ¿Qué necesidad tiene de estar con él ttebayo? – Se cruzó de brazos con un mohin en sus labios y las cejas fruncidas.

Kurama escondió su risa, para que su sobrino no pensará que se burlaba de él. Suspiró, sabiendo que eran celos, pero no sabía de que clase de celos podrían ser. Podría ser de un amigo que estaba preocupado por ella, o por otro lado, de un hombre que tenía miedo que le sintiera más que amistad por otro chico. Miró bien al rubio y fue como si su mente se iluminará al pensar lo celoso que era de Hinata. Recordó el día que los conoció, su mirada era desafiante y, aunque inconscientemente, marcaba su territorio como un perro salvaje.

Tal vez, su sobrino sentía más que una amistad por la tierna oji perla y sonrió con esa idea.

—¿Te preocupa que Hinata te deje de lado por estar con él?– Le pregunto con cautela.

Naruto se sorprendió por la pregunta y miró a un lado, pero no contestó.

" _El que calla, otorga."_

—¿Crees que Hinata le guste Uchiha?– Preguntó de nuevo, para poder observar la reacción de su sobrino.

El rubio abrió grande los ojos y la boca y lo miró enojado. Como si le hubiera dicho algo terrible, hasta incluso parecía como si hubiera insultado a su amiga.

—¡Qué diablos!¡Claro que no ttebayo!– Gritó ofuscado.

Kurama sonrió de lado, ahora sabía a lo que se enfrentaba. Pero de nuevo debía buscar la forma de que Naruto se diera cuenta por sí solo.

—... ¿Y el Uchiha?¿Crees que él esté ena...?

—¡Ni se te ocurra terminar esa pregunta ttebayo! Hinata nunca se ena...enamo... – La palabra no quería salir de sus labios y por alguna razón, le enfurecía de sólo pensarlo.

— Puede que ella no,– dijo tranquilo en pelirrojo.— Pero tal vez él..– No termino la oración al ver el rostro rojo de rabia a su sobrino.

—¡Eso no...!

—¡Piensa mocoso!– Le interrumpió serio, aunque por dentro sonreía.— El Uchiha te dejo de molestar cuando ella llegó y es diferente con ella. Tú te pasas todo el tiempo con Sakura y tal vez Hinata se sintió dejada de lado. El Uchiha aprovecho que ella estaba sola para acercarse, como un lobo a su presa.– Naruto cada vez tenía el ceño más fruncido y apretaba con fuerza los puños. Casi temblando.— Capaz ella quiera una amistad, pero qué pasaría si él busca conquistarla. Hinata es muy bonita...– Terminó de hablar con una sonrisa, aprovechando que su sobrino no lo miraba.

Naruto se mordió el labio, para poder pensar con claridad. Entonces todo en su cabeza empezó a ser más claro. Miró a Kurama con el terror pintado en su rostro.

—¿Qué puedo hacer tío? Hinata ya me dijo que no dejará de juntarse con él. ¿Qué pasará si a Hinata le pasa lo mismo que a Sakura?– Preguntó con los ojos celestes abiertos de par en par.—¡Juro que lo mataré ttebayo!– Cambió su expresión a una de furia mientras apretaba un puño y luego volvió a mostrar terror en su mirada.— Pero no quiero que eso pase. ¿Cómo puedo evitarlo?

El pelirrojo hizo que pensaba, mientras intentaba profundamente no echarse a reír. Estaba haciendo muecas muy raras, pero Naruto no se daba cuenta al estar tan preocupado. Hasta que a Kurama se le ocurrió una idea.

—¿Sabes Naruto? Hay una película donde un mafioso dijo " _Mantén a tus amigos cerca... pero aún más a tus enemigos"_

El rubio no entendía muy bien que quería decir.

—¿Para qué querría yo tener más cerca a...?– Pero se detuvo al ver la expresión de su tío. Entonces fue como un balde de agua fría.

— Si de verdad quieres ver las verdaderas intenciones del Uchiha con Hinata, debes estar cerca. Saber de sus movimientos, que no se te escape nada.– Le dijo con una sonrisa que a cualquiera le daría escalofríos.

Naruto también sonrió de lado, comprendiendo el asunto del punto de vista de Kurama. El pelirrojo asintió, sabía que su sobrino estaba enamorado de Hinata, se dió cuenta. Pero si no era tan tonto como creía tal vez, él mismo lo notaría. O él se lo diría cuando estuviera listo para asumirlo.

—Ok. Ésto es lo que harás mocoso...

 **0**

Hinata se sentó al lado de Sasuke en el almuerzo, como todos los días.

—Hola Sasuke-San.– Lo saludó con una sonrisa, él sólo la miró e hizo un movimiento con la barbilla.

La oji perla abrió su bento y comenzó a comer, ese día no había llevado ningún libro para leer ya que quería conversar un poco con el azabache. Sasuke por su lado estaba leyendo un libro de política mundial, más que nada repasando.

—¿Cómo te fue en el examen de ayer?– Preguntó ella después de comer un poco de arroz.

—Bien.– Contestó secamente, sin apartar la mirada del libro.

Hinata rodó los ojos, por más que lo intentará él parecía empecinado en sólo contestarle con monosílabos o palabras cortas. Volvió su atención a su almuerzo, pensando en que más podían hablar.

—¡Hinata!

La oji perla se sobresaltó con el llamado de Naruto y se volvió un poco para mirarlo. El rubio iba a su dirección con una gran sonrisa, en una de sus manos llevaba la bandeja y la otra estaba alzada saludandola. Hinata sonrió, esa sonrisa que tenía destinada sólo para él, hasta que vió trás el rubio, Sakura venía con él.

—¿Podemos sentarnos aquí Hina?– Preguntó Naruto, pero sólo fue por mero compromiso ya que ya había acomodado sus cosas en la mesa, frente a ella. Una vez él se sentó sonrió a su amiga y luego miró a la pelirrosa.— Vamos Sakura-Chan, siéntate.

—Naruto...– La pelirrosa pareció vacilante, mirando a la oji perla y al azabache.

—¿Verdad que no hay problema Hinata?– Dijo Naruto.

Hinata sólo lo miraba asombrada de que estuviera allí, no sabía la razón de las repentinas ganas del rubio de almorzar con ella. Miró a Sasuke y él tenía una ceja alzada, mirando a los dos chicos que estaba frente a él.

—Pues, no. Pe...

—¡Ves Sakura-Chan!– Interrumpido el rubio en forma escandalosa.— Hinata es la mejor ttebayo, te dije que no le molestaría.

Sakura se sentó al lado de Naruto, mirando precavida al chico frente a ella, para luego empezar a comer. Mientras, Hinata sentía sus mejillas arder por el comentario del rubio y bajó la mirada a su almuerzo. Por eso, ninguna de las dos se percató de las miradas que se tiraron ambos varones en la mesa. Prácticamente se podía ver los rayos que se tiraban con la mirada.

Sasuke ya no creía que era un buen momento y su buen humor se fue al caño. Mientras Naruto miraba de vez en cuando al azabache, como diciéndole " _Te tendré vigilado_ ". El Uchiha no entendía la mirada que le daba el Uzumaki, hasta que se dió cuenta que era un buen momento para dejar en ridículo al chico.

—Hey Hinata,– la llamó y la chica inmediatamente lo miro.— Itachi te manda saludos, dijo que estaba muy deliciosa la tarta que nos diste.– Le dió una media sonrisa, mirando de reojo al rubio.

—Ah, gra-gracias..– Contestó ella, sonrojada y desviando la mirada a un lado.

Naruto, por su parte, casi escupe todo el arroz que tenía en la boca. " _¡ Hinata cocinó para él! Eso no podía ser..._ " pensó él, apretando los palillos en su mano. Apretó los dientes cuando Sasuke lo miró burlón, sabiendo que le estaba hechando en cara lo que Hinata había hecho para él. Sakura miraba todo atenta, sabiendo que su amigo estaba apunto de reventar como un volcán en erupción.

—¿Sabes?– Siguió provocando el azabache.— Mi hermano dice que serías una excelente esposa.— Hinata podía sentir que en cualquier momento le saldría humo por las orejas. No tanto por lo que él decía, si no que se lo decía frente a Naruto.— Yo también lo creó...

 _PUM_

Hinata y Sakura saltaron en su lugar al escuchar el puño de Naruto golpear en la mesa, haciendo saltar hasta a la comida. La oji perla miró a su amigo, que mataba con la mirada al azabache, pero de repente su semblante cambio y la miró a ella con una sonrisa.

—Es verdad Hinata. Hace mucho no voy para tu casa. ¿Cómo está Hanabi y Hikari-San?– Cambio de tema de una manera rapidísima y ella parpadeó, aunque se lo agradeció, al no sentirse cómoda con lo que decía el azabache.

—M-muy bien. Hanabi a pre-preguntado mucho por ti..

—¿De verdad?– preguntó y ella asintió.—¿Hoy tienes algo que hacer después de clases Hinata?

Sakura miró a Naruto con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Ella había intentado invitarlo por cerca de una semana y él siempre estaba ocupado. Hoy que había conseguido que le dijera que irian a un parque de diversiones, él parecía querer invitar a la oji perla. Eso la descolocó completamente.

—Umm... eh. No.

—¡Genial! podemos ir al parque después de clases —, Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sonrió. Hasta que él terminó de hablar—, Sakura-Chan me ha invitado. ¿Verdad qué no hay problema, Sakura-Chan?– Miró a la pelirrosa.

—¿Eh?– Sakura se sorprendió cuando el rubio la miró, estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos y la pregunta de Naruto la tomó desprevenida. Se limitó a sonreir de una manera forsada y asentir.

Sasuke miraba todo en silencio y mientras el rubio miraba a la pelirrosa, él miró a Hinata. La chica se había alegrado bastante con la proposición del Uzumaki, pero la tristeza se pintó en su rostro al ver que iría Hanuro. Naruto comenzó a hablar de las cosas que harían los tres en el parque, sin siquiera notar la tristeza de su supuesta "mejor amiga".

Aunque en un principio él quería verla sufrir por eso mismo, ahora le molestaba y para distraerla de eso, prefería verla enojada. Con sus palillos le sacó el salmón y se lo comió.

—¡Sasuke-San!– Se quejó Hinata y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

— Prefiero tus Onigiri.– Fue lo único que dijo el azabache.

—Era mi último Salmón.– Le gruñó.

—Pues estaba delicioso.– Le contestó con mofa.

Naruto había dejado de hablar y miraba a los dos chicos discutir. Cuando vió que ella sonrió al azabache bajó la mirada, ya no tan molesto, pero si triste, sin saber el por qué. Y levantó la mirada con asombro al escuchar a Hinata hablar.

—Sasuke-San, ¿No quieres venir con nosotros al parque?

Naruto abrió la boca, dispuesto a buscar una escusa para que él no fuera, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

—Hmm..– Uchiha se encogió de un hombro.

—No les molesta¿verdad?– Dijo la oji perla mirando a los chicos del frente.

Naruto tragó saliva y miró a Sakura con pánico, él no quería que vaya el Uchiha. Pero la pelirrosa vió la oportunidad para que ella, en algún momento, estuviera a solas con Naruto.

—Por mi está bien.– Sonrió Sakura.

—Entonces iremos los cuatro.– Sentenció la oji perla.

Sakura sonrió, porque de esa manera podría encontrar la manera de hablar a solas con el rubio.

Sasuke volvió su atención al libro, pensando en qué se había metido.

Hinata sonrió, ya que no estaría viendo a la pareja y podría distraerse junto con el Uchiha. Además que era una forma de poder hacer un lazo de amistad más unido con él.

Naruto se mordió el labio, sabiendo que debería estar muy atento a los movimientos de Sasuke. Esa iba a ser la oportunidad perfecta para saber qué era que se traía él con Hinata.

 **0**

 **NOTAS** _Muy bien chicas/os el capítulo ha llegado a su fin._

 ** _Nos leemos!!_**


	17. Unidos y Separados

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi-Sama...**

 ** _Aclaración_**

 _Lo que está escrito de esta forma es el pasado._

Lo que está escrito normal es presente.

 **Capítulo 16**

 ** _Unidos_** ** _y Separados_**

Naruto y Sasuke unieron espaldas para enfrentar a los hombres que los rodearon. El rubio no entendía cómo habían llegado a ese punto, en el cual iba a confiar su espalda al azabache.

Pero sabía que haría lo que sea para defender a las dos chicas que iban con ellos...

 ** _Después de salir del instituto._**

 _Naruto_ _miró la espalda de Hinata que iba más adelante con Sasuke por el parque. El rubio llevaba las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón ancho negro y Sakura iba enganchada de su brazo._

 _Después de salir de la escuela, Sasuke los había llevabado, en el auto que lo iba a buscar todos los días, a cada uno a su casa para que se cambiarán y de ahí partieron al parque._ _Sakura iba con un vestido primaveral, suelto en la falda de un color rosa opaco y un saquito blanco de hilo. Naruto llevaba su babucha negra y su infaltable campera del mismo color con anaranjado. Sasuke un pantalón de mezclilla negro y achupinado y una camisa gruesa de cuadros, roja y negro. Hinata se había puesto un pantalón de mezclilla claro y la campera lila._

 _La oji perla casi no_ _había hablado con Naruto desde que llegaron y a él le molestaba que cada vez que veía algo que le gustaba, arrastrará al azabache para que él la acompañe._ _Sasuke mantenía la mirada sin interes, pero tampoco le molestaba que la oji perla lo llevará de un lado hacía otro. Sakura intentaba por todos los medios que le prestará atención, pero él no podía dejar de mirar a la otra pareja._

 _En ese momento la pelirrosa lo guío hasta un puesto de baratijas y el rubio intento mirar lo que ella le mostraba. Pero cuando escuchó la voz de su amiga se volteó, sin que se diera cuenta Sakura._

 _—¡Oh Sasuke-San! Mirá ese peluche. ¿Crees que pueda ganarlo?_

 _Naruto observó del lado contrario a donde estaban que un puesto de feria de juego tenía varios muñecos de felpa colgados. Hinata había apuntado a un perrito blanco con manchas negras y se puso en la cola para jugar junto con Sasuke._

 _—Mira Sakura-Chan.– Le mostró el mismo puesto y ella desvío la mirada de una pulcera que le había gustado.—¿No quieres ir a jugar en el puesto?_

 _A Sakura se le iluminaron los ojos verdes y sonrió, al pensar que Naruto quería ganarle un peluche. Enganchó su brazo en el del rubio y fueron al puesto. Pero cuando visualizo a la amiga de Naruto se dió cuenta la verdadera razón del rubio para ir allí._

 _A Hinata le brillaban los ojos viendo como los demás jugaban a intentar tirar una botellas pintadas de colores vivos, con una pelota hecha de trapo. Miró a Sasuke con una sonrisa y él observaba el juego con la misma expresión de siempre. Recordó las veces que había venido con Naruto el año_ _pasado y bajó la cabeza, con algo de tristeza. Pero negó con la cabeza, decidida a no deprimirse por esas cosas._..

...Naruto se agachó justo a tiempo para esquivar un puño que iba directo a su mandíbula y con un rápido movimiento giró su cuerpo y pateo con toda su fuerza en la cabeza de su rival. El hombre cayó como una bolsa de papas, el cuerpo totalmente tenso como una estatua y al rubio no le importó, ya que se concentró en el siguiente...

... _Sakura sonrió feliz al ver el pequeño conejo blanco que le había ganada Naruto en el_ _juego.Pero su expresión le duró muy poco al volver la vista al rubio._

 _—¡Wow Hinata! Eres muy buena con la puntería ttebayo, lo lograste a la primera.– Naruto rodeo con uno de sus brazos los hombros de la oji perla, mientras ella se sonrojaba con fuerza_ _con el pequeño perrito en las manos._

 _Ambos amigos comenzaron a caminar adelante de ellos, Naruto hablaba con Hinata como si no existiera alguien más y la pelirrosa miró a un lado de ella, adonde estaba Sasuke. Éste parecía no estar molesto porque el rubio le haya robado la atención de su amiga y caminaba tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos, sin mirar nada en particular. A Sakura le hubiera gustado tener esa máscara que llevaba el azabache, ser fuerte como eran los tres chicos que caminaban con ella. Porque la pelirrosa no lo dudaba, ellos tenían una voluntad de fuego._..

...Hinata contuvo la respiración al ver el imponente muro que les cortó la corrida a Sakura y ella. No entendía por qué les pasaba esas cosas a ellos, y miró a la pelirrosa que había apoyado las manos en las rodillas, agachada intentado recuperar el aire que había perdido por la intensa carrera. Ella también estaba algo agitada, pero creía que era más que nada por la adrenalina que le corría por las venas. Le hubiera gustado quedarse con los chicos, pero sabía que Sakura no sabía pelear y Naruto les había gritado que corrieran y ella no dudo en tomar la mano de la amiga del rubio para apartarla del peligro.

Se sentía inútil por no poder ayudar a su amigo y a Sasuke, pero ella sabía que podían por lo menos aguantar hasta que ellas encontrarán a la policía. Se arrepentida inmensamente de haber dejado el celular en su casa.

Escuchó un par de gritos y se alertó, tomó de la mano a Sakura de nuevo y comenzó a arrastrarla a la calle nuevamente. Haría que ella fuera a buscar ayuda y volvería con los chicos.

Tenía un mal presentimiento...

 _...Sasuke vió como Hinata subía a uno de los juegos, un barco pirata que iba hacia adelante y atrás. A él no le agradaban esa clases de juegos y por lo que escuchaba de la pelirrosa tampoco._

 _—¡No Naruto de verdad! No me gusta ese juego._

 _El azabache observó el debate interno que transmitía la mirada azula del rubio. Quería ir junto con Hinata, pero tampoco quería dejar sola a Sakura._

 _—Me quedaré aquí, no te preocupes.– Le dijo ella al notar lo mismo._

 _—¿De verdad no hay problemas, Sakura-Chan?– Le preguntó él, mirando de reojo al otro chico._

 _Sakura sonrió, aunque no llegó a sus ojos y lo instó a que fuera con la pelinegra que ya se estaba sentando en el juego. Naruto miró a Hinata y luego a la pelirrosa, debatiéndose y luego le dió una sonrisa de disculpa a Sakura y corrió junto con su amiga._

 _Sasuke observó todo en silencio y cuando el juego iba a empezar miró a la pelirrosa. Ella no había sacado la mirada de la espalda de Naruto y una sonrisa triste nacio de los labios finos y rosas. El azabache bufó con fastidio y se quedó a su lado, los dos observando las risas y el brillo de los ojos de ambos amigos que estaban sentados juntos..._

... Naruto se agachó al mismo tiempo que una patada circular se dirigía a él, de reojo vió que Sasuke hacia una media luna y utilazaba la espalda del rubio para impulsarse con sus manos hacía otro de los hombres que iban a atacarlos desde su izquierda. Sonrió de lado al mismo tiempo que se erguia para acertaba un derechazo en la mandíbula del hombre que tenía en frente.

Sus movimientos eran sincronizados, como si siempre hubieran peleado juntos y por un momento creyó que iban a poder salir de eso. Pero un fuerte golpe en su espalda lo hizo tambalearse...

 _... Sasuke sonrió de lado cuando la campanilla que decía que el juego empezaba, sonó. Hacía mucho tiempo que no subía a los autos chocones y por la insistencia de Hinata estaba en uno de un color azul chillón. Vio a la ojiperla a unos autos de distancia sonriendo y avanzando, decidido a chocarla empezó a manejarlo a su dirección. Pero antes de siquiera acercarse un fuerte impacto lo hizo moverse bruscamente. Miró con el seño fruncido sobre su hombro y sus dientes rechinaron cuando observó la sonrisa burlona de Naruto, mientras él empezaba a manejar a otra dirección._

 _El azabache maniobro el auto para girarlo, ahora completamente seguro en devolverle el golpe al rubio. En medio de sus maniobras chocó a la pelirrosa y ella sonrió, con una chispa en sus ojos verdes decidida a hacer lo mismo. Cuando quiso moverse, otro impacto de la parte de atrás hizo temblar su cuerpo. A sus oidos llegó la risa de Hinata y al mirar para atrás sonrió de lado ya que ella lo había chocado._

 _Mientras la oji perla se alejaba, él comenzó a avanzar ya que Sakura ya había salido de su camino. Listo para golpear a Hinata no podía evitar reír, acompañando las carcajadas de ésta, que intentaba evitarlo. Se detuvo de golpe al recibir otro impacto y gruñó cuando vió al causante. Naruto._

 _Volvió a maniobrar para chocar al rubio, pero recibió otro golpe y sonrió de lado al ver la sonrisa burlona de Sakura. Cuando volvió a moverse, notó que Hinata había chocado a Naruto y éste estaba distraído peleando con la oji perla y no dudo en ir con todo contra él._

 _Sonrió, satisfecho, cuando la campana volvió a sonar después de poder chocar al rubio. Naruto lo miró con rencor..._

...Sakura no podía respirar bien y los pequeños zapatos que había llevado le estaban molestando de sobre manera. Extrañamente era consciente de cada parte de su cuerpo mientras intentaba mantener el paso de Hinata. Su peluche se había perdido en medio del ataque y estaba muy asustada. Las lágrimas amenazaban con no dejarla ver a su alrededor y lo que pisaba. Lo único que la mantenía en pie era el miedo y preocupación que tenía por los dos chicos que habían quedado a pocas manzanas de donde iban ellas.

La respiración tranquila de Hinata le provocaba una gran admiración, más al recordar el fuego que había visto en sus grandes ojos grises al ver que sus amigos estaban en peligro. De un momento a otro la oji perla se detuvo de manera brusca y ella aprovecho para intentar llenar sus pulmones con bocanas de aire, para la próxima corrida.

Hinata miraba a la dirección donde sabía que estaban Naruto y Sasuke peleando con los hombre que lo habían abordado. Pudo escucha, por encima del galope de su corazón y su respiración superficial unos gemidos de dolor no muy lejos. Siguió la mirada de la chica y sus ojos jade se abrieron con horror al ver que un par de hombres habían reducido a uno de los chicos en el suelo y lo pateaban. El otro intentaba llegar al remitente de terrible paliza, pero otros tres lo tenían rodeado.

—¡Ve a buscar ayuda!– Le gritó Hinata, mientras la empujaba al ladeo contrario.

A Sakura le temblaban las piernas y el río de lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos llenos de pánico. Vio la espalda de la chica correr a la dirección de los hombres y la pelirrosa comenzó a correr, a hacer exactamente lo que le había pedido...

 _...Hinata sonrió viendo Sasuke mientras salían del parque._ _La tarde había sido un éxito para ella. El azabache se mostraba tranquilo en compañía de Naruto y Sakura, y sintió que tal vez él había empezado a aceptarlos como personas que eran._

 _Naruto, por su parte, ya no estaba tan celoso al comprobar que el azabache no había buscado escusas para estar a solas con Hinata. Los comentarios burlones de cada uno siempre eran respondidos de la misma manera y ya no veía a Sasuke como un enemigo. Esa tarde comprobó que su amiga, tal vez tenía razón al decirle que el Uchiha necesita amigos de verdad y Naruto no era rencoroso, no tenía motivos para no intartar empezar de nuevo con él._

 _Sakura fue testigo de primera mano que no sentía celos al ver las atenciones que Naruto le dirigía a Hinata. Más bien, empezo a darse cuenta de los sentimientos que, hasta el mismo rubio, no se percataba. Naruto estaba enamorado de la chica y la oji perla le correspondía. Sonrió mirando por donde caminaba, ya que el cariño que sentía por el rubio nunca había sido amoroso, como ella creyó al principio. En todo caso era más a un hermano mayor, que ella sabía que él la cuidaría y protegería sin siquiera pedirlo. También se sentía algo culpable al darse cuenta que se estaba interponiendo entre ellos sin darse cuenta. Ahora que era consciente del enamoramiento que sentía ambos amigos, estaba dispuesta a ayudar que se juntaran lo más pronto posible, como agradecimiento hacia Naruto por haberla ayudado cuando lo necesito._

 _Sasuke caminaba con las manos en los bolsillo, conciente que una leve sonrisa quería nacer de sus labios finos por la tarde que había pasado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se divertía de esa forma y, aunque nunca lo dijera, Naruto comenzó a caerle medianamente bien. La rivalidad que había entre ellos seguía patente y sabía que nunca desaparecería_ , _aún asi, no le dasagradaba estar entre ellos._

 _Los cuatro caminaban tranquilamente por las calles desiertas, no se habían percatado de lo tarde que se había hecho, ya que la mayoría de los negocios se encontraban cerrados y muy poca gente caminaba en las veredas. Niguno de ellos hablaba, cada uno metido en los pensamientos y recuerdos de esa tarde que habían compartido. Así, caminaron varias manzanas en dirección a la casa del Uchiha que quedaba más cerca. Todavía les quedaba un largo trecho, pero una vez que Sasuke llegará a su casa, llevaría a los demás con el chófer de la casa._

 _Cuando estaba a unos veinte cuadras de la casa del azabache, una camioneta ban color blanca se detuvo de una manera chirriante en la calle por donde ellos pasaban. Los cuatros se alertaron con el sonido y miraron justo cuando la puerta corrediza de la ban se abría y salían seis hombres de ella. De manera protectora, los muchachos pusieron atrás a las chicas y sin pensarlo dos veces, Naruto tomó la mano de Sakura y Sasuke la de Hinata, comezando a correr, intendo mantenerlas a salvo. Los hombres, vestían de negro mantenían los rostros cubiertos con pañuelos, empezaron a seguirlos por las calles._

 _Sakura gritó, presa del terror, cuando fue consciente de lo que pasaba. Su pequeño peluche se había caído en los primeros pasos, igual que el de Hinata. Miró hacía trás y volvió a gritar cuando uno de los hombres casi la coje del pelo..._

Hinata corría en dirección de los chicos, con el corazón suspendido al ver la golpiza que le propinaban a ambos. Se detuvo a unos metros, conciente que tenía que buscar algo para enfrentar a los hombres que aún se mantenían en pie. Pudo encontrar un palo, no muy grande, pero lo suficientemente para hacer daño y lo tomo sin dudar y volvió a correr a la dirección del grupo.

Sintió que se quedaba sin respiración al ver que el que estaba en el suelo, recibiendo la peor parte, era Naruto. Su cuerpo tembló levemente, cuando la ira comenzó a correr por sus venas como una río furioso dispuesto a arrasar con todo. Alzó su voz en un grito que le raspó la garganta cuando levantó el palo y golpeó de lleno en la nuca del hombre que tenía más cerca. Él se tambaleó y cayó de rodillas, ella volvió a golpearlo en la cara con todas sus fuerzas y el hombre cayó de espaldas, sangrado por la frente.

Hinata no se detuvo a pensar si había matado al hombre, sólo quería salvar a su amigo diera lo que fuera. Colocó el palo hacía atrás, lista para volver a golpear al hombre que faltaba para librar al rubio.

—Hinata...– Murmuró Naruto con dificultad sobre el suelo, intentado arrastrarse a ella.— Ve... vete, co...corre...

La oji perla se mantuvo firme frente al hombre, esperando el supuesto ataque, pero él no se movía. Un grito desgarrador se escuchó en su espalda y Hinata se volteó en el mismo momento que vió que Sasuke caía al suelo inconsciente y todavía quedaban dos hombres más a su espalda.

—¡No!¡Hi..Hinata!– La voz de Naruto le advirtió, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Uno de los hombres le sacó el palo de un tirón y le propinó una abofetada que le picó en la mejilla. Sintió que el piso se movió bajo ella, y tambaleándose se puso en modo de defensa. No podía enfocar muy bien la vista y sacudió la cabeza intendo poder ver bien a los tres hombres que la rodeaban.

Naruto apretó un puño con impotencia al ver a su amiga.

—Ba...bastados..– Dijo entre dientes.

El dolor en sus costillas no lo dejaban respirar, su brazo derecho lo tenía quebrado y no podía moverlo. El dolor y pánico por su amiga le llenó los ojos de lágrimas de impotencia.

Hinata se movió rápidamente, pateando la pantorrilla del que tenía más cerca y se agacho para esquivar el puño que iba a su cabeza. Se giró, para golpear con puño en la nariz al tercero, pero él agarro su muñeca y la samarreo como si no pesará más que una bolsa de plumas. Cerró los ojos con un grito cuando el otro le tomó del cabello y la arrojó al cordón de la vereda. Hinata sintió como sus pies dejaban el suelo y su cuerpo fue dirigido directo a la vereda.

Naruto abrió el único ojo sano hasta que casi salía de su cuenca, su iris tembló al ver como el cuerpo de la ojiperla caía de espaldas y rebotaba en el suelo.

—¡¡HI.. HINATA!!– Gritó con la voz llena de pánico y dolor.

Fue espectador de primera fila cuando, prácticamente en cámara lenta, la nuca de Hinata golpeó contra el cordón con todo el peso de su cuerpo menudo. Para el rubio se detuvo el tiempo en ese momento, y un nudo se instaló en su garganta al darse cuenta que ella quedó completamente inconscientemente. Su respiración se corto y las lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos sin siquiera darse cuenta. No estaba muy lejos de ella, intentaba alcanzarla con su brazo izquierdo, pero cada movimiento de su cuerpo era como tener 100 toneladas sobre él.

—Hinata... no, Hi..Hinata...– gimoteaba el rubio, ayudándose con sus pies, arrastrándose a ella.

— Diablos, Hidan. Creo que te has pasado...

— Maldita estúpida...

—¿La has matado?

Naruto miró a los tres hombres que se acercaban a su amiga con rabia, sentía que podía matarlos con sus propias manos.

—¡Bastardos!¡Malditos!¡No la to...ques!– Gritó cuando uno de ellos se acercó y le tocó el cuello.

Ninguno les prestó atención.

—¡Mierda!– El hombre se apartó de un salto para atrás y con cara de espanto.

Naruto nunca había sentido tal horror en su vida, cuando el hombre les mostró a sus compañeros la mano roja.

El ruido de unas sirenas no muy lejanas hizo despabilar a los hombres que seguían en pie. La camioneta blanca apareció en la esquina de la calle y se dirigió a ellos.

—¡Mierda!¡Vámonos!

La ban se detuvo y los hombres agarraron a sus compañeros inconscientas y los subieron al vehículo. Se fueron, dejando a Naruto a una corta distancia de su amiga. Él no prestó atención a nada de lo que pasó en esos cortos minutos, sentía que su cabeza giraba y el dolor lo abrazaba con fuerza en cada partícula de su ser. Tenía la vista fija en el pecho de su amiga, no sabía si era por su desesperación, pero no se movía ni un poco.

—Hina...– sollozó y empezó a ayudarse con los pies y la mano izquierda para alcanzarla.— Por... favor, Hina...

Estaba cerca de llegar a su brazo y un líquido frío llegó a sus dedos. Cuando levantó la mano temblorosa y la giró para mirarla con la luz de la calle un grito de dolor rugió desde lo más profundo de su pecho. Sangre, espesa y roja.

—¡¡HINAAA!!

Las casas comezaron a pintarse de color rojo y azul, las sirenas eran ensordecedoras, pero Naruto no era consciente de nada de eso. Cuando llegó a tocar el brazo de su amiga, el frío de su piel se translado hasta la puntas de sus pies. Quería agarrarla, agitarla, para que se despierte, pero casi no podía moverse él mismo.

Su mente se llenó de recuerdos de ella en un segundo, su sonrisa, sus sonrojos, sus palabras de aliento, su tacto suave y amable, sus peleas. Sus brillantes ojos grises, con el brillo de la amistad y algo más.

No quería perderla, no podía perderla, se repetía una y otra vez. Apretó el brazo con la fuerza que le quedaba.

—No me dejes.. no me de..jes..– susurraba una y otra vez, hasta que su mente se nublo en una espesa y absorbente oscuridad.

 **0**

Naruto abrió el ojo de golpe al escuchar a varias personas alrededor de él. Cada parte de su cuerpo le dolía horrores y no podía mover nada. Una máscara de oxígeno lo ayudaba a respirar y sentía que estaba en movimiento. Volvió a cerrar el ojo, cuando la luz blanca lo golpeó en su sencible vista. Por los ruidos que escuchaba sabía que estaba en una ambulancia, aunque no sabía el por qué.

Los recuerdos lo golpearon de repente y volvió a abrir el ojo, removiendose. Un hombre de cabello castaño claro y ojos almendra se colocó encima de su cara.

— Está despierto.– Dijo mirando sobre su hombro y rápido volvió a mirarlo a la cara.— Tranquilo muchacho. Ya estan a salvo.

Naruto movía los labios, intentado preguntar por su amiga, pero nada salía de ellos. El enfermero frunció el ceño y le colocó una luz molesta en la pupila.

—Hi..na..– La voz le salió pastosa y grave, en apenas un murmuro que no se llegó a escuchar por las sirenas de la ambulancia.— Hina...ta..– Su ojo volvió a cerrarse de apoco, aunque él intentaba mantenerlo abierto, le fue imposible.

La oscuridad volvió a abrazarlo, con el nombre de su amiga en los labios.

 **0**

Cuando Sasuke volvió a abrir los ojos, una luz blanca lo segó. No sabía dónde estaba, escuchaba el ruido de una pequeña gota no muy lejos, un _Pip_ molesto cada unos pocos segundos y frunció el ceño al no poder mover el brazo izquierdo. Con la cabeza pesada, giró la mirada y se dió cuenta que estaba en una habitación de hospital. Se percató que tenía enyesado el brazo que no podía mover y los recuerdos le golpearon la memoria.

La tarde que había pasado con Hinata, Naruto y Sakura. El ataque y la terrible paliza que le dieron a Naruto y él. Lo último que recordaba era que la oji perla había golpeado a uno de los hombres con un palo y cuando él quiso ir a ayudarla...

Un quejido se escapó de sus labios al sentir la punzada en la cabeza. Ahora lo recordaba, le habían roto el brazo y otro hombre lo golpeó en la cabeza. Se miró el brazo derecho, donde tenía conectado varias vias de suero y, sorprendido, encontró a su hermano sentado al lado de su cama.

Itachi se levantó y se colocó a su lado.

—Sasuke.– No dijo nada más.

El menor de los Uchiha lo miró a los ojos negros y las ojeras estaban más marcadas.

—¿Los demás?– Preguntó en tono seco y con el entrecejo fruncido al costarle hablar. Sentía la garganta seca y rasposa.

—Naruto está aquí.– Itachi se movió un poco para que Sasuke pudiera verlo.

El rubio tenía varios aparatos conectados al cuerpo, el moleto _Pip_ marcaba los latidos. El ruido de arrastre que apenas hasta ese momento fue conciente, era la máquina que lo ayudaba a respirar. Desde donde estaba pudo ver el ojo morado e hinchado. Estaba muy palido por lo que podía ver.

—Tuvieron que dormirlo.– Habló Itachi llamando su atención. Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle el por qué.— Estaba gritando el nombre de Hinata una y otra vez. Tiene tres costillas rotas y si hacía mal movimiento podía traspasar al pulmón. Le quebraron el brazo derecho y tiene varias contusiones por el cuerpo. Se han salvado por poco...

—¿Hinata?

Sasuke sólo había escuchado hasta que mencionó el nombre de la oji perla. Miraba a su hermano con el cejo fruncido y volvió a mirar a Naruto. Si Uzumaki se había alterado tanto por su amiga, eso quería decir que algo le había pasado. Algo muy grave.

—¿Dónde está Hinata?– Gruñó mirando a Itachi otra vez.

El hermano desvío la mirada al rubio unos segundos que fueron una eternidad para el menor y cuando volvió a verlo, su mirada era más oscura.

—Se golpeó la cabeza, perdió mucha sangre, está en quirófano. Se había despertado mientras la llevaban en la ambulancia, pero descubrieron una hemorragia intracraneal.– Sasuke seguía manteniendo la mirada vacía, pero por dentro sentía un nudo angustioso en el pecho.

— No saben si sobreviva.– Susurró Itachi.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y hundió la cabeza en la almohada. Le parecía que era una absurda broma del destino. Como cada vez que empezaba a encariñarse con alguien, algo horrible le pasaba.

—¿Necesitas algo?– Preguntó su hermano.

— Vete.– Dijo sin abrir los ojos.

— Sasuke...

—Vete.– Volvió a repetir mirándolo a los ojos. La ira burbujeaba en su interior y no fue capaz de deterse.—¿Por qué volviste Itachi?¿Uhm?– Su mandíbula se volvió tensa y necesitaba desquitar el odio y miedo que tenía en su interior.

Itachi no contestó, sólo lo quedo mirando a los ojos, aguantando la intensidad de está.

—¿Por qué diablos volviste?¿No estabas mejor lejos? Lejos de mi, tu hermano. Me dejaste en manos de Madara y el idiota de Obita, que es como si nada. Me dejaste solo. Te fuiste. Cuando yo...– Cerró los ojos al sentir que le escocían.—¡Diablos!– Susurró entre dientes, apretando la blanca sábana en su puño derecho.

—Perdoname Sasuke. Sé que fuí cobarde al irme, pero... No volveré a irme. No estarás más solo...

—¡Vete!– Susurró su hermano mirándolo a la cara, casi escupiendo cada letras.

— No me iré Sasuke. Esta vez me quedaré y te protegeré..

 **0**

Kurama bajó del auto antes de que Jiraiya lo estacionara. Corrió a la entrada del hospital de Konoha con el corazón en la garta. Hiruzen lo había llamado contándole del ataque que habían recibido los chicos. Estaba más que angustiado, tanto por su sobrino como por Hinata. Por lo poco que sabía, Naruto estaba fuera de peligro,aunque estaba delicado. Apenas entró se encontró con el viejo tutor, acompañado de su hijo mayor, Asuma.

—Hiruzen. ¿Qué se sabe?– Preguntó apenas llegó a él.

El anciano lo miró con pena y Kurama sintió que se quedaba sin respiración.

— El muchacho está dormido, empezó a pelear con los enfermeros. Más que nada a forcejear y gritar el nombre de la niña.– El pelirrojo cerró los ojos rasgados y se pasó una mano por las cabello rojos.— Lo sedaron, no quedó de otra, podría haberse hecho más daño.

— Si, claro. Mocoso idiota.– Susurró el pelirrojo.–¿Y Hinata?

Jiraiya llegó justo en ese momento apoyando la mano en el hombro de su amigo. Kurama lo miró sobre el hombro y asintió, dejándole entender que su sobrino estaba bien.

— Ella es la que peor está.– Comento con un suspiro de cansancio.— La están operando en éste momento, los padres y el tío están en la sala esperando noticias. Vamos.– El anciano comenzó a caminar con ayuda de su hijo.

—¿Saben quién les hizo esto?– Preguntó Jiraiya serio.

Hiruzen por toda respuesta negó con la cabeza con un suspiro.

 ** _Continuará..._**


	18. Unidos y Separados(II)

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi-Sama...**

 **Capítulo 17**

 ** _Unidos y Separados (Segunda Parte)_**

Hinata _sentía como si un camión hubiera pasado por todo su cuerpo. Se sentía pesada y aturdida, la punzada en la cabeza la hizo marearse y unas incontrolables ganas de vomitar subio por su garganta. Hasta tragar la poca saliva que tenía le costaba horroros. Un sonido de sirenas pasó por la penumbra de la oscuridad y el dolor. Y utilizó todas sus fuerzas en abrir un poco sus ojos, apenas en una pequeña rendija._

 _Lucecitas_ _abarcaron cada lugar donde vió, y por encima del ensordecedor ruido lo escuchó..._

 _—...No me de...jes..._

 _"Naruto..." pensó, reconoció su voz a lo lejos y las fuerzas la abandonaron mientras sentía que flotaba a otro lugar..._

 _—¡Vamos!¡No la muevan demasiado!_

 _Otra vez las náuseas la dejaron casi sin respiración, se sentía tiesa del cuello para abajo. Un gemido se escapó de sus labios al sentir un fuerte apretón en la mano._

 _— Reacciona al dolor. Hinata, ¡Hinata me escuchas!_

 _Volvió a juntar fuerzas_ _para abrir levemente los parpados. No enfocó nada en realidad, la fuerte luz blanca no la dejaba ver. Un rostro desconocido de una mujer se puso sobre el suyo._

 _—Hinata, ¿Puedes oirme?_

 _Ella parpadeo, intentado ahuyentar las náuseas y movió levemente los labios resecos. Pero ningún sonido salió de su boca, se humedecido_ _con la punta de la lengua el labio superior._

 _—S-si...– Se escuchó decir con una voz ronca y apenas auidible._

 _La mujer de ojos negros sonrió y miró sobre su hombro._

 _— De acuerdo habla y puede oirme.– Volvió a mirarla,— apreta mi mano, Hinata.– Le pidió._

 _Frunció el ceño, concentrando en hacer lo que le había pedido. No pudo hacerlo como quería, apenas movió un poco los dedos, pero logró ejercer una minima presión._

 _—Muy bien Hinata. Lo estas haciendo perfecto cielo._

 _La doctora siguió hablando con alguien en la espalda de ella, pero Hinata ya no podía escuchar._ _Tenía la sensación de que la cabeza se le iba a explotar y así como se había despertado se durmió..._

 _Un ruido metálico la despertó por tercera vez, sentía en su espalda algo duro y frío. Se obligó a intentar ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor y qué era lo que provocaba ese ruido casi ensordecedor. Cuando pudo abrir un poco los ojos vió una especie de tubo metálico donde la estaban metiendo. Tuvo miedo hasta que se dió cuenta que estaba en un hospital, segura de que le estarían haciendo un resonancia o algo por el estilo. Escuchó a lo lejos voces por parlantes e intentó concentrarse en escuchar sus susurros._

 _—Pobres chicos.._

 _—Yo tampoco entiendo que les habrá pasado._

 _—Me provocó una profunda pena el chico rubio...– Hinata sintió que su corazón se aceleraba al darse cuenta que hablaban de Naruto._

 _—A mi también querida. La forma que lloraba y gritaba... me puso la piel de gallina.._

 _Hinata sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y el ruido metálico de nuevo no la dejo escuchar y aunque hubiera querido seguir despierta, la oscuridad volvió a llevarla con el nombre de su amigo en su garganta._

 **0**

Hikari lloraba abarzada a su cuñado, el terror se apoderó de su cuerpo al saber lo que le había pasado a su hija y a sus amigos. El tiempo pasaba en cámara lenta para ella, mientras sus lágrimas caían interminables por sus mejillas, Hizashi trataba de hacerle entender que Hinata estaría bien.

Hiashi, por su lado, no dejaba de caminar por el pasillo con los rasgos serios y abstraídos. No llegaba a entender lo que había pasado. Cuando llegó la llamada avisándole sobre el ataque, creyó que Uchiha tendría algo que ver, pero al enterarse que el sobrino estaba afectado, quiso desechar esa hipótesis. Después de ello, le nació un odio profundo al amigo de su hija, Naruto, simplemente porque siempre que él estaba cerca, Hinata salía lastimada de una forma. Su lado razonable le gritaba que el muchacho no tenía la culpa, pero la ira que sentía sumado con el miedo que lo llenaba, acallaba esa pequeña voz.

Cada vez que miraba a su esposa, palida y con los ojos rojos, las mejillas mojadas, de nuevo empezaba a caminar en línea recta, girando con sus talones y volviendo en sus pasos; No se asombraría si lograba surcar una linea en el suelo de ese pasillo de sala de espera. Cuando volvió a escuchar el sollozo debil de la mujer que amaba, se detuvo con las manos en puños, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Le dolía verla así y mucho más tener a su hija en un estado muy crítico.

Escuchó unos pasos y levantó la vista y la furia le nublo la vista. Con grandes zancadas fue directo al pelirrojo que lo miraba lleno de preocupación y dolor y no dudó en golpear su mejilla con un derechazo. Su mano le dolió en mil demonios y la agitó mientras veía el rostro ladeado del tío del amigo de su hija y su sensei.

—Hiashi...– Susurraron asombrados Hiruzen y Hizashi.

—¡Oye amigo..!– Empezó Jiraiya para defender a Kurama, pero un movimiento de la mano de su amigo lo detuvo.

Kurama levantó la mirada despacio, para conectarla nuevamente con los ojos perlas del padre de su alumna. Reconoció el dolor, rencor y el miedo.

—Tu tenias que enseñarle a defenderse.– Le recriminó Hyūga apoyando su dedo índice en el centro del pecho del pelirrojo

Kurama apretó los puños con fuerza, clavándose las uñas en las palmas, pero no dijo nada, sólo lo miró. Aguantaría lo que sea que tenía que aguantar, en parte también se sentía culpable, no sabía que había pasado aún, pero creía que había fallado, y no sólo a Hinata, a su familia y a Naruto.

Su rostro inexpresivo sólo lograba enojar mas a Hiashi, que lo tomó de la camiseta negra con el puño, queriendo partirle la cara. Se quedaron mirando unos interminables minutos, hasta que una delicada mano se apoyó el el brazo del Hyūga y él miró a esa dirección. Hikari lo miraba con súplica.

—Hiashi,– susurró— por favor. No es momento ni lugar.

Él apretó los dientes y tensó la mandíbula hasta que le dolió hacerlo, atravesando con la mirada al pelirrojo. Con un movimiento brusco lo soltó, empujándolo. Se pasó ambas manos por el cabello castaño largo y lacio, apretando con fuerza los ojos al sentir que las lágrimas de impotencia querían salir sin importar quien estuviera para verlo.

Hikari, al parecer, fue consciente de lo que le pasaba porque lo abrazó y con una mano en la nuca, lo guío para que escondiera el rostro en su hombro. Hiashi abrazó a su mujer con fuerzas, dejando que lágrimas silenciosas salieran en ese pequeño lugar donde sólo ella era testigo fehaciente de las gotas saladas que brotaban de sus ojos.

 **0**

 **1 semana después**

Naruto miraba por la ventana del hospital, sin mirar nada en concreto. Su mente viajaba al pasado, en el tiempo que conoció a Hinata.

 ** _—¡Déjalo en paz!..._**

Recordaba como si fuera ayer la fiereza de la mirada grisácea y el desafío que reflejaba en ésta. Su cuerpo delgado y menudo, enfrentando al enorme Suigetsu...

 ** _—Ya te lo he dicho, no me importa..._**

Las palabras que le había dicho cuando quiso convencerla de que no era una buena idea relacionarse con él. Su dulce sonrisa que, sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta, que sólo era para él...

 _—¿Hinata..?– Murmuró aún asombrado._

 _Ella no lo miró, miraba al Uchiha con el mismo fuego que había visto al peliceste al día anterior. Sasuke elevó una ceja, pero no apartó la mirada_ _..._

La primera vez que enfrentó al Uchiha, sin miedo a pesar de lo imponente que siempre lograba ser. Con la mirada oscura y prepotente, ella nunca se achicó, nunca lo dejó sólo...

 _—¡No me importa el tonto uniforme'ttebayo!– Grito felíz._

 _La aclaración de por qué ella quería alejarlo lo había llenado de una enorme alegría. Su pecho dolía, pero estaba contento, era tan extraño y cuando se separó sólo un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos, quedó congelado. No era consciente de la cercanía de sus rostros, lo único que entendía era que el corazón le retumbaba en las orejas y un extraño sentimiento en su estómago, como si algo le apretara las entrañas. Miró los ojos vidriosos de su amiga, y en medio de la pegajosa mezcla pudo ver el intenso sonrojó de sus mejillas..._

La primera vez que había quedado atrapado en sus perlados ojos. La primera de tantas veces que la cercanía de ella le había quitado el aliento...

 _—¿Entonces tú eres el famoso Naruto?_

 _—¿Famoso?_

 _ **—¡Mamá!–** Gritó Hinata roja como un tomate..._

Una sonrisa triste nació en sus labios, él había agradecido a sus padres por enviar a Hinata a él, se había sentido eufórico cuando supo que ella hablaba de él en su casa.

¿Pero que había hecho él por ella?...

 _— Kurama ayudo a tu novia._

 _Naruto sintió sus mejillas arder y desvío la mirada.— Hinata es mi amiga.— Susurró..._

Siempre se sintió incómodo cuando decían que Hinata ers su novia. No porque le molestaba, sólo ahora sabía por qué se sonrojaba cada vez que le decían eso.

Le molestaba tener que decir que era **sólo** su amiga. Ahora él daría todo por haber estado con ella de otro modo, haber podido contarle lo confundido que se había sentido y el miedo que le cegaba por perderla si era sincero con el mismo.

Ahora que ella no podía escucharlo le había dicho las palabras que nunca se había animado a decirlas ni en su mente, para no traicionar esa hermosa amistad que compartían.

 _"Te amo"_

Cerro los ojos, rememorando cuando entró en la sala de cuidados intensivos. Hinata acostada en la cama, llena de apartos y tubos por distintos lugares. Pálida como el mármol, su cabeza vendada e inconsciente.

Después de la operación había entrado en coma y tenían esperanzas de que despertará. Pero cada día, hora,minuto y segundo que pasaba, las esperanzas se alejaban, dando a todos un ánimo sombrío y devastador. Recordó también la mirada furiosa del padre de la oji perla y se sintió incapaz de retenerle la mirada. Se sentía culpable, él había practicado para ayudar a sus seres queridos, pero cuando Hinata lo había necesitado... de nuevo había fallado, miserablemente.

Se movió algo incómodo en la cama del hospital, tenía aferrado como una pechera que lo ayudaba a no hacer movimientos bruscos para que sus costillas se sanaran. Aguantó la respiración al sentir una punzada de dolor y volvió a relajarse cuando se fue. Miró a la cama vacía aún lado de la suya y suspiró. Sasuke ya le habían dado en alta y aunque pareciera algo contradictorio, extrañaba no tener con quién hablar, aunque no había estado de tan buen humor para hacerlo.

El día anterior, Sakura lo había visitado junto con el azabache después de clases. Supo que ella había hecho la denuncia y recordó todo lo tedioso que había sido, decir una y otra vez frente a la policía, que nunca había visto a los hombres y que sólo había escuchado un nombre..

 ** _Hidan..._**

El maldito que había lastimado a Hinata.

¿Ahora qué le quedaba?

Su mejor amiga estaba en coma, luchando por despertar mientras él se sumía en la desesperación por poder ver de nuevo sus ojos perlas. Por escuchar su cantarina risa o su suave tono de voz. Por apreciar su sonrisa, esa la que sólo tenía destinada para él, esa que Naruto quería sólo para él.

Parpadeó al sentir una gota rodar por su mejilla y se la enjuagó con la mano izquierda. Se mordió el labio inferior al recordar los labios llenos y suaves de Hinata, sabiendo ahora que cada vez que los miraba, lo que sentía era ganas de juntar sus labios con el de ella. Probar su sabor y perderse en ella, la opresión en su estómago por la anticipación, que hacía creerle que estaba mal lo que sentía, no era otra cosa mas que _pasión_ , esa que sólo se lo había despertado Hinata. Su toque suave, totalmente inocente, que le sacaba el aliento. La rabia que sentía al creer que alguien más podía disfrutar de las cosas que sólo las quería él, los celos que lo consumían ...

Todo había estado allí, como un cartel lumínico, diciéndole que estaba enamorado de su amiga. Pero el destino no había previsto, que él, que tenía que leerlo, era analfabeto. Naruto nunca había sentido algo igual, no había tenido una madre o un padre que les explicarán qué era el amor. No había escuchado los concejos que le habían insinuado, no había entendido por más que se lo hubieran dicho. Él lo hubiera seguido negando, fervientemente.

¡Era una traición! A su amistad. Así lo creía él.

Ahora sabía que el gran cariño que sentía, esa sonrisa que nacía de él cuando la veía, era amor. El más inocente y devastador amor que alguna vez había sentido en sus cortos 16 años. Esa atracción que había sentido hacia Sakura años atrás, quedaba totalmente opaca a comparación de lo que ahora sentía por Hinata...

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Miró al hombre que entraba, con una bata de médico y fruncido el ceño.

—¿Quién es usted?– Preguntó receloso, ya que la experiencia por la que había pasado lo dejó con una sensación extraña por los desconocidos.

El hombre no contestó, primero se giró para cerrar la puerta y cuando Naruto escuchó el _click_ de la llave sintió una opresión en el estómago y se congelo, totalmente tenso. El cabello largo y negro caía hasta la cintura, un hombre mayor, tal vez de unos 50 años. Cuando él volvió a voltearse, su rostro le pareció familiar. Los ojos negros estaban levemente perdidos y la sonrisa de lado le daba un aspecto siniestro. Un escalofrío le corrió por la columna al rubio, no sabía quién era, pero no le daba ninguna buena espina.

 **0**

Sasuke bajó del auto de su hermano en la mansión Uchiha. Desde el incidente, había buscado una y mil formas de alejar a a Itachi de su lado, pero su hermano nunca dió el brazo a torcer. Solamente lo dejaba solo cuando tenía que hacerlo y, aveces, aunque lo acompañaba no lo atosigaba con preguntas o charlas que, obviamente, no le interesaban.

El humor de Sasuke estaba muy lejos de uno bueno, no aguantaba ver que Hinata no despertaba del coma y él no podía hacer nada por ella. En cierta forma, la oji perla le hacía acordar a su madre. Siempre tenía una sonrisa para él, por más que el azabache estuviera con una cara de perro. Los almuerzos eran interminables y aburridos sin su compañía, por más que ahora la que almorzaba con él era Sakura. Desde que había vuelto al institución, la pelirrosa había comenzado a hablar con él y Sasuke no tenía ni las ganas, ni las fuerzas para echarla de su lado.

Itachi lo llevaba al instituto todos los días y lo traía, últimamente también llevaban a Sakura con ellos. Su hermano mayor conversaba con la pelirrosa mientras el Uchiha menor tenía la vista perdida en el paisaje que pasaba por afuera del auto. Él siempre había sido silencioso, pero ahora estaba mucho más callado de lo natural.

Cuando pasó el umbral de la puerta principal se quedó parado de repente. Un escalofrío le corrió desde la nuca por toda la columna vertebral y se erizó como un gato. El azabache se dió medía vuelta, a la dirección de la calle y una ráfaga de viento lo envolvió, llenandolo de un perfume de lilas que conocía muy bien. Sus ojos quedaron abiertos de par en par, y por un momento creyó escuchar la voz de Hinata.

 ** _"Sasuke_..."**

Itachi subía los pequeños escalones para llegar a él, pero se quedó mirando a su hermano menor con el ceño fruncido. Sasuke tenía la mirada perdida, las pupilas dilatas y pálido como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

—¿Sasuke...?

—Vamos al hospital.– Lo cortó el menor bajando rápidamente los escalones, dirigiéndose al auto.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

 **0**

Kurama se sentó al lado de la cama de su alumna, la venda que le había cubierto la cabeza ya no estaba. Igual que el largo cabello que había tenido Hinata. Se lo habían cortado muy corto para la operación, la parte baja de atrás estaba rapada y era algo que entristecía al pelirrojo. Siempre le había gustado el cabello de Hinata, aunque sabía que volvería a crecer.

Tomó la mano de la chica y la apretó entre las suyas, ella estaba helada, pero seguía siendo suave. Con el pulgar acarició la palma de la mano, preguntadose cómo lograba tener esa suavidad si para golpear era como una roca. Volvió su vista al rostro sereno de Hinata y sonrió con tristeza.

— Desearía tantas cosas Hina. Pero... ¿Sabes? Nunca fui bueno con las palabras. Yo...– Apretó un poco la pequeña mano, tragando saliva y siguio.– Yo tengo muchas cosas que agradecerte. Si tú no hubieras llegado esa noche de domingo en el local, yo nunca hubiera podido encontrar a mi sobrino. Nunca podría haberte conocido.

Volvió a sonreír, recordando ese día. Bajó la mirada a la pequeña mano que tenía escondida entre las suyas y apoyó la frente en el dorso cuando no pudo aguantar mas el escozor de sus ojos.

— Perdóname Hinata.– Dijo con la voz ronca y ahogada.— Por favor... No nos dejes. Lucha por despertar. Justo ahora que el tonto de Naruto...

Se calló de repente al sentir una pequeña presión en sus dedos y levantó la mirada en menos de un segundo. Sus ojos rasgados y rojos se abrieron de par en par, sin que dejarán de caer lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Hinata le devolvía la mirada, algo perdida, pero era ella. Sus ojos perlas fijo en él con algo que parecía curiosidad y preocupación. Parpadeó lentamente, mientras él abría la boca y la cerraba sin que ningún sonido saliera de él.

 _—Ku..ra..ma-Se..nsei..._

El pelirrojo sonrió, esta vez mostrando todos sus dientes, hasta los pequeños colmillos. Se levantó y tocó el botón de la enfermera sin soltar la mano de su alumna.

—Hinata, que bueno que has despertado pequeña. Nos tenías a todos preocupados.

Kurama observó como ella fruncía lentamente el ceño e intentaba hablar.

—No hables Hina. Ya vendrá el doctor y...– Se detuvo cuando la puerta se abrió y entró una enfermera con otra doctora.

El pelirrojo volvió a ver a Hinata con una sonrisa y con la mano libre acarició su frente, quitando el flequillo y la besó con delicadeza entre las cejas. La oji perla se lo quedó mirando, pero no dijo absolutamente nada. La doctora lo hizo salir de la habitación, mientras la enfermera corroboraba los signos de la paciente. Kurama salió de la habitación con una sonrisa y caminó apurado al café del hospital para avisarles a los padres de Hinata de la buena noticia.

Luego iría a ver a su sobrino, de seguro que eso lo animaría...

 **0**

Sasuke observó con el ceño fruncido el auto de Madara estacionado en el estacionamiento del hospital. Sabía que algo no andaba bien, su tío nunca había ido a verlo y no sabía por qué estaría allí.

—¿Ese no es el auto de Madara?– Preguntó Itachi mientras estacionaba el suyo cerca.

Sasuke asintió y se apuró a desabrocharse en cinturón de seguridad y bajar. Comenzó a caminar a la puerta del hospital sin esperar a su hermano, pero el mayor lo alcanzó haciendo una pequeña carrera. Empezó a caminar directo al café, donde sabía que estarían los familiares de Hinata. Al haber escuchado la voz de la oji perla algo le decía que algo no estaba bien.

Itachi acompañaba las largas zancadas de su hermano. Observaba su rostro serio y frío como el acero. Pero por más que lo quería ocultar, Itachi notaba el activismo de miedo en ellos, en sus ojos negros. Sabía que algo le preocupaba, pero Sasuke no hablaba y no quiso explicarle el por qué de sus repentinas ganas de ir al hospital.

Sasuke cruzó el humbral del comedor y vago su mirada por él, buscando a los familiares de Hinata. Justo en el momento que los localizó, vió a Kurama sonriendo y a los demás igual de felices. Caminó hacia ellos, esquivando las mesas y sillas.

—¿Qué sucedió?– Preguntó como saludo, sin darse cuenta que su voz transmitió el miedo que quería ocultar.

—¡Hinata a despertado!– Hikari, con una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro, a pesar de las lágrimas que eran de obvia felicidad.

Por los labios de Sasuke se escapó un suspiro de alivio sin poder evitarlo, pero cuando se estaba relajando, nuevamente el escalofrío le corrió por la espalda. El mal presentimiento seguía allí, Madara seguía en el hospital. Algo no craduaba.

—¡Iré a avisarle a Naruto!– Dijo Kurama levantándose de su asinto y caminando a la salida.

—Señor Hiashi, ¿A visto a mi tío por aquí?– Preguntó Sasuke.

El padre de Hinata lo miró con el ceño fruncido y negó con la cabeza.

— No muchacho, no lo he visto. ¿Qué?¿Está en el hospital?

— Así lo creemos, señor.– Dijo Itachi adelantándose un paso.— Hemos visto el auto de él estacionado afuera y... tal vez pensamos que había venido a ver a su hija.

Los hemanos Uchiha observaron a un asombrado Hyūga.

—No, él no...– De repente Hiashi dejó de hablar con una expresión extraña que hizo que todos lo miraran preocupados.—¡Por qué no me dí cuenta antes!– Exclamó mientras se levantaba con brusquedad.

—¿Hiashi qué sucede?– Preguntó el hermano gemelo del padre de Hinata levantándose también.

—Todo el tiempo estuvo frente a mis narices Hizashi. ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes?– Se preguntó mientras se tomaba la cabeza con las manos.— Jiraiya vamos, Naruto puede estar en problemas.– El peliblanco se levantó, confundido, pero sin dudar.

Cuando Hiashi pasaba a un lado de los hermanos Uchiha, el mayor lo detuvo poniéndose en su camino.

—Por favor, señor. Díganos qué está pasanado.– Le pidió.

El padre de Hinata miró a ambos chicos, ambos parecían de verdad preocupados y totalmente ignorantes de lo que él sabía, de lo que estaba seguro que había hecho su tío.

—Se los contaré en el camino.– Le dijo mientras esperaba que se apartará.– Creo que su tío quiere hacer daño a Naruto...

 **0**

Kurama llegó a la puerta de la habitación de su sobrino e intentó abrirla, y se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta que estaba con llave. Extrañado, golpeó la puerta levemente, y al no obtener respuesta decidió llamarlo.

—¡Naruto abre la puerta, muchacho!– Le pidió mientras golpeaba nuevamente.

El ceño del pelirrojo se frunció al seguir sin respuesta, miró a ambos lados del pasillo buscando una enfermera o alguien que pudiera ayudarlo. Cuando estaba por ir a buscar a alguien, escuchó el ruido de vidrio rompiéndose en el interior de la habitación. Empezó a forcejear con el picaporte y a llamar al rubio una y otra vez. Cansado, decidió tirar la puerta abajo, se alejó unos pasos y le pegó una patada frontal cerca de la cerradura.

El estruendoso ruido de la puerta contra la pared al abrirse de golpe irrumpió en la habitación del hospital y Kurama entró atropesones.

—¡Qué diablos...!

Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver al lado de la cama de su sobrino a un hombre mayor. Pero lo que le hizo estremecer fue ver la almohada que estaba en la cara de Naruto, que permanecía totalmente inmóvil, mientras el azabache sonreía de lado.

—¡Bastardo!– Gritó Kurama y corrió en dirección del hombre.

Hizo sólo unos pasos cuando tuvo que detenerse en seco cuando el hombre de cabello largo sacó una pistola de la parte baja de su espalda, apuntandolo, sosteniendo con ambas manos el revolver de calibre 50. El cañón temblaba por más que el hombre de mirada perdida miraba al pelirrojo. Kurama apretó los dientes y puños, midiendo la distancia de ambos, para saber si lograría desarmarlo antes de que él apretará en gatillo. Para desgracia del Uzumaki, el azabache estaba demasiado lejos y por la locura que veía en sus ojos negros, si hacía un mal movimiento sería el último.

—¿Quién eres?– Le preguntó para ver si conseguía algo de tiempo.

—No dejaré que éste muchacho me saque lo que es mío.– Dijo el hombre después de una larga respiración, como si hubiera estado luchando para no respirar.

Kurama hizo de sus ojos dos rendijas, examinando al azabache frente a él, tenía rasgos que definitivamente le hacían acordar a alguien. El cabello oscuro, largo y puntiagudo. Las mandibula cuadrada y los pómulos altos y altivos. Los ojos negros como dos agujeros negros, listos para tragar todo a su paso. Cuando el hombre sonrió de lado supo a quién le hacía acordar. Sasuke Uchiha.

—Uchiha...– Susurró Kurama con la voz apagada.

Madara lo escucho perfectamente y agarró el revolver con más fuerza. El pelirrojo avanzó un paso y él retrocedió uno a su vez. El plan de él había sido deshacerse del hijo de Minato, con los muchachos no tenía problemas en enfrentar, pero no tenía pulso ni valor para enfrentarse a un par.

—¡No te muevas!– Le ordenó colocando el dedo en el gatillo.

Kurama se quedó tan quieto, que hasta se había olvidado de respirar. Vio de reojo a su sobrino, con el pulso en suspenso por lo quieto que se veía. No podía hacercarse a él, o si no Uchiha le dispararía. Volvió a centrarse en el hombre que tenía al frente. Tenía una bata de médico con manchas de sangre en un brazo y el costado del pecho. Observó la ventana que se hallaba justo al lado de la cabecera de la cama de Naruto, obviamente su sobrino había puesto resistencia y no hacía mucho que había escuchado los vidrios romperse. Tal vez Naruto sólo estaba inconsciente y rezaba para que así fuera.

Un grito desde la puerta le hizo desviar la mirada al Uchiha y Kurama aprovecho la oportunidad. Se abalanzó contra él, moviéndose a un costado, para alejarse del cañón. Su puño derecho golpeó de lleno en la boca del estómago de Madara, que abrió los ojos con sorpresa por el rápido movimiento. Los pies del azabache se separaron del suelo al mismo tiempo que el arma se le caía de las manos. Kurama giró su cuerpo y golpeó el otro puño con la parte externa en el pómulo, con los pies del azabache aún en el aire. El rostro de Madara giró gracias al golpe y el pelirrojo no esperó otra reacción, llevando los nudillos de su mano derecha hasta ensartarlos en la mandíbula para desviar la dirección del cuerpo del azabache que iba hacia un costado para que fuera hacía arriba. Por último lo golpeó con la palma de la mano en el centro del pecho y el cuerpo de Madara fue directo a la pared, golpeando su espalda contra ella.

Todos esos movimientos sólo duraron unos segundos, pero para Kurama había sido una eternidad. Soltando el aire que peleaba por salir, aflojó su cuerpo que se había tensado cuando hizo el primer movimiento y se quedó mirando al Uchiha que tosia con una mano en el pecho, justo donde el pelirrojo lo había golpeado. Madara levantó la mirada a él, mientras se pasaba la lengua por la comisura de su labio, probando el gusto metálico de su propia sangre.

—¡Kurama!¡Naruto!

El pelirrojo se volteó al escuchar el grito del pasillo de su amigo Jiraiya, al sentir un peso en su espalda supo que fue una mala acción. Cayó de frente contra la cerámica blanca del hospital, evitando golpearse la cara puso ambas manos, igual así, se quedó sin aire cuando el peso del cuerpo del azabache cayó sobre su espalda. Madara agarró con un puño sus cabellos largos de la parte de arriba y alzó su rostro. Los puñetazos no tardaron en llegar a su nariz y ojos, sin cesar. Kurama aprovechó que el Uchiha se había sentado a horcajadas sobre él y giró su cuerpo. Sentía como el parpado del ojo derecho comenzaba a hincharse y el olor a sangre le llenó las fosas nasales. Agarró en el aire la mano de Madara y lo detuvo, alzando el rostro, golpeó su frente contras el puente de la nariz del que tenía encima y lo empujó con una mano a un costado. Sin perder un segundo se colocó a horcajadas de él y comenzó a golpear el puente de su nariz una y otra vez con los puños, sin darle truega ni una milésima de segundo.

 **0**

Sasuke fue el primero en llegar y abrió los ojos de par en par al ver al tío de Naruto arriba de su propio tío, golpeándolo. Los gemidos de dolor de Madara llenaban la habitación y el ruido de que se empezaba a ahogar con su propia sangre helo a Sasuke. Jiraiya lo empujó a un lado y sólo se quedó congelado y anonadado un segundo para después correr en dirección de Kurama. Itachi, Hiashi y Hizashi fueron los últimos en llegar, quedando helados a la escena que había ante ellos.

Sasuke vago su mirada por la habitación y sintió un nudo en el estómago al ver la cama que ocupaba Naruto. Una almohada blanca tapaba su cara y sin ser consciente de sus movimientos corrió a su dirección. Sacando la almohada, llevó su mano a la vena del cuello de Naruto para sentir su pulso, pausado y fuerte. Sólo allí fue consciente de que él mismo no estaba respirando y comenzó a hacerlo lentamente. Se giró a los demás.

—Respira...

 ** _Continuará..._**


	19. Nuevas Responsabilidades

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi-Sama...**

 **Capítulo 18**

 **Nuevas responsabilidades**

 _— Boletín de última hora. En el hospital de Konoha ha sido detenido el magnate Madara Uchiha..._

Sakura dejó de escirbir en su cuaderno y levantó la mirada a la televisión con el entrecejo fruncido. Tomó el control del aparato y se apuro a subirle el volumen. Una hermosa reportera apareció en la puerta del hospital de Konoha, donde sabía que Naruto y Hinata aún seguían internados.

 _— Se diría que el famoso empresario tuvo que ser detenido por un ataque a un paciente en estado crítico. Aún no se sabe con exactitud lo que le habría motivado a actuar de ésta forma. Se dice que habría tenido un ataque de locura donde sacó un arma, apuntando a uno de los familiares de la persona que intentaba dañar...– La chica se giró para mirar a la entrada, donde justamente salía Itachi._ _Las cámaras no tardaron en rodearlo, así como varios micrófonos._

—Oh, Dios mío...– Susurró la pelirrosa.

 _—Justo en estos momentos sale Itachi Uchiha, el sobrino mayor de el empresario.– Comentó la chica mientras caminaba a él._

 _— Uchiha-San ¿Es verdad lo de su tío?_

 _—Uchiha-San ¿Su tío tuvo un brote sicótico?_

 _—¿Madara Uchiha intentó asesinar a un muchacho del hospital?_

 _—Itachi-San¿Es verdad que Sharingan Comport tiene un nuevo dueño?_

 _Itachi caminaba, intentando evadir todas las preguntas que le hacían, esquivando las cámaras y sin demostrar nada en su semblante serio y abstraído._

Sakura tomó una campera que tenía en el respaldo de una silla cercana, apagó la televisión y salió al hospital. Sus padres no habían llegado, pero ahora eso no importaba. Necesitaba saber si todos sus amigos estaban bien.

 **0**

 _Naruto abrió los ojos lentamente, lo primero que vio fueron hojas verdes danzando al ritmo del viento que soplaba. El rubio frunció un poco el ceño al sentir el césped bajo él y se dió cuenta que estaba acostado bajo un árbol en un claro, una colina. Se sentó con cuidado, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no le dolía absolutamente nada del cuerpo. Se palpo el pecho, pero no había nada de su antigua lesión. Recordando lo último que había pasado un escalofrío le corrió entero._

 _¿Había muerto?_

 _¿Estaba en el cielo?_

 _Se levantó, mirando a todas las direcciones sin encontrar a nadie en kilómetros a la redonda. Sólo podía ver el pasto verde que ocupaba toda la colina y los únicos que estaban allí era él y el árbol donde se encontraba. Extrañado comenzó a caminar a ningún lugar en específico, sólo quería saber dónde estaba..._

 _No supo cuando tiempo estuvo caminando hasta que pudo divisar a una pareja tomados de la mano, dándole la espalda. Comenzó a correr hacia ellos, para poder preguntar adónde estaban, pero se detuvo a unos pocos metros cuando la mujer se dió la vuelta. Su boca se abrió, pero nada salio de ella, de repente su garganta estaba tan seca que le costaba que cualquier sonido saliera de ésta. La gran sonrisa que le dedicaba la pelirroja frente a él lo dejó helado, más cuando el hombre también se volteó a verlo. Un rubio, casi idéntico a él le sonrió con calidez y Naruto parpadeo varias veces para aclarar la vista._

 _La mujer se separó un poco de su pareja y abrió los brazos para recibir al menor. Naruto no lo dudo y cortó toda distancia que los separaba y abrazó a su madre._

 _— Mamá...– Susurró cuando sus brazos se cerraron a la altura de la cintura de la pelirroja._

 **0**

Sasuke estaba sentado en una habitación del hospital, al lado de la del rubio, con la mirada perdida en la ventana. Desde allí podía ver a los buitres de la prensa que acosaron a Itachi. La noticia de Madara se había esparcido como un panal de abejas enojados y casi todo el mundo sabía o tenía uuna idea de lo que había pasado.

Después de unos segundos que ellos llegaron, la seguridad del hospital se metió en la habitación y la policía no tardo en llegar. Madara y Kurama estaban siendo atendidos en salas especiales, rodeados de policías. Naruto también estaba siendo atendido en su propia habitación. Hiashi estaba siendo interrogado en otra sala, igual que su hermano gemelo. Itachi había tenido que ir a buscar papeles a la empresa y él estaba allí, sintiéndose inútil sin saber qué hacer.

—Toma muchacho.

El azabache se volteó al escuchar la voz de Jiraiya. Éste le extendía una taza blanca con café humeante. Sasuke no creía que nada le pasará por el nudo que tenía en la garganta, pero no dudo en agarrala. Jiraiya también tenía una para él y tomó un sorbo sin dejar de mirarlo. Los intensos ojos almendra del hombre lo transpasaban, era como si él pudiera ver su alma con su mirada y sintiéndose incómodo desvío la mirada a la ventana de nuevo.

El calor del líquido pasaba a través de la taza y calentaba la mano de Sasuke, haciéndole saber que no estaba en una pesadilla. Él, mejor que nadie, sabía que Madara era un desgraciado, pero nunca creyó que llegará a ese límite de querer matar a alguien. Sí, había algo en la mirada de su tío que no era normal, ese algo que lo ponía nervioso y sabía que era inestable. Pero ¿cómo saber que llegaría a eso? Sasuke se moría por querer preguntrar a alguien, porque era algo que él no entendía. Sólo para hacer algo, tomó un sorbo del café, sintiendo como el líquido caliente le corría por la garganta y ayudaba que el nudo se volviera más pesado.

Naruto, de alguna forma, ya no le caía mal, no sentía ese odio que había sentido hacia él. Había empezado a entender que el rubio había sido mucho más fuerte que él. Sasuke se había encerrado en su dolor, culpado a los demás por cosas que nadie en realidad tenía la responsabilidad. Había culpado a su padre, había culpado a Itachi, Obito... todos esos hombres que él creían que tenían que cuidarlo lo dejaron a la deriva. Él sólo había sido un muchacho perdido, sin saber con quién hablar o a quién recurir. Naruto había pasado por una situación parecida, pero él no le prestó atención al dolor, él dejó ir lo que le dolía y aprendió a vivir con ello. En cambio, Sasuke hizo girar su vida en el odio y el rencor.. Todo hasta que conoció a Hinata y pudo ver algo de luz. Ella le había mostrado cómo podía mejorar y estaba listo para hacerlo.

Se volteó, dejando la taza en el marco de la ventana, conectando la mirada con el mayor que lo miró algo asombrado por su movimiento brusco. E hizo lo que creía que tenía que hacer.

— Lo siento mucho por todo.– Acompañó su disculpa con una reverencia, viendo la punta de sus pies.

Jiraiya abrió los ojos asombrado, pero luego sonrió de lado. Había llegado a creer que el muchacho tenía algún problema, como su tío. La forma en la que aveces miraba a su querido pupilo cuando se cruzaban, esa aura oscura que desprendía, él ya no la sentía.

Era momento de emoezar de nuevo.

 **0**

 _Naruto sentía una paz que nunca había llegado a sentir, dijo y preguntó todo lo que se le había ocurrido a sus padres. Kushina en todo el poco tiempo había reído, llorado, gritado y golpeado en unos pocos minutos y su padre, Minato, sólo había sonreído hablando muy poco, pero transmitiendole un profundo amor y comprensión._

 _Se hallaban sentado en la hierba y el rubio menor no podía dejar de sonreír de oreja a oreja al pro fin hablar con sus padres. Si bien, no sabía si era un sueño o algo por el estilo, no le importaba. Para él era algo real y nadie le sacaría de eso._

 _Un viento se alzó, levantando pétalos de flores silvestres y Naruto levantó la vista. Sus ojos celestes se abrieron con asombro al ver a unos cuantos pasos a Hinata, mirándolos._

 _—¿Hinata?– susurró asustado._

 _Un miedo irracional lo lleno, en lo único que podía pensar era que sus padres estaban allí, aunque estaban muertos y lo último que él recordaba era que un hombre lo quería matar con una almohada. Su lógica lo llevó a creer que estaba en una especie de cielo, donde por fin podría estar con ellos. Pero al ver a su amiga peliazul no lo consoló._

 _—Ya es hora...– Susurró Kushina a su lado._

 _Naruto la miró con el ceño fruncido._

 _—¿Hora?¿Hora para qué?_

 _—Ya debes irte hijo.– Contestó Minato levantándose de la hierba._

 _Naruto y su madre también se levantaron. Abrazo a su padre, sintiéndose triste por tener que separarse de ello y cuando abrazó a la pelirroja sonrió al escucharla._

 _—Cuida bien a esa chica, Naruto. Nunca te perdonaré si la pierdes, ttebane._

 _Naruto empezó a caminar a la dirección donde estaba su amiga, antes de volverse y ver a sus padres una vez mas. Minato tenía su brazo sobre los hombros de su madre y la pareja sonreía al menor._

 _—¡Te amamos hijo!– Grito Kushina con los ojos cuajados en lágrimas y un puño a la altura de su pecho._

 _Naruto alzó la mano en forma de despedida y volvió a ver a su amiga y sin pensarlo corrió a ella._ _Hinata alzó una mano extendida con una de esas sonrisas que Naruto sabía que eran sólo para él. Pero mientras más se acercaba una luz cegadora se alumbraba atrás de Hinata, distorsionando su visión. Cuando estaba a punto de tomarle la mano, su amiga desapareció y así como todo se había vuelto blanco se oscureció. Un agujero se abrió en sus pies y el rubio sintió como caía en las penumbras llamando a su amiga._

 **0**

Kurama entró a la habitación de su sobrino después del extenso interrogatorio de la policía. Naruto ya había despertado y estaba comiendo en su habitación cuando entró.

—¡Oh tío! Eres tú...– susurró Naruto al verlo a la cara.

Kurama cerró un puño al ver la expresión asustada del rubio, pero se obligó a relajarse. La agitada tarde había afectado a todos, aunque obviamente mucho más a Naruto. Tomó una silla y se sentó al costado de la cama de su sobrino mirándolo fijamente. Naruto jugaba con el pure de calabaza de un lado a otro y aún no había tocado el pedazo de pollo que había a un costado.

—¿Cómo sigue Hinata?– Le preguntó sin mirarlo.

Sólo allí, el pelirrojo se percató que nadie le había dicho a él que su amiga había despertado y sonrió de lado al poder ver su primer reacción.

—Ella despertó esta tarde.

Los ojos celestes de Naruto se abrieron de par en par y miró, descolocado, a su tío. Poco a poco una sonrisa comenzó a asomarse por sus labios, hasta que la hilera de sus dientes blancos y parejos abarcó todo.

—¡Eso es excelente, ttebayo!– exclamó— ¿Cómo se encuentra ella?¿Está todo bien?¿A preguntado por mi? ¿Cuando le darán el alta?¿Podré verla ahora o tengo que esperar?— Empezó a preguntar casi sin respirar con unas carcajadas de su tío—. Mejor iré ahora ttebayo..

—¡Alto ahí, mocoso!– Kurama detuvo a Naruto cuando éste había corrido la mesa de su cena y se sacaba las sábanas de encima.— No puedes visitarla ahora...

—¿Qué?¿Pero por qué?– Preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Primero y principal, debes descansar y no moverte de ésta cama hasta que tus costillas estén bien. Hinata también debe descansar y todavía estan haciéndole análisis. Y sí, a preguntado por tí.— Antes de qué Kurama contestara a una de sus preguntas el ceño se había intensificado, pero después de la última oración una gran sonrisa iluminó su rostro nuevamente.

 **0**

Las siguientes semanas fueron un alboroto, más que nada para Naruto. Enterarse que su padre era el socio mayoritario de una empresa multimillonaria lo dejó confundido y atemorizado por lo que venía. Apenas le dieron el alta, Kurama y Jiraiya se mudaron con Naruto y Hiruzen, para ayudarlo con el tema de estar en reposo y por su brazo. Tuvo que estar tres semanas más en cama, con lo inquieto que era, tenían miedo que se terminará lastimando solo. Pero esas tres semanas no hubo minutos desperdiciados, contrataron varios tutores para que Naruto no perdiera ni un día de clases más. Además que contrataron un par más para que fuera aprendiendo de lo que tendría que hacerse cargo cuando fuera mayor de edad.

Naruto había visto a Hinata sólo una vez desde que había estado en el hospital. Ella se había recuperado mucho más rápido que él, a la altura de unos pocos días después de su propia alta ya había vuelto a clases. Se sorprendió cuando sus compañeros le dieron una calurosa bienvenida con regalos, palabras amables o pequeñas palamdas en la espalda. Hinata se sorprendió cuando Karin y el grupo de sus amigas la enfrentaron, temiendo un nuevo incidente la miró recelosa. Pero no pudo reaccionar cuando ella le dijo que no había sido lo mismo el instituto sin ella. Karin no había esperado respuesta y se había ido con la cara verde de náuseas, pero ni cuando sus amigas la veían, sonrió de lado.

La vida de Sasuke también había dado un giro de 180 grados. Cada día que pasaba, su relación con su hermano se volvía más fuerte, por momentos era como si nunca se hubieran separado. Visitó varias veces a Naruto en su casa, logrando forjar una especie de amistad/rivalidad que sólo ellos entendían. Madara había quedado en la carcel después de que Hiasi, el padre de Hinata, presentará las pruebas de que Naruto Uzumaki era el heredero de Minato Namikaze. Un peso, que ni él sabía que tenía, se había ido. A él nunca le había importado la empresa y la supuesta responsabilidad que, en teoría, tenía con ella. Sabiendo, ahora, que esa responsabilidad caería sobre Naruto e Itachi, se sentía libre. Libre para hacer lo que él quisiera sin tener todos los ojos puestos en él, listos para ver un error.

 **0**

 _— El jucio será en unos meses. Madara Uchiha fue apartado en una celda de confinamiento sin posibilidad de fianza..._

 _—¿ El hijo de Minato Namikaze se hará cargo ahora de Sharingan Corport?_

 _— Itachi Uchiha se negó a dar comentarios esta tarde cuando fue sorprendido por las cámaras en la salida de la mansión Uchiha..._

 _— Se dice que el incidente por la cual pasaron los adolescentes fue un trabajo que había encargado Madara Uchiha..._

 _— Hiashi Hyūga, contador de Sharingan Corport presentó más pruebas en el tribunal esta mañana..._

 _— Las autoridades están sobre la banda que fue la culpable del terrible daño del hijo de Namikaze-San y sus amigos..._

 _— Sasuke Uchiha casi golpea a un camarógrafo cuando éste se acercó demasiado a Hinata Hyūga, hija del contador de Sharingan Corport..._

 _— Por fin se vió salir al hijo de Minato Namikaze, con su tío. Su recuperación es rápida y de verdad esperamos que pueda estar mejor..._

 _— En las siguientes imágenes vemos a Hinata Hyūga siendo escoltada por los hermanos Uchiha y el tío del hijo de Namikaze-San a la salida de la casa de éste último..._

 _—¡Boletín de última hora! Akatsuki fue atrapado por unos apuestas fraudolentas de Hidan Sosuki. Éste fue reconocido por el hijo de Namikaze-San junto con los demás de la banda..._

 _— Akatsuki se declararon culpables para que su pena sea menor, delatando así a Madara Uchiha. Las cosas se ponen muy difíciles para él..._

 _— El abogado defensor declara demencia para Madara Uchiha, mientras el fiscal desea que se lo juzgue con todo el peso de la ley..._

 **0**

Los semanas fueron pasando, cambiando a todos un poco más. El verano ya empezaba y las clases terminaban. Gracias a los tutores, Naruto no perdió la mitad del año y logró pasar a su último año junto con sus amigos.

Caundo las clases terminaron, él todavía no había vuelto a la escuela, así que se asombro cuando estaba sentado aburrido haciendo zaping en la televisión cuando una gran cantidad de adolescentes entraron por la puerta. La sonrisa que le dedico su tío, le dió a entender que él sabía muy bien que pasaba.

Naruto frunció el ceño viendo como enterraban uno a uno. Shikamaru Nara, Chōji Akimichi, Kiba, Temaki, Shino, Sakura e Ino. Su ceño no hizo más que profundizarse cuando vió al Uchiha pasar último. Pero todo activismo de incomprensión se borro cuando vió a Hinata entrar con una gran sonrisa. Le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban y quiso maldecir en voz baja.

Después de haber aceptado los sentimientos que sentía hacia ella, le era imposible no sentirse nervioso en su presencia. Su corazón saltaba desbocado y sentía una opresión en el pecho que le dificultaba la respiración. Pero también se sentía lleno de calides y disfrutaba cada momento pasando con ella, que desgraciadamente desde que estudiaba más que nadie, se le complicaba mucho.

—¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí, ttebayo? —Preguntó desviando la mirada para observar a todos un poco.

Sakura fue la primera en hablar.

—¿No es obvio, idiota?– Dijo con falso enojo— vinimos a verte y festejar el fin de año escolar.

Naruto alzó las cejas y todos asintieron mostrando estar de acuerdo con la afirmación de la pelirrosa.

Pronto la sala era un griterío y risas de adolescentes que se sentaron en el sofa, el piso y hasta la mesita ratona. Naruto reía con las anécdotas que le contaban de lo que se había perdido, mientras compartían diferentes aperativos que Kurama traía.

El pelirrojo observó a su sobrino en el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Recordó cuando Hinata le había contado que todos rechazaban a Naruto el primer año escolar y ahora no podía estar menos que orgulloso de él. El rubio poco a poco había conseguido amigos que lo apreciaban y lo reconocían.

Naruto sonreía con una anécdota que estaba contando Kiba del equipo de baloncesto en el último pardido, pero miraba de reojo a Hinata. Ella sonreía escuchando lo que le contaba Ino y él no pudo evitar querer estrecharla entre sus brazos. Su pelo corto, ahora por los hombros, le daba otra escencia que lo atraía. Siempre le había gustado el hermoso cabello de su mejor amiga, era sedoso y lacio, brillante y con un embriagador olor a lilas. El pelo corto enmarcaba su rostro a la perfección, resaltando sus grandes y hermosos ojos perlas con tintes lavanda. Sus mejillas sonrojadas levemente le daban color a su piel tersa y blanca como la lana. Sus pequeños dientes, blancos y parejos se asomaban por sus labios llenos y rosa palido.

Sintiendo que sus mejillas se calentaban, tragó saliva y volvió su atención a Kiba cuando el se detornillaba de risa. No entendía que era tan gracioso, ya que no había prestado atención, pero sonrió de todos modos.

Su vista se pasó por la sala de su casa. Sólo una vez había estado tan concurrido y fue en su cumpleaños, el año pasado, pero en ese momento había más personas. Un sentimiento calido le llenó el pecho al ver tantos amigos que se preocupaban por él. Tal vez no conocía mucho a Shikamaru, Chōji o Ino, pero había venido a verlo unas veces y nunca lo habían tratado mal. Kiba, Temaki y Shino, siempre habían estado con él desde que habían empezado a hablarse, el último tiempo ya no era tan seguido, pero nunca ellos se olvidaron de él. Sakura, lo había visitado casi todos los días y, se avergonzaba al recordar como ella lo había obligado a decir en voz alta que estaba enamorado de Hinata. Sasuke era un enigma para el rubio, había días que el azabache estaba de un humor de perros y gruñía como si lo fuera a la menor provocación. Otros días se burlaba de él y hacía bromas pesadas, fastidiandolo. Sus celos lo carcomían cada vez que veía que Sasuke llegaba con Hinata. Él creía no ser obvio, pero se dió cuenta que lo era o por lo menos para el Uchiha porque siempre aprovechaba la oportunidad para hacerle hervir la sangre.

Poco a poco los chicos se empezaron a ir hasta que sólo quedaron Hinata, Sakura y Sasuke. Si hace un año atrás le hubieran dicho a Naruto que unos de sus amigos sería Sasuke se hubiera hechado a reír, pero ahora allí estaba, jugando a la consola con él como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

— No te distraigas Dobe. Te pateare el traaero.— Le advirtió el azabache mientras forzajeaba con el mando para hacer un movimiento especial.

—¡Ja! Ya te gustaría Teme.— Respondió burlón al esquivar el ataque en el juego.

Sakura resopló al verlos totalmente concentrados en un juego que no era para nada atractivo para ella.

—No sé que le ven de divertido.— Se quejó con Hinata.

La oji perla sonrió y comió un poco más de papas fritas del plato que tenía en el regazo.

—Es un juego bastante adictivo.— Admitió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Encerio Hinata?¿Tú juegas a eso?

—Oye Sakura-Chan, Hinata es la mejor ttebayo. Siempre gana, no sé cómo lo hace. Yo creo que hace trampa.— Dijo distraídamente el rubio sin sacar la vista de la televisión.

—¡Yo no hago trampa!– Se quejó la oji perla levemente sonrojada.

— Ella no hace trampa.– La defendió Sasuke.— Sólo tu eres patético para jugar a ésto.— Se burlo al ganarle por tercera vez.

—¡Oye!¡Quiero la revancha dattebayo!

—Limpiaré el piso contigo.– Aceptó el azabache.

—Hey Hinata,¿Qué harás éste verano?— Preguntó Sakura ajena a los dos chicos.

—Dentro de unos días vendrá un amigo de Suna a quedarse en casa por unas semanas.— Contestó distraídamente.

Naruto puso pausa al juego y se volteó a ver a su amiga.

—¿Un amigo?– Quiso sonar despreocupado, pero la voz le salió como si lo estuvieran estrangulando.

Hinata no se percató de su cambio de voz y lo miró asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Si, Gaara-Kun. — Reafirmó con una sonrisa que al rubio no le gusto mucho.— Él es mi mejor amigo en mi antigua escuela. Es muy amable y comprensivo.— Comentó mirando a Sakura.— Estuvo muy preocupado cuando estuve en el hospital y estaba esperando ansioso las vacaciones para venir unos días.

Sakura sonrió y miró distraídamente a Naruto, éste estaba con el ceño fruncido y con la mirada baja. Hinata estaba más concentrada moviendo las papas fritas de un lado hacia otro y Sasuke miraba a la ojiperla y al rubio con una ceja alzada.

—¿Es tu novio?– Preguntó el azabache, la hizo con total inocencia al sentir como el ambiente se ponía tenso.

Naruto alzó la mirada para clavarla en su amiga, con los ojos abiertos de par en par cuando ella comenzó a reír.

—¡No! Claro que no.– Contestó risueña.— Gaara-Kun es especial para mi, nunca lo vería de ese modo.— Dijo, esta vez, algo cohibida y esquivando la mirada de los tres.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló en la sala después de eso y Hinata empezó a sentir como el calor comenzaba a habarcarle todo el rostro, deda la garganta hasta la raíz de los cabellos. Comía una a una las papas y no hacía contacto visual con ninguno, el silecio comenzaba a ponerla más y más nerviosa.

—Amm...¿Y tú Naruto?— Preguntó la pelirrosa para poder romper el ambiente incodomo.

—Estudiar —resoplo él fastidiado, se volvió a voltear para seguir con el juego.

Kurama entró de nuevo en la sala esta vez acompañado por Itachi que saludo a los adolescentes con una sonrisa.

—Sasuke ya debemos irnos.– Le aviso a su hermano sin borrar su sonrisa.

Sasuke bufó molestó dejando el mando en el piso, donde el rubio y él estaban sentados. Se levantó de un salto y miró a la pelirrosa.

—¿Quieres que te lleve?

Sakura se encogió de hombros, pero aún así se levantó para ir con ellos.

— Hinata-Chan, ¿Quieres que te llevemos?– Preguntó el mayor Uchiha, pero antes de que pudiera contestar habló Kurama.

—No es necesario, ella se quedará a cenar.— Miró a Hinata con una sonrisa—, ya les he avisado a tus padres.

Ella sonrió y se despidió de los que se iban, sentándose nuevamente en el sofá, se dió cuenta que había quedado a solas con Naruto. De repente le dieron muchos nervios, ella estaba acostumbrada a estar con él, pero, últimamente, se había percatado de que el rubio la trataba de forma diferente y no sabía como reaccionar.

Naruto, ajeno a el nerviosismo de su amiga se sentó a su lado, estirando las piernas y suspirando. Hacía tiempo que no estaba completamente solo con Hinata y en esa situación su corazón galopaba como si hubiera corrido una maratón, aunque sospechaba que ni siquiera en esa situación estaría así de nervioso.

— Así que...— dijo ella arrastrando las palabras—. Debes estudiar todo el verano.

Más que una pregunta era una afirmación, pero aún así él contestó.

— Así es. Es demasiado frustrante saber que todos disfrutarán sus vacaciones y yo tendré que quedar encerrado con un montón de libros. ¿Me ayudarás, verdad?— Preguntó llenó de pánico.

Hinata miró a su amigo, sus ojos celestes llenos de esperanza mientras esperaba su respuesta. Ella amaba pasar tiempo con él, desde que había despertado del coma se había preocupado más por él que por ella misma. Su recuperación había sido mucho más rápida que la de él, sumado al continuó acoso de los medios al enterarse que Naruto era hijo de Minato Namikaze. Hinata sabía que él estaba muy agradecido con ella al no cambiar su actitud con él.

—Claro que sí.— contestó sin dudar.

—Pero…— desvío su mirada a un lado rascándose la mejilla con el dedo índice.—¿No estarás muy ocupada con tu amigo?

—No creo que le moleste a Gaara-Kun venir a ayudar. Él es muy inteligente.

—Es perfecto…– Murmuró sarcástico, apenas moviendo los labios y con la cara a un lado.

—¿Qué?– Preguntó Hinata al no entender lo que había dicho.

—Que sería grandioso. Sabes que necesitaré mucha ayuda ttebayo—, apresuró a aclarar con una sonrisa y mirando a su amiga.

—Ya lo verás Naruto, Gaara-Kun es muy bueno, es tranquilo y amable. Pero también es muy gracioso, dice las cosas más disparatadas.— Contaba ella con una risita sin darse cuenta que el rubio hacia una mueca.— Además es super sincero, no le gusta las injusticias y puede decirte las cosas más hirientes si lo provocas. Pero eso sí, odia la violencia—, se apresuró a aclarar.

Hinata siguió contándole todos los atributos de su amigo a Naruto mientras él asentía con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. Pero los engranajes de la cabeza del rubio no dejaban de girar, haciendo que los celos nacieran y se plantaran en su cabeza. Aún no lo había conocido, pero ya lo odiaba y eso no lo hizo sentir bien.

Cuando su tío vino a avisar que la cena ya estaba, agradeció al cielo en silencio y espero a Hinata se fuera al baño para gemir audiblemente, pasándose las manos por la cara y el pelo, apoyando la nuca en el respaldo de sillón.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso?– Preguntó Kurama con burla apoyando la espalda en la pared.

Naruto lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido y gruñó, definitivamente estaba de mal humor.

—No hay ningún paraíso para que haya problemas—, retruco.

La sonrisa del pelirrojo creció un poco más, logrando que las cejas rubias casi se tocarán. Naruto resopló, cansado de la mirada rasgada de su tío y volvió a ver el techo.

— Sólo hay una solución para tu problema, Naruto.

El rubio volvió a mirarlo, esperando que le dijera cuál era esa solución.

— Dile lo que sientes.

Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par, con el pánico pintado en sus zafiros. Kurama no espero respuesta y se fue a la cocina dejando a su sobrino en una encrucijada.

 ** _Continuará..._**


	20. Lo que siento por ti

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi-Sama...**

 ** _Quiero agradecer a cada uno de los que me dieron ánimos de seguir con ésta historia. Es de mis favoritos y las que más me interesa llegar al final. Muchas gracias por seguirla y comentarla. Cada uno de sus Review me alienta a seguir._**

 ** _Últimamente trabajo mucho y no tengo tiempo de escribir, justo ahora que la inspiración volvió...(pues sí, la vueltas de la vida XD jeje) Pero bueno, espero que disfruten del capítulo y me gustaría leerlos! no lo olviden cada uno de sus comentarios me insta a seguir escribiendo!_**

 ** _Los quiero loquillos!!!_**

 ** _Disfrútenlo..._**

 ** _Lo que siento por tí_**

Naruto estaba de mal humor.

Eso era obvio hasta para Jiraiya, su tío adoptivo. El peliblanco observo al adolescente sentado en el sofá, mirando ceñudo a la televisión y con los brazos cruzados en el pecho. El humor de su sobrino y discípulo había sufrido cambios abruptos. Seguía siendo ese chico algo distraído y alegre, pero había veces que se encerraba en sí mismo, con cara de pocos amigos.

Cuando las visitas diarias de Hinata cesaron, la cosa fue a peor. La mayoría del tiempo estaba melancólico y gruñía en vez de contestar. No es que hubiera pasado mucho tiempo, sólo habían sido cuatro días desde que Hinata no iba a visitarlo.

Naruto había estado muy emocionado cuando su tío Kurama le había dicho que le enseñarían a manejar. Jiraiya, por su lado, le enseñaría con su auto, y el pelirrojo con su moto. Creían que ya estaba en edad de tener un transporte, aunque obviamente él no tenía uno aún.

Jiraiya y Kurama estaban planeando regalarle un auto o una moto(con lo que el rubio se sintiera más cómodo) para su cumpleaños como sorpresa. Apenas supo de la idea de aprender, se había emocionado y corrido a llamar a su amiga para contárselo, para decirle que viniera con él.

Ahí todo empezó.

Hinata le había explicado que su amigo de Suna llegaría y que no podría hacer las clases con él, por lo menos hasta que el muchacho volviera a su casa. Naruto no le había reclamado a su amiga, aunque se noto que no le gustó su respuesta. Su humor se volvió algo sombrío, a el peliblanco le hacía acordar al Uchiha menor antes de tener amigos.

No quería ver a su amado discípulo convertido en una sombra andante, así que decidió sacarlo de esa rutina que llevaba.

—¡He Naruto!– el rubio ni siquiera lo miró, fue como si no hubiera escuchado sus palabras. Jiraiya se sentó a su lado y lo observó.—¿Qué sucede muchacho?

Naruto gruñó y refunfuño entre dientes.

Los problemas de los adolescentes de ahora no tenían nada que ver con los de su tiempo, pensó Jiraiya. En su juventud, él estaba más concentrado en entrenar y tener citas con muchas chicas, ver largas y hermosas piernas y tal vez algún pecho muy bien desarrollado. Su sobrino no era como él, no veía los traseros de las mujeres, ni se baboseaba por una buena delantera. Por un momento había sospechado que sus gustos eran otros, hasta que Kurama le dijo con palabras claras que él ya estaba enamorado de una chica. Jiraiya se había reído al creer que se refería de la pelirrosa que aveces le hablaba el rubio. Hasta que empezó a notar las miradas de Naruto hacía la ojiperla cuando ésta no lo veía.

Miradas llenas de esperanza y anhelos, de protección y, tal vez, culpa. Se asombraba cuando veía algo de rubor en sus mejillas cuando Hinata se acercaba mucho a él.

Una vez, recordó con una sonrisa, Naruto le estaba mostrando un video con su celular. Hinata se acercó mucho a él y puso su rostro frente a la pantalla para ver detenidamente. La cara de Naruto había quedado detrás de la cabeza de ella y él, lo casó oliendo su pelo con una sonrisa boba en los labios del rubio.

Se impacientaba cada vez que Naruto no se animaba a decirle lo que sentía. En la anterior semana había estado cerca de decirlo tres veces, en las cuales se pudo librar con excusas tontas.

— Estaba pensando en ir al parque a correr un poco.— Naruto al fin lo miró.—¿Vamos? Has estado muy quieto últimamente. Necesitas entrenar un poco más, sacar toda la energía acumulada que tienes.

El rubio pareció dudar.

—¿Las costillas no me molestaran?

—No lo creo,– contestó el peliblanco con una sonrisa levantándose.— No te las quebraste y el doctor a dicho que puedes hacer ejercicio moderado. No correremos mucho, tú sabrás cuándo llegas a tu límite. Sabes que no debes esforzarte mucho, hace tiempo que no haces nada y debemos empezar de cero.

—¿De cero?– Se quejó.

—¡Oh sí! De cero.– Río con disimulo al escuchar un soplido de Naruto en su espalda.— Agradece que no estás a tu cien por cien, o al menos ligeramente adaptado porque sino te haría que hagas, por lo menos, cien lagartijas por quejarte.

La primera sonrisa del día nacio de los labios del rubio y Jiraiya lo apuró a que vaya a cambiarse.

 **0**

A Naruto le gustaba correr.

Se sentía libre, el viento en su rostro, su respiración pausada, el suelo bajo sus pies, era una sensación maravillosa; aunque se dió cuenta de eso cuando no pudo hacerlo. Antes, era simplemente eso que hacía antes de comenzar a entrenar, pero ahora era completamente distinto.

Después de enterarse lo de sus padres, no había tenido un momento de paz. Los reporteros, sus heridas, los estudios, todo había cambiado en su vida. Empezó a ser consciente de las nuevas responsabilidades que caían sobre él, un adolescente el cual no había tenido ninguna además de la escuela. Un chico de economía media, que no la pasaba mal, aunque no podía darse todos los lujos. Repentinamente se había convertido en un chico rico, que tenía una cuenta casi millonaria en el banco, que le había dejado su padre. Era una locura para él, un cuento de hadas. Aún así tenía una gran responsabilidad y no se sentía seguro de lograrlo.

A eso se sumaba Hinata.

Estaba completamente enamorado de su amiga y no había momento en el cual no pensara en ella o que no quisiera compartir con la ojiperla. A veces se permitía soñar despierto, que Hinata le correspondía a sus sentimientos, que se hacían novios, su primer beso con ella y todo lo demás. Se imaginaba una vida con su amiga, cuando ya sean mayores, él volvería de la empresa después de una día agotador y ella lo esperaría con la comida caliente y una sonrisa. Más adelante tendrían hijos, todos los que ella quisiera y llegarían a ser viejitos juntos y pasearían por ese mismo parque tomados de la mano. Esa idea lo hizo sonreír.

Abstraído como estaba en sus pensamientos no sé dió cuenta que Jiraiya se había quedado atrás.

—¡Naruto!

Se detuvo con su llamado y aún trotando en su lugar, esperó hasta que su sensei lo alcanzará.

—Te estaba llamando hace rato muchacho,¿dónde tenías la cabeza?

Naruto sonrió, pero sólo se encogió de hombros. Jiraiya se lo quedó mirando unos minutos hasta que desvío la mirada a su reloj de pulsera.

—Ya debemos irnos– anunció.

Naruto dejó de trotar cuando su velocidad bajo lo necesario y comenzó a caminar a dirección del auto del peliblanco. De cierta manera agradecía de que Jiraiya le haya propuesto salir a correr. Su humor había mejorado notablemente y se sentía con fuerza necesaria para hacer lo que sea.

No tardaron mucho en llegar. Su tío Kurama los estaba esperando cuando ambos entraron por la puerta.

—Naruto, ve a bañarte y cambiarte. Hinata nos ha invitado a su casa. Hay una especie de barbacoa.– Dijo mientras revisaba algo de su celular.

El rubio hizo una mueca. Sí, estaba listo para cualquier cosa que le deparará el día, pero no estaba seguro si aguantaría ver a Hinata con su amigo. Se dió cuenta que Jiraiya lo observaba, así que asintió y subió corriendo las escaleras para prepararse.

Hinata le había contado de Gaara, un chico muy inteligente de Suna. Por lo que le había contado su amiga, él era dos años menor que ellos pero lo adelantaron al ser avanzado. Él la había defendido de unas compañeras de su curso que molestaban constantemente a la ojiperla y así se hicieron amigos. Él había logrado que Hinata tuviera esas ganas de ayudar a todos y en parte se lo agradecía. Naruto no sabía que hubiera pasado si ella no lo hubiera defendido cuando llegó al instituto de Konoha.

Rápidamente se baño y se preparó para conocer al chico que tanto apreciaba su amiga. Iba a intentar llevarse bien con él, a ser amigable y no andar gruñendo o poniendo caras poco amigables. Se repitió una y otra vez esas palabras en su cabeza antes de salir de su habitación. Inhaló con fuerza y lo exhaló lentamente, preparándose para lo que sería un largo día.

Lo sabía.

 **0**

Kurama observó a su sobrino por el espejo retrovisor. Naruto no había dicho una palabra desde que habían subido al auto y estaba demasiado quieto para que él no se sintiera algo nervioso por su quietud. Esperaba que no fuera la calma antes de la tormenta.

Aprovecho que su sobrino estaba perdido por el paisaje que le ofrecía la ventana, miró a su amigo que manejaba. Jiraiya lo observó de reojo al sentir su mirada intensa, hizo un gesto con la cabeza para preguntarle silenciosamente qué era lo que quería. Kurama señaló a su sobrino rápidamente con el ceño fruncido. Jiraiya puso lo ojos en blanco y se encogió de hombros. El pelirrojo asintió y volvió a ver al frente.

Por lo que había entendido Kurama, Naruto se había encontrado así todo el día. Melancólico. Y aunque cuando llegó después de correr con Jiraiya estaba de mejor humor, había vuelto a ser distante después que le dijera que irían a ver a Hinata.

«Así que ése era el problema», pensó el pelirrojo. Hinata. Su sobrino estaba en una etapa que el enamoramiento es muy fuerte, los chicos a esa edad creen que morirían si la persona que le gusta no los mira. A eso se sumaba que su sobrino era muy celoso con su discípula, si hasta a él le hacía escenas si estaba muy cerca de Hinata, pensó con una sonrisa.

Volvió a verlo por el espejo retrovisor cuando entraban por el porton electrónico de la casa Hyūga. Tenso como cuerda de arco, con la mirada fija en la casa de su amiga.

Lo único que esperaba era que por fin se animará a decirle lo que sentía, así se daba cuenta que Hinata estaba tan enamorada de él, como él de ella.

 **0**

Hinata estaba ayudando a su mamá con los panes de las hamburguesas cuando vio el auto que se acercaba a estacionar.

—¡Ya llegó Naruto!– Grito Hanabi corriendo a la puerta.

La Hyūga mayor sonrió y se fue a dejar los panes donde su padre estaba preparando las cosas para la parrillada. Hiashi y Hizashi estaban preparando la carne, mientras Neji hablaba con Gaara en la mesa. Temari, la hermana mayor de su amigo, estaba junto a ellos concentrada en su celular. Cuando se volteó a la puerta de la entrada a la cocina vio entrar a Kurama junto a Jiraiya y Naruto detrás con su hermanita menor colgada del brazo. El rubio sonreía y escuchaba atentamente lo que le decía Hanabi, como si fuera lo más importante del mundo. Eso la hizo sonreír y se acercó a ellos.

—Hola Kurama-Sensei, Jiraiya-Sensei.– los saludo cuando estuvo a unos pasos de ellos.

—Hola Hinata.– La saludaron al unisono y siguieron caminando en dirección a la parrilla, mirando de reojo a el rubio.

Hinata se dió cuenta de que su amigo se puso tenso y su sonrisa se congelo en su rostro cuando la miró. Caminó los pocos pasos que la separaban de él y su hermana con una sonrisa.

—Hola Naruto.

—Hinata. Gracias por invitarnos.

Su sonrisa vaciló al escuchar su voz algo cortante, pero volvió a sonreír buscando la forma de encontrar que él le devolviera la sonrisa.

—Es una reunión familiar y tanto Kurama, Jiraiya y tú son parte de mi familia, Naruto.– El ceño del rubio se frunció y ella se sintió intimidada.—¿Su-sucede algo malo?– Preguntó nerviosa.

—No

La mirada eléctrica de Naruto se dirigió hacía Hanabi sonriéndole. Hinata se sintió desplazada, rechazada por su amigo y le dolió mucho ver que su tono de voz con su hermana menor era el de siempre. Observó como Naruto se iba junto a Hanabi hacia la parrilla, mientras ella se quedó totalmente olvidada.

Un nudo doloroso se formo en su garganta y los ojos se les nublaron con lágrimas. Parpadeo varias veces para apartarlas, decidida, ella se había propuesto no llorar más por un amor no correspondido. Aunque en su cabeza no había ninguna razón para que Naruto se comportará así con ella.

Escuchó que su madre la llamaba de la cocina y se dirigió allí. Antes le dirigió una última mirada a su amigo rubio. Naruto estaba charlando alegremente con Hizashi y Kurama. Lo observó por unos segundos, pero se dió cuenta que estaba nervioso e incómodo, lo conocía muy bien. Con un suspiro se fue a la casa a seguir ayudando a su madre.

Hikari y ella prepararon la ensalada, mientras su madre la llevaba hacia afuera, Hinata empezó a sacar refrescos de la heladera.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Hinata se volteó con una sonrisa al reconocer la voz de Temari, la hermana de Gaara. Una chica un año mayor que ella, con el cabello rubio y rizado, además de unos hermoso ojos verdes agua como los de su hermano. Con una sonrisa, Temari se acercó y la ayudó a seguir sacando latas.

—Hinata, el chico rubio ¿Es tu famoso amigo Naruto?– Le preguntó mientras metía medio cuerpo para sacar más latas.

— Así es.– Se limitó a contestar la ojiperla mientras colocaba las otras sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Cuando volvió a ver a Temari, esta la miraba con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa pícara. Hinata la conocía muy bien a la rubia y comenzó a negar rápidamente con la cabeza.

—¡N-No es lo que pi-piensas!– tartamudeo mientras sus mejillas se teñian de un rojo intenso.

Temari se rió.

—Eres un libro abierto chica. Te conozco tanto o más que a mi hermano...– La miró por unos segundos con los ojos entornados.— Ese chico te gusta— susurró.

Los grandes ojos de Hinata se volvieron enormes al escucharla, sintió su cara completa arder. No iba a negarlo, Naruto le gustaba mucho, además nunca le había mentido a ella y esta vez no iba a ser la primera. Pero de repente recordó la forma en que Naruto la había tratado ese día y desvío la mirada de la sonriente chica de Suna. Su semblante se volvió melancólico y depresivo.

—¡Diablos! ¡No sólo te gusta!– Exclamó Temari,—... estás enamorada.— Susurró.

—¡Shhh!– La mirada de Hinata se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina para asegurarse de que estaban solas.— No quiero que salga de aquí.– Le dijo al ver la expresión de intriga de la rubia.

Temari asintió varias veces y se acercó a la mesa con las manos llenas de latas. Hinata preparó la hielera para colocarlas mientras le contaba su historia de cómo lo conoció y cómo llegó a enamorarse de su amigo. La rubia escuchaba fasinada y en silencio, mordiéndose el labio cada vez que quería decir algo al respecto de la historia. Cuando al fin terminó, Hinata la observó, sabiendo que sólo había permanecido en silencio para que ella no se acorbardara.

—Yo creo que deberías decirle lo que sientes.— Le dijo simplemente mientras tomaba uno de los refrescos, lo abría y bebía.

— No es tan fácil como parece. A Naruto le gusta otra chica, ya me lo ha dicho.— le aseguro moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente al ver que la rubia negaba.

— Ese chico no sé si te ve como una amiga. Me dí cuenta al ver como te miraba apenas entró al patio, además de las miradas asesinas que le dirige a Gaara.— Tiro el refresco vacío al tacho—. No ha hablado con él aún, pero siempre,cuando su mirada se dirige a mi hermano es la de un chico que marca territorio. El ceño se le frunce y saca el pecho.– Le contó con una risita.— Los hombre son muy fáciles de leer. No le agrada que Gaara alla tenido toda tu atención estos días y eso, querida Hina,– apoyo una de sus manos en el hombro de una asombrada ojiperla— se llaman «celos».

Temari agarró la hielera y comenzó a caminar a la puerta del patio trasero, pero antes de llegar al umbral se volteó a verla. Hinata seguía con el ceño fruncido y la consternación pintada en su rostro.

— Piénsalo.– Le sugirió con una sonrisa.

Hinata observó la espalda de la chica que consideraba como una hermana mayor dirigirse afuera. Para ella era imposible que Naruto la viera como algo más que su "hermana", como él mismo se lo había dicho. Negando con la cabeza comenzó a caminar para el patio trasero.

 **0**

Naruto observó al chico que tenía frente a él. Cabello rojo sangre, ojos verdes muy claros, ojeras negras al rededor de ellos. Pálido, demasiado, como si su piel nunca hubiera sido tocada por el sol. De altura le sacaba casi una cabeza el rubio, era de la misma estatura de Hinata más o menos. Su expresión no le decía mucho, lo miraba casi sin parpadear, pero el rubio no se intimidaba por ello.

—Tu eres Naruto.– El rubio reconoció la voz falta de sentimientos que había escuchado una vez que conversaba con Hinata para su cumpleaños.

—Si–, aunque no fue una pregunta se vio obligado a contestar.

—Hinata a hablado mucho de tí—. Le dijo al extender su mano a él.

Naruto miró recelosa su palida mano, pero la acepto de igual modo. Sus miradas se encontraron, los azules de Naruto furioso, listo para ir a la yugular, como un mar tempestuoso; mientras que la verde agua de Gaara era tranquila y serena, como la de un lago en quietud.

—Hinata también me a dicho muchas cosas de ti.– Dijo cuando separaron sus manos.

—Me imagino.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos, «ese chico si que era extraño», pensó. No lograba imaginar a la tímida y dulce de su amiga, al lado de un ser tan deprimente como lo era el pelirrojo. Gaara llevó sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y se lo quedó mirando, sin ninguna señal de seguir con la conversación tan cortante que estaban teniendo.

Naruto se rascó el brazo derecho y miró a la puerta de la cocina justo en el momento cuando Hinata salía de allí. Su corazón saltó en su pecho y sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Cuando la ojiperla miró a su dirección su sonrisa vaciló y miró a otro lado, caminando a donde estaba la rubia que no conocía.

Él sabía que lo tenía bien merecido, por el desplante que le había hecho apenas llegó a su casa. Pero lo que le había contado Hanabi apenas llegaron le molestó mucho y se enojó con ella sin poder evitarlo. Sabía que no tenía derecho a enojarse porque ella se haya quedado hasta tarde hablando y mirando películas con Gaara. De echo, muchas veces se había quedado con él del mismo modo, hablando, riendo al ver series o películas. Pero para el rubio, eso era muy distinto.

Sabía que sus celos eran irracionales, no quería tenerlos y sabía cuál era la solución a su problema.

Miró al pelirrojo que en ese momento lo seguía mirando, en sus ojos brilló algo que no supo identificar y una de las cejas rubias se alzó al ver una sonrisa torcida.

—Mira, a mi no me va eso de andar con rodeos y yo quiero mucho a Hinata.– Naruto se tensó al escuchar sus palabras, pero Gaara siguió hablando sin prestar atención a su estado.— Es como una hermana para mí y lo único que te diré es que si me entero que la lastimas, no me importará venir desde Suna para partirte la cara.— El rubio se asombró al escucharlo y abrió la boca para contestar.— No he terminado,– Le dijo alzando una mano para detener cualquier palabra que saliera.— Hinata te habrá dicho que no soy participe de la violencia, estoy totalmente en contra.

Lo miró fijamente y Naruto asintió al ver que esperaba alguna clase de afirmación.

—Pero no permitiré que la lastimes y vayas impune por allí. Recién te conozco... pero me caes bien. Hinata me ha dicho muchas cosas buenas tuyas y no dudo de su palabra. Ella te quiere mucho.– Lo miró significativamente—¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

Naruto no había entendido ni una palabra, anonadado como estaba solo pudo negar con la cabeza. Gaara suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que si puedes mirarme como si fueras a matarme, deberías tener las mismas pelotas para decirle lo que sientes.

El rubio frunció el ceño y lo observó alejarse con las manos en los bolsillos a dirección de la parrilla donde ya estaban entregando las hamburguesas. De improvisto una sonrisa se asomó en los labios de Naruto, terminando con una leve carcajada.

Le caía bien Gaara.

 **0**

Mucho más tarde,durante la noche, totalmente relajado, Naruto estaba junto a Gaara y Neji, jugando en la consola. Después de esas palabras que le había dicho el pelirrojo, su tensión se disipó. El pelirrojo era frontal y le dijo lo que él quería saber sin siquiera preguntar. Por eso mismo estaba mucho más amigable en ese momento. Gaara resultó ser más gracioso de lo que pensaba y tal vez en un exteremo sincero, pero Naruto apreciaba esa cualidad.

Tanto Neji como el pelirrojo estaban concentrados en la televisión, en el juego de supervivencia. Pero la mirada azulada estaba clavada en Hinata. Ella estaba en la misma habitación, sólo que estaba con Temari en la mesa con una computadora portátil. Ambas reían de vez en cuando o gritaban con sorpresa. Naruto sonreía al ver las expresiones de su amiga y se mordía el labio para no reír cada vez que su canatarina risa llenaba la habitación. Estaban viendo videos chistosos en Youtube, esos que te desafían a no reírte y Hinata perdía siemore, ya que era de una fácil sonrisa.

Naruto observó como ella se levantaba de su asiento, después de decirle algo a la rubia y caminaba a la cocina. El rubio se levantó cuando ella salió de la habitación y la siguió. Estaba decidido a dejar de dar vueltas al asunto y terminarlo de una vez. Caminó por el pasillo, donde escuchaba las risas de los mayores que estaban en la sala. Escondió las manos en sus bolsillos al notar que estás temblaban levemente y siguió caminando a la cocina.

Escuchó ruidos de tazas y platos y asomó la cabeza, para encontrar a su amiga poniendo snacks en un plato. Dió unos pequeños golpes en la puerta, para que ella se percatara de su presencia. A Hinata le dió un pequeño sobresalto y se volteó para verlo con una mano en el cuello.

—M-me has asustado.– Le dijo sonrojada y con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo siento.

Ingresó unos pocos pasos en la cocina y la miró. Hinata volvió su atención a el plato, dándole la espalda, acomodó las cosas sin mirarlo ni decirle nada más. Naruto caminó hasta estar a su lado en la mesada y apoyó su espalda en ésta, cruzando sus talones.

—Oye, Hinata.. – Dudo, no estaba seguro de cómo empezar, aunque tenía una leve idea.— Quería pedirte disculpas por mi forma de hablarte hoy apenas llegué.– Le pidió bajando la mirada a sus manos que se retorcían nerviosas.

Hinata al fin lo miró, sus ojos grises tan expresivos tenían un deje de dolor, preocupación y hasta comprensión.

—¿Qui...— dudó un poco, desvío la mirada al plato y al fin preguntó— quieres contarme qué pasó?

Naruto tragó saliva con dificultad, mirando sus manos sudadas como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

—Es que...– Carraspeó cuando su voz apenas se escuchó.— Bueno, verás...— se rascó la nuca con una mano, mirando al lado contrario a donde estaba su amiga.—Yo... estaba...

« _¡¡No seas cobarde!!»_ se repetía una y otra vez.

—¿Tu estabas...?– le apremió Hinata apretando un paquete de papas fritas con fuerza.

Naruto se animó a mirarla, sus mejillas estaban rosas y sus ojos aperlados con toques lilas brillaban.

— Celoso,– su susurro fue apenas audible.

El ceño de Hinata se frunció y lo miró como si él, de repente, hablará otro idioma.

—¿Q-qué has dicho?– tartamudeo.

Naruto volvió a aclarase la garganta, sintiéndola reseca. Se sintió valiente, determinado a decir de una vez lo que sentía. Se paró firmemente y enfrentó a su amiga.

—Yo estaba celoso–, dijo esta vez claramente.

Hinata al principio lo miró confundida y cuando comenzó a entender lo que había dicho sus ojos se empezaron a abrir con sorpresa.

—Hinata,— la tomó de los hombros mientras ella seguía estupefacta.— me gustas, ttebayo.

Las mejillas sonrojadas, ya de por sí, se volvieron escarlata y su boca se abrió levemente.

—Me importas mucho...– siguió deciendo el rubio, ahora sin poder detenerse.— Todo el tiempo pienso en tí. Sé que somos amigos y en un principio no quería aceptarlo, porque creía que era una traición a nuestra amistad. Pero esto que siento por ti...– negó con la cabeza llavando una mano a su corazón.— No lo puedo controlar ttebayo. Estás todo el tiempo aquí,— señaló con el dedo índice su cabeza.— No puedo, ni siquiera pensar que otro chico esté cerca de ti. Me carcomen los celos, te quiero sólo para mi. ¡No es que no quiero que tengas amigos dattebayo!– Se apresuró a aclarar moviendo las manos frente a ella.— Es otra cosa, no me gusta...— buscando las palabras se detuvo un momento.

—A mi no me gusta que te miren con otros ojos.– Dijo lentamente, como si estuviera hablado con un niño de cinco años — Con los ojos que te miro yo. Te quiero Hinata. Me gustas, no sólo como amiga, sino como algo más.— Tragó saliva y se mordió el labio, para permanecer callado mientras esperaba la reacción de ella.

Hinata seguía tildada, congelada, sólo podía respirar agitada, como si no le entrara aire en los pulmones. Todo su rostro estaba rojo como un tomate maduro y parecía a un paso de desmayarse. Su silencio fue doloroso e interminable para Naruto, que sentía el sudor correr por su frente. Cuando ella siguió sin decir una palabra él vaciló.

—¿Hinata?

La ojiperla parpadeó, intentado salir de su estupefacción. Segura de que había escuchado todo mal volvió a verlo ceñuda.

—N-no entiendo. ¿Tú...?– Una risita nerviosa brotó de sus labios, pero todo activismo de humor se esfumó de ella al notar el rostro dolido del rubio.—¿Ha-hablas e-encerio?– susurró confundida.

—Nunca hablé tan encerio Hinata.– Dijo con su rostro igual de duro como su tono de voz.

Hinata sintió un escalofrío en su espalda y tembló, logrando que el olvidado paquete de papas fritas cayera al suelo. Saliendo de la neblina de la confusión se agachó al mismo tiempo que Naruto para levantarlo. Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo al segundo que sus manos se tocaron cuando quisieron tomar el paquete. Los ojos celestes de Naruto brillaban tanto, eran intensos, devastadores. Hinata se perdió en ellos, su respiración se volvió superficial al darse cuenta que estaban muy cerca sus rostros, tanto que podía sentir el calor de las exhalaciones del rubio.

Hinata tomó el paquete y se levantó un segundo antes de que lo hiciera su amigo. Dejó el paquete en la mesada y dudó, pero cuando volvió a verlo, sus ojos aperlados estaban teñidos de determinación. Naruto conocía muy bien esa mirada, era esa que ponía cuando iba a decir algo importante, algo serio. Se tragó el nudo que se formó en su garganta y esperó el golpe final...

—Ta-también me gustas, Naruto.

Ahora el que estaba confundido era él. La miró por un segundo sin comprender, hasta que la información llegó, tardía, a su cabeza. Entonces sonrío, mostrabdo esa sonrisa tan característica de él. Esa que colocaba cada vez que algo salía como él quería.

La tomó de las manos y las apretó.

—¡No puedo creerlo, ttebayo!– exclamó casi saltando de alegría, abrazándola.

No cabía en él, la alegría y euforia que sentía no podía aguantarlo. Era como si necesitará gritar a los cuatro vientos que Hinata correspondía a sus sentimientos. La miró asombrado, pero poco a poco notó lo cerca que tenían sus rostros. Las mejillas de Hinata estaban al rojo vivo y su sonrisa suavizaba toda su cara ovalada. Pero así como la sonrisa del rubio se fue esfumando la de ella también.

Naruto empezó a sentir que un fuego se despertaba en él, un cosquilleo en su vientre, el calor en el rostro y la respiración cortada. Sus ojos fueron desde los de Hinata, pasando por su nariz y mejillas hasta terminar en sus labios. Su boca se entre abrió, como si su cuerpo supiera lo que quisiera, sus manos fueron a la nuca de la ojiperla. Acariciando los sedosos mechones de su cabello corto, acariciando su tersa piel. Ladeo su rostro instintivamente, acercándose un poco más, con la vista fija en sus labios.

Nunca había besado a nadie, ese sería su primer beso, pero había visto en películas y creía tener una leve idea de cómo se hacía. Mientras más se acercaba a ella, sus ojos se cerraban, su respiración se cortaba y el calor aumentaba. Hasta que por fin sus labios se tocaron.

Fue un beso tierno, sus labios se tocaron, conociéndose, experimentando la sensación de sentirse los unos a los otros. Hinata se tomó de la remera del rubio cuando sintió que sus rodillas se aflojaron. Naruto cortó el beso y ella abrió los ojos recien cuando sintió que él le acariciaba la mejilla. La sonrisa tierna que él le dedicaba le derritió el corazón.

—Ahora...– dijo el rubio con la voz enronquecida.— Además de ser amigos, seremos novios.

 ** _Continuará..._**


	21. Oficialmente novios

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi-Sama...**

 **Lilium en el espejo:** _Hola! la verdad es que voy a tratar de desarrollarla lo más posible. Espero con ansias que te guste éste Capítulo! gracias por comentar!!_

 **Marjocavi** **:** _Hola! En realidad todavía falta para que termine. Van a pasar un par de cosas que me gustaría escribir en el noviazgo y estoy ansiosa de hacerlo. No dispongo del tiempo que tenía antes y un poco me frustro, ya que sé que escribir pero tengo lapsos muy cortos para hacerlo. Espero que disfrutes del capítulo._

 **Emma.Nohara:** _Hola! como ya escribí anteriormente, a la historia le falta terminar, estamos llegando a la parte donde hay más NaruHina pero quiero escribir unas cuantas cosas más. Hasta yo me puse diabética con el anterior capitulo jaja XD. Pero quería que fuera así, después de todo es su primera experiencia._

 _ **Advertencia:** Como verán, cambie a M la historia porque los chicos están un poco más grandes y experimentan los cambios hormonales. Mi idea siempre fue ponerla en M pero no sé porque estaba en otra jaja. Bueno, era eso._

 _Que disfruten!!_

 ** _A leer ..._**

 ** _Oficialmente Novios_**

Las vacaciones se fueron volando. Entre salidas con los amigos y los estudios, a Naruto se le pasó rápido. Pero los momentos que más disfrutaba era con Hinata.

Día por medio salían a algún lugar o simplemente se juntaban en la casa de uno o el otro. El rubio no se lo había contado a nadie, pero eran demasiados obvios. Ahora, cuando caminaban, iban tomados de la mano. No se besaban en público, más que nada porque la ojiperla era muy vergonzosa al respecto. Naruto, por su lado, le encantaba robarle besos cuando estaban solos. El sabor de los labios de su novia era adictivos y le gustaba cada vez más las sensaciones que despertaba en él, aunque siempre quería más.

Empezó a ser más conciente del cuerpo de Hinata, de sus piernas bien formadas y cremosas, de sus finos brazos blancos y suaves. A veces se asombraba al darse cuenta que se le quedaba mirando los pechos o el trasero cuando ella caminaba a algún lugar. Y, aunque sus manos hormigueaban por tocarla, Naruto nunca le faltaría el respeto a Hinata de esa forma.

El rubio había empezado a entrenar nuevamente, con sus ánimos por los cielos, tenía energía de sobra para gastar. Además estaban los estudios, cada vez más difíciles, sumando las lecciones que le daban su tío y Jiraiya para aprender a manejar, estaba muy seguro que pronto estaría listo para sacar una licencia.

Hinata, por su lado, sentía que vivía un cuento de hadas. Naruto correspondía sus sentimientos y le había pedido para que fuera su novia. Esa misma noche se lo había contado a Temari apenas el rubio se había ido a su casa. Al día siguiente se lo había contado a Gaara, el cual la felicitó. Más pronto que tarde, sus amigos de Suna tuvieron que volver, pero Hinata estaba feliz de que Naruto se hubiera hecho amigo de Gaara.

Los días que pasaba junto a él eran los mejores y aunque su relación parecía no haber cambiado, cuando estaban a solas era distinto. Naruto siempre estaba al pendiente de ella, parecía no poder tener las manos lejos de la ojiperla. A Hinata tampoco le molestaba, cada vez que sus manos se tocaban una corriente paseaba por su cuerpo logrando que se estremaciera. Sus besos eran cortos pero devastadores y había veces que Hinata no quería que terminarán nunca. Sus sentimientos eran encontrados, ya que su timidez le prohibía dar el primer paso, pero una vez que su novio posaba sus labios sobre ella, no quería que parará. A veces se asombraba al sentir que era demasiado leve sus contactos, Hinata quería más, aunque no sabía qué era exactamente.

Sus padres se enteraron una semana antes de que comenzaran las clases. Al principio no habían sospechado, ya que era habitual que los amigos se vieran mucho, pero Hikari, un día que pasaba por la habitación de su hija con el canasto de ropa, los escuchó.

La puerta estaba cerrada, no era de extrañar, casi siempre lo estaba, porque, supuestamente, no querían distracción mientras estudiaban. No le prestó mucha atención, pero se detuvo al escuchar la risita de su hija. Se acercó un poco a la puerta, por mera curiosidad y escuchó la voz de Hinata en un susurro lo bastante alto para que ella lo escuchará.

—Na-Naruto, mi mamá pue-puede entrar en cu-cualquier momento...

Hikari frunció un poco el ceño y acercó su oido un poco más, cautelosa de no hacer ruido que la delatará.

—Shh, no pasa nada–. La voz de Naruto se escuchó divertida y distinguió el sonido que dan los besos ruidosos.

Hikari abrió los ojos asombrada y pegó el oido en la puerta para escuchar.

—Na-ru-to– protestó cortada por besos, por lo que pudo escuchar.

—Te quiero.– Dijo Naruto con una risita.

—Y-yo también, te quiero.

Una sonrisa deslumbrante nació de los labios de la Hyūga mayor e intentó no reírse hasta estar suficiente lejos de la puerta. Su hija tenía su primer novio...

Su ceño se frunció al darse cuenta que Hinata no le había dicho nada. Con un suspiró, colocó la ropa en la lavadora, «los adolescentes de hoy son muy callados» pensó con disgusto al recordar como Hiashi había ido a hablar con su padre cuando quiso salir con ella.

Tendría que hablar con Naruto al respecto, si quería hacer las cosas bien tenía que enseñarle, después de todo él no había tenido quién le dijera al respecto.

 **0**

Naruto sabía que estaba llegando a un límite, pero sus labios no querían separarse de Hinata. Ya llegaba la hora de irse y ese era el momento más difícil de él. Sus labios ya se conocían, él disfrutaba los besos inocentes, pero devastadores, que compartían, pero él quería algo más. Su cuerpo le exigía más.

Cauteloso, pasó su lengua por el labio inferior de Hinata, sus manos se apretaron más en su cintura, pegándole a su cuerpo. Sintió el temblor de Hinata y como ella abría levemente los labios por la insistencia de su lengua. Cuando ésta se metió dentro de su boca fue como si un rayo lo alcanzará, su cuerpo como el de su novia, se puso tenso y caluroso. Un sonido ahogado salió de su garganta cuando profundizó más el beso, cuando saboreó con su lengua el dulce sabor de la boca de Hinata.

Hinata apretó más su cabello en puños y trato de seguirlo, eran inexpertos, pero pronto sus cuerpos se hicieron cargo de ello. Naruto también se pegó más a ella, sintiendo que se quedaba sin aire, pero aún así no quería separase para tomar oxígeno. La necesidad de sentir a Hinata era mucho más fuerte. Sentía un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago y mordió sus labios al sentir que no era suficiente.

Cuando la falta de aire le obligó a separase de ella, ambos jadeaban buscando oxígeno. Naruto abrió los ojos lentamente para ver a su novia y su estómago se tensó al verla. Sus ojos grises nebulosos, brillantes y desconcertados, mirándolo con una mezcla de sorpresa y ganas de más. Sonrojada, acalorada, sus labios inchados, rojos y brillantes, entreabiertos respirando rápidamente igual que él.

Quería seguir besándola, experimentar ese sentimiento tan profundo, raro pero placentero que había sentido. Su calor aumentó al sentir que sus pechos se tocaban cada vez que inhalaban aire. Sintió sus mejillas arder al darse cuenta que en sus pantalones había una actividad que no quería que ella se diera cuenta. Se alejó un poco de ella, sólo para recuperarse, hacía tres semanas que eran novios y todavía no lo sabía nadie de la familia de ella o de él, pero Naruto lo disfrutaba. Sabía que una vez que se enteraran no podrían estar mucho a solas. Era de esperarse, sabía de los chaperones y todo eso, aunque nunca había entendido el por qué.

Ahora lo sabía muy bien, las hormonas de una adolescente te hacían cometer locuras. Naruto sabía lo que era el sexo, por eso en el instituto se daban clases de " Educación Sexual". Cuando el profesor les decía que en el momento no iban a recordar nada, solo iban a actuar, no lo creyó posible. Pero ahora sabía que era verdad.

Recien se estaba recuperando cuando la madre de Hinata los llamó desde abajo. Ambos dieron un respingón y se miraron asustados de que los cazarán en una situación tan comprometedora. Hinata corrió a la puerta y sacó la cabeza para contestar a su madre.

—¡Ya vamos!

Naruto se levantó antes de que ella se volteara y cubrió su erección con su remera ancha. Agradeció en silencio tener una predilección por la ropa olgada.

—De-debo ir al baño...— Tartamudeo nervioso y sonrojado.

Hinata lo miró, desconcertada de que él fuera el tímido ahora, pero asintió de inmediato. Abrió la puerta lo suficiente para que salieran y volveo a cerrarla. Naruto no perdió tiempo y bajó corriendo por las escaleras y se encerró en el baño de la plata baja mientras ella corría al de arriba. Hinata se observó en el espejo, sus labios brillaban como sus ojos y estaba tan roja que todo su cuerpo la delataba.

Se tiró agua helada a la cara, a ver si eso podía bajar ese calor que sentía en el cuerpo. En su estómago había un nudo y se sentía extraña. Cuando se sentó en el inodoro, se dió cuenta que su braga estaba humeda. Con una vergüenza atros, se limpió y decidió que apenas Naruto se fuera se bañaría con agua helada.

Cuando Naruto salió del baño, se encontró de frente con Hikari, la madre de Hinata. Sonrió con cariño, a la señora Hyūga la apreciaba como si de una madre se tratará. Ella siempre había sido cariñosa y comprensiva, y él la adoraba.

— Hikari-San...

—Tengo que hablar contigo seriamente, Naruto.– Le interrumpió ella con el ceño fruncido.

Un ceja rubia se alzó al escuchar su tono, pero asintió de todos modos. Hikari observó las escaleras y le hizo señas de que la siguiera. Naruto caminó trás ella, sin saber qué era lo que pasaba, estaba muy intrigado. Una sola vez Hikari le había hablado de ese modo, recordó que seriamente le había explicado que él no había tenido la culpa cuando Hinata había resultado herida y como nada de eso había pasado ahora, no sabía que más podría decirle.

Hikari abrió la puerta del estudio del señor Hiashi y le hizo señas para que entrara. Naruto observó las escaleras una vez más, por si Hinata volvía, pero la madre de ella le habló.

—Luego de hablar contigo, hablaré con ella. Entra.

Naruto se tensó, el asunto era bastante serio por el tono que utilizo y decidió hacerle caso. Hikari le hizo una seña con la mano para que se sentará en un sillón y ella lo hizo a su lado. Naruto movía los dedos de sus pies nerviosamente, los contraía y estiraba una y otra vez, esperando que hablará la mujer que más respetaba en su vida.

—Bien, Naruto. Quiero que sepas que no estoy enojada por esto.— Dijo mirándolo a los ojos—. Tal vez algo decepcionada de que no me lo hayan dicho antes... ¿Desde cuándo?

El rubio miraba a Hikari sin comprender y negó con la cabeza.

—No entiendo dattebayo. ¿Desde cuándo qué?

La Hyūga sonrió con suspicacia y le guiñó un ojo.

—No tienes que fingir más muchacho, yo lo sé. Pero tienes que prepararte para lo que será Hiashi, él sí que pondrá el grito en el cielo.

Naruto se tensó, un escalofrío recorrió su columna y tembló. Ella no podría... se había dado cuenta...

—No me mires con es cara, Naruto. Los escuché hoy cuando pase por la puerta. ¿Cómo puede ser que no nos hayan dicho nada? Hinata será castigada por esto.

—Por favor Hikari-San. No es necesario eso.— Exclamó Naruto sintiendo su cara roja y agitando las manos desenfrenadamente.

—¡Claro que sí! Ustedes son jóvenes y tú no le has pedido permiso a su padre, ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará Hiashi?— Naruto hizo una mueca entre dolorosa e incómoda.—¡Si! ¿Ahora entiendes de lo que hablo?– Él asintió, bajando la mirada— No me mal intérpretes, sé que se quieren y que ambos están enamorados, es más ya me preguntaba ¡cuándo se animarían a declararse! Sé que eres un buen muchacho y nunca faltarías el respeto a Hinata...

—¡Eso nunca Hikari-San!– Le interrumpió, decidido, clavando su mirada en la de ella.

— Tranquilo, lo sé perfectamente cariño. —Ella sonrió y le tomó una de las manos.— No sé a quién agradecer de que mi Hinata alla conseguido a un chico como tú. Eres leal, cariñoso, amable, divertido... — Ella se rió entre dientes al ver como la cara bronceada del rubio adquiría un color parecido al bordo.« _Inocente además_ », no iba a decirlo, pero lo pensó por su reacción.

— Sólo quiero decirte que yo apruebo su relación de noviazgo. Pero debes hablar seriamente con Hiashi si quieres continuar con Hinata—. Naruto asintió, serio—. Su padre no es muy demostrativo, pero ama a sus hijas y no le prohibirá ser feliz.

—Lo haré, lo prometo ttebayo.

 **0**

Hinata se estaba arreglado para dormir cuando unos toques suves en su puerta la detuvieron.

—Adelante.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a su madre con una sonrisa. Ella pasó y la ojiperla menor le sonrió. Su madre cerró la puerta una vez que entró y la observó.

—¿Qué sucede mamá?– Preguntó mientras se acostaba en la cama.

Hikari sonrió y se sentó al borde de la cama.

— Quería hablar un poco contigo antes de dormir.

Hinata acomodó la almohada para quedarse sentada mientras esperaba que su madre comenzará a hablar. Cuando se dió cuenta que ella la miraba fijamente se sintió algo nerviosa.

— Quiero que me cuentes cómo pasó.

 **0**

Naruto, nervioso, miró al padre de su novia frente a él. Sabía que lo encontraría en la empresa ese día y al ser el accionista con mayor acciones no le prohibieron la entrada. Quería terminar de una vez el asunto que ni le había dejado dormir.

A la noche había hablado con Kurama, contándole al fin a alguien sobre el noviazgo que había empezado con Hinata. Su tío lo había reprendido por no haberle dicho antes y le había explicada que era importante que el chico hablará con los padres de una chica antes de formalizar su relación.

Si bien Kurama sabía lo de los sentimientos de ambos, no creyó que Naruto le pediría a Hinata que fuera su novia. Más que pedirle, lo había ordenado, por lo que le había dicho su sobrino. Le ayudo a Naruto para que sepa que decirle a Hiashi una vez que estuviera frente a él y aunque el rubio había prestado mucha atención, no recordaba una palabra.

Hiashi le hizo una seña para que se sentara frente al escritorio, en una silla enorme y cómoda. Naruto así lo hizo y comenzó a mirar a todos lados, buscando algo que lo distraerse.

—¿Necesitabas saber algo de la empresa Naruto?– Pregunto Hiashi, logrando que el rubio lo mirará nuevamente.

—Ah.. umm... No, es... algo personal— susurró.

Hiashi alzó una ceja al escucharlo, no hablaba mucho con el amigo de su hija mayor, pero lo apreciaba. Había aprendido que el muchacho era bueno y leal, aunque algo distraido e hiperactivo, revoltoso y ruidoso, pero era una chico que había logrado ganarse su respeto con su determinación. Lo notaba nervioso y ansioso a la vez, él estaba bastante curioso por saber el asunto que lo había llevado a su oficina ese día.

—¿De qué se trata?– Le preguntó al ver que no hacía ademán de decir otra cosa.

—Es... sobre Hinata.— Hiashi frunció el ceño, instintivamente y Naruto trago saliva.— Venía a pedirle permiso, señor.

El Hyūga se tensó, se sentó tan derecho que parecía que tenía una tabla en la espalda.

—¿Para qué?– Su voz sonaba tranquila, pero sus ojos brillaban con advertencia.

Naruto sentía su cara arder, pero estaba decidido a hacer las cosas bien.

— Para poder salir con Hinata. Mis intenciones con ella son honorables—, se apresuró a aclarar al ver que el padre de su amiga abría la boca—. Yo me enamoré de ella y desearía que usted apruebe nuestro noviazgo.

Si las miradas matarán, Naruto estaba seguro que hubiera caído tieso en ese mismo momento. La mirada de Hiashi era feroz, pero cuando parpadeó la cambió, sólo un poco.

—Noviazgo...— susurró él.—¿Tú quieres ser el novio de mi hija?

El rubio carraspeó, removiendose inquieto en el asiento.

—Ella... Hinata ha aceptado mis sentimientos y los corresponde. A mi... A ambos, nos gustaría que usted apruebe nuestro noviazgo.

Hiashi se quedó en silencio tanto tiempo, que Naruto pensó que se iba a negar, hasta que el Hyūga suspiró.

—Creo que mi niña ya no lo es tanto—, se lamentó mirando la foto que tenía de sus hijas al lado del monitor de la computadora. Luego volvió a verlo, con una leve sonrisa.— Te conozco lo suficiente, Naruto, para saber que no jugarías con mi hija. Y de verdad apreció que vengas a decírmelo...— El rubio sonrió levemente por sus palabras.— Pero te estaré vigilando, no te pases de listo.

Naruto carcajeo y se levantó, estrechó la mano de su suegro con una gran sonrisa.

— Se lo aseguró Hiashi-San. Amo a Hinata y sólo quiero hacerla feliz, dattebayo.

— Son jóvenes, Naruto. No olvides eso, quiero que mi hija se reciba y estudie en la Universidad. Tú debes hacerte cargo de esta enorme empresa después de estudiar. No se apresuren,— le aconsejó.

— Si, señor.

 **0**

Cuando las clases comenzaron nuevamente, Hinata y Naruto era oficialmente novios.

Muchos alumnos de Konohakure se asombraron al ver llegar a los amigos tomados de las manos. El club de fans de el rubio casi mató con la mirada a la ojiperla, pero ella estaba demasiado felíz para prestarles siquiera un poco de atención. Naruto notó las miradas que le dirigían y sonrió triunfal, para él estaba con la chica más linda, inteligente y valiente de la escuela.

Ese año él usaba un morral y Hinata seguía usando su maletín del primer año. Pasó uno de sus brazos por el hombro de su novia y le sacó el maletin para llevárselo él. La ojiperla lo miró con una sonrisa y él le sonrió antes de depositarle un inocente beso en la mejilla. Hinata se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, pero su sonrisa no se borraba. Cuando estaban llegando a donde el director daría el discurso de principio de año, se cruzaron con Tamaki, Kiba y Shino. Los tres se asombraron al verlos abrazados.

—¡Hey! Al fin te animaste.– Dijo Kiba en forma de saludo al rubio.

— Cállate Kiba.– Le respondió, aunque sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Tamaki los saludo a ambos con un beso y cuando abrazó a Hinata le habló al oído.

—Te deseo lo mejor amiga.

Hinata la miró con una sonrisa cuando se separaron.

— Gracias— le susurró.

— Eran demasiados obvios. Kiba me debes 40..– Dijo Shino alargando la mano a su amigo castaño que refunfuñaba y sacaba unos billetes de su pantalón.

—¿Eh? ¿Obvios?– Preguntó el rubio viendo como el de gafas contaba los billetes.

—Si, demasiado.— contestó acomodándose las gafas en el puente de la nariz.— Tanto que con Kiba apostamos cuándo se pondrían de novios. Yo dije que sería en las vacaciones y Kiba después del inicio de clases.— Contó encogiéndose de hombros.

Hinata enrojeció y Naruto sonrió.

Todos entraron en el auditorio donde Danzō daría el discurso de principio de año y se sorprendieron al ver a Tsunade en su lugar. La antigua directora contó que volvería a asumir su cargo ese año y que estaba contenta de hacerlo. Les contó las típicas normas que los chicos del último año ya sabían. Así que Naruto no prestó mucha atención, aprovechaba que estaban en la última fila y acariciaba la rodilla de su novia mientras olía el perfume de lilas de su cabello. Hinata intentaba prestar atención, pero la cercanía de Naruto se lo ponía imposible.

—B-basta..– le susurraba con una sonrisa intentando sacarselo de encima.

Naruto sonreía y la dejaba unos minutos para volver a atormentarla nuevamente. Esa sensación rara nacía de él cada vez que estaba cerca de Hinata. Ya no le bastaba tenerla cerca, sus manos ormigueaban por tocarla y sus labios morían por besarla, era una necesidad más fuerte que sus fuerzas.

El rubio estaba demasiado concentrado arrastrando su nariz por el cuello suave de Hinata y jugando con el cabello corto con sus dedos, cuando un golpe en su nuca(que le pico bastante) lo hizo respingar. Naruto se giró para ver con mala cara a la persona que lo había interrumpido y se congeló con su rostro completamente rosa.

—¡Compórtate Naruto!– Susurró enojado Iruka con el ceño fruncido.

— S-si I-Iruka-Sensei— susurró él, sacando el brazo de los hombros de su novia, sentándose derecho y mirando al auditorio.

 **0**

Hinata estaba rebosante de felicidad cuando vio que ese año, Naruto y ella estarían en la misma aula. Todos sus amigos, desde Sasuke y Sakura, hasta Tamaki y Kiba, estarían juntos. Por suerte los que le habían hecho la vida imposible los anteriores años estarían en la otra aula.

Se sentó en el pupitre de al lado de Naruto, que era el que estaba contra la pared y era el ante último de la fila. El Sensei de ese año entró, tenía un barbijo que le cubría la mitad de la cara, el cabello gris plata rebelde y en punta. Era muy apuesto, penso Hinata, joven y con unos extraordinarios ojos pequeños y negros. Su boca y nariz estaban ocultas, pero sus ojos eran muy expresivos y pudo notar que sonreía por ellos.

El maestro dejó varios papeles en su escritorio y se apoyó en el para mirar a toda la clase. El silencio era sepulcral. Las chicas miraban al maestro con los ojos brillosos, su camisa blanca se señia a su torso delgado y bien formado, los pantalones azules oscuros, aunque flojos, mostraban sus muslos musculosos. Las hormonas de las adolescentes se revolucionaron al verlo.

— Buenas para todos,— saludo el peliblanco con voz grave.— Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake.— Dijo mientras lo escribía en el pizarrón. Se dió medía vuelta con sus ojos sonrientes.— Pueden decirme Kakashi-Sensei y seré su tutor éste año.

Los chicos del aula fruncieron el ceño al escuchar el suspiro colectivo de las chicas.

— Antes de empezar con nada, hay alguien a quien les quiero presentar. — Dijo caminando a la puerta, la cual corrió.— Entra—, pidió mientras se hacía a un lado.

Un chico alto de cabello plateado entró, este no era como del maestro. Su cabello era lacio, brillante y fino, sus facciones eran angulosas y delicadas. La tez blanca y limpia con unos incribles ojos grises con tintes azules miró a los chicos que estaban sentados en el aula.

— Él es Toneri Otsutsuki y viene del instituto Byakugan. ¿Fuiste trasladado, no?– Preguntó mirándolo, por toda respuesta el chico asintió.— Muy bien,busquemos un lugar para tí— dijo apoyando su mano en el hombro del estudiante.— Mira al final de la fila de la pared hay un lugar libre.

Hinata se tensó al escucharlo y miró sobre su hombro al pupitre atrás suyo. Cuando volvió la mirada al frente el chico ya caminaba hacía allí. Toneri ni siquiera la miró, sólo fue directo a su lugar y se sentó.

La clase siguió normalmente, charlando sobre ellos, presentándose al nuevo tutor. Kakashi dió el ejemplo.

— Deben decirme sus nombres y sus sueños, lo que desean hacer cuando terminen la escuela. Este año se reciben y supongo que deben tener una leve idea.

Se escucharon murmullos por todo el salón, pero nada en particular.

— Empezaré yo para que no tengan vergüenza.— Dijo Kakashi apoyándose en su escritorio con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.— Como bien saben ya, mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake...— se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando.— No tengo ningún gusto en particular y me disgustan muchas cosas. Mi sueño era ser maestro y ya lo he hecho—, se encogió de hombros—. Ahora ustedes.

Hinata miró a Naruto que se ladeó hacía ella para susurrarle:

— No ha dicho nada de él realmente— con una ceja alzada.

Hinata rió levemente y negó con la cabeza.

Varios dijeron sus sueños, como por ejemplo Kiba que quería ser entrenador de perros, Tamaki que quería ser veterinaria y Shino encontrar nuevas especies de insectos y estudiar todas las que pudiera. Otros como Sasuke, sólo dijeron su nombre y esquivaron lo demás, como bien había hecho el propio Sensei. Cuando fue el turno de Naruto, Hinata lo miró con una sonrisa de orgullo y admiración.

— Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki ttebayo. Me molesta la falsedad y me gusta Hinata.— Él la miró con una sonrisa ladeada, mientras ella quería que la trague la tierra. Las risas en el aula no tardaron en llegar y la ojiperla sentía que estaba cerca del desmayo y la cara le ardía como si estuviera prendida fuego. Naruto disfrutó de su reacción y siguió hablando como si nada.— Mi sueño es ser el mejor dattebayo, mi padre me ha dejado una enorme responsabilidad y deseo que él se sienta orgulloso de donde sea que me vea.

Naruto se sentó y la miró sonriendo de esa forma zorruna que a Hinata tanto le gustaba. Kakashi carraspeó para llamar su atención y ella se levantó con una gran timidez comenzó a hablar viendo la mesa de su pupitre.

—M-mi nombre es Hi-Hinata Hyūga. Me molesta las injusticias y... y me gusta...— Miró de reojo a Naruto, él la observaba como si no hubiera nada más que ella.— M-me gusta...— susurró jugando con sus dedos.

— Bueno, obviemos de que te gusta Naruto.– dijo Kakashi con la voz risueña.

Hinata enrojeció más si se podía y asintió en forma brusca, con las risas retumbando en las cuatro paredes.

— Cuéntanos tu sueño Hinata— pidió el Sensei.

Ella carraspeó y se mojó los labios resecos.

— M-mi sueño es ayudar a los demás. Aún no sé si hacer una carrera de ayudante social o de psicología. Pero estaría centrada en la edad de la escuela, en los niños. — Dijo con una sonrisa y se sentó, contenta con su respuesta.

Hinata miró a su novio que la seguía observando, con orgullo y una sonrisa embobada. El ruido en su espalda la hizo parpadear y miró al chico que se había levantado.

— Mi nombre es Toneri Otsutsuki. No me gusta los que se creen más de lo que pueden ser y me gusta el anime.– Dice desinteresado y alzando un hombro.— Mi sueño es lograr hacer un manga que se distrubuya en todo el mundo.

Toneri volvió a sentarse y tomó el lápiz con el cual estaba garabateando en una hoja y se encerró en él mismo de nuevo. Hinata ladeó el rostro sin dejar de verlo, le parecio... interesante su sueño y pudo apreciar la soledad en sus ojos.

Naruto miró a su novia observando al chico nuevo y frunció el ceño. Conocía la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo y suspiró. Seguramente ya estaría haciendo un plan para unirlo al grupo. Él no tendría problema, mientras ese chico extraño no se acercará de más a Hinata, Naruto lo aceptaría de buena gana.

 ** _Continuará..._**

 **NOTAS:** _Amo a Kakashi, es tan sexy!!! (toda babosa XD jaja) Y llegó Toneri!! que piensan chicos/as? Este chico sera Otaku.. ya me lo imagino y ustedes?_

 _Nos leemos!!!_


	22. Toneri Otsutsuki

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi-Sama...**

 **Marjocabi:** Jaja no falta mucho pra terminar, pero faltan cosas por ver. Espero que disfrutes del capítulo. gracias por comentar!!

 **Meniem** **:** Hola! Bienvenida! Espero que disfrutes de la conti. Gracias por comentar me pone muy feliz que hayas disfrutado la lectura!! Me gusta el drama, pero creo que la historia ha tenido bastante. Prefiero que hayan... malentendidos jajaja. Ya verás...

 **Regina FG:** Gracias espero que disfrutes éste Capítulo!

 **Lilium en el espejo:** Muchas gracias!! Gracias por siempre tener una palabra de aliento, de verdad que te lo agradezco! Ahora que la inspiración está de mi lado, pero el tiempo en mi contra te aseguro que me tomaré el tiempo necesario para que el capítulo éste como los tengo acostumbrados. No por hacer las cosas a las apuradas quiero que la historia se deforme. Espero que te guste la lectura.

 ** _Toneri Otsusuki_**

Apenas toco la campana que avisaba el almuerzo, Toneri se levantó con su cuaderno y lápiz. Sin mirar a nadie caminó a la puerta del aula y salió. Mientras caminaba sacó su celular y busco la play listen que siempre escuchaba para dibujar sus personajes. La inspiración le llegaba más rápido cuando escuchaba los opening de sus animes favoritos.

Se colocó los auriculares y salió del comedor sin prestar atención a la mirada de un grupo de chicas que casi lo chocan. Estaba acostumbrado que las chicas quisieran prestarle atención al principio, pero una vez que ellas sabían de su pasatiempo no duraban mucho. Tampoco es que a él le interesaba una en concreto, hasta ahora no había llegado ninguna que le despertara algo en especial.

Eligió un árbol para sentarse bajo el, empezaba a hacer frío y las hojas habían empezado a caer de las ramas, pero él prefería el frío, la soledad y la noche. Durante las noches era cuando mejor podía hacer las cosas, se sentía, tontamente, protegido por la luz de la luna cuando esta se dejaba ver.

Él creía que si fuera un anime y pudiera elegir un lugar donde vivir lo haría allí, en la luna. A su punto de vista, ésta era perfecta, era la guardiana de la tierra durante sus momentos más oscuros, después de todo.

Abrió su cuaderno en la hoja donde dibujaba a uno de sus personajes. La chica tenía un largo cabello rubio y los ojos claros, aunque no había decidido de qué color, pero era hermosa. Era la malvada, después de todo se sabe que mientras más perfecta es la chica más podrida tenía su alma. Estaba intentando dibujar su sonrisa, ésta tenía que ser tierna e inocente, ya que no debía mostrar su verdadero ser. Pero la imagen no le llegaba a la cabeza.

Mordió el lápiz mientras levantaba la mirada con el ceño fruncido en concentración.

Fue entonces cuando la vio.

Una chica de cabello corto y flequillo, sonreía de esa forma que él tanto quería plaspar a su personaje. Su mirada desfiló por su cuerpo, la chica era muy hermosa. Su cuerpo curvilíneo, a pesar de la corta edad, se parecía mucho a la chica de su dibujo. Iba acompañada por otras tres chicas, una rubia que tenía el mismo largor y color del pelo de su dibujo. La chica de cabello rosa tenía unos especulares ojos verdes claros, como una piedra jade. Decidió en ese momento, que esos serían los ojos que le quedarían mejor a su villana. La última chica tenía una tez espectacularmente bronce, no era pálida pero tampoco morena, su piel le fascinó, eso le daría un toque especial a su personaje.

Las chicas se sentaron en una mesa no muy lejos de él. Una idea vino a su cabeza y cerró su cuaderno. Debía esperar a su amigo, con quien lo habían transferido, pero él lo encontraría rápidamente. Se levantó, guardando los auriculares y caminó hacia el grupo de chicas con su mejor sonrisa.

Quería recaudar información, era lo mejor que podía hacer, conocer bien el carácter de las chicas para poder decidir cuál iría mejor con su villana.

Mientras más se acercaba podía escuchar las risas de las cuatro, reacción de algo gracioso que dijo la rubia. Tanto ella como la pelirrosa fueron las primeras que lo vieron, ya que las otras dos estaban dándole la espalda.

— Hola, mi nombre es Toneri.— Dijo cuando estaba a un lado de la mesa.

Miró a la rubia que le devolvía la sonrisa coqueta, luego a la pelirrosa que le sonrió amistosa, siguió su mirada por la de cabello castaño que lo miraba con un poco de recelo. Pero cuando su mirada se chocó con la chica de cabello corto se quedó casi sin respiración.

 _«_ _Sus ojos.»_

Sus ojos eran como dos lunas llenas y su sonrisa era auténtica y dulce. Sintió retumbar su corazón en el pecho y la quedó mirando asombrado, sin poder decir ninguna palabra. Su garganta estaba reseca y su lengua quedó atorada. La belleza de la chica le robó el aliento.

—Hola Toneri, somos compañeros de aula.— Dijo con una voz angelical.

Él asintió sin poder creerlo, tragó saliva y miró a aún lado, no podía seguir viendo a sus arrolladores ojos.

—¿Te gustaría almorzar con nosotras?– Preguntó la rubia llamando su atención.

Mirando sus ojos azules se sintió más seguro y asintió. Se sentó en el banco que estaba frente a él, justo en medio de la ojiluna y la pelirrosa, en la cabecera de la mesa.

 **0**

Naruto empujó a Sasuke cuando éste le puso la traba con el pie, casi haciéndolo caer de cara al suelo. Agradeció no tirar su almuerzo y bufó al escuchar la risa de Kiba.

— Ten cuidado Dobe—, dijo, burlón, mirándolo con una media sonrisa.

Shino, Kiba, Sasuke y él se habían retrasado para buscar almuerzo en el comedor, mientras las chicas fueron a apartar una mesa afuera. El día estaba soleado y quería disfrutar con sus amigos ese pequeño descanso.

Cuando estaban saliendo, los cuatro se detuvieron al ver que las chicas estaban acompañadas. Naruto entrecerró los ojos al ver al chico nuevo. Él estaba sentado a un lado de Hinata y apretó la mandíbula. Se relajó al instante al ver que el peliblanco ni miraba a su novia y soltó el aire que los celos lo habían hecho aguantar.

—¿Quién es ese?– Preguntó Kiba receloso cuando vio a las cuatro chicas reír por algo que decía el intruso.

—Toneri Otsutsuki—, respondió Shino mientras se subía las gafas—. El que fue transferido del instituto Byakugan.

—¿Qué hace en nuestra mesa?– El castaño no dejaba de verlo ceñudo y con la boca ladeada en una mueca de fastidio.

Naruto suspiró, sabía que Kiba era territorial y él mismo era celoso, pero sabía como era su novia, estaba casi seguro que ella lo había invitado a la mesa.

—Qué importa, ttebayo. Cambien esas caras y démosle una buena bienvenida.— Dijo intentando sonrier de una forma agradable.

— Pareces un psicópata con esa sonrisa, Dobe—. Resopló el Uchiha.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos para tirarle dagas con la mirada a su amigo.

— Cállate y vámonos.

El rubio se adelantó, caminó directo a la espalda de su novia con una sonrisa auténtica. Justo antes de llegar, la mirada del peliblanco se topó con la suya y la sonrisa del chico allí sentado vaciló.

Dejó la bandeja en la mesa y pasó la pierna por sobre el banco, entre Tamaki y su novia, haciendo que la castaña se quejara y apartara para que no resultara aplastada. Se sentó de lado y pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Hinata y depósito un ruidoso besó en su mejilla. La ojiperla se sonrojó con fuerza pero sonrió al verlo.

—Hola Hina, te extrañe.— Disfrutó el nerviosismo de su chica, que todavía no se acostumbraba a sus atenciones.

—Naruto, idiota. No hace ni cinco minutos que estabas al lado de ella.— Resopló Sakura, aunque una sonrisa bailaba en su rostro.

— Pareces una sanguijuelas siempre pegado a Hinata.— Dijo Sasuke mientras se sentaba al lado de Ino.

—No le hagas caso, Hina.— Le susurró Naruto al oido, aunque suficientemente alto para que lo escucharan todos.— Están celosos de nuestro amor.

—¡Pero por favor!— Exclamó la pelirrosa ofendida, cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.

Las demás chicas rieron.

— Admitelo frentona— Ino la apuntó con los palillos.— Mueres porque alguien te trate como Naruto a Hina.

—¡Ni hablar!– Grito roja, aunque no se sabía si de vergüenza o ira.

Naruto rió entre dientes, mirando a las chicas discutir. Su mano acariciaba inconscientemente la cintura de Hinata, mientras ella apoyaba la suya sobre ésta. El rubio abrió la boca cuando la ojiperla se estaba llevando un salmón de su bentō a sus labios y con una risita ella se lo dió.

— Mmmm... rico.– La sonrisa de ella resplandecía.

Hinata volvió a comer y empezó a intentar interferir en la discusión de sus amigas. Naruto comió un poco de lo su bandeja, hasta que sintió una mirada penetrante sobre su perfil. Ladeo el rostro para ver que el peliblanco lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, no era de enojo, más bien parecía consternado. Tuvo que admitir que, tal vez, no eran la pareja mas predecible y sonrió, cosa que desencajo al chico.

— Hola—, le dijo, haciendo que todos en la mesa se callaran.— Eres Toneli ¿no?

—Toneri—, le corrigió Hinata con un susurro.

—Ah, si. Toneri.— El chico asintió.— Mi nombre es Naruto—, extendió la mano que había estado usando para comer y el peliblanco dudo antes de estrecharsela.— El cara de perro es Kiba—, siguió hablando con una sonrisa y apuntando con la cabeza a su amigo que estaba con su novia. El castaño lo saludo con un movimiento de cabeza—, el silecioso es Shino—. Agregó apuntando al chico de gafas en el otro extremo de la mesa con el pulgar—, y el cara de agreta es Sasuke o mejor conocido como «el Teme».— Dijo con una risilla.

Toneri saludo a todos con un movimiento de cabeza, pero no dijo ni una palabra.

— En todo caso tú seras «el Dobe», en vez de Naruto.— Contestó Sasuke mirándolo mal.

—¡Retira lo dicho Teme, dattebayo!– Exclamó el rubio apuntandolo con los palillos que había vuelto a agarrar.

—Obligame.— Contrataco el azabache con una sonrisa se superioridad.

— Te partire el osico...

—Ya quisieras ...

—No me provoques.

—Hmp.

—¡Siempre _«Hmp, Hmp»_!— dijo imitando el tono y hasta la cara de Sasuke.— Deberían ponerte otro diálogo.

—¡Ustedes si que son extraños!

La discusión de los amigos se detuvo al escuchar esa exclamación. Todos los de la mesa giraron para mirar a un chico con una bandeja en la mano. Su cabello era negro, brilloso y lacio con un lapiz en su oreja, su tez blanca como la leche y sus ojos negros dos posos oscuros. Naruto sintió un escalofrío cuando observó su sonrisa, daba miedo.

—¿Quién eres tú, ttebayo?

—Mi nombre es Sai Anbu. Fui transferido, junto con Toneri, del instituto Byuakugan. Dobe— asintió hacia Naruto—, cara de perro— miró a Kiba—. Silencioso— le tocó a Shino—, y Teme, si no equivoco.

Menos Toneri, todos estaban con la boca abierta, el primero en reaccionar fue el castaño, que se levanta furioso.

—¿¡Qué has dicho!?— exclamó.

Naruto parpadeo, incrédulo de que ese chico haya insultado a sus amigos apenas los conoció. Miró a Kiba, que estaba siendo retenido por Tamaki.

—Tranquilo Kiba, sólo ha sido una broma. —Intento apaciguar.—¿No es verdad?– Le pregunto a Sai.

Sai levantó una ceja con su sonrisa.

—Claro que no.— Contestó.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera reaccionar, Toneri se levantó de su asiento y agarró del codo a su amigo.

—Lo siento, pero Sai es muy literal.— Todos fruncieron el ceño—, vámonos Sai.— Le susurró a su amigo empujándolo hacía otro lado.

Los amigos se quedaron viendo a los chicos nuevos del instituto alejarse apresuradamente. Más que nada el peliblanco empujaba al chico pálido.

—Eso si que fue extraño...— susurró Naruto.

Hubo un pequeño murmullo en la mesa de asentimiento y todos comenzaron a comer, contando lo que habían hecho en las vacaciones.

 **0**

—Vamos Hina, sólo uno..— rogó Naruto mirando a su sonrojoda novia.

Ambos estaban en donde sus caminos se separaban para irse a casa. Naruto quería besar a Hinata, y ella se sentía muy incómoda por estar en la calle. Estaban bajo un arbol tupido, refugiándose del poco sol que habia aún.

Naruto apoyo la espalda de su novia en el grueso tronco y se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro con una sonrisa tan sexy que la ojiperla casi se cae de rodillas. Unos centímetros antes de que su boca tocará la de la chica, ella ladeo el rostro, sus labios terminaron en la mejilla caliente de Hinata. Pero Naruto no se detuvo alli, siguió besándola, haciéndola reír, llendo a sus labios.

—Solo uno...— susurró Naruto pegado a su cuerpo.

Hinata apretó la camisa del rubio en puños cuando sus bocas se conectaron. La suavidad de sus labios la hizo temblar y sintiendo que no podía sostenerse, pasó sus brazos por su cuello. Naruto acarició su espalda y Hinata sintió como si le quemara, cosquilleaba por donde sea que él pasaba su mano. Un remolino de calor comenzó en su estómago, esparciendose por todo su cuerpo.

Naruto dejó sus manos en la curva de la espalda, muy cerca de la parte más baja. Su lengua buscando la de su novia, entrelazando, probando el sabor dulce y adictivo. Él estaba muy tentado a que sus manos fueran un poco más al sur, pero era consciente de que estaban en plena calle. Con un pequeño mordisco, terminó de alejarse de Hinata. Sonrió al escuchar el pequeño gimoteo de protesta de ella.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?– Preguntó el rubio, no quería alejarse de ella.

Hinata sonrió con las mejillas rojas y los labios brillosos. Ella tampoco quería separase de su lado.

 **0**

 ** _El_** ** _Sábado_**

Toneri llegó a su habitación, dejando la mochila y la ropa que se sacaba en cualquier lugar. Se colocó la ropa de casa y se tiró sobre la cama. Sus manos bajo su nuca lo sostenía mientras pensaba en su compañera.

Hinata Hyūga.

Él estaba seguro de esa teoría que mientras más hermosa era la chica, su interior no lo era tanto. Hinata era muy hermosa, tenía esos espectaculares ojos que lo hipnotizaban y unas curvas muy desarrolladas para su edad. Creía que su carácter en un principio era bastante dócil y tierna, pero estaba seguro de que no era así. Tal vez, cuando la conociera mejor, sería una arpía, una manipuladora, estaba seguro de ello.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y su hermano mayor pasó.

—Oye, Toneri, dijo Sa...— Se tropezó con la mochila y cuando pudo recuperarse miró con mala cara al varon más chico de la familia.

Toneri miró a su hermano mayor, sus cejas plateadas fruncidas, resaltando los dos puntos rojos que tenía sobre ellas.

—¿Qué quieres Kimimaro?

—Madre ya te a dicho que no dejes las cosas tiradas—, lo reprendió mientras levantaba la mochila y ropa.

—Tsk, recién llego del instituto— se quejó mientras se cubría la cara cuando las cosas volaron a él.

— Levántate, debes ayudar a los gemelos con el auto de padre.

Toneri bufó.

—¡No sé nada de mecánica!

—¿Cómo piensas aprender sino ayudas?– Le preguntó mientras salía de la habitación.

Desganado, el peliblanco llegó al garaje de la casa. Sus hermanos gemelos estaban allí, discutiendo sobre lo que debían hacer. Toneri carraspeó para llamar su atención.

—¡Oh, Toneri! ¡Ven, pasa pasa!– Le dijo uno de ellos con una sonrisa.

—Sakon, Ukon.— Saludo el menor mientras se acercaba al patio donde estaba la vieja camioneta de su padre.

—Mira, arreglaremos el motor para que puedas hacer el exámen de conducir.— Dijo Sakon que era el más simpático de los gemelos.

Ukon permanecía con la cabeza dentro del capó del auto. Los dos eran, prácticamente, iguales. El cabello largo hasta los hombros, de un color ceniza, sus ojos pequeños y negros. Sakon pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de su hermano menor y sonrió. Toneri hizo una mueca.

— No quiero conducir esta chatarra.— Se quejó dándole una pequeña patada a las llantas.

— Pues lo harás te guste o no.— Contestó Ukon golpeando con una herramienta a la camioneta.

Toneri miró a su hermano con los ojos entrecerrados. Ukon era el más dificil de sus hermanos, era autoritario y le gustaba hacer bromas pesadas. Mientras que Sakon era alegre y complaciente.

Primero estaba Kimimaro, el mayor, él era muy maduro. A una edad temprana tuvo que hacerlo ya que sus padres casi no estaban en casa con el trabajo. Kimimaro tenía 27 años y estaba haciendo una segunda carrera en la universidad.

Luego seguían los gemelos, Sakon y Ukon. Ellos siempre había sido la chispa de la familia, hasta que, producto de una de sus bromas, Ukon terminó hospitalizado cuando lo chocó un bus. Sufría de dolores crónicos, que hicieron que su buen humor se esfumará. Ellos tenían 23 y estaban por recibirse de la universidad. Sakon sería doctor, mientras Ukon abogado.

Luego estaba su hermana Tayuya, la más grande de las chicas. Ella tenía 21 y estaba en el exterior, de luna de miel ya que se había casado unos meses antes de que ellos se mudaran.

El ante último era Toneri, de 17 años recién cumplidos. La más pequeña de la casa tenía apenas 5 años y era la princesa de todos. La pequeña Chino, con su cabello rubio claro y sus ojos violetas. Era charlatana y curiosa, más de una vez le sacó canas verdes a sus hermanos mayores.

— Bueno, bueno muchachos.— Intentó aligerar Sakon cuando vió que las miradas se intensificaban.— Toneri sabes que todos hicimos el exámen con el. Es más, lo usamos durante un año, mostrándole a padre que cuidariamos un auto nuevo si es que nos lo compraba.

Toneri rodo los ojos, era la tradición de la familia. Su padre era un empresario con mucho dinero, su madre era su asistente. Hamura tenía la idea de que sus hijos no necesitaban mucho para empezar, igual que él. La vieja camioneta que los gemelos estaban arreglando, fue lo primero que tuvo su padre. La cuidó como si fuera oro y con Kimimaru había nacido la tradición de que todos los usarían, mostrándole a Hamura que podían ser responsables antes de tener algo suyo.

Toneri comenzó a ayudar a sus hermanos y cuando terminaron, le dijeron que fuera a lavar las herramientas que habían utilizado. Toneri se acercó a la canilla que estaba a un lado de la casa con la caja llena de llaves y herramientas. Su ropa estaba manchada con aceite, su cara y sus manos estaban en la misma condición. Él deseaba estar escribiendo su manga o dibujando sus personajes a perder su tiempo con esas cosas.

Cuando terminó y se estaba levantando, escuchó una risita que se le hacía familiar. Frunciendo el ceño, comenzó a buscar el origen del sonido. Se dió cuenta que la risa provenía del otro lado de la cerca y se acercó curioso, para colgarse y ver.

Entonces la vió, a su compañera Hinata Hyūga. Ella estaba sentada dándole la espalda, arriba de un mantel, al parecer en un picnic, pero no podía ver a su acompañante. Sonrió al escuchar su risa de nuevo, ésta era contagiosa y se movió un poco para poder observar su perfil. Su rostro se emsombrecio cuando vió quién la estaba haciendo reír.

Naruto Uzumaki.

El rubio estaba al parecer contándole una anécdota, hacía caras raras y gestos exagerados y Hinata reía sin parar. A Toneri no le terminaba de caer bien el Uzumaki. Era un chico alegre y algo exasperante, para él. Todo el tiempo estaba cerca de Hinata y por eso no había podido hablar con ella, poder conocerla mejor, «obviamente para su personaje» pensó.

Desvío la mirada cuando Naruto casi se tiró sobre ella y dándose media vuelta fue a agarrar las herramientas con las carcajadas de ambos en sus oídos.

 **0**

Itachi estaba sentado en la sala, leyendo un informe de la empresa cuando sintió que su hermano bajaba por las escaleras. Levantó la mirada para observar el relog de la pared y frunció el ceño cuando vio la hora.

20:30hs

Cuando logró llegar al umbral de la sala, su hermano ya estaba agarrando las llaves.

—Sasuse—, lo llamó.

El menor se detuvo con la mano en el pomo y lo observó sobre el hombro.

—¿Adónde vas?– Le preguntó al percatarse que estaba arreglado.

Sasuke se encogió de un hombro.

—Afuera—, fue toda su respuesta abriendo la puerta.

—¡Espera!— Itachi se adelantó dos pasos.

El menor de los Uchiha suspiró cansado y se volteó del todo a ver a su hermano.

—¿Ahora qué?– Le preguntó con fastidió.

— No me has dicho adonde vas, ni con quién.— Le reclamó cruzándose de brazos y en su rostro apareció esa expresión de que no lo dejaría marchar mientras no le contestará.

Con otro suspiro, Sasuke lo quedó mirando.

— Voy a lo de Naruto, vamos a juntarnos con los chicos—, confesó al fin.

Sasuke aguantó la mirada de su hermano mayor, hasta que éste asintió.

—Tsk—, pudo escuchar Itachi antes de que se cerrará la puerta.

Se acercó a la ventana de la sala, que daba justo al frente y observó como su hermano subía al auto y se marchaba. Se había sentido orgullosos cuando su hermano había podido pasar el examen de conducir durante las vacaciones. Ahora no estaba tan contento.

Caminó hasta el teléfono celular y llamó a la casa del amigo de su hermano y su socio mayoritario.

 _—Hola—._ Respondieron del otro lado.

—Hola, ¿Qué tal? Soy Itachi...

 _—Ah, Hola Itachi. ¿Qué sucede?_

El Uchiha reconoció la voz del peliblanco.

— Jiraiya-San. Quería hacerle una consulta.

 _—Te escucho._

—¿Hoy los chicos se juntan en su casa o en alguna de las chicas?

 _—Mmm, espérame un segundo.¡¡Kurama!!—_ Itachi hizo una mueca al sentir su oído pitar.— _¿¡Naruto se junta con los chicos hoy!?—_ Se escuchó una voz en el fondo, aunque no distinguió qué decía _.— Si, Itachi. Me acaban de avisar. ¡Pues no te avisan nada en esta casa!—_ Se quejó y él estuvo apunto de quejarse por lo mismo _.— Te juro Itachi, tío y sobrino no me consultan nada de sus planes. Son unos desconsiderados..._

— Amm... Gracias Jiraiya-San. Sasuke ya ha ido para allá.

— _Oh, está bien._ _Supongo que recién te has enterado también.–_ Dijo con una risilla.

—E tenido que sacarselo a la fuerza—, confesó con un suspiro. Jiraiya rio del otro lado.

 _—¡Ah! La edad de la rebeldía y la testosterona._ — Dijo con la voz risueña.

—Si. Muchas gracias Jiraiya-San.

 _— No hay de qué...¡Itachi!_

—¿Si?

 _—¿Qué dices de salir un día nosotros, los grandes?—_ El Uchiha frunció el ceño— _Ya sabes, conozco un buen lugar. Uno tranquilo por supuesto y las chicas son..._

—Gr-Gracias Jiraiya-San— Contestó algo cohibido al escuchar su tono sugerente.— Lo pensaré.

— _Hazlo muchacho, es bueno divertirse de vez en cuando._

Itachi cortó la llamada después de la despedida y sonrío.

¡Donde se había metido su hermano!

 **0**

— Mi mamá no me dejó, dice que tendremos visitas.— Dijo Hinata con un suspiro.

Estaba en su habitación, hablando por teléfono con su novio. Naruto la había invitado, esa misma tarde, tenían planeado salir con los chicos por primera vez a un baile para adolescentes.

— _Que mal Hina, dattebayo...—_ susurró Naruto del otro lado de la línea.

—Pero diviértete con los chicos.— Dijo con una sonrisa al notar la voz triste del rubio.

 _—No será tan divertido sino estás tú... Además quería estar contigo, no con ellos—,_ se quejó _._ Hinata rio, antes de contestar.

—Has estado conmigo hasta hace una hora como mucho, Naruto...

 _—¡Pero quería estar MÁS contigo!_ —le _interrumpió._

—¡Hinata!¡Ya baja que vendrán dentro un ratito!– Escuchó la voz de su madre y suspiró.

— Debo irme Naruto, mamá me está llamando...

 _—Por cierto, ¿quién irá?_

—Unos vecinos nuevos...

— _¿Los que se mudaron al lado de tu casa?_

—Mm-hm.— Hinata sonrió al recibir silencio de la otra línea.—¡Vamos! No te preocupes y ve a divertirte.

 _—Oye, me mantienes al tanto._

—¡Naruto!– Intentó que su voz sonará enojada, pero salió más divertida.—¿S-sabés que sólo tengo ojos para tí?– Le dijo sonrojada y algo nerviosa ya que todavía no se acostumbraba a decir esas cosas.

 _—Nena, me encanta que me lo digas, ttebayo. Pero el tema son los otros, yo sé lo que tu vales...—_ Suspiro—. _Escuchá, no me hagas caso. Confío en ti, más que en mi mismo. Te quiero Hina._

—Yo te quiero más..

 _—No, yo mucho más._

—¡Hinata!¿¡Qué tanto estás haciendo!?– La ojiperla pegó un salto al escuchar la voz de su padre.

—Debo irme Naruto. Y yo te quiero muchisisisimo más.— Cortó antes de que él se sumiera en otra discusión que nunca terminaba.

Con una sonrisa de profundamente enamorada, salió de su habitación y corrió hacia abajo. Hiashi estaba en el pie de la escalera, a punto de subir con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya estaba por ir a buscarte.— Le dijo cuando la vio.— Los Otsutsuki ya llegaron.

—¿Otsutsuki?— preguntó ella con las cejas alzadas.

—Si, los están atendiendo tu tío y Hikari.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar a la sala. Hinata se preguntaba si Toneri, su compañero, estaría allí, o sino sería una gran coincidencia.

La respuesta a su pregunta llegó al entrar a la sala. Efectivamente, Toneri estaba allí, pero también toda su familia. Hinata le sonrió a su compañero, caminando junto a su padre hasta ponerse al lado de su madre.

— Déjame presentarte a nuestra primogénita, Hamura—, habló su padre posando su mano en el hombro de la ojiperla.— Ella es Hinata.

—Mucho gusto, señor.

Hinata extendió la mano hacia él mientras lo observaba. El señor Otsutsuki era un hombre no muy mayor o por lo menos no lo aparentaba. Tenía el cabello largo y plateado como todos sus hijos varones. Su tes era blanca extrema y sus ojos grises opacos. Le sonrió educadamente y tomó su mano con increíble cuidado.

—Hinata, es un gusto conocerte.— Dijo éste con una voz tranquilizadora.

La Hyūga sonrió más al escucharlo y miró a la increíblemente hermosa mujer que estaba a su lado.

—Ella es mi esposa—, dijo Hamura—. Mei—, la mujer de pelo rojo sonrió tiernamente también haciéndole un saludo con la cabeza.— Y ellos son mis hijos—, señaló al más alto de todos, su cabello lacio recogido en dos coletas, con pequeños puntos rojos sobre las cejas y los ojos verdes—, Kimimaro.— Él hizo una reverencia.

— Los gemelos, Sakon— señaló a uno de ellos que le sonrió con picardía para luegos hacer otra reverencia.— Y Ukon.

Las cejas de Hinata se alzaron al darse cuenta que eran dos gotas de agua. Idénticos, aunque el segundo no le sonrió, pero si hizo la reverencia.

— Él es Toneri, el mas chico de mis chicos.— La ojiperla le sonrió a su compañero y él imitó la misma reverencia de sus hermanos.

Hinata sintió que alguien le tironeaba de la mano y bajó la mirada para encontrarse con una niña que la miraba con los ojos enormes y violetas.

—Ella es la princesa de la casa, — dijo Hamura con una sonrisa que demostraba a leguas que amaba a cada uno de su familia.— Chino, saluda educadamente a la señorita.

La niña rubia tomó las puntas de su vestido e hizo una reverencia como si Hinata fuera alguien de la realeza. La ojiperla rio encantada y se puso en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de la niña.

—Hola Chino, me encata tu vestido—, le dijo mirando la tela colorida.

—A mi encanta tus ojos.¿Eres una princesa?

—¡Oh no!— Contestó riéndose sonrojada por ser el centro de la atención por lo que había dicho la niña.

La niña la miraba embelesada, posó la pequeña mano en la mejilla caliente de la ojiperla y Hinata la miró curiosa. Sus pequeños deditos acariciaron su rostro.

—Eres muy suave...— susurró asombrada.

Hinata le sonrió, aunque ahora sus mejillas eran escarlata ya que escuchó las risitas de su madre y de Mei. La niña se dió media vuelta y corrió hacia su hermano Toneri, tomándole la mano le tironeo hasta que él se puso a su altura para que ella le susurrara algo al oido. Hinata observó como poco a poco el pálido rostro de su compañero iba cambiando a un color rojo intenso y sus ojos se abrian de par en par.

—¡Chino!— Exclamó cuando se levantó de golpe.

La chiquilla rubia rio y miró a Hinata con tal intensidad que ella empezó a sentirse incómoda.

 _«¿Qué será que le habrá dicho?»_

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _Notas: ¿Qué dicen? ¿Les gusta la nueva imagen? jaja A mi me encanta cómo quedó!_**


	23. Reto Implícito

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi-Sama...**

 **Meniem:** _Muchas gracias por tu coemntario. A partir de ahora comenzarán los mal entendidos. Quiero que nuestro hermoso rubio sufra un poco, por todo lo que le hizo sufrir a Hinata jaja._

 **Regina FG:** _Aquí llegó por quien lloraban!! jaja Intento actualizar lo más rápido que puedo. A veces el tiempo no ayuda o simplemente la inspiración no llega. Pero disculpa por hacerte espero que haya valido la pena_.

 **Lilium** **en el espejo:** _Hola! Gracias por tu comentario. Me gusta la comedia, aunque tal vez no soy muy buena en ella jaja. Pero uno hace lo que puede. Pequeños cascarrillos por aquí y allá._

 ** _Un poco cortillo pero espero que lo disfruten._**

 ** _A leer!!_**

 ** _Reto Implícito_**

Naruto resopló cuando se dió cuenta que Hinata le había cortado el teléfono. Aún así, lo guardó con una sonrisa y entró a su habitación donde lo esperaban sus amigos.

Sasuke estaba con su celular, leyendo algo de interner. El rubio miró a su habitación buscando a la chica que estaba con ellos.

—¿Y Sakura-Chan?

— Cambiándose—, respondió el azabache haciendo una seña con la cabeza a la puerta del baño sin levantar la vista.

Naruto suspiró y caminó hasta sentarse en la silla del escritorio. La silla era giratoria y dió un par de vueltas hasta terminar mirando a su amigo de nuevo.

—¿Y Hinata?– Preguntó Sasuke, aún mirando la pantalla.

—No puede venir, tiene visitas.— Contestó desganado, tomando una hoja del escritorio y comenzando a doblarla.

Sasuke al fin levantó la mirada para ver al rubio con una ceja alzada.

—¿Osea que sólo seremos nosotros?

— Así parece—, contestó con un suspiro.

Se sumieron en un profundo silencio, el rubio haciendo varios dobles a la hoja de carpeta que tenía en la mano y el azabache mirando a su amigo con una ceja alzada. A Sasuke no le gustaba mucho la idea de salir, no era su estilo y estaba seguro que Naruto tenía muy pocas ganas de salir sin su novia. Estaba a punto de sugerirle que no salgan cuando la puerta del baño se abrió.

—¿Qué les parece?– Preguntó la pelirrosa algo cohibida.

Sasuke miró a Sakura, desde los zapatos de tacón negros, pasando por las delineadas piernas blancas. Tenía un vestido rojo sangre que resaltaba la blancura de su piel, que llegaba hasta arriba de sus rodillas. Una chaqueta de cuero negro hasta la cintura y el cabello rosa suelto, renarcando su anguloso rostro. Sus ojos verdes con la sombra negra la hacia más misteriosa y sus finos labios pintados de rojo la hacían ver apetitosa.

Sasuke pasó saliva antes de desviar la vista.

—¡Te ves muy bien, Sakura-Chan, ttebayo!— Exclamó Naruto con una sonrisa.

—Gracias Naruto—, contestó con una sonrisa.

El rubio se percató de la mirada que le dirigió su amiga al azabache y sonrió de lado al darse cuenta que ella quería que le diga algo él.

—Ese color te sienta muy bien¿A que no Teme?– preguntó Naruto mirando a Sasuke con una sonrisa de burla.

El Uchiha entrecerró los ojos, clavando los oscuros agujeros en su amigo.

—Si,— contestó seco volviendo su mirada al celular.

Naruto vió de reojo como las mejillas de Sakura se coloroaban mientras su sonrisa crecía. La pelirrosa caminó hasta apoyarse en el escritorio, al lado del rubio, cruzándose de brazos vio a ambos chicos.

—¿Y los demás?– Preguntó.

El rubio suspiró, dando una vuelta entera en su asiento de nuevo.

—Shino no quiso—, empezó a contar con los dedos a sus amigos—. Kiba castigado, Tamaki cuidando a su abuela e Ino... — Naruto miro a la pelirrosa.—¿Qué pasó con Ino?

Sakura hizo una mueca.

—Cita con un chico.— Naruto asintió.—¿Y Hinata?

El rubio volvió a girar mirando el techo.

—Tiene visitas en su casa.

El ojiazul volvió su atención al papel que estaba doblando cuando la habitación se sumió en el silencio. Naruto ya se había bañado y preparado a conciencia, pensando en salir con su novia en esa noche, pero nada había salido como planeó. Se dijo mentalmente que tenía que salir igual, no arruinarle la noche a sus amigos y con un suspiró se levantó.

—¿Vamos a ir o no?— Preguntó con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de mezclilla.

Sasuke miró a la pelirrosa, igual que el rubio. Sakura parpadeó al darse cuenta que se había convertido en el centro de atención.

—¿Qué?— Intercalo la mirada entre los dos chicos.

Naruto miró algo nervioso al azabache y éste entendió enseguida su pedido de auxilió.

—Dobe quiere saber si quieres salir o no.— Dijo Sasuke con su rostro inexpresivo.

Sakura frunció el ceño pensativa, debía admitir que había estado muy emocionada al saber que saldría a una disco ese sábado. Pero ya no estaba tan segura de ir sola con Naruto y Sasuke. No es que no le agradará pasar tiempo con ellos y sabía mejor que nadie que ninguno permitiría que le pasará nada, pero ya no esta tan emocionada con la idea.

Suspirando se irguió y le sonrió a Naruto.

—¿Qué les parece una noche de películas?

La mueca que tenía el rubio se borró y sonrió casi aliviado.

— Es perfecto ttebayo, me cambiaré...— dió un pasó hacía el baño, pero la mano de Sakura lo detuvo.

—Primero me cambiaré yo... no iba a aguantar mucho con estos tacos..— susurró cojeando en dirección al baño.

Naruto rio entre dientes y casó a Sasuke mirando la retaguardia de la pelirrosa antes de que cerrara la puerta. Decidió dejársela pasar, no se sabía cuando podía ser útil esa información.

 **0**

Hinata estaba pasando de maravilla en la cena. La familia Otsutsuki era muy unida, humilde y divertida.

Aunque Hanabi era mayor a Chino, ambas se llevaban bien y una vez terminó la cena, la dejaron subir a jugar.

La ojiperla, por su lado no sabía en qué conversación participar. Neji hablaba animadamente con los varones mayores de la otra familia. Su madre charlaba de recetas con Mei, su padre y tío hablaban de negocios con Hamura. Fue entonces que se percató que Toneri estaba con la cabeza baja al otro lado de la mesa, sentado al lado de uno de los gemelos y el último asiento estaba vacío al marcharse su hermanita menor. Lo observó por unos minutos, pero él no cambiaba de posición y con algo de curiosidad se levantó para colocarse al lado de él.

Toneri recién se percató de su presencia cuando ella se sentó a su lado. Haciendo un movimiento brusco escondió algo bajo la mesa. La curiosidad de Hinata se hizo más intensa y miró espectante al peliblanco.

—¿Qué haces?– Le susurró cómplice con una sonrisa.

Su compañero se sonrojó débilmente y miró a dirección de sus padres, para darse cuenta que seguían sumergidos en sus conversaciones. Volvió su mirada a la ojiperla, sonriendo con picardía.

—Oye Hinata, ¿Te gusta Bleach?

Hinata parpadeó al no saber a lo que se refería, su ceño se frunció levemente.

—¿Bleach?— repitió.

Toneri asintió con la cabeza, con su sonrisa vacilante.

—Disculpa, no sé qué es.

La finas cejas plateados se fruncieron con escepticismo.

—¿¡Hablas es serio!?– Su pregunta fue susurrada, pero se notaba su asombro.

Hinata asintió.

—¿Inuyasha?— Ella lo miró sin entender—,¿Yu-Gi-Oh? ¿Yu Yu Hashuko?— Hinata empezó a sentirse incómoda—. ¿ Seilor Moon? —No espero respuesta—, Oh, de seguro conoces Sakura Card Carptor.

La ojiperla intento devolverle la sonrisa que él le estaba dando, pero ésta se borró cuando ella volvió a negar. Su ceño se frunció tanto que estuvo apunto de retroceder. Parecía furioso.

—¿Es que no sabes lo que es el animé?– Le preguntó alzando una ceja.

Hinata se sentía intimidada, sólo un poco, pero lo suficiente como para sentrise tonta por la forma en que el la miraba. Sus mejillas se tiñieron sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Dónde vives?¿En una cueva?— Se burlo negando con la cabeza.

Volvió a mirar a sus padres y le hizo una seña con el dedo para que ella se acercará. Hinata, vacilante, se acercó y él sacó su celular de debajo de la mesa, pero seguía manteniéndolo oculto para las demás miradas. Lo desbloqueó con los dedos a una velocidad impresionante, que la ojiperla tuvo que parpadear para no marearse con sus dedos borrosos. Salió de una página donde Hinata sólo pudo ver unos dibujos y entro al buscador.

Hinata se asombró al ver que él escribía con la mirada en su padre, era como si supiera donde estaba cada letra y no se confundió ni una vez. El la página aparecieron varias opciones, que él leyó rápidamente para entrar en una. Mientras ésta se cargaba, Toneri comenzó a susurrale.

—Mira, te recomiendo que empieces con Sakura, es un anime bastante viejo, pero como eres chica seguramente te gustará más que los oscuros que a mi me gustan.¿Te gustan las cosas paranormales?— No le dió tiempo a contestar.— Seguramente no, pero puedo empezar a guiarte con esas cosas. Hay muchos estilos, algunos son demasiado fuertes, tal vez para ti.

La página terminó de cargarse montrandole una chica con un traje extraño y un animalito, parecido a un peluche con alas sonriendo a su lado.

—¿Nunca lo has visto?– Le preguntó mostrándole la imágen.

Hinata se mordió el labio, sabiendo que él se burlaría de ella al contestar y subió su mirada para conectarla con él. Con una mueca de saber lo que le esperaba, sonrió culpable.

—No.

Toneri la miraba sin poder creerlo y una sonrisa extraña se asomó en la comisura de sus labios.

—Oye, si quieres puedes pasarme tu número y te pasaré varíos animé que seguro te gustarán.

 **0**

Sakura estaba al lado de Naruto mirando una película de terror. Ella comía tranquilamente las palomitas, mientras sentía temblar al lado al rubio. Miró de reojo a su amigo y no pudo menos que sonreí.

Naruto abarzaba una almohada escondiendo la mitad de su rostro, solo dejando ver sus ojos celestes abiertos llenos de pánico. Se había cambiado poniéndose un pantalón y remera vieja y olgada. La pelirrosa le dió un leve codazo acercándole las palomitas, el rubio saltó por el contacto y estuvo apunto de gritar. Negó fervientemente con la cabeza y volvió su vista a la pantalla.

La sala estaba a oscuras y ya era cerca de la media noche. Ya habían visto otra película, la cual eligió Naruto, de acción comedia que tanto le gustaba. Fue su turno elegir y, apesar de los quejidos del rubio, la estaban viendo los tres.

Sakura miró de reojo al sofá individual donde estaba Sasuke. Él también se había cambiado, Naruto le había prestado ropa para que estuviera cómodo. Estaba sentado muy en la orilla del sofá apoyando su nuca en el respaldo, sus largas piernas estiradas, sus tobillos estaban cruzados uno arriba del otro y sus manos cruzadas sobre su plano vientre. Sakura observó su perfil, parecía más aburrido que interesado en la película y no se hubiera sorprendido que empezara a bostezar o incluso a dormirse.

Su mirada voló rápidamente al televisor cuando él la miró de reojo al notar su escrutinio. Sintió como su corazón golpeó en su pecho rápidamente y le cortó la respiración. Por suerte Naruto pegó un grito muy fuerte cuando la monja apareció de repente en la pantalla.

Asustando a todo el vecindario, seguramente.

 **0**

— _Oye, y al final ¿Cómo te fue anoche?_

Hinata sonrió al escuchar la voz de Naruto en el teléfono. Por más que intentaba disimular, el rubio moría por saber con quién había pasado el sábado.

—Muy bien en realidad. No vas a creerlo, pero mis nuevos vecinos son Otsutsuki—, se quedó en silencio, esperando que él conectará los puntos.

— _¿Otsutsuki?¿Quienes son los Otsutsuki?—_ Preguntó Naruto.

Hinata rodó los ojos con una sonrisa.

— Otsutsuki es el apellido de Toneri, nuestro nuevo compañero. Vino con su familia a cenar.

 _—Aah... ¿Son muchos? Me da la impresión de que es hijo único ttebayo. Por la forma con la que se relaciona con los demás..._

—Oh, no. Tiene varios hermanos. Kimimaro es el mayor, hermanos gemelos, una hermana que no conocí y una pequeña de cinco años. Es muy charlatana...

 _—¿A sí?_

Hinata estaba acostada en la cama el domingo a la noche, hablando por celular con su novio. Ese día no se habían visto y aunque lo hicieran, la costumbre de hablar por teléfono hasta tarde se estaba haciendo habitual.

Todavía no podía creer que estuviera con Naruto, que él le haya correspondido los sentimientos que tanto tiempo la asustaron. Su amigo era atento con ella y cariñoso, a veces demasiado. Le despertaba cosas vergonzosa que no quería admitir. En la escuela le habían enseñado lo que eran las relaciones sexuales y aunque era un tema muy vergonzoso para ella, había estudiado como si fuera cualquier materia. Pero nunca le habían dicho del fuego abrazador que podía sentir cuando Naruto le besaba o cuando el le acariciaba la espalda.

Era una sensación extraña, como un hormigueo, como si su piel se adormeciera de una forma agradable pero atemorizante a la vez. Su cuerpo se estremecía y sentía las piernas como si fueran gelatina. Cuando Naruto la miraba a los ojos después de besarse, sus zafiros estaban oscurecidos y fijos en sus facciones. Sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas le daban un toque de masculinidad que la dejaba sin aliento.

Su estómago se tensó al cerrar los ojos y verlo, con la mirada fija en ella, como cada vez que estaban juntos. Sus pechos se pusieron pesados y sintió el algodón suave de su pijama molestarle en los pezones.

 _—¿Hina?¿Nena?¿Estás ahí?_

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron con fuerza al darse cuenta que sólo imaginandolo le despertaba esas ansias de estar con él, de sentirlo.

—S-si,— se aclaró la garganta al sentir su voz más aspera— a-aqui estoy.

— _Te extrañé nena, ¿acaso tú no?—_ Sonrió porque pudo sentir el mohin que hizo su novio hasta por el teléfono.

—Claro que te extrañé, Naruto. Mañana nos veremos en clases..

 _—Pero no es lo mismo, ttebayo—_ Le interrumpió. Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio y cuando el rubio comenzó a hablar nuevamente, voz se escuchó ronca del otro lado de la línea.— _Quiero besarte y acariciarte..._

Hinata se estremeció de pies a cabeza, su voz era... exitante.

—Y-yo también..— se animó a decir en un murmuro.

 _—Me gustaría... me gusta tocarte... mucho...—_ Hinata podía sentir como su suave voz era como una caricia.— _Quiero pasar mis manos por tu cintura hasta llegar a tu espalda mientras te beso muy lentamente._

A Hinata se le cortó el aliento, mientras un extraño cosquilleo empezaba en su bajo vientre, donde nacían todos esos sentimientos vergonzosos.

—N-Naruto...— más que una protesta fue un gemido que le sorprendió a ella misma.

La ojiperla podía escuchar la pesada respiración del rubio del otro lado de la línea y sólo allí se dió cuenta que ella estaba tan agitado como él.

 _—Diablos—_ susurró él.— _Nena debemos ir a dormir para no llegar tarde a clases. El tío Kurama me ha golpeado la puerta._

—D-de acuerdo.

 _—Nos vemos mañana Hina. Te quiero preciosa._

—Y yo a ti, Naruto. Hasta mañana.

Hinata cortó el teléfono y suspiró, porque lo que menos podía hacer era dormir. Sólo podía imaginar cuando se encontrará con su novio y los besos que se darían al día siguiente.

 **0**

Toneri no podía creer su suerte.

Hinata le había pasado su número y le había prometido que miraría los animé que le había sugerido. Se había sorprendido cuando ella le dijo que no miraba eso. Había estado a punto de decirle que qué hacía en su tiempo libre si no miraba animé. Por suerte la pregunta no había salido de su boca, porque estaba seguro en qué desperdiciaba su tiempo.

Naruto Uzumaki.

La semana habían empezado y Toneri estaba cerca de la puerta del instituto, esperando a Sai. Estaba con sus audiculares, por eso no escuchabablo que decían los demás estudiantes cuando pasaban por al lado de él.

Al peliblanco tampoco le importaba. Estaba acostumbrado a que algunos ignorantes le criticarán su gusto, y sabía defendese muy bien gracias al ser el más pequeño de sus hermanos. Gracias a los gemelos había aprendido a pelear con dos a la vez y sus hermanos nunca fueron delicados con él al respecto.

Sonrió cuando vio a su amigo acercarse, pero su ceño se frunció al ver que unos tres chicos le cortaban el paso con cara de pocos amigos. Guardo rápidamente el celular y caminó hacia ellos, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Te crees muy listo Anbu? Quita esa asquerosa sonrisa de tus labios o...

—¿Qué pasa?

Toneri se colocó al lado de su amigo para mirar a los tres chicos que lo estaban molestando.

—Ah, hola Toneri. —Dijo Sai sin dejar de sonreír— Ellos son mis nuevos compañeros. Él es Suigetsu, Jūgo y Deidara. Les estaba diciendo que generalmente los que molestan a los más débiles, como ellos lo hacen con los chicos de primero, es porque tienen un problemita. Sólo puede haber tres razones— le dijo al peliblanco alzando tres dedos y sin darse cuenta que los otros estaban cabreandose más.

—La primera generalmente es que sufren abusos en otro lado de su vida en general, descargandose con los menos afortunados. La segunda es porque tienen algo de psicópatas y disfrutan haciéndolo. Pero para mi es la tercera razón.

Toneri frunció el ceño mirando a su amigo. Sai se había girado hacia él, dándole la espalda a los tres chicos que cada vez parecían más furiosos. La curiosidad pudo más que su sentido de supervivencia y no pudo evitar preguntar:

—¿Cuál es la tercera?

—Tienen el pene chiquito—, dijo mostrando la medida con los dedos pulgar e índice.

Toneri no tuvo tiempo de reír, se percató del golpe que iba dirigido a su amigo y lo movió a un lado, agachándose y esquivandolo. Giro rápido para encastrar su pie, con una patada de burro, en el pecho de Suigetsu. No pudo esquivar el puño de Jūgo que le dió de lleno en la mejilla derecha, desorientadolo. Se tambaleó, agitando la cabeza para sacarse la visión borrosa.

Alguien lo agarró del cuello, colocándolo bajo la axila de uno y todo su aire escapó por sus labios cuando un puño se encrusto en la boca de su estómago flexionado. Otro puño se estrelló en el mismo lugar sin tener tiempo para tomar oxígeno. Sus rodillas se aflojaron y su visión se puso borrosa, el brazo que estaba alrededor de su cuello lo estaba aficxiando. Llevó las manos temblorosas, intentando separa esa tenasa de su garganta.

—¡Basta Deidara!

La voz era femenina, sintió como el chico que lo sostenía se tambaleaba y pudo librarse del agarre. Sin pensarlo, apenas estuvo libre, le dió un puñetazo en la cara al chico de pelo largo y rubio. Cuando pudo mirar a su alrededor, Naruto estaba sobre Jūgo, el anaranjado en el piso, su cara pegado al césped, inmovilizado por una llave. Sasuke sostenía a Suigetsu con los dos brazos hacia atrás. Miró a su amigo levantándose del suelo, Sai se estaba pasando el antebrazo por los labios, limpiándose un hilo de sangre con la expresión sombría.

Se volteó para ver a Deidara, éste estaba arrodillado en el suelo, con ambas manos en su entrepierna. Toneri parpadeó, estaba seguro que él no lo había golpeado allí.

—¿Estás bien Toneri?

Parpadeó de nuevo mirando a la fuente de esa voz tan angelical. Hinata le toco el brazo, al él no contestar, su rostro reflejaba preocupación sincera por él.

—¡Estás sangrando!— Exclamó mientras abría su maletín, buscando algo en el.

Toneri sentía un líquido correr por barbilla y su mejilla de seguro que ya se estaba hinchando. Pero no le prestó atención, miró de nuevo a los otros. Naruto le susurraba algo al anaranjado con cara furiosa. Le dobló un poco más la muñeca y Jūgo asintió con su expresión adolorida.

Se sobresaltó al sentir que algo suave se posaba en sus labios y se apartó rápidamente, mirando desconcertado. Hinata le sonrió y volvió a acercarse con un pañuelo.

— Déjame ayudarte.— Le susurró.

Toneri se sonrojó levemente cuando el rostro de ella se acercó para ver de más cerca su lesión.

— Largo de aquí.

El peliblanco observó como Sasuke soltaba con un empujón a Suigetsu y Naruto dejaba libre a Jūgo. Ambos ayudaron a Deidara a levantarse, se fueron clavando una mirada asesina a todos ellos.

—¿Te han lastimado?

Ino y Sakura se acercó a su amigo Sai, él sólo sonrió negando con la cabeza. Volvió a ver a Hinata cuando ésta le colocó una curita en el labio. Las suaves llemas de sus dedos rozando la comisura de ésta.

Estaba tan desorientado que apenas era consciente de la aglomeración de alumnos que se había reuinido alrededor para ver la pelea.

—Ya está.— Dijo Hinata alejándose un paso.

—Gracias—, murmuró apenado.

La ojiperla sonrió de esa manera que sólo podía hacerlo ella, logrando que su corazón saltará en su pecho. Un sentimiento cálido filtrándose en su estómago, sintiéndose extraño.

—¿¡Qué sucede aquí!?— El grito del prefecto llamó la atención de todos, haciendo que los mirones se dispersaran como cucarachas cuando prendes la luz.

 **0**

Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Toneri y Hinata estaban sentados en el pasillo de la dirección, esperando que la directora Tsunade los reciba.

Toneri estaba con una bolsa de hielo en su mejilla hinchada, se lo había dado la enfermera. Sai estaba sentado a su lado, dibujando en su cuaderno como si estuviera en una hora libre. El peliblanco estaba bastante nervioso, nunca había ido a la dirección y no sabía lo que le esperaba.

Miró al asiento del frente, donde encontró a Sasuke con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los ojos cerrados. Parecía tan relajado como si estuviera durmiendo. A su lado estaba Naruto, con uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Hinata. Fue testigo de como el rubio le decía algo al oido a la chica y ella se sonrojaba para verlo con reproche, aunque levemente la risa quería salir de sus labios. Se preguntó si toda su piel sería tan suave como lo había sido sus dedos al curarlo y ese sabroso olor a lilas siempre la seguía...

Naruto sonrió al ver la expresión de su novia al decirle que recordaba muy bien como le quedaba su uniforme de gimnasia, recordando la primera ves que ella fue a la dirección. Hinata le dió un leve codazo y volvió su vista a un lado, golpeándolo con un corto mechón de su cabello en la mejilla. Se rió entre dientes y miró al frente.

Su ceño se frunció al ver la mirada extraña de Toneri clavada en su novia. No le molestaba en sí que la mirará, lo que le molestó fue reconocer las ansias que había en ella. Ahora, él sabía identificar esas cosas, las miradas de admiración y anhelo.

Sin darse cuenta, su mano apretó mas el hombro de Hinata, llamando su atención. Cuando lo vió con esa mirada furiosa, apoyo una de sus manos en el pecho de él, logrando que el rubio la mirará. Sus ojos celestes cambiaron de inmediato, llenándose de todo el amor y ternura que sólo tenía para ella. Hinata le preguntó con la mirada qué le pasaba. Por toda respuesta él negó con la cabeza. Su novia entrecerró los ojos, diciéndole que después intentaría que se lo dijera. Naruto sonrió y le dió un beso en la mejilla, guiñándole el ojo cuando ella volvió a sonrojarse.

Una vez que Hinata volvió a mirara a la puerta de Tsunade, él observó a su compalero Toneri. Él también lo estaba viendo, ambos con el ceño fruncido. Naruto reconoció el reto en su mirada, supo que él intentaría robarle a su Hinata.

Él nunca lo permitiría, habían pasado muchas cosas juntos. Habían estado mucho tiempo juntos. Estaba seguro que nadie, aparte de su familia, conocía tanto a Hinata como él.

Un ceja rubia se alzó y sonrió burlón, acercando más a Hinata a él. Ella ni siquiera lo miró, estaba acostumbrada a eso. El ceño de Toneri se frunció un poco más, captando el mensaje. Naruto no desvío su mirada de la gris con celeste de Toneri, seguro que le rompería la nariz si se anima a intentar ponerle un sólo dedo a su novia.

Pero de un momento a otro Toneri sonrió, desconcertandolo.

—Chiss, Hinata..— susurró.

La oji perla enseguida lo miró.

—¿Has hecho lo que te dije?— Preguntó en otro susurró.

Naruto miró a su novia extrañado, ella no le había dicho nada al respecto. Hinata sonrió al peliblanco y asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Y? ¿Te gustó?

—Si, ya lo terminé. Me atrapó completamente.— susurró.

— Sabía que te gustaría. Tengo otro para recomendarte. Te mandaré un mensaje más tarde —, le guiñó un ojo al final.

Naruto lo miró de una manera asesina. ¿Cómo había conseguido él el número de su novia?¿Y de qué tanto estaban hablando? Observó a Hinata reír, tapándose los labios con la mano y asentir. Se puso tenso y se mordió el labio para no estallar allí mismo. Volvió su vista a su compañero y entrecerró los ojos.

No se dejaría vencer.

 ** _Continuará..._**


	24. AVISO

**AVISO**

 **Disculpen si los esperance, pero al parecer algo está mal en mi cuenta o con Fanfic, los comentarios de este historia me llegan al correo, así que no se preocupen.** **Si pueden ponerme sus nombres yo contestaré a sus comentarios en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Desde** **ya discpen las molestias... ¡¡¡Y gracias por comentar!!!**


End file.
